La vida de un demonio
by pablomar
Summary: Hiatus. Naruto descubre muy pronto de la existencia de Kyuubi. Como afectará a Naruto que Kyuubi le nombre su sucesor. Vive las aventuras del nuevo Kyuubi que son, de lejos, tranquilas. OC/Naruto/Anko/Kurenai
1. Una infancia distinta

Bueno es la primera vez que me da por hacer un fic, la verdad es que esta idea me surgió mientras leía otros de por aquí. Muy buenos todos los que he leído. Sin más os dejo la primera parte y prólogo de mi pequeña (o larga) historia. Agradeceré los rewiews que me dejéis criticando mi escritura, espero que con ellos pueda mejorar como escritor.

Bueno, que lo disfrutéis.

Disclaimer: No poseo (ojalá) ningún derecho sobre los personajes de Naruto que uso, se los tomo prestados nada más.

**Ch 1: Una infancia distinta**

No era un día como otro cualquiera, o eso pensaba aquel chiquillo rubio de ojos azules y mirada perdida en el vacío. Muchos se pensarían que que estaría pensando pero se lo habían prohibido, o eso le habían dicho aunque él sabía que no era más que uno de esos castigos que le imponían para castigarle de nuevo, ya sea sin comer, sin dormir en una cama, sin ver a los demás niños del orfanato. Aunque le dolía no entender el porqué del continuo enfado de su maestra y jefa del orfanato cuando él no recordaba no haber hecho nada contra ella, siempre intentaba mostrar a la gente que pasaba una forzada sonrisa digna de la inocencia de un niño de apenas cuatro años, eran pocos los que le miraban y aún menos los que le respondían con otra sonrisa. En realidad casi todos o bien le ignoraban o bien hacían como su profesora, o incluso peor. Le insultaban desde la calle donde como todos los viernes se juntaba gente para intentar algo contra él. Recordaba una vez, pocos días después de su tercer cumpleaños, que tres desconocidos se colaron en el orfanato e intentaron matarlo. Él fue muy malherido, tenía huesos rotos y quemaduras y cortes muy graves. Fue ingresado en el hospital de urgencia y ningún medico se atrevió a sanarlo, bueno la verdad es que todos se negaron a sanarlo. A pesar de ello, milagrosamente se recuperó en unos pocos días ante la extrañada mirada de todos los médicos y enfermeras que no habían hecho nada por él. Ya se había mentalizado que la gente le odiaba, por el motivo que fuera pero le odiaban. Si no fuera por la única capacidad innata que tenía para curarse rápidamente hubiera muerto hace mucho y era consciente de ello. Desde aquel día en el que volvió del hospital se creyó que sus...la gente del orfanato se volvería un poco más tierna con él, pero se equivocaba, nada cambió, así que decidió trazar un plan para escaparse del orfanato y poder vivir sin miedo. Sabía que la vida fuera del orfanato iba a ser difícil puesto que no tenía dinero pero ya pensaría en algo cuando estuviera fuera.

Era la noche indicada, cumpleaños del nieto del tercer Hokage, y toda la aldea de Konoha estaría entretenida por el gran evento. Esa noche cambiaría su vida o eso pensaba él. Sabía que era hoy o nunca, o bueno hasta que se diera otra ocasión propicia para escapar. Eran las nueve y media de la noche y ya los habían acostado. Sabía que tenía que esperar media hora a que pasara la profesora para verificar que estuvieran bien dormidos. Así media hora después apareció puntual la odiosa profesora que 'sin querer' le regaló un puntapié en las costillas cuando pasaba cerca de él. Era la última, la última, pensaba él. En cuanto salió la profesora, se levantó, se vistió, y en tres minutos ya tenía sus pocas pertenencias, básicamente ropa, en una bolsa, y se acercó a la ventana. Estaba en un primer piso, el salto era grande pero su libertad bien valía ese riesgo y el posible dolor. Lanzó sus cosas primero, viendo como caían al suelo debajo de él. Ahora tenía que ir él. Inspiró tres veces y saltó, procurando caer sobre la bolsa, pensando que amortiguaría un poco la caída. Al caer se raspó las manos y un poco las rodillas. Sabía que se curaría pronto así que no había problema. Tenía diez minutos aproximadamente para salir de ahí antes que el siguiente turno se diera cuenta que no estaba allí. Pensaba rápido en un lugar para pasar esta noche mientras que andaba por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Konoha. Su camino le había traído hasta un pequeño bosquecillo. Área 44 leyó en un cartel. Supuso que sería un buen sitio para empezar por lo menos para pasar esa noche. Había una valla bastante alta para él, aunque con lo que había hecho hoy ya nada le detendría. Lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la bolsa a través de la valla, cayendo en la hierba del otro lado. Empezó a escalar la valla. No era muy difícil pensaba salvo que de vez en cuando un alambre le cortaba la mano. Cuando estuvo arriba giró la cabeza como despidiéndose de Konoha, la última vez que la vería en bastante tiempo. Saltó del otro lado cayendo al lado de su bolsa. La recogió y se adentró en el bosque. Al principio iba mirando de un lado para otro, escuchando cada ruido del bosque. Todo le asustaba. Era un chiquillo de cuatro años en un bosque de mala muerte, solo, sin comida y muerto de miedo. Pero al menos llevaba quince minutos en el bosque y no había oído ninguna amenaza de muerte ni insulto. Llegó a un pequeño claro del bosque en el que había un árbol cuyo tronco estaba medianamente hueco. Tiró su bolsa como almohada y se puso a dormir. Su estómago rugió con fuerza, estaba acostumbrado a no comer durante un día pero su curiosidad por ver si había algo comestible en los alrededores le llevó a explorar los alrededores. Encontró muchas plantas de bayas azules, bastante grandes, y que tenían una forma muy apetecible. Recogió unas pocas y siguió andando. Se encontró en poco rato con un río. Se lanzó de cabeza para beber. Era potable, ese era su día de suerte. Lavó las bayas que encontró, y se metió una en la boca mordiéndola con cuidado. Estaba exquisita. Ya tenía agua y comida para mucho rato. Ese bosque le daba todo cuanto necesitaba. volvió con la primera sonrisa verdadera de felicidad en su rostro al que sería su hogar. Un tocón hueco. A la que llegó, acomodó su bolsa debajo de su cabeza y empezó a dormir. La primera noche de su nueva vida.

Naruto, que así se llamaba el chico, se encontró de repente en una especie de cloaca con muchas puertas y un pasillo muy largo. Al fondo una luz roja muy fuerte. El chico probó a abrir una puerta pero estaba cerrada. Dónde estoy, pensaba él. Caminó un rato hacia la luz asegurándose de que todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Era un sitio en el que nunca había estado, eso seguro, se acordaría de tantas puertas. Cuando se acabó el pasillo y se encontraba casi encima de la luz roja, esta se desvaneció dejando ver unos grandes barrotes sin puerta y una especie de escritura encima de estos. De repente una voz le sobresaltó.

-Vaya, mocoso, no pensaba verte por aquí.

-Quién eres?-le preguntó el chico con una temblorosa voz fruto del miedo.

-Soy el causante de todos tus problemas mocoso, bueno, en realidad no. Los problemas los causan las estupideces de algunos y el poco cerebro que tienen otros.

-No entiendo...

-Chico, soy Kyuubi No Kitsune, el demonio encerrado por tu padre en tu interior para salvar la patética Konoha de mis garras. Y ahora aquí me ves en todo mi esplendor encerrado en tu interior.

El chico sintió miedo tras las palabras del oculto demonio que estaba tras las barras, luego sintió pena por él, y finalmente se dio cuenta de la importancia de las palabras del zorro.

-Quiero recordar que fue el Yondaime Hokage él que te mató no?

-Chico, nadie humano puede matarme. Tu padre se sacrificó para sellarme en tu cuerpo y así salvarle la vida a todas aquellas personas que te insultan y buscan matarte todos los días.

-Mi padre era el Yondaime, el gran Hokage...-el zorro apareció de la oscuridad para acercarse a las barras, y cuando miró a los temblorosos ojos del chico, asintió- Vaya...Oye y como sabes que la gente me odia??...seguro que tú también me odias.

-Chico, no has pensado donde puede ser que estés?-le preguntó el zorro.

-Pues si tú estás en mi cuerpo sellado, supongo que en mi cuerpo aunque no sé como he llegado aquí. Ni tampoco sé como salir.-la angustia de no poder salir de aquí cuando había encontrado la felicidad por fin era insoportable para él.

-Bien chico supongo que estás en lo cierto, estamos en tu cuerpo, más bien en tu mente. Y tranquilo cuando acabemos nuestra charla te despertaré, pero a partir de hoy podrás venir hasta aquí cuando quieras. Ahora escuchame. Aprovechando que eres joven y que no tienes nada que hacer te daré trabajo que te mantenga ocupado. Te voy a entrenar para que seas el mejor shinobi del mundo. Que te parece?

-Genial!!! Pero...porque haces esto? No me odias?

-No chico, siempre he cuidado de tí, aunque tú no lo supieras. Te protegeré siempre que pueda. Te curé para evitar que murieses hace un año. Te curo siempre que te haces una simple herida.

-Vaya...gracias zorro. Nadie había hecho algo por mí. Puedo hacer algo por tí a cambio?

-Si! Entrena duro, siempre. No puedo protegerte siempre, así que tendrás que volverte fuerte tú también.

-Entendido. Algo más?

-No! Ya va a amanecer. Te enviaré imágenes a tu cabeza con instrucciones para tu entrenamiento y luego por la noche cuando duermas vendrás aquí para seguir.

-Y cuanto tiempo estaremos así?

-Hasta que cumplas los nueve y vayas a la academia de shinobis. Entonces tendré otra charla contigo.

-Está bien. Me pondré en marcha entonces.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que pensó era que todo había sido fruto de su imaginación por que ayer había sido un día muy ajetreado pero se dio cuenta que había sido real cuando en su cabeza flotaron imágenes que él no había puesto y resonaban voces en su cabeza. No las oía del todo, al menos al principio no era más que un ruido de fondo pero poco a poco y centrándose en sus oídos la voz se fue aclarando dando lugar a la voz del zorro.

-_Bien chico, pensé que te iba a llevar más tiempo el concentrarte para oírme. Empecemos entonces. Este primer año te enseñaré taijutsu básico para endurecer tus jóvenes y poco desarrollados músculos. También empezaremos con el control del chakra, y si eres rápido entonces pasaremos a mejorar tu velocidad. Eso es todo por este año, el siguiente ya veremos lo que haremos depende de donde hayas llegado._

El chico se levantó de un salto listo para su primera lección. El entusiasmo con el que acataba las ordenes del zorro y las ganas de entrenar eran insuperables, eran dignas de elogio en un chico de cuatro años. A pesar de la dureza del entrenamiento al que le sometía el zorro, el chico no protestaba lo más mínimo, apenas comía una vez al día y solo paraba para beber un par de veces. Cuando dormía su entrenamiento seguía. Principalmente, el zorro en los tres primeros meses le enseño a canalizar chakra a sus puños y piernas cuando golpease para evitar dañarse y también para dar más fuerte, también le enseño el control básico del chakra que se necesita para correr por las ramas. El zorro estaba impresionado que lo hubiera logrado tan rápido quizás tendrían tiempo de llegar más lejos de lo que pensaba en un principio el zorro. Los dos meses siguientes el chico se pasaba la mañana partiendo un árbol a astillas. El zorro le enseñó movimientos básicos de taijutsu, así como la loto primaria, por la mañana y luego por la tarde corrían el bosque para mejorar su velocidad. Los dos meses se pasaron muy rápido. El zorro le había felicitado por su entrega y gran capacidad de sacrificio y empeño. Le dijo que se tomarían un día de descanso a lo que Naruto dijo que no. El zorro se extrañó pero no le dio más vueltas y siguió con el entrenamiento. Los meses siguientes el chico aprendió a andar por el agua, aplicando aún más control sobre el chakra, además de seguir mejorando su taijutsu y su velocidad. Cuando el entrenamiento de control del chakra acabó, el zorro le felicitó mentalmente.

-_Chico has hecho este entrenamiento en nueve meses cuando pensé que te llevaría año y medio. Estoy muy orgulloso de que al menos el chico que sea mi guardián tenga entrega y capacidad para ser un gran shinobi. Tu control del chakra es casi tan bueno como el de cualquier chuunin ahora, sin embargo aún no hemos tocado el tema del chakra elemental, que __será lo que haremos a partir de ahora. Seguiremos con el entrenamiento físico por la mañana y el nuevo por la tarde. Haber en cuanto tiempo dominas esto._

El chico aceptó el reto y mientras comía algo el zorro le explicaba las bases del equilibrio entre chakra elemental y físico. Hasta que no lo encontrara su habilidades elementales carecerían de poder, o al menos del poder que tendrían realmente. Tenían que alcanzar ese equilibrio antes de empezar el entrenamiento y los jutsus básicos. Así que Naruto se pasaba casi todas las tardes y noches canalizando chakra por su cuerpo intentando mantener el equilibrio. Al principio o bien se le endurecían demasiado los músculos por falta de chakra o bien se le destensaban por el exceso de chakra, luego fue capaz de mantener el control sobre el flujo interno de su chakra, pero si rompía la concentración su flujo volvía al caos. Pasaron semanas hasta que pudo levantarse sin perder el control sobre su chakra, dando un grito de alegría y perdiendo así el control haciendo que cayera de bruces en el suelo para la risa del Kyuubi. Cuando se hubo levantado y logrado el control otra vez, aunque le costaba un poco mantenerlo ya casi era natural, le pidió al zorro y su maestro seguir con el siguiente paso.

-_Bien, como has de saber hay cinco tipos básicos de chakra elemental: fuego, tierra, viento, rayo y agua. Cada uno está relacionado con dos de estos elementos, ya sea por debilidad o fuerza. Me explico. El fuego es débil contra el agua pero fuerte contra el viento, así el viento es fuerte contra el rayo y el rayo fuerte contra la tierra y este a su vez fuerte contra el agua. Así se cierra el círculo.- _El chico asintió -_ Bien, lo normal es que un shinobi posea un tipo de chakra nada más. En tu caso es el viento, pero dado que yo estoy encerrado en tu interior y que mi chakra es mayor que el tuyo pues mi chakra te permite también usar el fuego. Esto nos da un gran abanico de posibilidades para el futuro, de momento empezaremos con el viento ya que es tu elemento más afin, y cuando ya lo tengas más o menos empezaremos con el fuego pero sin dejar el viento de lado. Si no hay dudas empecemos._

Se pasó un año para conseguir controlar el viento y el fuego y aprender unos jutsus básicos de cada elemento. Se había centrado en controlar el viento primero aplicando su chakra contra el tronco de un árbol. Primero le causaba unos cortes superficiales pero a las semanas era capaz de hacer cortes bien profundos y al mes cortaba el árbol por la mitad con una cantidad muy pequeña de chakra. En el momento en el que cortó el árbol, decidieron pasar al fuego. Naruto se dio cuenta de que era totalmente distinto, tenía esta vez que localizar el chakra de fuego en su interior y luego moldearlo en su estómago y expulsarlo por su boca causando una llamarada. Al principio no era capaz de controlar el fuego, puesto que su error era el de liberar todo el chakra de golpe causándole quemaduras serias en la cara y lengua. Poco a poco y bajo la tutela del zorro empezó a soltar pequeñas bolas de fuego. El zorro le enseñó unos pocos jutsus básicos de ambos elementos y enseñándole que el viento podía amplificar el poder el fuego ensayaba posibles combinaciones para hacerlas más destructoras. Obviamente no había dejado su entrenamiento físico en el cual ya había sobrepasado la fuerza y velocidad de un chuunin con seis años. El zorro le explicó que no podrían seguir con el entrenamiento elemental hasta que creciera y su chakra se desarrollara. El chico asintió con pena ya que este era su entrenamiento preferido. El zorro le explicó que ahora le enseñaría lo básico de los genjutsus y como deshacerse de ellos. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él ya que hacía falta no dejar ni un atisbo ni un pequeño fallo para que el genjutsu no fuera detectado. Al principio no eran más que genjutsus pequeños como cambiarse el color del pelo o el color de la hierba que lo rodeaba. Semanas después ya era capaz de modificar el ambiente de toda una zona, viéndose de vez en cuando en la playa o en la montaña. Naruto pensaba que eran muy entretenidos los genjutsus, se divertía aprendiendo más sobre ellos. Cuando el zorro le dijo que ya acababan con este entrenamiento, oyó algo que no había oído en mucho tiempo. Ruido. Pisadas, gente acercándose a él. Sintió pánico al pensar que lo habían encontrado. Se quedó inmóvil cerca del río, con la cabeza mirando al sur de donde provenían los ruidos más cercanos.

-_Chico muévete!!!!! Si te quedas aquí se acabó todo. Vamos, rápido. Al árbol._

El chico recogió su ropa del suelo y salió lo más rápido que pudo del río hacia el árbol. Una vez allí se metió dentro. Según las ordenes del zorro, hizo un genjutsu doble de ocultación para que pareciese que el árbol no estaba hueco sino que era un árbol normal. Oyó como gente llegaba al claro que estaba delante, hablaban tranquilamente. Pasaban las horas y parecía que los demás le habían cogido cariño al claro porque no se iban. Al tercer día, con un Naruto que callaba como podía a su barriga, oyó como más gente llegaba. Ese era el fin de su libertad. Pero en vez de acercarse nadie, se oyeron gritos, insultos y como se desarrollaba una pelea. A los pocos minutos, unas risas y como se marchaban. El chico no se explicaba como había sucedido todo esto.

-_Que ha pasado Kyuubi-sensei?_

_-Creo que eran unos genin en el examen de ascenso a chuunin. No me había dado cuenta pero es que aquí se desarrolla la segunda prueba de ascenso a chuunin. No pensé que después de las tensas relaciones después de la guerra volverían a organizarse estas cosas. Bueno al menos no nos detectaron. Eso muestra que tu genjutsu era bueno, lo suficientemente bueno para burlar a unos genin. De momento suficiente. Ahora seguiremos con nuestro entrenamiento, de momento vayamos a comer que hay hambre, luego volveremos aquí y esperaremos a que acabe el examen. Han pasado tres días y creo que la duración es de cinco así que son dos días más que esperar. Entrenarás en la mente en vez de fuera durante esos dos días._

Naruto asintió y se fue a recoger bayas, agua y alguna fruta que hubiera por ahí, lo que había sido su comida estos últimos años. Al volver al árbol, se fijó que el grupo de genin que habían estado aquí, yacían en el suelo inmóviles, el zorro le dijo que estarían muertos muy posiblemente. A Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero aún así su hambre fue mucho mayor y después de comer se durmió dando entrada a su mente, lugar donde entrenaría durante dos días.

-_Mocoso, estoy muy orgulloso de ver hasta donde has llegado. Ahora seguiremos con tu entrenamiento, pero antes he de explicarte un par de cosas. De donde crees que puede salir el chakra que usas?_

_-De mí supongo. De donde sino?_

_-Pues dada tu condición, el chakra también puede salir de mí y dado que poseo chakra infinito es una gran ventaja que tienes. Pero también existe un tercer tipo de chakra, el natural, con el que no has tenido contacto hasta ahora porque tus entradas de chakra natural al igual que la de todos los humanos están cerrados. Hay una manera que te permitiría usar este chakra pero te llevaría quizás años y no tenemos tiempo para eso así que he decidido darte un regalo. Voy a abrirte los senketsus o entradas de chakra natural. Así podrás canalizar por tu cuerpo chakra natural con facilidad. En realidad no hay mucha diferencia entre tu chakra normal y el normal con el natural mezclados. Notarás como si tu cuerpo rebosara de fuerza y de chakra, tendrás que aprender a controlarlo y a mantener el equilibrio, así como hiciste con el chakra elemental. Quizás te cueste más pues la entrada de chakra natural te desestabilizará el equilibrio que tenías entre el elemental y el físico. Es como si tuvieras que empezar de nuevo. Bueno dicho esto, acercate a la jaula que empezaré._

Naruto, obediente, se acercó a la jaula. De repente se vio rodeado de chakra rojo del Kyuubi que parecía meterlo como agujas por todo su cuerpo. El dolor era soportable pero aún así no pudo evitar que se le escapara algún grito de vez en cuando. El dolor se intensificó a las pocas horas del inicio. El chico perdió el sentido del tiempo y acabó perdiendo el conocimiento. Al rato se despertó tirado en el suelo.

-_Vaya chico pensé que aguantarías pero me equivoqué. Bueno la verdad es que hacía mucho que no probaba esa técnica y al principio tuve que tantear el terreno un poco y la verdad es que tus senketsus eran duros de abrir._

_-Cuanto tiempo he pasado inconsciente?_

_-Menos de una semana. Creo que tu cuerpo está más que descansado, lo he tenido que poner en hibernación porque te morías de hambre y no despertabas. Es hora de que empieces este nueva parte del entrenamiento._

Al despertarse Naruto sintió como si su cuerpo se hinchara y fuera a explotar. Le costó muy poco levantarse es como si la hierba debajo suya le hubiese puesto una mano que le levantase. Se fue a comer y a lavarse. Se miró reflejado en el agua del río. Su cuerpo parecía normal pero por dentro sentía como nauseas y parecía que iba a explotar. Bajo las ordenes del zorro, se sentó en la posición del loto y empezó a concentrarse en su chakra. Aún concentrado sentía que su mente también iba a explotar. Sin duda era difícil controlar el chakra natural. Tardó dos meses en volver a equilibrar su chakra elemental y el poder volver a hacer jutsus sin cortarse media mano o quemarse media cara. Había notado que sus jutsus tenían mucha más fuerza ahora, a pesar de que le consumían la misma cantidad de chakra. Eso era normal según su maestro y siguió intentando controlar su chakra natural. Siete meses después cuya única preocupación era meditar y controlar el chakra natural, empezó a notar como ya no se sentía tan hinchado sino que su chakra volvía a su flujo normal. Un mes después ya había controlado el chakra natural y rebosaba de fuerza pero era capaz de controlarla. Había sido hace poco su séptimo cumpleaños y el zorro le había hecho un regalo muy especial que le había encantado a pesar de que todavía no había hecho uso de él. Kyuubi le había permitido firmar el contrato de los zorros, así haciendo que él pudiera invocarlos en la batalla. Al principio estaba maravillado por el regalo, luego casi se le olvidó. Kyuubi le había dicho que no podría usarlo hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Aún así le dejó probar la técnica de invocación, era necesario para que probara. Tras una semana de intentos en los que no salía nada de la técnica apareció un zorro pequeño de un metro de alto y dos de largo, de pelaje grisáceo y con cara de ser muy amigable.

-Hola zorro. Como te llamas?

-Soy Shausi, señor. Encantado, en que puedo servirle?

-Encantado soy Naruto. De momento no te necesito solo estaba ensayando. Te puedes ir si quieres.

-Está bien. Hasta la próxima.

El pequeño zorro se desvaneció entre una nube de humo tal y como había venido. El zorro le explicó que cuanto más chakra pusiera en la técnica más poderoso y grande sería el zorro invocado.

-_Tú eres el jefe de los zorros no, Kyuubi? Así que si pusiera suficiente chakra te podría sacar de mi cuerpo al invocarte, no? _

_-Es cierto pero de momento será mejor que no lo intentes puesto que al yo salir de tu cuerpo es posible que mueras en el intento. Probaremos más adelante cuando tengas un conocimiento más amplio de las técnicas de sellado, y puedas anular el sello de tu padre parcialmente sin matarte. Hasta entonces será mejor que hagas caso y no uses el contrato, vale?_

El chico asintió un poco apenado pues el poder invocar suponía una gran ventaja en batalla además de poder invocar a gente que le hiciese compañía. Es verdad que no extrañaba a nadie en especial pero la verdad es que a veces echaba de menos el contacto humano y la soledad empezaba a hacer mella en su moral. El zorro intentaba estar presente en su mente para evitar ese tipo de pensamientos y lo lograba casi siempre pero a pesar de los esfuerzos del zorro Naruto solo era un chico, un crío. Echaba de menos a su padre y su madre muertos heroicamente para salvarle. A veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que su padre no se hubiera sacrificado por él pero el Kyuubi le aseguraba cada vez que sin él también estaría muerto pues él mismo le habría matado. En realidad se sentía un poco desdichado de lo que le había tocado vivir.

-_Kyuubi tú tienes familia?_

Al zorro se le atragantó su propia saliva. Antes de responder se le oyó maldecir por lo bajo a todo ser viviente y tras inspirar varias veces le respondió.

_-Chico si alguna vez te preguntas porqué ataqué Konoha, la verdad es que fue porque unos im...ninjas de Konoha mataron a mis críos. Cuando ataqué Konoha buscaba la cabeza de aquellos que me habían quitado a mi familia. A pesar de que mis hijos murieron tengo ocho hermanos. Hace mucho que no se de ellos, la verdad es que la última vez que lo vi fue en...bueno no me apetece contártelo todo hoy. Ya basta de hablar de mí._

_-Lo siento Kyuubi-sensei. No pretendía hacerte recordar malos momentos._

_-No pasa nada chico. No importa, ahora sigue con lo que tienes que hacer._

La verdad es que después de que obtuviera el control sobre el chakra natural ya tenía bastante más chakra disponible y el zorro le había empezado a enseñar jutsus más potentes de fuego y viento, pero sobre todo de fuego que era lo que el zorro dominaba. Se pasó todo un año entrenando todo tipo de jutsus para facilitarle las cosas y como decía el zorro, ser más imprevisible aún. Si que era importante tener una gran cantidad de jutsus a tu disposición. Aunque había dominado casi diez jutsus de cada tipo y dominaba los genjutsus básicos, aún le quedaba mucho y sabía que en un año se tendría que ir a la academia, volver a ser el chico de antes. Le preguntó a su sensei si no habría otra manera de entrenar más rápido. El zorro le enseñó el Kage Bunshin y el Shunshin para que no tardara tanto en moverse por el bosque y la multiplicación por su habilidad de hacer miles de copias que le procuraban entrenar de manera que a partir del día que lo aprendió va a razón de jutsu por día casi. Había logrado gracias a esa técnica dominar todos los jutsus de viento que el zorro conocía y la mayoría de los jutsus de fuego, salvo aquellos que todavía quedaban fuera de su alcance. Aún le quedaban unos tres meses y medio para entrar en la academia. Ya no sabía que más podía hacer. Entrenaba taijutsu y velocidad por la mañana a un nivel que rivalizaría a los jounin novatos, luego por la tarde entrenaba sus combos de fuego y viento. Una tarde cualquiera mientras provocaba un tornado de fuego se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-_Oye Kyuubi-sensei, te acuerdas de cuando me hablaste de los elementos secundarios como el hielo, la madera o el cristal. Me dijiste que para eso se necesitaban poseer dos elementos y para algunos una barrera de sangre de esas que tanto odias, y me preguntaba si habría alguna manera de juntar viento y fuego._

_-Mmm...no sé...nunca pensé en eso...está claro que tú no tienes ninguna barrera de sangre que te permita el juntarles naturalmente. Tu madre te dio el viento y tu padre grandes cantidades de chakra, aunque sin comparación con la mía pero para un humano no está mal, pero puedes intentarlo. Para hacer por ejemplo la madera, se requiere agua y tierra. Pero claro has de saber que nadie a parte de el segundo Hokage de Konoha logró eso. El principal problema que supone el crear un elemento secundario está en que tus dos elementos deben estar en perfecta sincronía y además ser compatibles. Puedo decirte que los tuyos son compatibles pero lo otro tendrás que trabajarlo. Además has de saber que crees que puedes crear juntando fuego y viento._

_-No se que podría ser._

_-Pues es lo primero pues de esa manera sabrás por lógica con que orden y fuerza tendrás que usar tus dos elementos. Aún así no sabrás si lo que has pensado es posible. Tendrás que probar. No pierdas el tiempo ahora piensa por la noche._

Así pasaron dos meses en los que sus técnicas estaban totalmente perfeccionadas y dominadas por lo que recibió el visto bueno de su sensei. En cuanto al físico, digamos que tenía un cuerpo demasiado corpulento para un niño de nueve años. Encima medía ya casi metro y medio con esa edad por lo que era bastante alto. Dado a que estaba solo nadie le retocaba su higiene. Tenía el pelo muy largo de no habérselo cortado en muchos años pero que le quedaba bastante bien. Estaba ya en una fase de mentalización para su vuelta a Konoha. Seguía pensando por las noches en lo que podría ser un buen elemento mezclando fuego y viento. Se había prometido a sí mismo que descubriría ese elemento secundario costara lo que costara. Con la excusa de ir probando cosas descubrió bastantes usos útiles de la combinación entre fuego y viento. Podía calentar una zona de aire hasta que se hiciese irrespirable o podía hacer que el fuego tomara la forma que el quisiese guiando el fuego con viento. Pero aún no había dado con la solución, empezaba pensar que a lo mejor no había solución. Ya tenía algo en lo que pensar en las horas de academia, que de poco le servirían. Le quedaban pocos días antes de aparecer en Konoha de nuevo.

-_Bien chico volvemos a la aldea pero antes...quiero que tengas unas normas de conducta en la aldea. Lo más importante es que tienes que ocultar tu fuerza, es más si eres de los peores de la clase con un promedio bajo mejor. Solo usa tu verdadera fuerza si es necesario, en ese caso yo mismo te ayudaré pero sólo en ese caso. Lo segundo es que has de pasar desapercibido. No quiero decir que no socialices con tus compañeros de clase pero no quiero que llames la atención del profesor o de cualquier adulto que sea capaz de reconocerte. Ahora iremos a la oficina del Hokage. Nos presentaremos como Naruto, sinceramente supondrá que eres tú pero hemos de engañarle. Es mejor que no crea que has vuelto, después de todo es mejor que piensen que sigues perdido o muerto por algún rincón de por ahí. Entonces mañana por la mañana quiero que vayas a la puerta sur de Konoha y te presentes allí._

_-Está bien. Hasta mañana entonces._


	2. Una corta estancia en Konoha

**Ch 2: Una corta estancia en Konoha**

Tal y como habían acordado, Naruto se dirigía hacia la puerta sur de Konoha. Se teletransportó al borde del bosque y cuando vio que no había nadie se teletransportó al otro lado de la valla. Caminaba por el borde de la muralla hasta que se encontró con la caseta de guardia de la entrada. Al acercarse a la puerta aparecieron dos ninjas con bandanas de la hoja.

-Que quieres chico, te perdiste?

-No, quisiera ver al Hokage. Tengo que ver al Hokage y pedirle alojamiento aquí.

-No tienes bandana chico, de que villa eres?

-Espero que de Konoha en unos años -le respondió con una sonrisa- Soy de una pequeña aldea, en las laderas de aquella montaña y vengo a la academia ya que allí no hay ninguna ya que no son normalmente ninjas los que salen de allí.

-Espera un segundo chico que avisaré al Hokage. -y uno de ellos se fue. El otro seguía mirándole con cara de estar analizándole centímetro por centímetro.

-Y como decías que te llamabas?

-No lo he dicho. Soy Naruto, Naruto Shizairo.- Con el nombre el ninja dio un respingo pero el apellido le relajó un poco, invención del propio Naruto.

En cuanto se relajó apareció el otro que había ido a ver al Hokage. Le dijo que el Hokage había aceptado su petición y que le vería en una hora en su despacho, hasta entonces tenía entrada restringida al área comercial. Naruto les preguntó si en ese área estaba la academia que así ya sabría donde estaba. Le dijeron que estaba en los límites pero que le dejarían verla, pero no entrar de momento. Uno de los dos señaló a lo lejos un edificio que sobresalía entre el resto, era la torre Hokage donde tendría la entrevista con el Hokage en una hora. Luego le mostró otro edificio bajito con unos jardines cercanos que daban a un área de entrenamiento. Era la academia, allí se dirigiría primero. Después de despedirse de los dos ninjas que le abrieron las puertas, se dirigió hacia aquel edificio. A los pocos minutos de ir andando se percató que mucha gente le miraba con caras extrañas. Algunas de curiosidad otras de extrañeza pero ninguna de odio, aquello estaba funcionando. Pensaba que si su tapadera no era descubierta quizás podría ser, no, tendría una vida normal como el resto de la gente. Debía de tener cuidado con su identidad a partir de ahora tal y como le había dicho el zorro, sino sería el fin de su vida en Konoha y viviría como un ninja renegado toda su vida. Después de diez minutos andando a través del distrito comercial, se detuvo delante de un restaurante que ofrecía algo que no había llegado a probar nunca. Ramen. Se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto tuviera algo de dinero lo probaría. Siguió andando hasta encontrase con la academia. Tal y como se lo habían descrito. Un edificio de dos plantas con grandes ventanas y se veían como había niños de su edad tanto fuera como dentro del edificio. Decidió dejar para mañana las presentaciones. Tampoco era una buena idea llegar tarde ante el Hokage. Le quedaba media hora todavía y decidió ir a la montaña Hokage. A pesar de que había visto como era su padre de algunas visiones de Kyuubi quería contemplar su cara en la montaña. Se pasó allí casi veinte minutos hasta que decidió ir hacia la torre Hokage. Cuando llegó a la base del edificio la puerta estaba medio abierta y entró silenciosamente. Subió las escaleras lentamente escuchando el respirar de todos los allí presentes y al abrir la puerta del despacho se encontró con que el Hokage no estaba solo. Así que sin más volvió a cerrar la puerta pensando esperar a que acabaran su conversación en cambio una voz le mandó entrar.

-Así que tú eres el chico que pedía alojamiento y que quería ser un ninja de la hoja. Bien bien. Primero quiero saber quién eres obviamente y que te trae por aquí. Luego veremos si acepto tenerte aquí.

El Hokage era una persona mayor que por sus rasgos parecía ser el tercer Hokage, que estaba fumando con una pipa y que miraba de reojo al chico mientras su mirada se fijaba en la ventana. La que acompañaba al Hokage era una chica de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de cuerpo atlético pero fino, de curvas bien hechas y de pelo violeta oscuro. Sin hacer esperar al Hokage Naruto le contó su historia inventada, que pareció complacer a la chica pero no al Hokage. Al rato de haber acabado su historia Naruto dando lugar a un silencio muy incomodo el Hokage le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

-Quieres hacerme el favor de quitarte la camiseta?

-Claro no hay problema.

El chico se la quitó dejando ver sus perfectos y definidos abdominales y pectorales fruto de los años en el bosque. El Hokage se acercó y puso su mano en el ombligo del chico y canalizó un poco de chakra a sus dedos como esperando que algo se revelase. Al no aparecer nada el Hokage se retiró. Está bien lo que bien acaba, pensó el chico. Tendré que darle las gracias al zorro por ayudarme a ocultar el sello.

-Esta bien. Tendrás asignado un dormitorio en la cercanía de la torre hasta que lo considere oportuno, mañana empezarás la academia. Así mismo espero que encuentres de agrado tu estancia aquí. Estarás solo hasta tu graduación?

-No Hokage-sama pretendo ser un ninja de Konoha en el futuro. Espero llegar a ser tan bueno como usted, o mejor.

-Ese es un buen sueño con el que empezar.

El Hokage le tendió una llaves al chico que supuso serían de su nuevo apartamento, luego un pergamino que le dijo que tendría que presentar ante el profesor el primer día de academia. Después de eso le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica que seguía apostada a un lado del despacho.

-Anko acompaña al nuevo hasta su apartamento por favor.

La chica no respondió, simplemente cogió del brazo al chico y lo arrastró fuera del despacho y escaleras abajo. De un salto empezó a llevarse al chico hasta su apartamento. Sin decir nada le quitó las llaves y le abrió la puerta dejando al chico en medio del salón todavía vacío. El chico miraba su nuevo hogar. Comparado con el árbol esto era como un hotel cinco estrellas. Cocina, habitación con cama, baño y un pequeño salón comedor. Era un sueño hecho realidad. La chica miraba extrañado al chico. Los ojos del chico mostraban felicidad pero ella sabía que este era de los apartamentos más pequeños y ruines. Eso le hizo picarse de curiosidad.

-Chico ni que esto fuera una gran mansión.

-Para mí sí lo es Anko-san. Si supieras donde he estado viviendo toda mi vida lo entenderías.

-Bueno...para cualquier cosa llámame. Vivo en la casa azul de delante de los baños públicos.

-Gracias Anko-san. Hasta otra.

La chica se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando al chico sólo en perspectiva de lo que iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora. El chico se levantó y se tiró rápidamente sobre la mullida cama que hizo un raro ruido de muelles oxidados cuando saltó sobre ella. Cualquiera diría que estaba dura pero era más blanda que el suelo, eso seguro. El chico se quedó tendido sobre su cama mirando el techo agrietado hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

-_Kyuubi-sensei todo ha salido bien verdad?_

_-Si, y gracias a mí. Si no llego a enseñarte a ocultar el sello, esto hubiera sido un desastre. Bueno de momento dejaremos tu entrenamiento aunque deberías seguir pensando en el elemento secundario. Tendrás muchas horas de academia para eso. Aprovecha y socializa un poco también. Creo que es bueno que vuelvas a tomar contacto con los demás como un chico normal._

_-Si, no creo que tenga muchos problemas en la academia. Soy incluso más fuerte que el profesor._

_-Si...pero no hace falta que lo demuestres._

_-Ya ya, te lo prometí recuerdas, y nunca rompo mis promesas._

El zorro suspiró ante las palabras de su alumno dando por zanjada la conversación.

Al día siguiente se despertó nada más salir el sol dando una gran bocanada de aire, un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba encima de la cama. Se levanta perezosamente y se dirige al baño para lavarse. Mira el reloj y...

-Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Mierda mierda mierda!!!!! Tres minutos y empieza la clase. Debo darme prisa.

Se vistió rápidamente con la velocidad que él tenía y a los quince segundos salió de la casa dejando medio abierto sin preocuparse de que entraran pues no había nada que robar. Estuvo dos minutos corriendo en una dirección que supuso que sería la academia pero no, llegó a un lugar que parecía un área de entrenamiento. Sabía que se había equivocado de lugar. No recordaba haber estado en este lugar antes. Repasó mentalmente si habría algún lugar apartado cerca de la academia a la que poder transportarse sin ser visto. Recordó un callejón que no llevaba a ningún sitio, parecía la entrada a la parte de atrás del comedor de la academia. Sin duda era el mejor sitio para transportarse y mantener las apariencias pero sobretodo no llegar tarde. Hizo rápido los sellos y se paró delante del callejón. Corrió hasta la puerta de la academia, llegaba un minuto tarde. Mientras corría iba inventando posibles excusas para su retraso, acabó decidiendo que la mejor era que no encontró fácilmente la academia ya que era nuevo aquí. A lo que decidió eso abrió las puertas de su aula dejandoles ver un aula grande y un montón de chicos silenciosos mientras un hombre de veintimuchos años daba clase. Entró cuidadosamente excusándose mientras le tendía con la mano el pergamino a su profesor. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. El profesor recogió el pergamino que le tendía Naruto y lo leyó de un vistazo.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo chico que empieza hoy. Bueno el retraso te lo perdono esta vez pero no tolero los retrasos. La puntualidad es imprescindible para ser un buen shinobi. Sin más puedes presentarte ante tus compañeros de aula si quieres.

El chico tragó saliva antes de dirigirse a la clase que cuchicheaba sobre Naruto. Todos lo miraban comentando hasta el más insignificante detalle. El chico volvió a tragar saliva.

-Me llamo Naruto Shizairo. Vengo de una aldea de leñadores en la ladera de las Montañas Nubladas, al oeste de aquí. He venido a Konoha para ser un gran shinobi y un gran compañero. Espero que me lleve bien con todos vosotros.

Dicho esto se fue rápidamente hacia el único sitio vacío que había en el aula, al fondo y pegado a la ventana que daba al parque de la academia. Las horas pasaban lentamente en las que Naruto no prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor. El chico que estaba delante suya también miraba por la ventana a las nubes. Se fijó en que él tampoco parecía estar prestando la más mínima atención a lo que el profesor decía. Pensó que a lo mejor ese chico estaba en las mismas que él o que... era un chico muy listo. Descartó la primera al ver que no parecía muy fuerte. Pensó entonces que si era listo quizás podría ayudarle indirectamente con su problema elemental. Pero ya tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera estos próximos meses. Tenía planeado no estar más que un año en la academia. Se había aburrido lo suficiente en la clase como para estar allí más tiempo del necesario. Al acabar la clase se acercó al profesor cuando todos los demás se habían ido.

-Sensei. Quisiera no ser maleducado pero me gustaría graduarme este año en la academia si es posible. No es que su clase me aburra pero es que no quiero perder más tiempo, me gusta más estar entrenando que en un pupitre, no se si me entiende.

Su profesor le miró con una cara de desconcierto, aquel chico pretendía aprobar estando solo un día en la academia y sin prestar la más mínima atención. Al profesor le salió una pregunta desde lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía curiosidad.

-Supongo que no te importará entonces pasar el examen ahora ya que en un año es imposible prepararlo entonces es que te crees capacitado para hacerlo ahora.

-No se, supongo que si. De que trata el examen?

-Algo sencillo. Se trata de poder hacer un bunshin, un...

Y así le dio una media docena de pruebas que tenían un nivel fácil incluso para un guenin. Naruto pensó que su estancia en la academia iba a ser más corta de lo que pensaba. Ese pensamiento hizo que le saliera una sonrisa en la cara.

-Porque sonríes chico?

-Pensé que el examen sería más...no se...duro?

-Pues no. Empieza.

Naruto fue haciendo cada uno de los ejercicios que le ponía el profesor que asentía y daba el visto bueno a cada uno de los ejercicios que le ponía. Tras diez minutos de examen, salía Naruto con su bandana de ninja de la hoja seguido de su sensei. El chico mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_Menos mal que te dije que no llamaras la atención, eh?_

_-Lo siento Kyuubi-sensei. Pero es que me aburría mucho. Además me queda estupendamente._

El resto de chicos de su clase le miraban incrédulos menos uno. Todos miraban fijamente a lo que llevaba el chico en la cabeza, como si fuera una diadema sujetándole su pelo largo. No se explicaban como un chico que llevaba un día en la academia ya había llegado a ser guenin. Su sensei le dijo que se presentara mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número cuatro a las diez de la mañana para la presentación con él que sería su nuevo sensei, hasta entonces tenía el día libre. Decidió entonces ir a probar el suculento ramen de aquel puesto del distrito comercial. Se dirigió rápidamente al puesto y pidió una ración de ramen de cerdo. No le duró ni diez segundos. Pidió otra. Y otra. Así hasta llenar la barra del bar de cuencos vacíos. Unas treinta raciones se había tomado. Después de gastarse la mitad del dinero que le había adelantado el Hokage para que iniciase su vida aquí, decidió ir de compras. Necesitaba ropa, algo de accesorios de baño y cocina y algo más que se ocurriera o que le apeteciese. Se pasó la tarde para volver su vacío apartamento un verdadero hogar.

Al día siguiente Naruto se presentó tal y como la habían indicado en el campo de entrenamiento cuatro. Allí había una chica sentada en un banco mirando el curso del agua. Al llegar Naruto pensó que reconocía a esa chica. La chica se volvió.

-Anko-san?

-Vaya...así que el nuevo guenin al que hay que hacerle las pruebas de nivel eres tú.

-Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a entrenar tú, Anko-san.

-Eso se verá después de la prueba.

-Y de que prueba se trata?

-Un combate contra mí. Con todas tus fuerzas. Te ayudaré, me pondré una venda en los ojos. Tu objetivo es darme un golpe.

Las palabras de Anko hicieron reír a carcajadas a Naruto. Anko no entendía nada.

-_Puedo?_

_-Está bien chico. Ya que más da. Diste el primer paso, da el resto._

_-Gracias sensei._

Anko miraba con interés el silencio que ahora apoderaba a Naruto que parecía que estaba debatiendo que hacer. Finalmente habló.

-Anko-san si de verdad quieres ser una digna rival deberás aplicarte de verdad o de lo contrario serás derrotada.

-A sí? Pues venga dale. Te espero.

Sin decir nada el chico hizo muy rápidamente unos sellos y lanzó una llamarada que se intensificó en el medio donde veía que se acercaba una cuchilla de aire. Anko apenas pudo salir ilesa del ataque. Al levantarse miró al chico y después detrás suyo donde un montón de árboles yacían calcinados por el jutsu. Realmente estaba impresionada. No podía ser que aquel niño de nueve años fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-Anko-san no me diga que ya se rendió ante tan poca cosa. La tenía en más alta estima.

-De eso nada chico, pensé que tus palabras eran vacías pero no, tendré que emplearme a fondo. Bien chico dame un buen combate.

-Eso está hecho Anko-san.

Naruto salió disparado hacia ella a gran velocidad dejando sorprendida por segunda vez a la kunoichi. El puñetazo de Naruto fue bloqueado a duras penas por la guardia de Anko. Él seguía con una combinación de patadas y puñetazos duros que chocaban contra la guardia de Anko pero que veía como retrocedía poco a poco. Ella ya había detectado que el chico era mejor que ella en ninjutsu y taijutsu. Después de recomponerse del ataque de Naruto ella invocó a una serpiente. El chico se la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-_Puedo?_

_-No eso si que no. Eso no te lo permito._

_-Esta bien._

Esquivando un ataque de la serpiente mientras hablaba con el zorro, pensó que lo mejor era engañar como pudiese a la serpiente. Lanzó una técnica ilusoria a la serpiente que ella fácilmente repelió pero detrás había otra y la serpiente repelió otra vez. Así sucesivamente Anko veía como su invocación daba tumbos intentado salir del genjutsu. Estaba claro el chico también dominaba los genjutsus lo suficiente para engañar a la mano derecha de Manda. Vio como el chico que aún mantenía en genjutsu se acercaba poco a poco a la serpiente mientras que con la otra mano sacaba una katana de la nada y cortaba la serpiente en dos. Estaba realmente fascinada por la fuerza de aquel crío. También era un maestro del kenjutsu.

-Se acabó la prueba chico. De verdad eres sorprendente. Tienes un nivel muy parecido al mío. Estoy sorprendida.

-En realidad tengo más nivel que tú Anko-san si quieres que te sea sincero. No he usado ni el 10% de mi poder real. Así que a no ser que quieras quedarte sin un buen combate será mejor que te emplees a fondo, me gustaría encontrarme con la reina de las serpientes y darle un buen golpe. Manda sería un buen oponente.

-Creo que eso no es posible. Aquí no puedo invocarla sin que acabe matándome o exigiéndome la vida de la mitad de Konoha así que será mejor que no la invoque. Es cierto que no he usado todo mi poder. Esto era una prueba de nivel para un guenin, vengo de una misión, estoy cansada. Pero no te niego que eres más fuerte que yo. Hablaré con el Hokage para que te haga una prueba mejor el mismo. Seguro que serás un jounin mañana mismo. Estoy impresionada chico. Por cierto como se llama tu espada?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir Anko-san. No de momento.

-Y otra cosa. Como es que un chico como tú tiene este nivel?

-He tenido un buen sensei, que me enseñó muchas cosas.

-Pues la verdad me gustaría conocerlo algún día, así me da algunos consejos. Debe de ser muy buen sensei si tienes este nivel con... cuantos años tienes?

-Nueve y dos días.

-Vaya, posiblemente seas el jounin más joven de la historia de Konoha. Bueno dejémonos de charla, tengo hambre. Te apetece comer algo?

-En ese caso está bien. Pero una cosa Anko-san...me gustaría que le dijeses que yo tengo el nivel de un guenin normal, bueno si quieres de un guenin con posibilidades de presentarse al examen chuunin pero no le digas la verdad.

-Y eso porque? Me estás pidiendo que le mienta al propio Hokage lo sabes?

-Si. Se que estoy pidiendo mucho pero creo que puedo ayudarte con algo a cambio. Algo que tienes en el cuello.

Anko se llevó la mano al cuello al mismo tiempo que Naruto hablaba de su sello maldito.

-Como sabes del sello? Solo el Hokage y mis compañeros de equipo saben de él.

-Noté el aura maligno que desprende. Si quieres puedo quitártelo, creo ser capaz. Será lo que ganes a cambio de tu silencio.

-Chico, apuntas muy alto. Ni siquiera Jiraiya-sama pudo hacer nada con el sello.

-Quieres o no?

Anko se quedó dubitativa. Ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin los dolores del sello o a Orochimaru obligandola a doblarse de dolor cuando a él le viniese en gana. Estaba siendo tentada por aquel chico de apenas nueve años con algo que había estado soñando desde aquel fatídico encuentro con Orochimaru cuando era niña. Y su corazón y mente le decía que aceptara, que la vida sin el sello era mucho mejor y además solo sería una mentirijilla piadosa.

-Esta bien, tenemos un trato.

-Ahora despejate la zona del cuello.

Anko se apartó su pelo y su traje de jounin del cuello dejando visible el sello maldito de tres puntas que le había hecho muy difícil la vida. Veía como Naruto parecía debatirse internamente. De repente formó una combinación de sellos desconocida para ella. Ella sabía muy poco de sellos pero esa combinación era bastante extraña. Vio como en la punta de sus dedos formaba unos pequeños círculos de chakra. Tres en realidad.

-Esto quizás te duela un poco. Bueno casi tanto como cuando te lo pusieron.

Apretó su mano contra el sello, poniendo justo los círculos de sus dedos sobre las marcas del sello. El sello parecía absorber el chakra del chico. Anko no gritaba, contenía el inmenso dolor pero le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que Naruto con su otra mano limpió. A los cinco minutos de Naruto estar inyectando chakra en el sello de la chica este parecía disolverse en agua hasta quedar borrado totalmente. Cuando Naruto dejó de detectar el chakra maligno del sello retiró su mano del hombro de Anko. Ella le miraba con cara de dolor pero a la vez de eterna gratitud. En cuanto se quitó las lágrimas, saltó encima de Naruto dándole besos en la frente y pidiéndole mil veces gracias.

-Gracias, gracias. No volveré a pensar que no eres capaz de hacer algo. Gracias chico gracias. Me has hecho el mejor regalo de mi vida. Le diré al Hokage que eres un completo inútil y que necesitas urgentemente entrenamiento si hace falta. Gracias gracias.

-De nada Anko-san.

-Nada de san, llamame Anko. A partir de ahora me encargaré de que no te pase nada pequeño. Haber si te consigo un buen sensei. Fuego y viento no? Gracias gracias.

Anko seguía dándole besos en la frente con lágrimas en los ojos de alegría mientras seguía haciéndole promesas a Naruto sobre lo que se ocuparía de su futuro para que fuera un gran shinobi.

-Vaya Anko, sabía que te gustaban jóvenes pero eso ya es pasarse.

-Kurenai no es lo que estás pensando. Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Anko se levantaba de encima de Naruto no sin antes darle un último beso en la frente y un último gracias. Naruto se levantaba muy ruborizado escuchando las mofas y risas de su sensei. Ante unas palabras del zorro se ruborizó un poco más haciendo que el zorro se partiera de risa en su jaula.

-Bueno Anko tú dirás lo que quieras pero el chico parece trastornado.

Anko le dirigió la mirada al rojo Naruto que aún se contenía de devolverle los gritos y mofas al zorro, mientras que caminaba hacia ellas.

-No. No es lo que estás pensando. Tiene nueve años Kurenai sé cuando frenarme. Solo le estaba agradeciendo un gran favor que me hizo.

-Y que te hizo?

-Pues...

-No Anko no le cuentes nada. Prométemelo.

-Pero...

-Prométemelo. Nada de contarle a la gente aunque sea a Kurenai-san lo que ha pasado en el campo de entrenamiento hoy. Ningún detalle.

-Vale. Esta bien. Aunque Kurenai no se iba a ir de la lengua. Es mi mejor amiga y...

-No. No más implicados por favor. Solo lo tendrás que ocultar unos años hasta que acabe mi entrenamiento. Luego tendrás carta blanca para cantárselo a los cuatro vientos pero hasta entonces, nada.

-Vale, esta bien. Vayámonos a comer entonces. Vienes Kurenai?

-Si claro.

El chico siguió a las adolescentes jounin hasta un pequeño bar. Al entrar se sentaron en la barra y pidieron algo de comer. Él se centró en comerse todo lo que la chica le había pedido sin entrar en la conversación de las chicas. Al acabar Naruto se dispuso a abandonar el lugar pero notó que una mano le agarraba el brazo.

-Espera un segundo Naruto, que tenemos que ir a ver al Hokage para comentarle lo de la prueba de nivel, no?

-Está bien te veo allí entonces.

-En media hora?

-Está bien.

Naruto salió del bar con las manos detrás de su cuello con la barriga llena. Se dirigía parsimoniosamente hacia donde sus pies le guiasen. Atravesaba las calles llenas de gente yendo y viniendo de sus casas hacia el trabajo o bien a comer. Había bastante bullicio para ser un día bastante caluroso incluso para el país del fuego. Cuando dio por acabado su paseo para bajar la comida se dirigió con un paso un poco más veloz hacia el despacho del Hokage.

Al llegar allí Anko le estaba esperando.

-Venga entremos. Buenas Hokage-sama.

-Y bien...como fue la prueba de nivel?

-El chico es bueno para ser un guenin, entrenando mucho estará listo para el examen chuunin el año que viene. Yo le veo mucho futuro Hokage-sama.

-Veamos con que equipo le ponemos?

-Hokage-sama....-le interrumpió el chico- me gustaría que me diese un tiempo para entrenar antes de incluirme en un equipo, si no es mucho pedir claro.

El Hokage le escudriñó con la mirada intentando adivinar por una vez lo que ese chico había venido a hacer aquí. Sin duda él no era quien decía ser pero sabía que tampoco era el Jinchuuriki que se había perdido hace pocos años. Este chico era sin duda un gran dolor de cabeza. O quizás era todo fruto de la imaginación y edad del viejo Hokage.

-No veo problema en darte un tiempo para entrenar pero has conseguido que alguien te entrene? Y cuanto tiempo?

-Unos tres años me valen y sí ya tengo sensei. Si le sirve le diré que no tengo planeado salir del país del fuego.

-Tres años es mucho tiempo chico. Para que necesitas entrenar tanto tiempo?

-Ya se lo dije quiero llegar a ser mejor que usted así que tengo que entrenar mucho aún. Es por eso y nada más Hokage-sama.

-Entonces me parece bien. Puedo saber quién es tu sensei?

-No. Porque todavía no le he dicho nada. Tendré que convencerlo.

-Bueno, cuando te vayas a ir espero que me avises.

-Pues te aviso. Me voy. Adiós Hokage-sama. Hasta dentro de tres años.

Y con la mano levantada en forma de despido se fue Naruto acompañado de Anko del despacho del Hokage. Ella lo miraba fijamente intentando adivinar las intenciones del crío.

-Naruto tienes de verdad pensado irte tres años?

-Si. La verdad es que la extrañaré Anko. Espero que entrenes mucho para que cuando vuelva puedas enfrentarte a mí otra vez. Te cedo la revancha vale?

-Dalo por hecho pequeñajo.

Después de un abrazo entre los dos, Naruto desapareció entre una nube de humo dejando la villa de Konoha durante un tiempo.


	3. El equipo 7

**Ch 3: El equipo 7**

Tres años después, a las puertas de la villa oculta entre las hojas apareció un chico de mediana estatura, cuerpo muy bien definido, pelo rubio, ojos azules cielo y que llevaba una espada en la espalda. El chico miraba con determinación la entrada a su villa. Sabía que si daba un paso más saltarían las alarmas de Konoha y ya no habría vuelta a atrás en mucho tiempo. Pero es lo que se había hecho prometer a él mismo. Se obligaría a volver. Así aún estaba dubitativo si entrar otra vez en el mundo de mentiras que vivía en Konoha. Aunque él sabía que eso se acabría pronto y que tenía una amiga a la que tendría que contarle todo. Al fin y al cabo es lista y sus cambios no son normales como para achacarlos al crecimiento, así que antes de que formule miles de teorías extrañas le contaría la verdad.

-_Miedo de seguir Naruto?_

_-Un poco._

_-Venga no hay nadie ahí que pueda contigo. Te has vuelto muy fuerte chico._

_-No es eso lo que me preocupa Kyuubi. Es..._

_-Ya veo. Bueno que sepas que siempre me tendrás a tu lado pase lo que pase. _

_-Gracias._

El chico dió el paso definitivo y a los pocos segundos de pisar ya tenía a los dos shinobis de la hoja ocupados de la seguridad de la entrada en Konoha. Según les vió y sin decirles nada les lanzó el pergamino que le había dado el Hokage hace tres años que decía que había estado en misión de entrenamiento estos años. Tenía que dirigirse ahora a la oficina del Hokage. Al llegar allí vió que no había cambiado nada en estos años. Konoha parecía que se había parado en el tiempo mientras que él entrenaba. Abrió la puerta del despacho sin llamar.

-Hokage-sama ya estoy de vuelta y listo para la acción.

-Mmm. Eres tú Naruto? Si que estás cambiado. Tanto que diría que te ha ido bien el entrenamiento supongo.

-Si todo fue estupendamente. Soy más fuerte que antes eso seguro.

-Tanto como para derrotarme ya en combate?

-No, me temo que eso todavía no.

-Jaja, bueno chico he de decirte que tus antiguos compañeros de clase de la academia se han graduado ayer y que hoy se les asigna equipo así que si corres a la academia aún les pillarás en la selección. Entregale este pergamino a su sensei.

Y una vez recogido el pergamino y haber aceptado las ordenes del Hokage, desapareció en una ráfaga de hojas dejando al Hokage con cara pensativa.

Al mismo tiempo, aparecía en medio del aula que le había mandado el Hokage al lado del profesor. Ante la atenta mirada de todos los guenin y del profesor, Naruto le entregó el pergamino al sensei que se encargaba de los equipos nuevos.

-Vale. Equipo 7 teneis un nuevo integrante. Ve con ellos Naruto.

Vió a la chica pelirrosa que le miraba con cara de odio, mientras que el otro chico ni le miraba. Parecía aburrido. Su equipo estaba formado por una chica sin talento más que para mirar a su compañero y otro chico que aunque aparentara fuerza no era más fuerte que la chica. Bueno quizás un poco. Sin hablarse llevaban horas esperando a que llegara su sensei. A las tres horas, apareció un jounin de pelo platedo y cara enmascarada. Les hizo una señas para que se vieran en la azotea. Los otros integrantes de su equipo salieron por la puerta mientras que Naruto se desapareció en un remolino de hojas apareciendo sentado a pocos metros de su sensei.

-Vaya, no pensé que supieras hacer el Shunshin.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas.

-Bien, esperemos al resto de tu equipo.

A los pocos minutos y con un Naruto mirando las nubes y su sensei leyendo un libro aparecieron los dos chicos que se sentaron uno a cada lado de Naruto.

-Bien chicos quiero que os presenteis ante el resto. Gustos, odios, y sueños. Yo soy Kakashi vuestro sensei a partir de ahora y hasta que seais más fuertes que yo. Bien tú, rubio, que llegaste el primero, presentate. Luego tú y finalmente tú.

-Soy Naruto Shizairo, me gusta el ramen, entrenar y pasar un buen rato charlando con mis amigos. No me gusta la chulería ni la prepotencia. mi sueño es ser el shinobi más fuerte del mundo.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, mi sueño y lo que me gusta es...-dijo mientras apartaba a Naruto de un empujón dejando ver a Sasuke- Odio a los que odian a...-mientras seguía mirando a Sasuke.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que me gusta y lo que no no es de vuestra incumbencia. Tengo un sueño, bueno más bien una ambición. Matar a cierto personaje y llevar a mi clan de vuelta a donde debería estar. En lo más alto.

Naruto se echó a reir al suelo a carcajadas. Pataleaba como un niño, mientras el resto le miraba con cara de odio o de incomprehensión. Cuando se hubo recuperado, se volvió a sentar.

-Se puede saber que te hizo tanta gracia de lo que dije?

-Pues lo de que tu clan debía estar en lo más alto. Tu clan y tú son basura. El sharingan es un doujutsu inútil y debil además de que sois unos ladrones de técnicas. Dais pena, no os podeis hacer fuertes más que copiando técnicas. Dais pena, los Uchiha son débiles.

Sasuke se levantó y le lanzó una bola de fuego a Naruto que ni se inmutó. La cogió al aire como si fuera una pelota para sorpresa de Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi. Apretando su puño deshizo la bola de fuego.

-No empieces lo que no puedes acabar Uchiha -y relajadamente se levantó- Algo más por hoy sensei?

-Si. Mañana prueba final para ver si os convertireis en guenin. Tiene una alta parte de fracasos así que no desayuneis que lo echareis todo. A las diez en el campo de entrenamiento 7. Hasta mañana.

Su sensei desapareció entre humo casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto en un remolino. Naruto se había llevado delante de una casa azul delante de los baños. Llamó a la puerta. Se oyeron gritos e injurias detrás de la puerta. Al rato apareció una joven.

-Anko, cuanto tiempo!!!

-Naruto? Vaya si que estás cambiado.

-Y tú. Estás mucho más guapa.

-Gracias. Pasa.

Naruto se quedó mirando la estancia en la que estaba dejando ver que era igual que toda su casa y pensando que esto solo era el recibidor.

-Va a ser que tenías razón y que mi casa era enana. Pero bueno ya me compraré una más grande cuando pueda.

-Si no te gusta limpiar la tuya es ideal. Bueno, que tal te fue el entrenamiento?

-Estupendo. Soy más fuerte que antes, eso seguro.

-Que nivel tienes ya?

-Mmmm, quizás podría derrotar al Hokage ya. Aunque con mucho esfuerzo la verdad.

-Vaya, eres impresionante chico. Sigo queriendo conocer a tu sensei.

-De eso también venía a hablarte. Tengo mucho que contarte. Coje sitio.

Anko se sentó, obedeciendo el consejo de Naruto. Estaba intrigada por lo que le iba a contar.

-Bueno básicamente te habrás dado cuenta de que soy extraordinariamente fuerte para ser de mi edad. Eso tiene que ver porque llevo entrenando día sí y día también desde que tengo cuatro años. Recuerdas como hace ocho años un chico se escapó del orfanato y desapareció.

-Si, los Ambu estuvieron buscandole durante casi un año pero sin exito. Resultó luego que ese chico era muy preciado para la aldea. Me enteré luego de que ese chico resultó ser el Jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas. Hoy en día no se sabe nada de su paradero. Estará muy lejos huyendo de sí mismo.

-No. No te creas. Está más cerca de lo que tú te crees.

Anko se quedó mirado al chico intentando descifrar lo que el chico le acababa de decir, hasta que puso su boca en forma de o y le señaló con el dedo.

-Me estás diciendo que tú....eres....él?

-Así es. Espero que no te importe pero es que si no te lo contaba y luego te enterabas por terceros me sentiría fatal. Además es mejor te doy la posibilidad de que me eches de tu vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No sea idiota no voy a echarte de ningún lado. Vaya...eso explica porque eres tan fuerte. El Kyuubi debe serlo.

-Ey! En nigún momento usé el poder del Kyuubi para vencerte. Eso era mío. Además que crees que he ido a hacer estos años. Pues principalmente a controlar el poder del zorro.

-Mm. Tiene sentido, además he de imaginar que el zorro es tu sensei no?

-Así es. No es necesario que te diga que esto es un secreto verdad? Pero en cambio ya puedes gritar lo de tu sello a quien tú quieras. No es necesario que lo ocultes más.

-Has de saber que no pude ocultarselo a Kurenai, porque después de una misión en la que fui herida Kurenai tuvo que ayudarme poniendo un genjutsu para que pareciera que seguía ahí mientras los medicos me examinaban. No le dije en un principio que habías sido tú pero ella acabo deduciendolo con el tiempo. Le hice prometer que nadie más lo debería saber. Y ella lo cumplió, lo siento, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ey! No hay nada que disculpar. Hiciste lo correcto. Por cierto ella viene para aquí. Así que os dejaré. Ha sido un placer volver a verte Anko. Ya nos veremos.

-Claro.

Se despidió de Anko dandole ella un beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que él se deshacía en aire. Al segundo llamaban a la puerta. Él tenía razón, para variar, era Kurenai.

El chico estaba en su habitación tumbado sobre su cama pensando.

-_Que crees que nos pondrá de prueba Kakashi-sensei mañana?_

_-Ni que me preocupara. Si tú no la pasas los otros dos no tienen la más minima oportunidad entonces. Y se supone que estamos siendo guenin todavía chico. Esto es pan comido._

_-Te tomaré la palabra. Además no me apetece tener que patearle el trasero a nuestro sensei delante de los otros dos. Sería humillante... aunque él tiene el sharingan también... quizás si pudiera acabar cuanto antes para que no me copie nada mejor. Esos ladrones de técnicas. Tiene que haber una manera de evitar que copien mis técnicas. Pensaré en ello. Además creo que he tenido una idea para lo del elemento secundario. Mañana lo probaré. Acabaré rápido y iré a probarlo._

Se despertó a las ocho y media de la mañana. Se preparó un desayuno muy frugal digno de un rey y a las diez menos un minuto decidió aparecerse en el campo de entrenamiento en el que habían sido citados. Cuando llegó, sus compañeros ya le estaban esperando. Naruto rápidamente les saludó y miró fijamente pero no encontró a su sensei en muchos metros a la redonda. Seguro que llegaría tarde. Decidió probar lo de la nueva combinación ahora ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se alejó un poco del resto y se puso a practicar lo que había pensado esta vez. Con la mano derecha subió la temperatura de la zona cercana a él y con la mano izquierda incrementó el movimiento del aire en esa zona. Parecía que el aire que él avivaba con su chakra tomaba un color rojizo, poco a poco se oscurecía y finalmente se tornó como negro. Después de estar mucho rato concentrando chakra en el aire. Este cayó al suelo desfragmentandose convirtiendose en ceniza.

-Sí!!!! Por fin!!!! Lo conseguí, esta era la buena!!!! Haber si puedo probar a hacerlo más rápido.

Hizo unos cientos de clones que le rodearon y se pusieron a ejercitar los pasos que debía hacer para conseguir ceniza. En media hora deshizo los clones recibiendo así el conociento pero también la fatiga de ellos. Probó otra vez. En apenas segundos ya conseguía hacer que el aire a su alrededor creara ceniza. Esta vez sí que había sido la buena. Volvió a donde sus compañeros de equipo charlaban animosamente sobre como iban a hacer que Kakashi pagara por el retraso y sobre la posible prueba que les haría. Al llegar él, Sasuke se le encaró, se puso delante de él y le miró a los ojos.

-Chico como has conseguido hacer tantos clones y que era lo negro que salía a tu alrededor?

-Vaya Sasuke no sabía que te pudiera la envidia. Hacer tantos clones no es difícil si tienes suficiente chakra y lo negro era ceniza. Algo que andaba buscando desde hace mucho. Por cierto la espera se acabó, aquí viene Kakashi-sensei.

Y al segundo apareció Kakashi en un montón de humo. Saludó a los chicos con su mano.

-Chicos siento el retraso es que una señora mayor y un gato y...

-Dejalo ya sensei, llegaras tarde aunque no tengas nada mejor que hacer.

Sakura se dirigía hacia Kakashi puño en alto dispuesta a darle un buen escarmiento por haberla hecho esperar.

-Como se atreve a llegar tarde sin excusa sensei. Eso no se lo perdono.

-Bueno...-con una gota de sudor que le caía por el cuello- Empecemos con la prueba sí?

Sacó dos cascabeles de su bolsillo, los agarró al bolsilo de atrás de su pantalón y les miró desafiante.

-Teneis el día para intentar quitarme el cascabel. El que consiga uno será guenin el que no de vuelta a la academia.

-Pero sensei-le dijo Sakura- solo hay dos y somos tres así que alguno se tendrá que volver a la academia igualmente.

-Eso no es problema mío.

La chica le miró horrorizada al ver que los chicos empezaban a ponerse en posición de combate para intentar cojerle el cascabel. Sasuke se echó contra un arbusto para esconderse y Sakura decidió seguirle. Naruto en cambio se quedó mirando a su sensei fijamente. Se puso a correr a poca velocidad contra él esperando que su sensei se confiara. Y así lo hizo su sensei atacó a Naruto pasandole por la espalda a gran velocidad. Naruto hizo cuatro clones, que se pararon dejando al Naruto real corriendo aun hacia donde había estado Kakashi anteriormente. Los clones de Naruto bloqueaban el paso de Kakashi mientras que el original seguía su camino. De repente Naruto aceleró el paso y se poso en una rama delante de un sorprendido Kakashi. Su sensei se bajó rápidamente de la rama, pero notaba que le faltaba algo. Su libro!!!

-Vale chico deja de jugar. Devuelveme eso.

-Quiero un cascabel a cambio.

Kakashi se lo pensó un poco y acabó lanzandole un cascabel a Naruto que lo cogió en el aire dejando el libro de Kakashi en el suelo. Naruto volvió al claro con el cascabel en la mano. Pensaba inventar un par de tecnicas de ceniza mientras que los demás le intentaban quitar el otro cascabel. La verdad es que le importaba bien poco si lo conseguían o no. Es más si tenía suerte y no pasaban tendría a Kakashi solo para él. Y seguro que el ninja copia sabía muchos jutsus de viento. Se puso a manejar su recién adquirido elemento ceniza. Se pasó el resto del día para intentar controlarlo a voluntad. Le costó al principio que la ceniza se hiciera de la forma que el quisiera pero después de ese día ya tenía tres jutsus de ceniza a su disposición. Además había notado que si le aplicaba más fuego cuando la ceniza ya estaba creada, esta se volvía como incandescente. En fin que a pesar de la prueba este día había sido muy fructifero. Cuando anocheció decidió volver a donde había dejado al resto de su equipo. Iba con su cascabel en la mano. Cuando llegó se encontró a los dos compañeros y a su sensei hablando.

-Que has estado haciendo Naruto?

-Sensei, tu y yo sabemos que me has estado vigilando asi que no digas preguntas tontas. Que pena que no puedas copiar eso eh?

-No sabía que tuvieses una barrera de sangre que te permitiese controlar la ceniza.

-Es que no la tengo. Las barreras de sangre son una mentira. Podría conseguir el sharingan si supiera cuales son los sellos que lo activan. Aunque la verdad es que mejor que no, sería una perdida de tiempo.

Naruto miró a sus compañeros de equipo que estaban sentados con la respiración acelerada todavía, parecía que acababan de acabar la prueba.

-Lo lograron chicos?

Sasuke le enseñó el cascabel que tenía en la mano, agarrado como si fuera un tesoro. Naruto le enseñó el otro. Después miró a Sakura que estaba entre medio triste y medio amargada por no haber podido cojer el cascabel y no haberle mostrado a su querido Sasuke lo que ella era capaz.

-Bueno chicos, dado a que habeis conseguido pasar la prueba, a partir de mañana somos el equipo 7. Tú también contribuiste a que Sasuke me quitara el otro así que tú también estás aprobada. Bueno mañana les veo en la torre Hokage para nuestra primera misión.

Kakashi se iba a ir cuando notó que algo le agarraba de la manga. Era Naruto que le pedía si podía ir a hablar con él un segundo. Kakashi se despidió de los otros dos y siguió a Naruto hasta el centro del claro.

-Dime que quieres Naruto?

-Dado que es mi sensei, me podría decir todos los jutsus, hasta los que no sea capaz de hacer pero que haya visto con sus ojos, de viento. Por favor.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo ante la proposición de su alumno.

-Ya sabes que son muchos y los hay muy fuertes.

-Empiece con los más fuertes dado que los básicos creo que los sé todos o casi todos. En cambio fuertes solo un par de ellos.

-Está bien. Está el...

Kakashi se pasó dos horas diciendole a Naruto todos los jutsus de viento que el había visto y que recordara. Naruto se dió cuenta que él sabía más jutsus básicos que los que él había visto pero de los más potentes no sabía ninguno así que decidió pedirle a Kakashi que le explicara los sellos de unos cuantos que él seleccionó que eran de su agrado.

La semana siguiente su equipo no paraba de hacer misiones bajas de rango D que le tenían hasta las narices. Estaba más que aburrido de esas misiones basura. Reclamaba al Hokage más acción cada vez que el Hokage los llamaba para una misión. El Hokage les decía siempre que tenían que cojer experiencia y mejorar su trabajo en equipo antes de irse de misión. Naruto solía cumplir las misiones rápidamente o en algunos casos decirles a sus compañeros que se ocuparan ellos y así seguía con su entrenamiento o iba a ver a Anko y Kurenai. Varias semanas pasaron en las que habían hecho 21 misiones de rango D, y en las que Naruto había empezado a dominar la ceniza. Ya la controlaba a voluntad y era capaz de sacarla hasta del agua, haciendo que esta sea más espesa. También había empezado a entrenar sus jutsus de aire. De los doce que le mostró Kakashi ya había logrado dominar dos y estaba con el tercero. En una charla que tuvieron su sensei y él, decidieron dejar que su entrenamiento lo llevara él y que Kakashi se encargara de entrenar a Sasuke y Sakura, que les hacía más falta.

Una tarde vió que Anko le venía a buscar. Kakashi se puso en medio.

-Hola Anko-sempai, que te trae por aquí?

-Hola Kakashi, vengo a ver a Naruto. Tenemos algo pendiente.

-Mm, y que es?

-Una pelea, la revancha. Si quieres llama a tus genin y que vean el espectaculo.

-Si, les vendrá bien como motivación.

Anko se dirigió rápidamente a donde Naruto entrenaba sus nuevos jutsus de viento. Él la vió venir y rápidamente salió a su encuentro. Nada más acercarse Naruto recibió un puñetazo de parte de Anko.

-Quiero la revancha!!!!!

Naruto unos metros más lejos tirado en el suelo la sonrió.

-Esta bien Anko preparate, te tengo unas cuantas sorpresas.

-Una cosa...podrías no usar genjutsus es que Kurenai me dijo que era negada para eso asi que para que esto este más igualado vale?

-Ok, no tenía intención de usarlos.

-Entonces adelante.

Anko salió a gran velocidad contra Naruto que estaba aún tirado en el suelo. De una pirueta esquivó el puñetazo de Anko pero no la patada giratoria que venía después dandole en la barriga y mandandole varios metros más lejos. Según aterrizaba al suelo vió como una llamarada se le acercaba de frente. Impulsandose en un árbol esquivó el ataque y después se posó en el suelo delante de una Anko confiada.

De repente apareció Kakashi.

-No voy a dejar que mates a mi guenin Anko.

Anko y Naruto se echaron a reir los dos ante las palabras de Kakashi. Luego de recobrar la verticalidad Anko le dijo:

-Solo está jugando Kakashi. Dime cuanto tardó en quitarte el cascabel eh?

-Minuto y medio.

Anko se quedó mirando a Naruto.

-En que perdiste el tiempo eh Naruto. Mirando las nubes? Bueno pongamonos en serio. Tranquilo Kakashi la que quiere revancha soy yo. Él es más fuerte que yo. Hace tres años me derrotó y me hizo un regalo.

Anko le mostró su cuello. Kakashi no salía de su asombro, el sello no estaba.

-Bueno Kakashi, quita tu cara de tonto y vuelvete con tus guenin que a Naruto no le pasará nada. Naruto!!!! Deja de jugar cabrón!!

Anko le lanzó una llamarada a la que Naruto respondió con la misma pero más fuerte haciendo que la de Anko desapareciese. Cuando la llamarada de Naruto llegó a donde Anko ella desapareció.

-Vaya Anko has mejorado mucho. Tu velocidad es increible. Hora de sacar un as de la manga. Elemento ceniza: Lluvia Ardiente.

Todo el campo de entrenamiento se cubrió de una densa capa de ceniza que caía lentamente sobre las cabezas de los que estaban allí menos en la zona de los espectadores. En cuanto una mota de ceniza se posó en Anko, la ceniza se juntó formando una bola a las ordenes de Naruto lanzandola contra donde Anko estaba escondida. La bola quemaba todo a su paso y se tornaba roja. Anko salió de entre los árboles para esquivar a la bola que por poco la toca. Notaba como parte de su ropa tenía pequeños agujeros por quemaduras de la ceniza. Vió como la ceniza de la bola volvía hasta Naruto formando una corona en sus alrededores así como una especie de escudo encima suya.

-Vale chico me debes una explicación. Que es eso?

-Vaya Anko tan rápido te sorprendí? Es ceniza, fuego y viento a la vez. Cosa mía inventada. Te gusta? La uso para que no me copien el resto.

-Ya sé de que hablas. No he usado nada nuevo aún por eso. Seguiremos el combate otro día si quieres.

-No hace falta espera.

Naruto hizo una larga serie de sellos ante la atenta mirada de Anko. Cuando acabó sonrió.

-Ya está. Cuando hagas tus sellos ni Kakashi ni Sasuke ni ningún doujutsu raro será capaz de verlos. Otro regalo. Seguimos entonces?

-Claro. Katon: Cerco de Llamas.

De las manos y pies de Anko salieron unas bolas de fuego que girando rápidamente en círculos crearon un aro de fuego y que más tarde se lanzó contra Naruto pero no para darle sino para rodearle. Naruto miraba con detenimiento el aro mientras que veía como Anko preparaba más sellos. De repente sintió como el fuego del aro aumentaba y una bola de fuego se dirigía a él. La bola le impactó de lleno en el estómago lanzandole con algunas quemaduras contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vió que el aro de fuego seguía ahí.

-Vaya Anko este aro es muy pesado, un aro que aumenta el poder de tus jutsus de fuego usando mi propio chakra. Muy interesante. Al menos sabes que no se me derrota tan fácilmente y no has cometido la tontería de liberarme.

Anko le respondió con una sonrisa mientras mantenía el aro con sus fuerzas. Veía que Naruto expulsaba chakra contra el aro y Anko forzaba el aro para que no se rompiese. Anko veía la jugada de Naruto. Él sabía que tenía más chakra que ella así que o bien ella se quedaba sin chakra o se libraba del aro. Ella decidió dejar de contener el aro y Naruto se vió finalmente libre. Al instante lanzó una gran ventisca de aire. Anko perdió un poco la visibilidad pero lo suficiente para ver como seis cuchillas de viento venían contra ella. No podría esquivarlas todas. Esquivó las cuatro primeras pero la quinta le cortó cerca de la cadera y la sexta le inmovilizó la pierna derecha. Después del ataque Anko cayó ensangrentada al suelo, y sin perder la consciencia vió como Naruto se le acercaba.

-Lo siento Anko me pasé.

-No pasa nada pequeño me curaré, como siempre.

-Ya lo hago yo. Confía en mí.

Y Naruto posó su boca sobre la herida de Anko y le lamió las comisuras de la herida. Como por arte de magia las heridas se curaron instantaneamente. Al instante ella recuperó la movilidad de su pierna y miró su herida que ya no estaba. Él se acercó a su oído.

-La saliva de demonio es curativa, ya ves. Un poco empalagoso pero efectivo.

Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno creo que si no te he ganado esta vez creo que ya no te ganaré nunca. En fin que se le va a hacer al menos se que no serás nunca mi enemigo. Estaré donde siempre con Kurenai para comer vente si quieres y tienes tiempo.

-Claro. Si puedo iré sin dudar.

-Te veo entonces chao.

Y despidiendose con la mano de Naruto se fue por donde vino dejando a Naruto con su equipo que le miraba con cara de incredulidad. Se acercaba a ellos que parecía que todavía no salían de su trance.

-_Todavía están flipando, graba estas caras chico que son todo un poema._

Naruto se les quedó mirando, mientras oía al zorro desternillarse de risa en su mente.

-Eh!!!! Que no tengo monos en la cara.

Con el grito parecía que ellos se espabilaron un poco. Los dos compañeros le miraban con cierto punto de envidia y Kakashi que parecía estar intentando descifrar el enigma del chico le miraba con cara de preocupación y incredulidad. Al rato él dejó su cara para pasar a la suya de siempre en la que nunca sabes lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

-Bueno chicos me ha dicho el Hokage que nos presentemos mañana para otra misión. Hasta mañana.

Ninguno de los chicos mostraba el mínimo interés en la misión acostumbrados a las palabras de su sensei y que luego fuera una misión basura de rango D. Naruto se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue al bar de siempre con Anko y Kurenai para comer. Según llegó vió a sus dos amigas sentadas en una mesa charlando animosamente. Ella le vió y le hizo señas para que se acercara y se sentara con ellas.

-Le comentaba a Kurenai que podías ser nuestro medico personal aunque ella no sabe como curas en verdad.

-Muy graciosa Anko. Tendría que haberte dejado ahí tirada a que un medico te inspeccione.

Anko le dedicó una mirada furiosa haciendo que Kurenai se partiera de risa. Les miraba con cara de recelo.

-Son como el perro y el gato aunque si eres tan bueno curando me apunto a lo del medico personal y dime como curas?

-Con saliva...-dijo un Naruto muy rojo.

-Vaya, no sabía que la saliva tuviera efectos curativos.

-Y no la tiene, salvo la mía.

-Bueno aún así me apunto.

Naruto la miró con la cara roja mientras que las chicas se reían del chico.

-Como les gusta hacerme sufrir eh?

-Sabes que no mi Naru...-le dijeron las dos kunoichis a la vez haciendo que este se enrojeciera de nuevo desatando las risas de ellas otra vez. Él decidió enfrascarse en la comida. Estaba hambriento. Las chicas siguieron hablando de chismorreos y curiosidades que rondaban la aldea.

-Por cierto Naruto, te presentarás al examen chuunin no?

-Si por supuesto Kurenai. Será divertido.

-Bueno tengo pensado que mis alumnos participen también, quiero pedirte que los protejas en el caso extremo de que sus vidas esten en peligro, por favor.

Naruto dejó de comer. Miró a Kurenai que estaba un poco más seria aunque fuera ella.

-Kurenai no veo porque tienes tan poca fe en tus alumnos. Pero vale estaré cerca por si acaso. Aún así como es el examen chuunin de aquí. Sé que la segunda prueba es en el area 44 pero el resto ni idea...adelantenme algo...

-Mmm, eso no se les puede decir a los guenin -Naruto le dirigió a Anko una mirada asesina- pero dado que ya sabes de la segunda prueba supongo que por contarte algo no pasará nada no?

-Yo creo que él podrá apañerselas solo no? Pareces un guenin bastante bueno según lo que me ha dicho Anko.

Al instante Naruto le dedicó una cálida mirada a las kunoichis.

-Pero como sabes que la segunda prueba es en el area 44?

-Bueno Kurenai es que pasé la mitad de mi vida viviendo allí.

-Qué? No eras de las montañas?

Kurenai ponía una cara de incredulidad total.

-Mierda. Nos vamos.

Dejando algo de dinero para pagar la comida, Naruto agarró con una mano a cada una de las kunoichis y las llavó transportandose a casa de Anko.

-Anko, no se suponía que a tu casa no se podía entrar así?

-Parece ser que Naruto si puede...

-Bueno y a que vino lo de marcharnos asi de repente.

Anko se fue a la cocina bajo pretexto de hacer té para los tres sabiendo lo que venía.

-Ella ya lo sabe no?

-Sí.

-Desde hace cuanto?

-Un par de meses. Ahora lo entenderás. Aunque la verdad es que no me gustaría que te lo tuviera que contar pero bueno. Allá va.

-Que tienes que contar?

-Mi vida.

Anko volvía con té para los tres y se sentó junto a Kurenai poniendole la mano encima de una de sus rodillas. Ella le guiñó el ojo a Naruto.

-Kurenai sabes la historia de Kyuubi no Youko y el Yondaime Hokage?

-Sí. El zorro atacó Konoha y el Yondaime sacrificó su vida para sellarlo en un crío. Oops, digo...que el Yondaime lo mató sacrificando su vida.

-Kurenai sé que sellaron al Kyuubi en un niño, en el hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

-Y como sabes tú eso...Anko??

-No ella no me dijo nada. Y bueno sabes que fue de ese niño?

-Bueno no mucho, sé que lo metieron en el orfanato y que con no sé cuantos años, huyó de allí y desde entonces no se sabe nada de él.

-Tenía cuatro años cuando se escapó del orfanato la noche del cumpleaños del nieto del Hokage. Huyó al bosque más cercano...

-El Área 44- respondió rápidamente y poniendo la misma cara que puso Anko cuando se lo dijo, pero buscando con la mirada los ojos de Anko hasta volver a mirar al chico- Tú eres el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Youko? Dios mío...

Anko la abrazó muy fuerte mientras ella miraba fijamente los ojos de Kurenai. Anko miró rápidamente los ojos de Naruto y justo en ese momento Naruto volvió sus ojos rojos llevandolas a su mente, y después apareciendo él también. Estaban delante de la jaula del Kyuubi. Las dos chicas se miraban como aterradas hasta que apareció Naruto y corrieron a su lado.

-Donde nos has traído Naruto?

-Estais en mi mente y si os dais la vuelta saludareis a Kyuubi.

Las dos chicas se miraron aterradas y luego miraron a Naruto como pidiendole explicaciones.

-Tú, Anko, llevabas pidiendo conocer a mi sensei mucho tiempo y tú, Kurenai, estabas a punto de decir cosas de las que luego te arrepentirías.

-Por lo menos podías avisar.

-Y yo no quería decirte nada malo Naruto, sigues siendo tú, pero es que explica muchas cosas...

-Está bien chicas, lo siento. Ahora veamos que tal está mi sensei.

Los tres se acercaron muy poco a poco por la reticencia y cierto temor de las chicas al Kyuubi. Cuando el se dejó ver a través de los barrotes de su jaula, mandó una ráfaga de chakra contra Naruto haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Las dos kunoichis estaban dispuestas a rebanarle el cuello al demonio solo por Naruto, pero de repente Naruto empezó a reirse. Lo que estaba pasando es que el zorro le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Ellas se relajaron un poco por las risas del chico que poco después se levantó. Al final resultó que el zorro era muy amigable y que le trajesen compañía no era tan mala idea. Se pasaron horas el zorro y las dos kunoichis hablando sobre anecdotas de Naruto cuando era pequeño. A Naruto no le hizo mucha gracia que le desvelara a las kunoichis sus más profundos secretos pero bueno eran sus amigas, nada cambiaría eso si estaban aquí, en su mente, riendose. Varias horas después de su entrada y tras prometerle a Kyuubi volver un día de estos, miraron las dos a Naruto y le abrazaron entre las dos. Tras lo vivido ese día ya no tendría miedo de perderlas nunca más, lo habían aceptado tal y como era. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, entre risas y charla había anochecido. Naruto tendría que madrugar para hacer la misión así que decidió dejar a las chicas. Tras despedirse de ellas se fue a su casa apareciendo encima de la cama y según llegó cayó rendido a la suavidad de las sabanas de su cama.

Al día siguiente se despertó medio sobresaltado. No había nada más que amanecido y el chico ya rebosaba de energía. Se notaba que ayer se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Se preparó el desayuno mientras miraba el despejado y caluroso día que se avecinaba. Unas tostadas de pan con miel y un poco de té helado que para el calor es lo mejor. Fue a echar mano después de un bol de ramen instantaneo pero unos gritos o más bien alaridos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo incitaron a dejar el bol donde estaba. Al dejarlo en su sitio los gritos cesaron dejando su mente en un estado de silencio total. No entendía como el zorro podía diar tanto la comida estupenda que era el ramen. Aunque tampoco le apetecía discutir con el zorro eso ahora mismo. Se vistió y se fue dando un paseo hasta la torre Hokage para bajar el desayuno. Todo parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo.

Al llegar al despacho del Hokage vió que sus dos compañeros estaban ya allí pero su sensei todavía no estaba. Saludó a sus dos compañeros que, al igual que él, se pusieron a increpar al Hokage con una misión de más rango. En cuanto llegó Kakashi el Hokage mandó callar a los tres guenin.

-Kakashi a ver si controlas más a tus chicos eh? Bueno por fin lo que buscabais, una misión de rango C.-los tres chicos saltaron de alegría, bueno Sasuke no tanto- Tendreis que dirigiros al borde oeste del país del fuego al pueblo natal de Naruto donde una banda de ladrones está amenazando la producción de madera del país. Tendreis que ir allí proteger a los leñadores y en el caso de que se dé, detener a los ladrones a toda costa. Habeis entendido? -los cuatro asintieron- Pues si no hay más preguntas ya os podeis ir, marcharos en media hora.

Los cuatro desaparecieron del despacho del Hokage a preparar sus cosas para el viaje. Solo era un día de viaje hasta el borde occidental del país del fuego. Naruto llegó a su casa y cogió la mochila que siempre tenía preparada por si acaso.

-_Mierda esto se complica._

_-Si. Ahora vas a tener que presentarte en tu pueblo natal donde nadie te conoce._

_-Cuando dije ese pueblo era porque pensé que nunca nos mandarían allí. Joder que mala suerte. Ahora a pensar algo para evitar que los chicos se enteren. Engañar a los chicos será un poco fácil pero a Kakashi quizás sea más difícil, es bastante perspicaz._

_-Mmm, pensaré en algo. Además recuerda que los genjutsus no valen con tu sensei pues él ve a través de ellos._

_-Cierto eso nos complica las cosas. Rezaré a Kami para que me ayude. Bueno dejemos que se nos ocurra algo por el camino. Voy a avisar a las chicas de que me voy de misión._

Naruto cogió sus cosas, cerró la puerta y se fue a ver a Anko y Kurenai para darles la gran noticia. Ellas le desearon suerte para la misión sobre todo por lo de encubrir su identidad ya que él no tendría problema con unos criminales de poca monta. Kurenai aconsejó a Naruto el uso de los genjutsus aquí pero él le explicó el problema del sharingan y entonces a ninguna se le ocurrió nada. Naruto se fue al encuentro de su equipo en la puerta oeste de Konoha, donde habían quedado. Todos menos Kakashi llevaban bolsas. Al llegar se saludaron, Naruto cogió un pergamino y selló su mochila en uno. Se lo metió en el bolsillo. Ahora ya sí se podían ir, y el equipo 7 se marchaba para su primera misión fuera de Konoha.


	4. La primera misión

**Ch 4: La primera misión**

El equipo 7 llevaba unas horas viajando dirección oeste saltando de rama en rama. Naruto seguía dandole vueltas a su cabeza para hacer un plan que oculte su identidad a su equipo. Había pensado que a lo mejor si se lo contaba no pasaría nada pero descartó esa idea. No confiaba en ellos todavía lo suficiente como para eso. Ellos no eran Anko y Kurenai. También había pensado en pagar a los leñadores a cambio de que fingieran, si enviaba un clon haciendo que fuera más rápido. Era una posibilidad pero iba a ser difícil, además de caro y sin contar con la posibilidad de que los leñadores quizás no quieran ayudarle. Llevaba horas pensando mientras viajaban en silencio a través de los bosques saltando de rama en rama. Sintió de repente como Sakura se ponía a su lado.

-Oye Naruto, no sabemos nada de tu vida antes de venir a Konoha. Como es tu pueblo natal?

-Pues pequeño aunque no me acuerdo bien...

Perfecto. Ella le había dado una opción que no había formulado aún. Fingiendo, le puso la cara más triste que sabía poner.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y un ninja me adoptó y me entrenó cuando me quedé solo. Asi que no creo que los aldeanos me recuerden y yo no creo poder reconocerles. Apenas te sabría decir si sabría localizar mi casa.

-Vaya, lo siento Naruto.

-Mmm. No te preocupes Sakura-san. Centremonos en la misión.

Naruto sonreía por dentro de lo listo que era. El zorro intentaba bajarle los humos diciendole que se había pasado horas sin que tuviese ninguna idea que funcionara asi que tan listo no era. Naruto le sacó la lengua. Siguieron el camino sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Al anochecer llegaron a la pequeña aldea al pie de la montaña. Fueron a ver al jefe de la aldea para que les pusiera al día con las incursiones de los bandidos.

-Ayer por la tarde tuvimos el último ataque. Nos robaron el cargamento de madera y además hirieron a tres de mis leñadores. Esto no puede seguir así.

-Bien, Naruto mañana te infiltrarás con los leñadores y les protegeras mientras los demás buscaremos la guarida de los bandidos. Bueno sabe de algún sitio en el que nos podamos hospedar?

-Si acompañadme.

-Kakashi-sensei. Me gustaría dar una vuelta, por favor.

-Claro, pero recuerda que hay que descansar. No vuelvas muy tarde.

Naruto se separó de los demás que se dirigían a la casa más grande que parecía un albergue. Se dirigía a una especie de colina desde la que pensó que se vería todo el valle y la aldea. Al llegar allí se tumbó en la hierba que cubría el suelo. Dejaba pasar el tiempo mientras miraba las estrellas.

-_Porque te has separado?_

_-Tenía que fingir sentir un ataque de nostalgía no? Además no estoy cansado y necesitaba un poco de soledad y respirar el aire de las montañas. Seguro que me hará algún bien._

_-Chico te estás volviendo muy perspicaz e inteligente. Sabes jugar con los pensamientos de los demás. Eso es bueno._

_-Gracias Kyuubi-sensei. -_y echó la mirada al frente desde la colina-_ La vista desde aquí es preciosa. Para haber elegido un lugar al azar en el que nacer no está mal. Además parece tranquilo, bueno va siendo hora de que vuelva con los demás._

Naruto empezó el camino de bajada de la colina y oyó el ruido de los pasos de una persona alejandose a toda velocidad. Él decidió seguirlo a ver donde le llevaba. Durante unos cuatro o cinco kilometros mantuvo las distancias con el perseguido. Él tenía una mala vibración sobre el tipo ese. De repente el tipo ese se paró y poco después Naruto, que le vigilaba desde detrás de unos arbustos veía como el misterioso hombre entraba en una especie de abertura en la roca de la montaña. Cuando el hombre se perdió de vista el chico decidió acercarse y pegar la oreja en la entrada a ver si llegaba a oír algo de lo que tramaba aquel hombre. Afinando el oído al máximo logró escuchar parte de una conversación sobre un envío de madera robado a Otokagure. Cuando oyó eso decidió que era hora de volver con el resto y dar parte. Al instante desapareció en un torbellino apareciendo a los pocos minutos en la puerta del albergue. Le encantaba moverse encadenando Shunshins uno detrás de otro. Requería más chakra que corriendo obviamente pero no le preocupaba el gasto de chakra, normalmente le sobraba. Entró en el albergue y presentandose como uno de los ninjas de Konoha recrutados para la misión el encargado le dijo que sus compañeros estaban ya en sus habitaciones. Naruto subió por las escaleras andando hacia la habitación de Kakashi. Llamó a la puerta, y Kakashi abrió.

-Dime, que tal fue el paseo?

-Bien. Hasta que encontré el rastro de alguien que se alejaba del pueblo rápidamente y le seguí. Se escondió en una cueva que parece ser su base. Además oí que los cargamentos robados eran enviados a Otokagure. Pensé que podían estar trabajando bajo sus ordenes.

-No anticipes acontecimientos Naruto. Quizás Oto solo esté comprando la madera sin saber que es robada, la verdad es que has traído buena información. Tú sigue con el plan de defender a los leñadores. De la base nos encargamos nosotros. Buen trabajo Naruto, nos has ahorrado varios días de misión. Ve y acuestate Naruto. Tu habitación es la de enfrente.

-Gracias sensei. Hasta mañana.

Y salió de la habitación de su sensei con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Era la primera vez que le reconocían su trabajo. Entró en la suya. Se tiró en la cama que era casi igual de dura que la que tenía en Konoha y poco después se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente o más bien dicho esa misma noche unos leñadores le despertaron aporreando su puerta. No eran ni las cuatro de la mañana en su reloj. Se preguntó que podía ser lo que esos querían para que le interrumpieran su sueño.

-No sabeis que hora es!? Qué quereis a estas horas!?

-A qué hora crees que empezamos a trabajar, ninja!?

-Así que es eso...Esta bien ya voy!

A los pocos minutos ya estaba vestido y listo para la acción. Salió y vió a los leñadores con su ropa de trabajo y hachas colgadas al hombro. Les hizo una señal para indicarles que les iba a seguir. Siguió a los leñadores camino arriba hasta el claro de una montaña donde había una pequeña caseta de madera y unos troncos apilados los unos encima de los otros. En cuanto llegaron allí ellos se separaron en varios grupos. Naruto se tumbó en el suelo pegado a la caseta. Los leñadores le miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Naruto entendió esas miradas e hizo tantos clones como leñadores y distribuyó uno a cada uno. Y se puso a seguir su sueño interrumpido.

A las pocas horas se despertó sobresaltado. Uno de sus clones había desaparecido. Era ya casi mediodía. Se teletransportó hasta donde tenía el último rastro de su clon. Vió a uno de los leñadores inconsciente en el suelo. Lo cargó y lo llevó de vuelta a la caseta dejandolo descansar encima de una mesa que había dentro. Les mandó a sus clones estar más atentos. Él volvió a donde encontró el hombre insconsciente para rastrear las posibles huellas de los bandidos. De repente notó que uno de sus clones desaparecía y al instante aparecía él en aquel lugar sorprendiendo a unos treinta hombres que estaban en la zona.

-_Y con razón mi clon no podía con ellos._

_-Cuidado son muchos. Saca de aquí a los leñadores primero si te vas a poner en serio._

_-Espero que no haga falta._

Naruto se fue cerca del leñador arrinconado que tenía su hacha levantada. Creo un clon que desapareció con el leñador. Poco después recibió la información de que el clon ya había dejado al leñador a salvo. Entonces se dirigió a los bandidos que le miraban con caras de ira y ganas de pelea.

-Se puede saber quien eres, criajo estúpido, para meterte en nuestros negocios?

-Soy aquel que parará vuestros pies ladrones de pacotilla que solo podeis con un leñador si venís tantos. Que verguenza debería daros. Enfin, creo que vuestros días de pillaje y robos acaban hoy.

Vio como cinco o seis bandidos de los que tenía más cerca se miraban entre ellos y después cargaban contra él, las armas dispuestas a matarle. Naruto salió a su encuentro a poca velocidad golpeando a uno de ellos mientras esquivaba un hachazo de uno y para finalmente encrustarle la rodilla a otro en la barriga. Aquellos que había golpeado cayeron al suelo del dolor. Naruto había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas causandole hemorragias internas que acabarían con él. Se quedó mirandole como se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo vió como todos se habían puesto en guardia listos para atacarle todos a la vez al ver caer tan fácilemente a dos de los suyos. Naruto decidió que ya que no eran muy fuertes acabaría esto sin destrozar el bosque, ya que él no tenía la culpa. Sacó su katana y la desenfundó. Los bandidos sujetaron más fuerte sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque sobre Naruto.

-Hora de bailar pequeña. Danza del zorro!!

Naruto se movía con la katana como si de unos pasos de danza clásica se tratara. Esquivaba los golpes con movimientos imposibles pero que parecían ágiles y sueltos viendole a él. Todo aquel que fallaba su ataque contra Naruto se encontraba o bien con algún miembro cercenado o bien con que había perdido la vida y tenía la espada atravesada por alguna zona de su cuerpo. Los cadaveres de unos quince bandidos yacían a su lado. Los bandidos restantes se pensaban muy y mucho atacar a Naruto tras ver con la facilidad con la que se había desecho de sus compañeros. Algunos por no decir todos habían soltado sus armas y pedían clemencia. El hombre que parecía el lider del grupo les exigía que siguieran el ataque. Los bandidos no parecían estar muy por la labor de acatar las ordenes de su lider. Naruto miraba con impaciencia la escena. El lider cada vez les gritaba más pero no parecía surtir efecto en los bandidos. Finalmente el líder se hartó.

-Ahora vereis desertores. Suiton: Proyectiles acuaticos.

Unos cuantos proyectiles de agua se lanzaron contra los acobardados bandidos que no pudieron esquivarlos y acabaron

siendo ensartados por las balas de agua de su propio lider.

-Acabemos con esto.

Naruto agitó su katana en un movimiento cortante creando una onda de viento que se dirigía al bandido que quedaba. El viento atravesó el cuerpo del bandido que se deshizo en agua.

-_Parece ser que tendremos un buen combate hoy._

_-Ten cuidado vale?_

_-Lo tendré._

Naruto localizó rápidamente al bandido que se escondía detrás de un árbol. Él se movió rápido con su espada asestando un golpe que el bandido esquivo de milagro cortando el árbol en dos. Aprovechando el impulso de Naruto el bandido le pegó un puñetazo en la barriga lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retroceder a Naruto y poder levantarse. El bandido hizo unos sellos lanzando un chorro de agua con forma de dragón al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo mismo pero haciendo un dragón de fuego. Las dos tecnicas impactaron en el aire, aunque parecían estar en un combate entre ellas. El bandido se echó a reir maquiavelicamente al ver que el dragón de agua ganaba terreno. Naruto no podía perder en ese momento, tenía mucho que hacer en esta vida. Le inyectó más chakra igualando las cosas y cayando las risas del bandido, que veía como su chakra disminuía. Naruto le metió entonces chakra de viento al dragón haciendo que este se agrandara colosalmente y engullendo al dragón de agua ante la miedosa mirada del bandido que veía como un dragón gigante de fuego se le abalanzaba. Apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, quedando en un estado deplorable, seminsconsciente y sin una pierna que había sido devorada por las llamas. Naruto se acercó al malherido bandido.

-Como es posible que estés tan fresco después de ese jutsu?

-Mmm, eso no te importa. Ahora quedate quieto que no quiero que te desangres, sino quien juzgará tus actos eh? Además una amiga mía quiere nuevos sujetos para la interrogación. Te gustará es... agradable.

Dicho esto el bandido cayó inconsciente por el dolor, dejando a Naruto curando las heridas mortales y sellando los vasos sanguineos de la pierna para que no se desangrara. Una vez que Naruto vió que no se desangraría por el camino lo aupó a su espalda y se lo llevó a la caseta de los leñadores. Al llegar allí les dijo a un par de leñadores que fueran al bosque y quemaran los cuerpos de algunos bandidos muertos que habría por ahi. Estos salieron al acto mientras el resto miraba a Naruto con cara de admiración. Dejó al inconsciente bandido en el suelo, lo ató de manos y piernas y se fue a ver al herido leñador. Tras ver que estaba solo un poco contusionado pero ya consciente salió de la caseta se volvió a cargar al bandido a la espalda y se marchó entre los agradecimientos de los leñadores hacia el albergue. Al llegar allí se encontró con el resto del equipo que ya habían vuelto de su expedición en la cueva que encontró ayer. Dejó al bandido en el suelo. Kakashi le miró extrañado.

-Quién es ese?

-El jefe de los ladrones estos. Fuimos atacados por una treintena de ellos. El resto ahora son cenizas en medio del bosque. Como os fue a vosotros?

Sasuke le puso la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba y Sakura le sonrió. Kakashi le explicó.

-Nos fue bien. Pensamos que serían más de cinco así que cuando entramos nos llevamos una gran decepción aunque

uno de ellos fue duro, dominaba bastante bien las tecnicas de tierra pero le vencimos entre los tres. Encontramos bastante papeleo de transportes y mercancía robada que ya hemos devuelto a los leñadores. Dado que ya has acabado con el resto creo que podremos irnos ya así llegaremos mañana al amanecer. Aunque para que quieres llevar al bandido ese? Podrías haberlo dejado morir.

-Sigo pensando que Oto tiene algo que ver, tal vez tras unas pocas horas de interrogatorios y tortura quizás hable.

-Está bien pero tú cargas con él. Sin más recojan vuestras cosas y vayamonos.

Kakashi y el equipo 7 cargaba ya con sus cosas y el bandido inconsciente dirección a Konoha después de haber resuelto la misión. El viaje de vuelta no fue muy pesado, solo a veces cuando el bandido recuperaba la consciencia y empezaba a gritar. Al final Naruto le puso una mordaza. Llegados casi a las dos terceras partes del camino se pararon a dormir y descansar un poco. Después de una breve cena Sasuke se le acercó un poco.

-Cual es tu secreto Naruto? Como es que eres tan fuerte teniendo nuestra edad?

-Alguna vez has entrenado duro de sol a sol sin parar ni siquiera a comer durante varios días seguidos?

Sasuke miró al suelo. La verdad es que nunca había pasado más de tres o cuatro horas seguidas entrenando.

-Me lo suponía. Yo, para que veas que no se trata de ningún secreto, llevo desde los cuatro años entrenado así de duro para estar donde estoy. Es mucho tiempo invertido pero...tiene su recompensa ya ves. No es ningún secreto Sasuke. Solo tienes que entrenar y entrenar y tener un buen sensei claro está, y dedicarle ganas y tiempo. Si no haces eso nunca conseguirás sobrepasar a tu hermano y mucho menos matarle.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza mirando a las estrellas. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Naruto y se levantó.

-Gracias Naruto creo que llevas razón, tendré que esforzarme más. Espero estar ya a tu nivel cuando estemos en los examenes chuunin, ahi te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

-Espero que sea una buena batalla Sasuke.

-Lo será. Te lo prometo.

Sasuke volvió a su sitio entre Sakura y Kakashi dejando a Naruto otra vez absorto en sus pensamientos mientras vigilaba al adormilado prisionero.

La noche fue tranquila. Descansaron todos mientras unos clones de Naruto y Kakashi vigilaban la zona y los alrededores. Al amanecer recogieron todo y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha hacia Konoha. Les quedaban unas pocas horas de viaje para llegar, y a Naruto se le ocurrió una gran idea para llegar antes.

-Kakashi podemos parar un segundo?

El grupo se paró en seco ante las palabras de Naruto, que se había posado en el suelo unos metros más atrás ya que él vigilaba la retaguardia en la formación.

-Que pasa Naruto?

-Sensei tuve una idea para poder viajar más rápido. Creo que estaremos allí en unos pocos minutos.

-Como?

-Le sorprenderá. Solo hace falta que se agarren a mí.

Bajo la supervisión de Kakashi los dos guenin se acercaron a Naruto y le cogieron del brazo. Poco después un poco confiado Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

-Necesito los brazos libres agarraros a cualquier otro lado. Bien ahora, están listos?

Los tres asintieron intentando imaginarse como sería capaz de hacer algo así. De repente sentían como se movían rápidamente de rama en rama pero viajando en intervalos de quizás un kilometro. Tal y como había dicho Naruto en unos pocos minutos aparecieron delante de la puerta de Konoha. Cuando vieron que estaban ya allí los tres miraron a Naruto que les sonreía.

-Como? -se preguntaban los dos guenins.

-Chico esa manera de viajar requiere mucho chakra estás bien? ( Demasiado incluso para el Hokage por eso esa manera de viajar no es práctica puesto que al llegar estás extenuado)

-Sensei no se preocupe estoy bien. Ya he hecho esto antes aunque no en distancias tan largas.

Kakashi se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanto chakra el chico. Para él mismo le hubiera sido imposible realizar esa tarea y menos cargando de ellos tres y el bandido. Sin duda estaba sorprendido.

-_Ten cuidado, tu sensei se empieza a preguntar cosas. Quizás no debería hacer alarde de tu cantidad de chakra._

_-Quizás me excedí pero me encanta la velocidad._

_-Pues haber corrido delante de ellos!! Pero no hagas tonterías que hagan que empiecen a preguntarse cosas, piensa un poco las consecuencias de tus actos por una vez. Te estás jugando demasiado para tan poca recompensa._

Naruto meditaba las palabras de su sensei mientras veía como se dirigían hacia la torre Hokage. Al llegar allí el Hokage se mostró sorprendido por la rapidez con la que habían hecho la misión. Kakashi le entregó el informe de la misma.

-Así que la amenaza ha sido exterminada. Bien chicos bien hecho. Para ser vuestra primera misión fuera de Konoha no ha estado nada mal. Por cierto Naruto si no te importa lleva a ese individuo a la sala número dos de interrogación. Tendremos en consideración tu opinión sobre el tema. Si suelta algo quizás tengas que intervenir como testimonio ante el consejo pero entonces te avisaré con antelación. Bueno ya os podeis marchar.

Naruto cargó con su prisionero al hombro y salió detrás de sus compañeros de equipo. Ellos decidieron ir a celebrar el exito yendo a comer todos juntos. Era bastante pronto aún así que Naruto tendría tiempo para cumplir la orden del Hokage. Tras despedirse de ellos se dirigió hacia el cuartel de los Anbu donde se realizaban los interrogatorios. Al llegar allí un chico alto de pelo moreno y cara enmascarada con forma de tigre salió a su paso.

-Yo te guiaré hasta allí.

El chico entró en el edificio seguido de cerca por Naruto que aún cargaba con el peso del prisionero. Siguieron un pasillo largo que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte. En una esquina giraron a la derecha dejando atrás una sala vacía que solo tenía una silla en medio. Naruto ni se imaginaba lo que pasaría el prisionero aquí. Era mejor no pensar en ello. De repente su guía se paró.

-Aquí es. Entra, dejalo en la silla, átalo y luego sal por donde entraste. Hasta luego.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto abrió la puerta de la sala donde había una silla como la que vió antes pero había otra también enfrente separadas de apenas un metro. Tal y como le habían dicho, dejó al prisionero en la silla bien atado, y se despidió de él. Al salir de allí cerró la puerta pero se tropezó con alguien.

-Naruto que haces aquí? Ya me vigilas en el trabajo eh pillín?

-Anko. No digas tonterías mujer. Solo te he traido un regalo. Te lo he dejado ahí atado. Que sepas que le encanta gritar.

-Bueno pues le complaceremos. Nos vemos luego?

-Sí claro. Donde está Kurenai?

-Entrenando con su equipo en el área de entrenamiento 10, creo.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego.

-Chao.

Anko entró en la sala mientras Naruto desaparecía en un remolino y aparecía segundos después en el lugar que le había dicho Anko. Kurenai estaba sentada mirando los progresos de sus guenin. Al verle ella le sonrió y le agitó la mano para que se acercara.

-Vaya no sabía que ya habías llegado. Pensaba que estabas de misión durante esta semana.

-Bueno la misión fue más rápida de lo que esperabamos. Estuvo bien, unos cuantos ladrones menos en el mundo.

-Tuvisteis que pelear? Anko me dijo que era de protección solamente.

-Bueno más que pelear fue una masacre. No duraron mucho, muchos de ellos no eran ni ninjas. Aún así estuvo bien.

-Me alegro de que llegarais bien, de todos modos llevabais a Kakashi, no os habría pasado nada.

-Ya...supongo que llevas razón.

Los dos echaron la mirada hacia los guenin que entrenaban para los examenes chuunin. Sin duda ella había hecho un buen trabajo con ellos. De repente los perdió de vista. Naruto rió por lo bajo mientras miraba a Kurenai.

-No puedo dejar que veas las tecnicas de los que van a ser tus oponentes en el examen final Naruto.

-Jajaja. Vale. Quita esa ilusión que ya me marcho. Iré a entrenar yo también. Por cierto, hemos quedado para comer donde siempre, vendrás?

-No lo sé, quizás sí. Dependerá de si los chicos tienen hambre. Quizás los lleve con nosotros, así podré ir. Se lo plantearé luego. Nos vemos luego Naruto.

-Cuidate Kurenai.

El chico se alejó un poco mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento 7 donde su equipo entrenaba. Al llegar allí vió como Sakura y Sasuke estaban trepando por los árboles. Decidió ignorar el entrenamiento de sus compañeros y seguir con el suyo. Un poco de entrenamiento con la ceniza, un poco de seguir con los jutsus de viento que Kakashi le enseñó y un poco de entrenamiento físico. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta era ya mediodía y decidió ir a comer. Llegó donde estaban sus compañeros y decidió que a lo mejor querrían ir con él pero Kakashi se negó. Decía que tenían mucho entrenamiento que recuperar. Naruto no insistió y se fue a comer. Al llegar al local solo estaba Anko que le recibió con un abrazo.

-Y eso a que ha venido?

-Mmm. Hacía tiempo que no te veía pequeñajo. Te extrañé. Bueno...va a venir Kurenai?

-Me dijo que si venía vendría con todo su equipo y solo si tenían mucha hambre así que no sé si vendrán.

-Vale, pues solo por si acaso deberíamos ocupar una mesa grande.

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando el camarero llegó pidieron algo de picotear y de beber mientras esperaban a Kurenai ya que aún era pronto. Los dos charlaban sobre lo que ocupaba su tiempo últimamente, Anko con el examen chuunin y Naruto entrenando. Llevaban media hora esperando y ninguno dejaba de hablar. Sin duda Anko era una persona a la que sí llegabas a conocerla bien muy sociable y agradable. Hablar con ella era demasiado fácil incluso para Naruto.

-Oye Anko, mi sensei quiere estar charlando un rato con vosotras, dice que de mí está un poco harto.

-Por mí no hay problema sólo que la última vez estuvimos horas hablando y no sé si tengo tanto tiempo, dile que quizás si pudiese esperar al final de los examenes sería estupendo.

-No se pondrá muy contento por eso pero lo entenderá.

Poco más tarde apareció Kurenai y el equipo 10, que eran dos chicos, uno alto, con pinta de misterioso oculto tras una gabardina y unas gafas de sol y otro todo lo contrario, el pelo rebelde con pinta de ser extremadamente extrovertido y acompañado por un perro, y una chica de pelo azulado, ojos blancos y de mediana estatura. Se llamaban Shino, Kiba y Hinata respectivamente. Resultaron ser bastante agradables y simpáticos. Tras la comida el equipo de Kurenai se fue para seguir su entrenamiento. Al rato Naruto pensó en hacer lo mismo. Ya conocía al equipo que tenía que proteger por Kurenai, solo esperaba no tener que luchar con ellos más tarde. Se despidió de Anko tras pagar la cuenta y se fue a entrenar.

A parte del entrenamiento, las comidas con sus amigas y a veces sus equipos era lo único que abarcaba el tiempo de Naruto antes del examen chuunin. Tres días antes del examen, Kakashi les dió unos formularios para la inscripción al examen dando por finalizado temporalmente su entrenamiento y les deseo suerte. Los tres días servían para recuperar fuerzas y en su defecto espíar a los adversarios de otras villas que iban llegando poco a poco a Konoha. Naruto decidió disfrutar de esos días y no preocuparse. Tuvo un encontronazo con unos ninjas del sonido y con unos de la hierba pero nada fuera de lo normal. Pronto se verían las caras y entonces verían sus capacidades como ninjas. Hasta entonces poco le importaban lo que le dijeran.

Era el día, Naruto se despertó pronto en la mañana, desayunó fuerte, cogió sus armas, ropa y demás y salió al encuentro de su equipo. Era una mañana poco calurosa y parecía que amenazaba lluvia. Habían quedado juntos para ir a pasar la primera prueba. Él fue el primero en llegar. Poco después apareció Sasuke y finalmente Sakura.

-Vamos entonces?

-Vamos!!

Y los tres se encaminaron hacia el edificio donde ocurría la primera prueba del examen.


	5. Examen Chuunin: Primera Parte

**Ch 5: Examen chuunin: Primera parte**

Los tres entraron en el edificio. Tenían que ir a la sala 203 y por lo tanto subir al segundo piso. Al llegar allí vieron a dos chicos delante del aula 303.

-Se dieron cuenta no chicos?

Ante la pregunta de Naruto los dos asintieron. Avanzaron hacia el aula con decisión pero los que la custodiaban se opusieron a que entraran. Sin más, de repente una ráfaga de viento que apareció de la nada les empujó dejandoles el camino libre. Los tres entraron y vieron que muchos equipos ya estaban ocupando sus sitios en el aula. Naruto distinguió entre la multitud a los dos otros equipos de Konoha y a otros del sonido y hierba con los que tenía una cuenta pendiente. También se fijó en un grupo de la arena que se mostraban muy confiados, sobre todo un pelirrojo con una calabaza a su espalda. A Naruto les pareció muy curiosos. Los tres se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. Poco tiempo después y tras haber saludado a sus conocidos compañeros del equipo 10, entró un hombre de alta estatura que se presentó como el primer examinador de la primera prueba, Ibiki Morino.

-Bien, esta prueba escrita tiene nueve preguntas que deberéis contestar bien. Empezáis con una calificación de diez y bajará con las respuestas erróneas. Por supuesto está prohibido copiar, si pillamos a alguien copiando, todo su equipo será suspendido. Si no hay preguntas tenéis una hora para hacer el examen. El tiempo empieza ahora!!!

Encima de los pupitres de cada guenin apareció una hoja. Tenía nueve preguntas que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de responder por si solo pues eran de mucho más nivel. Él no tenía ni idea sobre estrategias en combates a gran escala que es de lo que iba la primera pregunta. Recurrió a los conocimientos del zorro sobre ese tema para responder. Aún con ellos la cosa era difícil. Solo había conseguido responder a cuatro de ellas. Necesitaba otra más, como mínimo. Levantó la vista y vio como el chico de delante suyo le copiaba con descaro. Se fijó en sus compañeros. Sasuke estaba copiando con su sharingan las respuestas del que estaba a su lado y Sakura hacía el examen conjuntamente con Hinata. Naruto pensó entonces lo idiota que él había sido aunque preguntarle al zorro era como hacer trampas no? Entonces se puso en marcha. Lanzó un genjutsu alrededor de su pupitre para que pareciese que estaba mirando por la ventana, y se transportó al lado de Sasuke dándole un buen susto. Naruto sentado en el suelo copió las respuestas que le faltaban y que Sasuke tenía. Sasuke miraba hacia el pupitre viendo que allí no había nadie.

-Naruto, deberías estar en tu sitio. Al menos haber dejado un clon.

-Que tú veas a través de los genjutsus con tus ojos no significa que el resto pueda Sasuke. Bueno me voy que ya las tengo todas.

Y dejando una estela pequeña de viento apareció en su pupitre tras anular el genjutsu. Se pasó la siguiente media hora que le faltaba para el final del examen mirando las nubes con un aire desinteresado. Cuando creyó que el tiempo ya había acabado volvió su vista al aula. Casi todos los demás miraban con impaciencia al examinador que estaba relajadamente esperando sentado en una silla. El tiempo ya se había cumplido hace rato. De repente un grito hizo que todos se giraran hacía una chica de un equipo de la hierba. Levantó su hoja que veía como todo lo que había escrito desaparecía. Por fin el examinador se levantó.

-El equipo dos de la hierba está descalificado por responder al examen fuera de tiempo. Bien, ahora queda la última pregunta. Esta pregunta cuenta como el último punto y si no la respondéis suspenderéis el examen pero si decidís responderla y falláis nunca podréis pasar a ser chuunin. Ha quedado claro? Bien todavía estáis a tiempo de retiraros si no os creéis del todo capaces de responder.

A las palabras del examinador vieron como tres equipos se retiraban del examen. Naruto buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros pero se relajó al ver que estaban sentados y no mostraban signos de ansiedad. Se esperó un buen rato en silencio.

-El resto se queda para la décima pregunta? Todos os sentís capaces de hacer la décima pregunta? Este es el último aviso eh? Bueno, si es así... habéis pasado la primera prueba, ahora esperareis a que venga vuestro próximo examinador. Juntaos en equipos. Adiós y suerte.

Todos los presentes empezaron a protestar por la tontería de examen que les había puesto el tal Ibiki. Al salir el primer examinador vio como entraba otra chica al aula.

-Bueno, Ibiki este año me has dejado muchos eh? Ya me encargo yo de reducir estos 32 equipos a la mitad o menos.

Soy la segunda examinadora, Anko Mitarashi, y quedáis citados en diez minutos delante del área 44.

A Naruto se le hizo una sonrisa en la cara al ver a Anko y pensar que volvería al bosque de su infancia. Cogió a sus compañeros y los llevó hasta la puerta del área 44. Allí estaban unas carpas montadas y Anko delante de ellas discutiendo con unos chuunin sobre el examen. Naruto decidió acercarse a donde estaba Anko ya que antes no había podido saludarla. Sus compañeros le siguieron. Al llegar al lado de la carpa, unos chuunin se pusieron en medio impidiéndoles el paso a la carpa.

-Si valoráis vuestra vida me quitaría del medio. Le conozco y sé que no dejaría más que ceniza de vosotros.

Ante la voz de Anko, los chuunin se apartaron dejando camino libre a Naruto y su equipo. Al llegar allí Anko y Naruto se abrazaron en saludo.

-Así que estos son tus compañeros de equipo. Encantada.

Los dos saludaron a la examinadora presentándose mientras Naruto miraba los montones de rollos que se apilaban en la carpa. Unos azules con el símbolo del cielo y otros verdes con el símbolo de la tierra. Se imaginó que se trataría de coger un par de rollos dándoles uno inicialmente.

-Anko, podrías hacerme un favor.

-Depende pero dime.

-Cual nos toca a nosotros? Cielo o tierra?

-Mm. Cielo creo recordar.

-Podrías darle un rollo de la tierra a los equipos de la hierba y sonido que te comenté que tuve un encuentro con ellos hace días. Seguro que no les importa que les demos caza.

-Bueno recuerda lo que te dijo Kurenai.

-Por lo que se, ellos vendrán a nosotros así que no hay problema. Los buscaremos nada más empezar. Cumpliré la promesa tranquila.

-Tampoco hagas ninguna tontería vale?

-Vas a hacer que piensen que te preocupes por mí Anko. Relájate.

-Esos de la hierba son bastante fuertes ten cuidado, sobre todo la chica esa, no me fío de ella.

-Ya me fijé que es bastante fuerte. Tendré cuidado.

Tras darse un abrazo y coger un rollo del cielo se dirigieron hacia la entrada 12 de donde ellos salían. Naruto reconoció al instante la zona del bosque en la que estaban. Sus dos compañeros le miraban fijamente.

-De que conoces a Anko-sensei?

-Pues, el primer día que vine aquí ella fue la que me enseñó la aldea y la que me hizo las pruebas después de salir de la academia. Después de eso nos hicimos amigos. Bueno ahora pongámonos serios. Tenemos que buscar primero al equipo 10 y evitar que les pase algo, bueno en realidad tengo que hacerlo yo, no quiero que gastéis energía a lo tonto. También he de avisaros que un par de equipos nos buscarán para matarnos así que estad alerta. La prueba dura cinco días. Sé deciros donde habrá comida y agua en caso de que no tengáis, no me preguntéis como lo sé, así no tendré que mentiros. En cuanto tengamos los dos rollos iremos hacia la torre lo más rápido posible.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron a las palabras de Naruto y cuando se abrió la puerta dando comienzo a la prueba salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta de donde salía el equipo 10. Tras unos minutos de correr velozmente por las ramas dirección sur, se encontraron en un claro que para Naruto era demasiado familiar. Se escondieron entre unos arbustos y vieron que los del equipo 10 entraban en el claro. Los tres salieron de los arbustos y salieron a su encuentro.

-Hola, Naruto. No me digas que has venido a por nosotros verdad?

-No, Kiba. Ha sido pura casualidad que nos encontremos aunque la verdad es que así mejor tendremos más posibilidades de que pasemos la prueba no? Por cierto, que rollo os han dado?

La chica de ojos blancos sacó un rollo azul. Sakura entonces sacó el suyo viendo que era igual. Los seis se fueron juntos hacia el norte. No encontraron nada extraño salvo un equipo de la nube que había sido masacrado. Naruto pensó que a lo mejor si tenía que preocuparse por quien podía encontrarse aquí. Los cadáveres de los guenin de la nube estaban irreconocibles. Parecían haber sido aplastados por algo de mucho peso pero por todos los lados por igual. Se preguntaba que podía haber sido. Los formularios esos en los que no culpaban a la hoja sobre las muertes ocurridas en el bosque empezaban a cobrar sentido para muchos de los presentes. A pesar de ello siguieron adelante, rumbo hacia el norte. Dos días después de haber entrado se encontraron por fin con uno de los grupos que Naruto esperaba. Los ninjas del sonido que se habían propuesto conseguir el rollo del cielo, y que como le pidió a Anko tenían un rollo de la tierra. El combate fue corto. El equipo 10 se ocupó de uno de ellos, Sasuke y Sakura de otro y Naruto del que parecía ser el líder de ellos. Resultó que usaba vibraciones con un instrumento en su brazo para atacar, pero Naruto resultó encontrar su punto débil y acabó matando a aquel chico. Cuando vio que los otros habían acabado sus combates, él le entregó el rollo al equipo 10 y los llevó a la torre desapareciendo en un remolino, y volviendo con sus compañeros que tenían cara de muy mala leche, sobre todo Sakura.

-Por que tuviste que darles el rollo a ellos, acabamos con dos de ellos mientras que ellos solo con uno. Por que se lo entregaste?

-Sakura, tenía que despreocuparme de ellos y así poder movernos con más libertad, conseguiremos pasar la prueba tranquila. Verás que no es tan difícil pasar. Ahora dirijámonos hacia la torre y preparemos una emboscada a algún equipo que pase por allí.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron interrumpidas por la aparición del equipo de la hierba que esperaba Naruto en las ramas de delante suya.

-Sakura quizás no haga falta hacer ninguna emboscada.

La chica de la hierba de la que estaba preocupado Naruto sacó el rollo de la tierra que tenían y lo engulló. Naruto maldijo eso ya que tendría que sacarlo de ahí entonces con el asco que le daban los flujos estomacales.

-Vaya, un Uchiha, una chica débil y...vaya, vaya esto se pone interesante, un Jinchuuriki. Encantada, aunque por la cara de tus amigos no les has dicho nada, me equivoco?

-Tenía mis razones...

La chica de un movimiento de brazo mandó a sus compañeros que atacaran a los otros dos que miraban como se despedía tensión entre Naruto y la chica desconocida de la hoja. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca Naruto los cortó en dos de un ágil movimiento de su katana sacando del trance a sus compañeros. Sasuke se quedó mirando a la chica, y salió a toda velocidad hacia ella. Estúpido orgulloso, pensaba Naruto. Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo en la barriga mandándolo contra un árbol y después le lanzó una llamarada. Cuando Sasuke ya creía en su victoria la chica apareció de dentro del árbol sin un solo rasguño para la impresionada mirada de Sasuke. El cuello de la chica se estiró como si fuera de goma y le susurró algo a Sasuke en el oído y después le mordió en el cuello haciendo que él cayera de la rama.

-Sakura recogelo y id hacia la torre, yo me encargo de él. Id por el lindero del oeste del río que por ese camino no ha pasado nadie todavía.

Sakura asintió, cogió al inconsciente Sasuke y se fue dejando solo a Naruto contra la chica.

-_Ya sabes de quién se trata no?_

_-Sí, Kyuubi-sensei. Solo, según Anko, hay alguien capaz de estirar su cuello o poder ocupar el cuerpo de alguien ajeno. Orochimaru. Además estoy casi seguro que el sello que le quité a Anko se parecía a ese que le ha puesto a Sasuke. No sé que querrá del Uchiha pero no puede ser nada bueno. Será mejor que acabe con él._

_-Tienes mi permiso para usar todo tu potencial._

Naruto sonrió por las palabras de su sensei, causándole una extraña mueca a Orochimaru.

-No tienes miedo, pequeño Jinchuuriki?

-De ti, Orochimaru? Por favor no me hagas reír.

-Vaya...me reconociste a pesar de mi disfraz eh? Es una pena que tu talento se vaya a desperdiciar así...

-Dejate de tonterías, no me toca morir hoy pero a tí sí. Tu hora llegó Orochimaru.

Naruto salió a toda velocidad contra Orochimaru con el puño dispuesto a enfrentarse cara a cara con el legendario Sannin. Se enfrentaron en un combate de taijutsu muy rudo en el que Naruto golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas dando siempre en la guardia de Orochimaru que mantenía su malvada sonrisa en su cara. Orochimaru empezó el contraataque pero se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a alcanzar al chico, esto hizo que su cara empezara a poner muecas de frustración. Seguían enfrascados en una pelea que no conseguía herir a ninguno hasta que Orochimaru se separó un poco, haciendo que Naruto diera un puñetazo al aire y causara un agujero en el suelo.

-Me sorprendiste chico. La verdad no pensaba encontrarme con un rival de tu talla por aquí. Si que va a ser verdad que se va a desperdiciar mucho potencial hoy. Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Manda, la reina de las serpientes apareció en medio del bosque. Desde el borde de la valla, Anko miraba aterrada la aparición de Manda. Ella sabía que a parte de ella solo su antiguo sensei era capaz de invocarla. Eso significaba peligro en todos los aspectos. Ella saltó la valla y se fue en dirección a la serpiente.

Naruto miraba la serpiente con bastante despreocupación a pesar de que la serpiente le dedicaba toda su atención y veía como se disponía a atacar. Ella abrió la boca y se tragó a Naruto.

-_Kyuubi-sensei, cual es tu segundo en filas?_

_-Arun, pero será mejor que salgas de aquí antes de invocarle pues odia las cosas mojadas._

_-Ok._

Naruto concentró todo el aire que había en la garganta de Manda y la transformó en una cuchilla que lanzó contra la piel de Manda causándole un corte y permitiendole la salida a Naruto. Después de salir y de limpiarse de todos los jugos asquerosos levantó la mirada hacia la agónica Manda.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Después de la pendiente ofrenda de sangre apareció un zorro de mas o menos el tamaño de Manda pero no tan largo.

-Buenas, mi señor.

-Arun te apetece jugar un rato con Manda. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Por supuesto.

El zorro se lanzó con sus colmillos apuntando al cuello sangrante de Manda. Naruto decidió enfrascarse otra vez en el combate contra Orochimaru que miraba maravillado como el zorro gigante se balanceaba colgado del cuello de Manda.

-Eh!! Que tu adversario está aquí, deja de mirar como muere Manda. Sino morirás tú también.

-Sin duda ya has tenido contacto con tu demonio. Y hace bastante si ya te ha dejado firmar el contrato. Bueno entonces me pondré serio.

Orochimaru empezó una serie de sellos pero no pudo acabarla porque tenía que protegerse de una llamarada que le lanzó Naruto. Empezó de nuevo pero se encontró con unas cuchillas de aire que le provocaban a saltar. Allí estaba Naruto dispuesto con su katana a partirlo en dos. Orochimaru paró la espada con la suya, que más rápido que nunca tuvo que sacar de su estómago, y los dos se enfrascaron en un duelo de espadas en el aire encima de la cabeza de Arun que estaba triunfante encima de la cabeza de Manda. Otra vez Orochimaru vio como el chico le rivalizaba en el arte de las peleas de espadas. Incluso le dolió reconocer que siguiendo así es quizás que sufriera algún corte serio. En cambio Naruto parecía confiado. Orochmaru se separó un poco e hizo unos sellos mandándolo una bola gigantesca de tierra. Naruto fue a cortarla pero se deshizo en lodo y le golpeó lanzándolo varios cientos de metros a lo lejos.

Mierda, pensaba Naruto, eso dolió. Mientras se levantaba miraba como Orochimaru acababa la serie de sellos que llevaba intentando acabar desde el principio del combate. Cuando lo acabó todo el suelo de la zona se transformó en serpientes. Así que esto era el poder de un sannin. Aunque mirándole a los ojos veía ya muestras de cansancio en Orochimaru.

-Chico, ríndete, nadie a sobrevivido a esta técnica.

-Pues seré el primero.

Tras sus palabras Naruto se vio envuelto por miles de serpientes con sus bocas abiertas mostrando sus colmillos que le rodeaban por todos los lados. Se le lanzaron encima a mucha velocidad. Naruto rezó para que su escudo recién inventado aguantara. Orochimaru se acercó a donde pensaba que hallaría el cadáver agujereado del chico. En cuanto se deshizo la polvareda que le cubría apareció una bola negra muy oscura que rodeaba a Naruto con todas las serpientes agarradas a él y calcinándose poco a poco. Al instante de después la bola se deshizo y toda aquella ceniza se quedó flotando encima de Naruto. Orochimaru no salía de su asombro. Lanzó otra vez sus serpientes contra Naruto que volvía a cubrirse tras el escudo de ceniza. Su mejor técnica había sido neutralizada por un escudo de lo que parecía ser ceniza.

-Orochimaru, vuelve a lanzarlas por favor que es divertido ver la cara que pones después.

-_No seas vacilón, que menos mal que ha funcionado si no estarías saludando a Shinigami de mi parte._

_-Pero él no debe saberlo. Además si se enfada tendremos más posibilidades. Haber si se deja una puerta abierta en sus defensas por la que colarnos._

Orochimaru no entendía como aquel chico que estaba pasando las pruebas de ascenso chuunin podía ser un autentico estorbo para él. Sin duda había mostrado ser muy fuerte si había conseguido librarse de su técnica, no una si no dos veces. Y además no mostraba síntoma de fatiga alguno, en cambio el empezaba a notar como le faltaba el chakra. Tenía que buscar una manera de debilitarle. Además él era un jinchuuriki y no parecía haber usado ese poder todavía. De repente a Orochimaru le brillaron los ojos.

-_No me ha gustado nada la manera en que me ha mirado._

_-Ni a mí. Ten cuidado, por favor._

Orochimaru se lanzó con Kusanagi en sus manos a volver a atacarle de forma directa. Llevaba en una mano la espada mientras que Naruto sujetaba la suya con las dos. Naruto veía poco a poco como las estocadas de Orochimaru perdían fuerzas pero eso no se lo esperaba.

-Técnica oculta: Destrucción de sellos.

Naruto vio como los cinco dedos de Orochimaru se empotraban en su barriga, pero su espada le atravesaba el brazo que caía inerte. Orochimaru miraba con superioridad a los ojos de Naruto que intentaban contener el dolor. Sentía débilmente a Kyuubi. Intentaba comunicarse con el zorro pero le era imposible. Además sentía un dolor inmenso. Orochimaru se levantaba poco a poco agarrándose el ensangrentado brazo. Naruto también se levantó para sorpresa de Orochimaru.

Se lanzó con la espada en la mano y le rebanó la cabeza, que cayó ahora en el firme suelo. Poco después el cuerpo sin cabeza cayó de frente dando un sonoro pof al llegar al suelo. Se acercó al cuerpo de Orochimaru y le sacó el rollo de su estómago. Se aferró a él mientras veía como Anko se acercaba a él. Ella miraba asombrada el escenario del combate, sobre todo a Arun que miraba como su señor perdía fuerzas. Finalmente se acercó a él.

-Como estás? Estas herido?

-Estoy bien físicamente. Pero Orochimaru ha desestabilizado el sello de mi padre y ahora mismo no le siento bien. No puedo acceder al zorro de momento ni a su chakra. Bueno me parece que vuestro medico personal se tomará unas vacaciones.

-Bueno. Se lo permitiremos.

Los dos empezaron a reír.

-Por cierto Anko, toma esta espada... te va como anillo al dedo. Seguro que le das mejor uso tú que él.

-Mm. La verdad es que nunca se me dieron bien las armas pero bueno siempre se puede empezar. Gracias Naruto.

-Me podrías llevar a la torre. Tengo un rollo que dar a mis compañeros que me esperan en la torre y además...Sasuke!! Le puso el sello maldito tendré que quitárselo pero sin Kyuubi me será difícil. Me parece que hasta que no logre entender que me ha hecho ese bastardo no podré ayudarle.

-Calla. Recupera fuerzas. Te llevaré a la torre, pero ahora descansa.

-Gracias amiga.

Anko corría de rama en rama llevando el cuerpo de Naruto de la escena del combate antes de que llegaran los Anbu. Sabía que lo más importante era preservar la identidad de Naruto, ya pensarían algo sobre como Orochimaru murió y sobre el zorro gigante que se vio allí. Al llegar a la torre, Sakura y un dolorido Sasuke salieron a su encuentro. Naruto se alejó de Anko y les mostró el rollo. Ellos prefirieron no preguntar sobre Orochimaru.

-Anko será mejor que desaparezcas de aquí. Apuntate el merito de su muerte como venganza si quieres.

-No es necesario Naruto, pero...Ah! Esta bien lo haré.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto se volteó y sonreía divertido pero dolorido todavía. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros y entraron en la torre. Al entrar vieron como aparecía un chico alto delante de ellos.

-Iruka-sensei!!!

-Hola chicos. Y anda mira quién está aquí. El chico yo en un día apruebo la academia, aunque se te ve un poco cansado. La prueba no es fácil eh?

-No! No lo ha sido, para nada.

-Bueno he de felicitaros por pasar la segunda prueba. Dado que habéis acabado podéis marcharos, un Anbu os guiará hasta afuera del recinto del examen. Se os convocará al acabar la prueba para proseguir con el examen, hasta entonces descansad.

Los tres asintieron y se fueron. Naruto se disculpó de sus compañeros bajo pretexto de estar muy cansado y se desapareció de allí acabando en su cama tirado. Se quitó las ropas destrozadas por el combate y se echó a dormir. Le preocupaba lo que podía haber pasado con su sensei.

Al dormirse apareció tal y como fue la primera vez al principio de una pasillo con muchas puertas pero que todas estaban cerradas. A pesar de que Naruto sabía que lo estaban sentía que algo había cambiado. Era la luz roja que le guío la primera vez, esta vez estaba muy tenue. Sin duda algo había pasado. Echó a correr hacia la luz sin importarle nada más. De repente se encontró con que la entrada a la sala donde estaba el zorro, o debía estar, estaba tapado por un montón de escombros. Sinceramente su mente parecía sacada de una escena de la segunda guerra mundial. Todo estaba patas arriba. A base de puñetazos se hizo un hueco a través de los escombros y vió a Kyuubi sentado en otro montón con varias de sus colas atrapadas. La verja no estaba. El zorro era libre.

-Vaya chico no pensaba verte por aquí.

-No es la primera vez que me dices eso verdad? Dejame que te ayude, así serás libre por fin.

-Aunque me liberaras ahora no voy a marcharme, no hasta que encontremos una manera de que yo salga sin matarte. De momento deberíamos centrarnos en deshacer lo que Orochimaru ha provocado. Haber si conseguimos dejar esto como estaba.

-No entiendo por que no te vas. El precio sería muy pequeño, no? Además podrías emprender la búsqueda de los que mataron a tus hijos.

-No si eso significa tu muerte. Ya lo entenderás más adelante.

-Como quieras.

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar en la limpieza del estropicio que era su mente después de liberar al zorro. Después de pasar mucho rato, ya habían acabado y Naruto se despidió sin antes prometerlo estudiar mucho sobre sellos y extracciones de almas. Cuando despertó se encontró con Anko y Kurenai delante suya. Ambas mostraron una cara de mucho alivio como si llevaran horas rezando para que volviera. Las dos se echaron encima de él abrazándolo.

-Menos mal que estás bien!!!

-Chicas, solo he estado poniendo en orden mi mente después de lo de Orochimaru.

-Pues llevas toda la noche y mañana durmiendo chico.

-Vaya...me habré saltado tu fiesta por la muerte de tu antiguo sensei eh, Anko?

Anko parecía entender perfectamente las palabras del chico pero Kurenai no.

-Anko, no habías matado tú a Orochimaru?

-Kurenai crees que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo pueda matarlo?

Kurenai parecía estar cavilando sobre las fuerzas de su amiga. Finalmente pareció que lo entendió, o parcialmente.

-O sea que les dijiste a los Anbus que tú lo mataste para cubrir al que verdad lo hizo. Pero quién?

-Quién se ha pasado la noche en cama Kurenai?

-Es broma no? No tiene ni trece años y crees que ha podido con un sannin?

-No lo creo Kurenai, lo hizo. Viste el zorro gigante. A quién conoces lo suficiente como para pensar que puede invocar a los zorros.

Kurenai ya no podía argumentar contra eso. Sabía que ese era el punto débil de la historia que les contó a los Anbus y al Hokage. Naruto se intrigó.

-Que les contaste a los demás de lo ocurrido en el bosque?

-Pues que tuve mucha suerte, le pillé desprevenido y cansado. Que fue una dura batalla. Y que finalmente le di muerte con su propia espada, tras arrebatársela. No pude responder a algunas de las preguntas, bueno más bien las esquivé como pude. Tuve que hacerme unas heridas para que fuera más creíble. Aunque no me fue fácil responder sobre el montón de ceniza en el suelo. Se la llevaron para investigar. Aunque no creo que encuentren algo raro, bueno raro si es, pero nada que les sirva para llevarte a ti.

-Vaya. Si que montaste toda una historia. Te debo una bien gorda Anko.

-No te creas, me ascendieron a Capitán de escuadrón Anbu por eso. Aunque creo que no aceptaré el puesto, nunca me gustó mucho ir de un lado para otro. Lo mejor seguro fue la fiesta y todo el pueblo felicitándome por la muerte de Orochimaru. Ahora soy la nueva maestra de la serpientes.

Mientras decía todo eso con tono sarcástico pues ella sabía que nada de eso era cierto, Naruto pensaba que todos esos halagos deberían ser para él.

-Y mis compañeros?

-Ah! Eso es un problema. Parece ser que andan buscando mucho por las bibliotecas lo que es un Jinchuriki, pero les hice prometer que no contaran nada sobre tí. Aún así deben querer saber la verdad. Parece que la últimas palabras de Orochimaru te van a traer problemas.

-Iré a verles más tarde. Por cierto cuando empieza la tercera prueba del examen?

-Esta tarde. En dos horas.

-Bien, así me da tiempo para comer.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, se fue a la ducha y cuando salió de ella se fue con las dos chicas a comer algo. Él invitó por lo ocurrido como si lo estuvieran celebrando por lo bajo. Cuando ya era casi la hora se despidió de Anko que tenía mucho de que ocuparse ahora como la nueva heroína de Konoha mientras que Kurenai y Naruto se dirigían a la torre del área 44. Al llegar allí se encontraron con los demás equipos que habían pasado la prueba. Después de saludar a los compañeros del equipo 10 y a otros de otro equipo de la hoja, cogió a sus compañeros de equipo de los brazos y los arrastró fuera de la multitud.

-Chicos les explicaré las palabras de la serpiente cuando acabe el examen y tengamos tiempo libre mientras tanto, ya se que se prometieron a Anko pero me gustaría que lo hicieran por mí, que sepan que no lo guardo en secreto por que sí. Me sería muy difícil vivir aquí en Konoha si no fuera un secreto. Háganlo por mí por favor.

-Claro Naruto eres nuestro compañero.

-Tendrás que explicárnoslo todo entonces eh, dobe?

-Entonces trato hecho. Volvamos con los demás, parece que va a empezar.

El Hokage se presentó delante de todos los guenin restantes del examen. En total 11 equipos y por lo tanto el triple de ninjas.

-Dado a que en la última prueba solo participan ocho ninjas tendrá que haber unos combates de eliminación previos. Los emparejamientos serán aleatorios pudiendo darse combates entre miembros de la misma villa. Para no alargar más esto, demos comienzo a las previas del examen. Los dos nombres que salgan en la pantalla saldrán a luchar al instante con todo lo que les quede. La retirada es posible y se dice 'me rindo' o su sensei interrumpe el combate. Así mismo no hay limite de tiempo. Dado a que uno de los ninjas de la nube a debido dejar el examen por un tema de salud, el número de participantes se reduce a 32, por lo que y si mis cálculos no son incorrectos tendremos dos rondas y solo los finalistas pasaran a la final que será dentro de un mes. Bueno sin más, que de comienzo, buena suerte a todos.

Los chicos se retiraron a las gradas donde estaban ya esperando sus respectivos senseis. Kakashi y sus compañeros se pusieron al lado del equipo de Kurenai. Todos estaban impacientes por que empezaran las eliminatorias. El panel empezaba a moverse a punto de mostrar los nombres de los primeros que debían luchar. El torneo daba comienzo.


	6. Examen Chuunin: Segunda Parte

**Ch 6: Examen Chuunin: Segunda Parte**

El panel no parecía pararse nunca sino que jugaba con los corazones de aquellos impacientes chicos que suspiraban cada vez que veían pasar sus nombres por el panel. De repente se paró. Aburame Shino Vs. Akawi Nika. Los dos aludidos se presentaron en la zona de combate. Naruto se había acercado a Kurenai que precía estar nerviosa.

-Ahora no podrás evitar que les vea eh?

Kurenai sonrió por las palabras del chico mientras posaba sus brazos sobre la barandila y cogía una cómoda postura para ver el combate. Resultó que el chico entrenado por Kurenai era un experto en el uso de os insectos como arma. Sin duda era curioso ver luchar de esa forma. La chica de la niebla usaba un taijutsu bastante fuerte y tecnicas de agua pero que no daban resultado contra los insectos de Shino que parecía muy calmado aunque a saber, detrás de esas gafas todo podía estar pasando. Finalmente ganó Shino pasando así a la sigiente ronda ya que los insectos del chico parecía que desgastaban el chakra del oponente y la chica se quedó rápidamente sin chakra quedando a merced de Shino. Cuando el chico subió a las gradas de nuevo, fue felicitado por sus compañeros y sensei. Ahora tocaba ver un combate entre dos ninjas de la roca.

Después de ese uno entre un equipo de la hierba y otro de la nube dando victorioso el de la nube, que usaba bastante bien el elemento rayo. Finalmente apareció un combate entretenido, Rock Lee Vs. Sabaku no Gaara. El chico vestido de verde cantoso saltó con entusiasmo mientras que el pelirojo iba tranquilamente hacia su posición. Cuando el combate empezó el pelirojo se rodeó con su arena y el chico verde se lanzó contra él a mucha velocidad, la verdad es que aquel chico de la hoja era bastante bueno en taijutsu. Después de diez minutos de combate se dió como vencedor al chico de la arena tras haberse encerrado en una bola de arena muy parecida a la que él hacía con su ceniza, aunque el chico verde merecía su respeto, no se rindió nunca incluso tras haber sufrido heridas muy duras pero su espiritu era muy fuerte, fue finalmente su sensei el que dió por finalizado su combate. Aquella tecnica del chico, las puertas de la vida, eran sin duda estupendas aunque traían grandes consecuencias.

Mientras se llevaban al hospital al chico seguían los combates, el siguiente fue más bien aburrido, un chico de la hierba contra otro de la arena. El de la arena era un marionetista y envenenó rápidamente a su oponente causandole el desfallecimiento por dolor. Apenas duró unos segundos el combate. El siguiente combate fue entre Sasuke y uno del sonido. Parecía que Sasuke iba a perder pero finalmente usó una combianción robada del chico verde para vencerle. Al menos Sasuke le había mostrado que era capaz de levantarse después de llevarse una buena paliza. Cuando llegó bastante lastimado, todos le felicitaron pero Kakashi se lo llevó rápidamente apartandolo del resto. Naruto iba a ir tras él pero vió como su nombre salía en el panel.

-Mierda....... Kakashi!!!! No le toques el sello, o te mataré!!!!

Naruto saltó a la zona de combate donde vió quien era su contrincante, Kiba Inuzuka. Vaya de todos los que había por allí, él era quizás con el que menos le apetecía luchar. Vió por el rabillo del ojo que Kakashi se había tomado en serio la amenaza y había vuelto con Sasuke a las gradas.

-Bien, Kiba veamos de lo que eres capaz.

-Listo para ser derrotado, Naruto?

-Dame tu mejor golpe Kiba.

Naruto vió como Kiba transformaba a su perro en un clon suyo y se ponían en una pose de ataque. Él miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Kurenai se debatía sobre a quién debería animar. Finalmente se relajó pensando que no debía animar a ninguno. Naruto se sentía bastante mal pues ella no le había visto luchar aún y pensó que debería lucirse pero no contra Kiba. El juez dió la orden de comenzar el combate interrumpiendole sus pensamientos.

Kiba, o más bien, los dos Kibas se fueron al ataque recortando la distancia que les separaba rápidamente. Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Kiba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando se hartó agarró un puño de un Kiba y le lanzó contra un muro. Con una patada en el apoyo del otro Kiba hizo que cayese al suelo y de otra patada lo lanzó al lado del otro. Naruto miraba interesado si Kiba era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber resistido ese ataque. Vió que entre los escombros aparecía la silueta de un chico con varias contusiones por el cuerpo. Al instante su clon se levantaba y se ponía a correr en paralelo contra él.

-Gatsugaa!!!!

Los dos Kibas se juntaron haciendo una espiral demoledora que emitía una débil vibración en el aire. Naruto miraba con la mirada interesada en la tecnica de su oponente mientras que ella se acercaba hacia él. Cuando estaba a pocos centimetros de él, Naruto estiró los brazos y lanzó una ráfaga de viento justo en el medio de la espiral de Kiba. La espiral de deshizo al instante mandando a Kiba hacia un lado y al clon hacia el otro. Kiba yacía dolorido sobre el suelo mientras veía como Naruto se le acercaba y le ponía la suela de su zapato sobre el cuello pero sin forzar.

-Te rindes?

El clon de Kiba se había levantado y corría hacia Naruto con el puño preparado pero nunca llegó a destino ya que un clon de Naruto le golpeó y se puso de la misma forma que Naruto estaba, con el pie en el cuello.

-Y ahora te rindes?

Naruto le preguntó eso con una sonrisa en la boca, notaba el esfuerzo de Kiba por librarse de él pero el aguantaba lo suficiente como para que no pudiera moverse ni un centimetro. Estuvieron así durante tres minutos hasta que vió como Kiba se daba finalmente por vencido diciendo las palabras que daban a Naruto como vencedor. Quitó el pie y deshizo a su clon y le ofreció la mano para levantar a Kiba. Kiba se lo agradeció y fue a ver a su compañero perruno. Mientras Naruto se apareció al lado de Kurenai y Kakashi.

-Siento mucho que le haya tocado conmigo, fue muy mala suerte.

-Y yo que pensaba que Kiba era el mejor del equipo en cuestión de ataques directos. De todos modos me temo que no has gastado ni un ápice de tus grandes cantidades de chakra.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que aún estoy descansando del combate anterior. Pero no, la verdad es que en ningún momento

gastamos chakra.

Y al instante el Naruto con el que Kurenai estaba charlando se desvaneció con un sonoro 'pof' creando una espesa nube de humo. Kurenai se quedó mirando perpleja a la nube de humo como si fuera de oro y escondiese algo.

-Derrotó a Kiba con un clon... además el clon hacía sellos. Creo que Kiba no tenía posibilidades contra él. Que mala pata. Bueno ahora toca darle ánimos al chico, aunque creo que contarle que fue derrotado por un clon no le ayudará mucho en su autoestima, eso mejor me lo callaré.

Kurenai dejó a Hinata, la única que quedaba por participar de su equipo, y se fue al hospital a ver a Kiba. Hinata miraba sorprendida a Kurenai, era la primera vez que algo la desencajaba de su eterna sonrisa. Jamás había visto a su sensei con un semblante serio como el de hace unos segundos.

Los combates siguieron poniendo fin a los combates de la primera ronda. Hinata había sido derrotada por su primo Neji en un combate que parecía más una guerra civil entre las dos ramas del clan Hyuuga. Sakura había tenido que luchar contra su mejor amiga y rival, Ino Yamanaka. El combate quedó en tablas y después de echarlo a sorteo, pues no podía quedar vacío ese hueco en la clasificatoria, Sakura pasó a la segunda ronda. Del resto solo se podía destacar que los tres chicos de la arena en los que se había fijado Naruto pasaron todos a la tercera ronda, también un chico que parecía siempre estar en las nubes y que resultó ser el chico en el que se había fijado Naruto el primer día de academia. La mitad de los participantes habían sido eliminados y aún estaban en pie, con un poco de suerte, los tres del equipo 7. Kakashi invitó a cenar a los chicos ya que la segunda ronda y que prometía ser mucho más dura se desarrollaría a la mañana siguiente.

Naruto, en cambio, no podía casi moverse de la cama sin sentir dolores y nauseas causados por la desaparición del sello. A pesar de que había conseguido en ese día poder volver a entablar conversación con el zorro, aún no era capaz de controlar el flujo de chakra del zorro. Si que es cierto que el zorro volvía a poder controlar el chakra rojo por su cuerpo lo que permitía a Naruto volver a tener habilidades un poco demoniacas, pero no era igual que antes, parecía que el chakra rojo solo obedecía sus ordenes si permanecía en contacto con el zorro. Solo se le ocurrió poder volver a controlar el chakra si el zorro ocupaba parte de su mente y entonces pasaría a formar parte de él, pero el zorro se negó alegando que no renunciaría a ser libre por que él fuera egoista. Naruto calló, ya pensaría otra manera, aunque la verdad es que en lo que tenía que pensar era en como conseguir sacar al zorro sin que eso le costara la vida. Sin duda Naruto tenía la cabeza echa un lío. Se alegró al llegarle los acontecimientos que vió su clon, que había pasado a la segunda ronda y lo demás. Salió de casa y se dirigió a los baños para tomarse un baño relajante antes del día de mañana. Estuvo allí hasta que le

echaron porque iban a cerrar. Después se tiró en su cama, tras volver a casa y cenar algo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó como de costumbre después de haber estado de cháchara toda la noche con el zorro en su mente pero con el cuerpo como nuevo. Tomó algo de desayuno y se materializó en la torre.

Allí se encontró con mucha menos gente que la última vez. No quedaban más que 16 chicos y chicas. Saludó a los que conocía y mientras charlaban y deseaban que no les tocaran entre ellos. Cuando se dió la hora de los combates, el panel luminoso se encendió y comenzó el baile de nombres, esta vez si podían tocar entre los mismos miembros de equipos. Cuando el panel se paró todos quedaron mirando al luminoso, Sakura Haruno Vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto les miró, les vió mirarse de reojo mientras los dos bajaban a la arena en silencio.

-Os deseo suerte a los dos, chicos.

Sakura siempre había sido la que iba detrás de Sasuke en todo, sinceramente ella dudaba de poder ni siquiera tocarle ahora que tenía el sharingan. El examinador marcó el comienzo del combate y Sakura le lanzó tres kunais que se dirigían hacia tres puntos vitales de Sasuke pero iban con poca fuerza. Sasuke los cojió al vuelo.

-Sakura sabemos que yo soy más fuerte y que no puedes contra mí, no quiero hacerte daño, por favor, retirate.

-Al menos quiero intentarlo, Sasuke. Me ha tocado pelear contra mi mejor amiga porque no contra tí?

-Esta bien como quieras, acabaré rápido. Defiendete.

Sasuke se lanzó con toda su velocidad. Sakura se puso en posición defensiva, aguantó dos golpes de Sasuke pero el tercero, cuarto, quinto...ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos iban. Cuando el combo de golpes del Uchiha acabó, lanzando a Sakura contra el muro, al lado de un agujero hecho anteriormente, Sasuke desactivó el sharingan.

-Dé el final del combate, examinador.

Así lo hizo y Sasuke se fue corriendo a ayudar a su malherida compañera. Se la llevaron al hospital para que se recuperara de las múltiples contusiones que tenía además de una muñeca rota de parar los primeros golpes de Sasuke.

Sasuke volvió a la grada, nadie le felicitó por lo que había hecho pero tampoco se le veía sonreir por lo ocurrido ni por estar en la final. El panel volvió a iluminarse dando otro combate entre el marionetista de la arena y un chico de la roca. El combate se decantó del lado del ninja de la arena pero estuvo bastante reñido por la habilidad con la tierra del ninja de la roca. El siguiente combate fue entre Shikamaru Nara y un ninja de la nube. El combate no duró mucho. El Nara había demostrado con este combate que era bastante buen estratega para el juicio de Naruto ya que había esperado a que las tecnicas de electricidad del enemigo rompiesen las bombillas de la zona para usar su jutsu oculto de la sombra imitadora.

Cuando pilló al chico uso un kunai en su cuello y forzó así a que el chico pidiera la rendición. Se habían desarrollado tres de los ocho combates de hoy en apenas una hora. Cada vez quedaban menos nombres contra los que luchar. Esta vez le tocó al pelirrojo de la arena que ganó su combate contra el otro restante ninja de la nube, a pesar de que este parecía ser bastante bueno. Sin duda ese chico de la arena sería un buen contrincante. Finalmente, y tras un combate entre Neji Hyuuga y el último representante de la hierba que ganó Neji con facilidad, le tocó el turno contra la chica del equipo del pelirrojo. Temari se llamaba. Después de los últimos preparativos los dos se presentaron dispuestos a luchar. La chica llevaba un abanico bastante grande.

-Lista para ser eliminada del torneo?

-Deja de hablar rubio y preparate que cuando veas la tercera luna de mi abanico habrás caído.

-Estoy impaciente por ver esa luna.

A la chica se le marcó una gran vena en la sien. Las palabras de Naruto si que la habían hecho enfadar.

-Nadie se burla de mi abanico y vive para contarlo. Fuuton: Viento Cortante.

Naruto no se movió del sitio mientras se envolvía de ráfagas de viento muy afildas que no parecían afectarles. Ella le miraba furioso. Repitió el movimiento varias veces aumentando la fuerza con su abanico que ya mostraba una luna. A pesar de la fuerza del viento Naruto no parecía ni pestañear y sobretodo no cedía ni un milimetro.

-Con que esas tenemos. Fuuton: Mil Cuchillas de Viento Cortante.

La segunda luna apareció en su abanico mientras lo agitaba más rápido y girandolo dando forma al viento que la rodeaba. Finalemnte y de un golpe seco cortó el viento y lo lanzó de un abanicazo contra Naruto. Este se puso en posición defensiva mientras veía como las mil cuchillas se le acercaban. Según iban viniendo Naruto las iba golpeando suavemente haciendo que desaparecieran en el aire dejando estupefacta a Temari y a muchos en la grada que ya veían su muerte. Cuando Temari se recompuso del ataque anterior, abrió totalmente su abanico, que mostraba la tercera luna.

-El momento esperado.

-Chico no se quien eres pero sin duda vas a ser el primero que verá la tercera luna de mi abanico. Fuuton: Viento Letal del Huracán.

El abanico se volvió plateado y de él salió una cuchilla casi plana que se agrandaba según recorría terreno. Naruto notaba la presión del ataque. Sin duda un ataque formidable, reconoció Naruto en sus pensamientos. Se preparó para recibir el ataque estirando las manos. Cuando la cuchilla llegó a Naruto ya tenía más de dos metros de altura. La agarró con las manos pero de la presión del ataque el suelo se resquebrajó y Naruto se hundía. Veía como de la potencia del ataque Naruto cedía un poco. Finalmente agarró la cuchilla con un grito y le inyectó mucho chakra inutilizando el de ella. Cuando la cuchilla hubo desaparecido y Naruto apareciendo de la polvareda que la tecnica había creado.

-Pero, como.....como? Conseguiste escapar? No puede ser...

-Chica relajate, hay pocas ninjas con elemento viento por aquí y tú lo llevas bastante bien. Ese ataque era bastante fuerte pero prueba a juntar más tu chakra en la punta de la cuchilla en vez de por todos los lados por igual, será más efectiva. Ahora voy a enseñarte una buena tecnica de viento con la que acabaremos el combate.

Temari no pudo replicar a las palabras del chico de la hoja. Sin duda era fuerte si había sobrevivido a sus tecnicas y encima la sermoneaba, o más bien la aconsejaba como mejorar.

-Fuuton: Impulso Gigante del Huracán.

Naruto salió volando hacia el techo de la torre en apenas unos segundos. Desde allí preparaba su próximo ataque.

-Fuuton: Tornados Dobles.

Al principio no pasaba nada, ella se le quedó mirando entre extrañada y humillada. De repente un estruendo ensordecedor llenó la sala. Vieron como el techo de la torre, donde a pocos metros estaba Naruto, salía volando arrancada de cuajo por dos grandes remolinos de aire que se quedaron flotando alrededor de Naruto mientras seguían absorbiendo trozos de la pared de la torre. La tecnica de Naruto era increíble, hasta había cambiado el pronóstico del tiempo para hoy. Temari admiraba esa gran tecnica con sus ojos como si no fuera a dirigirse contra ella.

-Preparada?

El grito del chico la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y extendió su abanico como protección mirando a través de uno de los pliegues. Naruto con sus manos entrelazó los tornados como si fuera una trenza y se puso en medio de los dos. Se lanzó inmediatamente contra ella entre el viento de los tornados que parecían alimentarse el uno con el otro. Cuando casi su tecnica había llegado a Temari, esta desapareció y Naruto también. Temari le buscaba por todas partes, aún acongojada por el miedo, pero no conseguía dar con él. De repente ella notó con un arma de filo se posaba en su cuello y Naruto detrás.

-Rindete. Perdiste.

-Eso parece pero explicame como eres capaz de manejar el viento así, si soy incluso mayor que tú, y uso el abanico pero tú... ni eso... solo las manos. Y porque deshiciste la tecnica, podías haberme ganado fácilmente con ella.

-Y te hubiera matado creeme. Pero no soy un asesino. No mato porque sí, además eres buena con el viento y somos pocos, sería una gran perdida. En cuanto a lo otro, es un secreto lo siento.

Dado a que Naruto tenía abiertos los conductos de chakra natural de su cuerpo podía notar fácilmente el flujo de aire que le rodeaba, por eso podía controlar grandes cantidades de viento sin necesidad de usar un abanico o arma similar.

-Me rindo.

Dieron así como ganador a Naruto dando por finalizado el combate. El pelirrojo del equipo de la chica miraba fijamente a Naruto con una mirada de odio contenido y de deseo de matar. Parecía que si Naruto iba a querer ganar aquel torneo tendría que vencer a aquel chico de la arena. Naruto se retiró de la torre en cuanto su combate finalizó, ni siquiera se acercó a que le felicitaran por la victoria. Desapareció entre un remolino de viento como hacía siempre.

-_Kyuubi-sensei, que ha pasado en el combate? Hubo un momento en el que no te sentía._

_-Me está costando más de lo que pensaba estar aquí encerrado, he de controlar algo por lo que nunca me había preocupado. De todos modos estoy bien. No te preocupes._

_-Seguro? Tu voz parece cansada._

_-Sí. Es solo, como tú dices, cansancio. Se me pasará. Ahora vuelve que los combates ya han debido de acabar y estarán diciendo las fechas del combate final y los emparejamientos._

Naruto obedeció a su sensei pero a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras, él seguía preocupado, notaba algo raro en su chakra, como si estuviera cambiando, mutando. Él no lo entendía bien pero era una sensación extraña.

Al llegar a la torre se puso entre los demás de la hoja que miraban y escuchaban al examinador. Kurenai le sonrió extrañada por los actos del chico pero se cortó la mirada mutua con las primeras palabras del Hokage.

-Enhorabuena a todos los finalistas. La ronda final del torneo empieza exactamente dentro de un mes. Hasta ese día tienen tiempo para volver a sus casas y entrenar para el evento. Ya saben que vendrán muchos de los mejores ninjas y señores, no sólo del país del fuego si no de todo el mundo, así que preparense a conciencia. Bien...los emparejamientos de la ronda final se deciden por sorteo, que se realizará a continuación. Según vaya diciendo los nombres de los finalistas vendreis cada uno y cojereis un número de la urna. Cuando todos hayais cojido vuestro número se anunciarán los emparejamientos iniciales.

Durante los diez minutos que duró el sorteo casi no se oía una respiración como si eso supusiera romper la tensión que allí había acumulada. Finalmente los primero combates del torneo quedaron reflejados en la pantalla gigante.

Combate 1: Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Combate 2: Nara Shikamaru Vs. Iwonoki Narji

Combate 3: Hyuuga Neji Vs. Tobaru Anika

Combate 4: Shizairo Naruto Vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

-Valla Sasuke te tocó el pez más gordo. Vas a tener que entrenar muy duro para ese combate eh?

-Si. Tú tienes fácil el llegar a la final...el marionetista y el Hyuuga posiblemente. Qué harás durante este mes?

-Pues no lo sé sinceramente, me pondré a entrenar algún día y el resto a pasarlo bien, supongo que todos los que hemos llegado a la final tenemos nivel de chuunin o más así que no veo por que tengo que preocuparme...

-Ya...pero recuerda que la decisión no es tuya.

-Supongo que llevas razón. Bueno te deseo suerte con el entrenamiento Sasuke, me prometiste una buena pelea.

-Lo haré, lo recuerdo bien. Adiós compañero.

Sasuke y Kakashi partieron de la sala donde solo quedaba él y Kurenai, ella porque le había dicho a Naruto que habían quedado con Anko por la tarde así irían juntos.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Un mes más tarde~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto estaba comiendo por última vez antes del gran evento. Sus contrincantes ya habían llegado, sobre todo los de la arena. Él había dicho a las dos kunoichis que fueran a verlo y su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada por parte de ambas, luego le explicaron que tenían que ir igual. Trabajo. Enfin, durante todo este tiempo todo había estado normal, bueno, todo menos el zorro. Rara vez hablaban como si el zorro estuviera muy ocupado o hubiera colgado el cartel de vuelvo en diez minutos cada vez que intentaba comunicarse con él. Cada vez que hablaban él se mostraba misterioso, lo que era nuevo para el chico. Tras tanto tiempo ya era tarde para desconfiar de las intenciones del zorro así que le dejó sin hacer más preguntas. Mientras terminaba su vigesimo tercer bol de ramen, aparecieron Kakashi y Sasuke que volvían de su entrenamiento.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo. Están hambrientos?

-Sí. Bastante. Digamos que sensei no es muy buen cocinero y durante el entrenamiento me he alimentado de comida precocinada demasiado tiempo.

-Y el entrenamiento?

-Nos fue bien, estuvimos...mejor porque no esperas un poco y lo miras tú mismo, de todos modos soy el primero en salir no?

-Y el sello?

La cara de Sasuke se tornó más seria.

-Da problemas de vez en cuando. Pero ya lo controlo más o menos.

-Siento no poder ayudarte de momento Sasuke, Orochimaru sigue jodiendo hasta después de muerto. Bueno vayamos al estadio que te estarán esperando para empezar.

Los tres partieron hacia el aborrotado estadio en el que no cabía ni un alfiler, parecía que los participantes de este examen atraían la atención de ninjas de todo el mundo. Miró a la tribuna donde estaba el Hokage en su traje protocolario, y a su lado otro que vestía un traje parecido pero de color rojo. Anko le explicó que era el Kazekage, kage de la villa oculta entre la arena. Todos parecían están muy alborotados por ver al genio Uchiha en acción contra el misterioso Gaara de la arena que según los rumores todavía seguía imbatido en batalla. También se decía que nadie nunca había conseguido tocarle. A Naruto le parecía que Sasuke casi no tenía ninguna posibilidad pero a saber lo que habrá estado entrenando este mes con Kakashi.

De repente una voz que provenía de la tribuna daba comienzo a la tercera y última prueba deel examen chuunin de este año dejando en silencio al estadio que miraba expectante a la arena esperando la salida de los combatientes. Tras las palabras del juez de arena pidiendo salida a los dos primeros combatientes, Sasuke y Gaara se pusieron uno delante del otro mirandose fijamente y analizando cada uno de sus movimientos por pequeño que fuera. El uez dió comienzo al combate pero ninguno se movió.

-Veamos si es verdad que es imposible tocarte Gaara.

Sasuke se lanzó con bastante velocidad contra el chico de la arena. Sin duda esa faceta la había estado entrenando bastante pero se fijó que no iba a ser suficiente. Sasuke pasó por detrás de Gaara sin que Gaara reaccionara. Sasuke se lanzó contra él pero todos sus golpes daban en la arena y empezaba a rodearle, cuando ya parecía tarde Sasuke saltó esquivando la trampa de Gaara que seguía inmovil. El Uchiha se separó un poco del chico dejandole pensar pero vió como la arena se dirigía hacia él. Con piruetas y movimientos rápidos de evasión esquivaba los ataques de Gaara pero empezaba a creer que no había logrado alcanzar un nivel lo suficientemente alto de velocidad para poder ganarle así. Con la última pirueta, acabó contra uno de los muros del estadio.

-Gaara, se acabó. Chidori!!!

Una luz azul y un ruido muy agudo parecido al de miles de pájaros cantando muy agudo salía de su brazo. Sasuke empezaba a sentir el sello que le subía sobre el cuello. Entonces se lanzó con el brazo arrastrando sbre el suelo a toda velocidad. Naruto le miraba curioso.

-Vaya Kakashi, Sasuke te va como anillo al dedo para que sea tu alumno. Rayo y fuego, curiosa combinación. Aunque dudo que sea suficiente Kakashi...

Naruto miraba como Gaara se había encerrado en una bola de arena que parecía impenetrable y Sasuke ya estaba muy cerca de su objetivo. Cuando el brazo de Sasuke encontró la barrera de arena de Gaara hubo una explosión enorme que levantó una polvareda enorme. Cuando esta se levantó se vió que Sasuke tenía el brazo pillado en la coraza de Gaara y el de la arena que había salido por detrás le golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Sasuke intentaba esquivar tantas como pudiese con su sharingan y el brazo libre pero después de un buen rato ya tenía magulladuras por muchas partes de su cuerpo. Entonces formó otro Chidori en su brazo encerrado y así liberó su brazo pero estaba agotado físicamente y de chakra. Él sabía que su limite de chidoris en un combate era de tres, le quedaba uno y no pdía malgastarlo o sería su fin. En cambio Gaara seguía muy tranquilo mirandose los nudillos que estaban cubiertos por un poco de sangre de Sasuke. Se produjo un momento de silencio bastante incomodo. Sasuke parecía estar estudiando sus últimas posibilidades mientras que Gaara seguía con su inexpresiva cara mirandose los nudillos y muy de vez en cuando a Sasuke.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke se decidió a volver a intentarlo. Ya había recobrado un poco de fuerza para volver a intentarlo.

-Dejalo chico no puedes conmigo. Retirate de una vez. Nadie puede tocarme no seas insensato. Antes de que...

Gaara se echó las manos a la cabeza como si de una fuerte jaqueca se tratase. Estuvo así mucho rato casi aullando de dolor hasta que calló de rodillas al suelo.

-Sasuke idiota te dije que te rindieras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Sasuke miraba atemorizado como los ojos del chico de la arena mostraban ahora sed de sangre y unas locas ganas de matar. Él se quedó petrificado mientras veía que la arena empezaba a rodearle. Sasuke veía que ese era su fin, no podría hacer nada de lo planeado porque era demasiado débil ni siquiera para vencer a un guenin de la arena. Cerró los ojos esperando su fin. De repente oyó un fuerte sus piro por parte de las gradas y decidió volver a abrir sus ojos. La verdad es que no veía nada estaba encerrado.

Naruto no podía ver como ese chico de la arena mataba a su compañero. Hizo una coraza de ceniza alrededor de Sasuke antes de que la arena lo matase y destrozara en trocitos. Sabía que con su intervención daba por ganador a Gaara pero eso no importaba. El chico de la arena dirigía su mirada letal a Naruto que no parecía intimidarse por eso. La arena esparcida por el campo volvía a su sitio cerca del chico que se retiraba del campo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos él dejó libre a Sasuke. El chico al verse libre y ver a Naruto en frente suya entendió todo. No le dirigió la mirada y se fue del estadio enfadado. Naruto volvió a su sitio en las gradas.

-No le ha gustado un pelo que le salvara.

-Pues no...él siempre ha pensado que su fuerza es suficiente para valerse por si solo y le acabas de mostrar que no es cierto. Es un duro golpe para alguien tan orgulloso como él.

-Kakashi deberías ir a ver que tal está antes de que haga una tontería.

-No creo que haga falta pero si, iré. Hasta luego. En cosa de que no llegue a ver tu combate, suerte.

Kakashi abandonó el estadio dejando a los demás viendo el comienzo del combate entre el Nara y el chico que levaba una insignia de la roca. El chico de la roca llevaba la iniciativa y el Nara solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques. Hasta que en un momento el combate se decidió a favor del Nara. Una nube cubrió el sol y dejando todo Konoha en sombra. El Nara entonces lanzó su jutsu mientras sonreía al ver como el chico de la roca saltaba pero de poco importaba pues no sabría de donde venía la sombra pues no había luz para orientarse. Finalmente el Nara le pilló con su jutsu y el chico de la roca sabiendo eso se retiró. Después del combate el Nara les explicó que si no lega a ser porque se pasa el día mirando a las nubes y que había unas pocas posibilidades de que la nube pasara por el solo a la hora de su combate no se hubiera presentado al combate pues no hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad. Las palabras del Nara dejaron sorprendidos a todos aquellos que no le conocían incluyendo a Naruto.

Al rato se pusieron a ver el combate entre Neji hyyuga y el último representante de la nube. Parecía que el Hyyuga se había tomado este combate para mostrarle a su clan que la rama secundaria podía ser mejor que la principal pues aunque no les enseñaran los jutsus de su rama aún podían dominarlos. El Hyuuga parecía estar jugando con su oponente y cuando ya les mostró todos los jutsus que conocía a los representantes de su clan que estaban allí, acabó con su oponente de un solo golpe. Una vez acabado el combate sus compañeros fueron a felicitarle pero naruto ya se estaba centrando para el combate contra el otro de la arena. Parece ser que el destino quiera que elimine él a todos los de la arena. Primero la chica luego el chico y en la final el pelirrojo. Después de mirar a los demás bajó a la arena donde ya le esperaba el marionetista que lo miraba desafiante.

-Vengaré la derrota de mi hermana, te lo aseguro.

-Si vienes con esos animos nunca podrás conmigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos pero este conbate me motiva mucho más que los anteriores, iré a por tí, ninja de la hoja.

Cuando el juez dió la orden de empezar el combate el chico sacó su marioneta. Naruto esperaba el movimiento de su adversario pero el parecía estar pensando lo mismo. Finalmente el marionetista se cansó y le lanzó a su marioneta contra él con su cuchilla manchada por lo que parecía un veneno. Si me toca estoy acabado, pensó Naruto mientras esquivaba los ataques de la marioneta.

-Ya me cansé!!!!! Katon: Llamas del Infierno. Fuuton: Viento Huracanado.

El estadio se llenó de unas llamas primero y luego esas llamas empezaron a crecer hasta verse desde toda Konoha con el viento dando vueltas achicharrando hasta los muros del estadio. Aquellos que estaban en las barandillas agarrados se echaron hacia atrás porque el metal empezó a arder por el calor. Cuando la tecnica acabó dejando a un Naruto un poco cansado pero aún mostrando un semblante normal, él buscó los restos del marionetsita pero solo vió las cenizas de lo que fuera la marioneta. El juez dió como vencedor a Naruto por la salida de la arena de su contrincante. Al instante vio al chico de la arena cerca de su equipo mirando con cierto temor al chico que seguía en la arena, que ahora parecía el foco de un incendio o por el que haya pasado el magma de un volcán. Era todo negro y solo estaba Naruto llamandole al medio de la arena para acabar el combate. Su contrincante no se acercaba ni por asomo a la arena.

-Cobarde!!!!!!!!!!

Y Naruto volvió a donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros en las gradas que le miraban con cara de estupefacción. No buscaba más que la mirada de sus dos amigas, el resto poco o nada le importaban. Anko no mostraba impresión alguna, si algo había aprendido del chico es que era normal que los impresionara. En cambio Kurenai si que no se esperaba tanto nivel del chico, bueno sí, mató a Orochimaru pero siempre había pensado que era gracias al Kyuubi no por él. De todos modos verlo no es lo mismo que te lo cuenten. No dijeron nada, la segunda ronda empezaba y Gaara ya estaba en la arena. Entonces ocurrió lo que no se esperaban, o quizás sí. Shikamaru miraba al cielo y al verlo tan despejado miró al suelo.

-Naruto podría traer unas nubes por favor.

-Qué!!??

-No, verdad....pues nada. Juez me retiro!!!

El juez dió por retirada ganador y finalista a Gaara. Ahora el siguiente combate entre Neji Hyuuga y Naruto. Todavía no había pasado un minuto que ya estaba otra vez combatiendo, maldito Nara perezoso. Se fue al encuentro del genio Hyuuga. Al llegar allí, junto con Anko, él parecía estar bastante tranquilo y nada sorprendido de la fuerza de Naruto.

-De poco te servirán tus jutsus dentro de poco chico.

-De que hablas Neji?

-Lo descubriras dentro de poco, ahora veamos de lo que eres capaz.

Naruto no sabía si echarse a reir o ponerse en guardia. El tono del Hyuuga parecía demasiado tranquilo. O era un genio como decían o era un intrepido y un loco. Cuando el combate dió comienzo el Hyuuga activó su linea sucesoria, llamada Byakugan, que por lo visto le permitía ver los conductos de chakra vitales de sus oponentes, y se lanzó al ataque directo contra Naruto. Este le sorprendió de su velocidad, no se comparaba con la suya pero si que era más veloz que contra aquellos con los que se había enfrentado antes. Recibió tres golpes nada más empezar por su estupidez.

-Círculo de Activación Celestial: 64 Golpes Ki.

Naruto iba recibiendo todos y cada uno de los golpes en su cuerpo sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Al acabar el ataque acabó en el suelo.

-Juez de por finalizado el combate.

Antes de que el juez dijese nada se oyeron unas risas limpias, más bien carcajadas. Neji se giró para ver como Naruto, que según él y muchos de los allí presentes acababa de recibir una buena paliza, se desternillaba de risa en el suelo.

-Por favor Neji crees que con esa tecnica puedes conmigo? Ni que las tecnicas de los Hyuugas fueran infalibles y mortiferas. En fin, sigamos vale? Eso sí fue divertido, veamos como lo hago yo.

Naruto se lanzó al ataque con toda su velocidad pillando al Hyuuga descentrado y sorprendido por la velocidad del rubio. El rubio le dió tres golpes tal como hizo Neji y copió la pose de ataque de los Hyuuga.

-Círculo de Activación Celestail: 64 Golpes Ki.

Naruto golpeaba al azar al chico mientras reía sin contar ni siquiera los golpes, cuando el chico cayó rendido tras la

paliza recibida, Naruto paró. Miró al chico y le sonrió.

-Eso te pasa por chulo y prepotente. Adiós Hyuuga.

Todo el mundo se esperaba que el chico le diese el golpe de gracia pero en vez de eso vieron como el viento levantaba al chico y lo sacaba fuera del estadio. El juez le dió la victoria por la salida del estadio de su contrincante.

-Kankuro!!!!!! La próxima vez que quieras huir de un combate, solo tienes que pedirmelo como hizo el Hyuuga. Ves!! No hubiera cambiado nada!!!

El chico se sintió humillado ante todo el público e iba a replicarle pero Gaara le puso una mano en su hombro para detenerle.

-Yo le pondré en su sitio Kankuro. Vengaré vuestra derrota.

Gaara bajó a la arena donde Naruto le esperaba. Los dos se miraban fijamente mientras ponían los dos ahora su semblante más serio y de concentración. Aún no se había dado el comienzo del combate pero como si lo fuera. Reinaba la tensión en el estadio. Finalmente se vería un combate digno de la final de un examen chuunin. Los dos Hokages se acomodaron mejor en su sitio. El Hokage se preguntó que desde cuando tenían como guenin a esa joya de ninja que acababa de derrotar a su mayor proyecto de futuro. El combate entre Gaara y Naruto iba a dar comienzo.


	7. Examen Chuunin: Tercera Parte

Bueno tras la espera a la que os he obligado a hacer, os traigo la continuación. La tan esperada batalla entre Naruto y Gaara. Sin más os dejo para que disfruteis del capítulo. Agradezco a todos los que me hayan leído pero sobretodo a aquellos que perdieron algo de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un rewiew.

**Bellais:** Gracias por el apoyo, y lo que le pasa a Kyuubi lo averiguarás más adelante si eres paciente. Espero que eso te sorprenda. Por cierto al haber quitado a Orochimaru del medio pues no se produce ninguna invasión en Konoha y por lo tanto el Kazekage sigue vivo. Espero haberte aclarado tus dudas.

**alrak** y **Sir-dg**: Espero que la continuación os guste.

**Ch 7: Examen Chuunin: Tercera Parte **

Naruto y Gaara se miraban fijamente sin parpadear ni hacer caso a lo que el juez les decía, sólo el combate y la victoria importaba. En cuanto a los dos les pareció oír que se daba por empezado el combate ya estaban rodeados de, uno arena y el otro ceniza. Se rodeaban de cada uno su elemento afin vigilando con detenimiento los movimientos del enemigo. El movimiento de ataque de la arena se veía correspondido por otro de ceniza de igual o más potencia que a su vez era correspondido por otro flanco por la arena. Así estuvieron tanteandose mutuamente para ver si se cometía algún error que decantara la balanza de la victoria hacia alguno de los lados pero no. Ambos parecían estar muy concentrados casi tanto como el resto de los espectadores que estaban sometidos a un silencio sepulcral. El tanteo debía de estar acabando porque la arena de gaara se juntaba cada vez más a su alrededor.

-Te vas a volver a esconder tras tu coraza de arena Gaara?

Gaara no respondió siguiendo su movimiento de la arena que le cubría totalmente. Naruto miraba expectante como Gaara se encerraba en su fortaleza de arena. Él sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a eso antes o después pero que no se encerraría tan pronto en su coraza. Naruto se quedó mirando mientras diseñaba una estrategia para sacar al caracol de su coraza. Gaara empezó a formar algo que parecía ser redondo encima de su cabeza, o de lo que sería su cabeza si no fuera por que no se la veía. Después de un buen rato, en el que la arena seguía atacando a Naruto, él ideó un plan mientras que acababa de formarse un ojo encima de la coraza.

Con su ceniza formó tantos clones como pudo, cinco en total. Se lanzaron todos al ataque. Nada más empezar la arena abatió a uno de ellos que se volvió ceniza otra vez. El resto avanzaba rápidamente hacia Gaara. Al llegar a su altura saltaron para golpear la coraza con fuerza pero unos pinchos salieron con mucha exactitud de la coraza deshaciendo los cuatro clones y atacando también al original. La ceniza que salió de los clones le protegió un poco de los pinchos de arena y logró posar sus dos manos sobre la coraza de Gaara. Naruto sonrió. Poco a poco veía como su ceniza cedía pero también la arena bajo sus manos, tanto hasta que hizo un agujero.

-Gaara. Cucú!!! Fuuton: Implosión

Naruto salió de allí justo antes de que se viera como la coraza de Gaara explotaba desde su propio interior creando una gran polvareda. A los pocos segundos notó como alguien salía de donde estaría Gaara. Bajo los vitores de algunos y los suspiros de otros vieron a Gaara salir casi ileso pero sin coraza de la polvareda que se levantaba con el viento. Él se quedó de pie mirando al chico pelirrojo que tenía un semblante aún más serio si se podía. Se volvían a analizar el uno al otro.

-Nos dejamos de juegos y nos ponemos en serio ya Gaara?

-Eres tan necio como tu amigo para pedirme eso? Rindete antes de que no pueda evitar tener que mataros a todos... Mmm...Tarde otra vez...

Gaara volvía a tener esos dolores que ya había mostrado contra Sasuke. Esta vez incluso parecían más graves.

-_Que le pasará en la cabeza Kyuubi-sensei?_

_-No lo sé pero su manera de luchar me resulta extrañamente familiar. De todos modos acaba ya con esto y deja de molestarme que estoy muy ocupado..._

_-Ocupado?_

No hubo respuesta para esa pregunta como desde hace días. Mientras tanto Gaara ya se había recuperado y mostraba un aura de chakra que antes no estaba, como si no pudiera contenerse. El chico parecía estar ausente y que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia. Aquello a Naruto le resultó extravagante. Que diantres le pasa al de la arena?, pensó Naruto.

Gaara extendió sus brazos y la arena, esta vez en mucha más cantidad, aparecida de la nada atacó a Naruto. De poco le sirvió a Naruto su ceniza que era engullida por la arena. De repente se vió encerrado por una gran cantidad de arena.

-Sarcófago de arena.

Según Gaara decía esas palabras Naruto formaba unos sellos rápidamente llevando todo su chakra a sus pies, y saliendo volando por el escaso agujero que todavía le enseñaba el cielo. Miró para abajo tras salir y vió que la tecnica engullía parte de la arena del estadio. Se echó la mano a la pierna derecha.

-Parece que no he salido ileso de ese ataque. Pero de donde ha sacado tanto poder de repente? Habrá estado guardandoselo siempre, será este su autentico poder?

Naruto no podía quedarse quieto un segundo sin que una gran nube de arena se le echara encima. Se le había ocurrido crear tanta ceniza como arena tuviera él, pero el gasto de chakra no le daría opción a una segunda oportunidad.

-_Sensei me parece que necesito su ayuda ya!!!!!!_

_-Te tendrás que aguantar un poco porque ahora no puede ser..._

_-Pero que estás haciendo que es tan importante?_

_-No seas impaciente. Ahora centrate en sobrevivir unos diez minutos más...dame ese tiempo y habré acabado._

_-Acabado? De que hablas?_

Para variar no hubo respuesta. Naruto seguía esquivando como podía y intentando no sufrir más heridas por el cuerpo. Tras un minuto de huida, pareció que Gaara se cansó de cazar la mosca.

-A que juegas rubio? Deja de perder el tiempo...

-Eso es justo lo que hago, tengo que perder diez minutos, espero que no te importe.

-No puedo perder el tiempo...

La voz de Gaara se había tornado más grave.

-Se acabó chico, el combate lo ganamos nosotros...Liberación.

El espectaculo fue lamentable para algunos y extraordianrio para otros. De la nada se vió como, entre gritos de dolor de Gaara, parte de la cara de Gaara se desfiguraba adoptando unas lineas mucho más grotescas hasta que parecía que habían perdido rastro de toda humanidad. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. Y todo el resto de su cuerpo sufrió la misma transformación volviendose una criatura bastante grande de unos dos metros y medio de altura. Naruto notó que detrás de él había una cola enorme. Mientras tanto en las gradas o parte de ellas cundía el pánico que dificílmente era calmado por los ninjas situados en las salidas del estadio. Tras unos minutos en los que la transformación acabó, el Hokage y el Kazekage parecían estar debatiendo algo de importancia por las expresiones puestas y la grada parecía más calma.

-_Sensei es un conocido suyo?_

_-Mmm. Shukaku, es el más pequeño de mis hermanos, Ichibi. Bueno dadas las circunstancias será mejor que me de prisa en acabar, dame entonces solo tres minutos. Entonces ya verás que el combate será mucho más fácil._

_-Pero me vas a decir lo que estás tramando._

_-De momento no._

_-Pues bien está saberlo...._

Naruto miraba hacia arriba e intentaba ver la cara de su nuevo adversario. Entonces oyó la voz de alguien conocido desde las gradas. Buscó con la mirada y vió al Hokage pedirle que viniera. Entre tanto su nuevo contrincante parecía estar observandose como para ver el resultado de sus cambios. Por su rostro parecía bastante contento. Naruto aprovechó para acercarse a la tribuna despacito, sin llamar la atención del monstruo.

-Naruto, has de retirarte pues se permiten transformaciones en el examen y seguis en la final. Es hora de retirarte.

-Hokage-sama, de verdad cree que temo a Shukaku? Hombre, feo es, pero no me da ningún temor pelear contra él. Es muy posible que le venza así que relajese y disfrute del combate como está haciendo el Kazekage. Y no manden intervenir a nadie para parar el combate, se lo pido por favor.

Por fin Shukaku se había vuelto a centrar en la batalla y había lanzado un puñetazo contra Naruto haciendo que este golpease y destruyese parte del muro de debajo de la tribuna. Naruto corría sobre el borde aún quemado de los muros del estadio mientras le lanzaba bolas gigantes de fuego que a pesar de su fuerza no alcanzaban a su objetivo por el intacto escudo de arena. Durante los minutos que le pidió su sensei Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que las tecnicas de Gaara no le impactasen. Sabía que el roce con una de ellas seria fatal.

-Fuuton: Fuu Henge

Naruto despareció fundiendose con el aire que le rodeaba. De todas las tecnicas que le mostró Kakashi esa era la que más le costó y la que más le gustaba. El seguía sin moverse alterando el aire que le rodeaba como si fuera una ligera brisa. Él veía que Shukaku no se decidía donde estaba. Finalmente tras tener unos segundos los ojos cerrados mandó su arena contra una posición muy cercana a donde estaba Naruto, entonces Naruto se movió más rápido y la arena parecía perseguirle. Parece ser que Gaara ya se dió cuenta de como funciona esta tecnica, pensaba Naruto mientras aceleraba su paso para esquivar, esta vez, una cuchilla de viento.

-_Sensei estoy bajo minimos, cuando acabas?_

_-Ya acabo, ya acabo....un minuto...._

_-No se si aguantaré tanto..._

_-Pues tienes que hacerlo, es...mi última orden...._

Naruto notó como parte de sus reservas de chakra desaparecían totalmente. Su tecnica desapareció y cayó al suelo al no poder canalizar chakra por sus pies. Se sentía muy extraño mientras veía como la arena que levaba tiempo persiguiendole le tenía acorralado contra el muro.

_-Tengo que contarte algo muy importante Naruto._

_-No es muy buen momento para eso pero adelante..._

Naruto ya tenía una pierna cubierta de arena y parte de la otra.

_-Es la hora en la que tienes que relevarme Naruto...lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora es pasarte todo mi poder y mi chakra a ti y en el momento en el que yo...desaparezca acabará el ritual y serás el nuevo Kyuubi._

_-Qué? Has hecho qué?_

_-Chico, estar en tu cuerpo aquí sin más me mata pero dado a que todavía tienes mucha vida por delante decidí que tú seas mi sucesor. A partir de ahora te espera una vida muy larga asi que tomatelo con calma no cometas el mismo error que yo. Aún así sí que hay algo que debes hacer cuanto antes..._

La arena ya casi le llegaba a la cintura y Shukaku parecía sonreir divertido al ver que la cara de Naruto se desencajaba mirando como la arena le subía despacio.

_-Qué debo saber???_

_-Quiero que me hagas un último favor...Verás, no te fui muy sincero cuando te dije los motivos que me llevaron a atacar Konoha pues mi hija no murió. Descubrí más tarde que fue secuestrada pero que ella se liberó...así que anda pululando sin saber nada sobre mí, ni sobre tí... Ahora eres su familia y quiero que la busques, la entrenes como hice yo por tí y sobre todo no dejes que nadie la controle... Ese es mi último deseo... Un último consejo...No pienses que eres invencible pues hasta nosotros tenemos puntos débiles, práctica y mejora tus genjutsus, sobre todo de ocultación, mejora también tus henge, serán muy útiles. Es mejor que ocultes a tantos como puedas quién eres pues tenemos muchos enemigos que venderían su alma por controlarte._

_-Sensei...._

En su cabeza aparecían imagenes de una chica de apenas un año de edad jugando con sus padres. Naruto se entristeció muchisimo al ver que la esencia de Kyuubi desaparecía.

_-No puede irse Kyuubi-sensei le necesito...no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin tí..._

_-Chico, has de hacerte fuerte...sé que lo superarás... Ahora que el ritual se ha completado podré ver de nuevo a mi esposa, piensa que estaré feliz allá a donde voy...Adiós Naruto, nuevo Kyuubi no Youko._

_-Adiós sensei..._

Mientras la arena le cubría ya casi todo el cuerpo menos la cara donde se veían que caían ligeras lágrimas, Naruto cerró los ojos. Notaba que algo en su interior se negaba a aceptar lo que había ocurrido instantes atrás en su mente pero parecía que era muy real. Esos pensamientos fueron los últimos antes de que la arena le privara de la vista. Estaba recubierto de arena por todos los lados de su cuerpo que le impedía respirar.

Todos en el estadio y sobre todo dos chicas no podían creer lo que veían y tenían intención de bajar y parar el combate pero él les había pedido que no lo hicieran aunque vieran que estaba muriendo. Finalmente las dos chicas aceptaron muy a su pesar y ahora se arrepentían de haberlo hecho.Aún así seguían confiando en que Naruto saldría de esta, como siempre.

Mientras tanto Naruto se dedicaba a intentar entender por completo las últimas palabras de su ya fallecido sensei. En su interior notaba como ya le volvía a fluir chakra, pero esta vez de manera salvaje, que parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo y tomar vida.

-_Si oí bien me dijo que yo era el nuevo Kyuubi... entonces...._

Naruto notó que su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más y se veía recubierto de chakra de un color violeta. La arena de Shukaku que le comprimía desapareció y el se puso a brillar con fuerza. Naruto notaba un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo recordandole la transformación de Gaara instantes antes salvo que esta vez, según veía Naruto, sería irreversible. Fueron minutos inacabables en los que hasta el mutado Gaara miraba extrañado ante el fenómeno que estaba aconteciendo.

Cuando la luz blanca iba desapareciendo dejando ver a un nuevo Naruto que muy poco tenía que ver con el antiguo salvo por el nombre.

Su pelo era rojo como el fuego ahora. Sus ojos seguian siendo azules salvo que tenían pequeñas rayas rojas circulares alrededor del iris. Su cuerpo ya no parecía el de un niño si no el de un chico de unos veinte ya desarrolado tanto muscularmente como de altura pues medía casi metro noventa. Hasta sus ropas habían cambiado pues vestía un atuendo de lucha de color rojo y tonalidades violetas en los extremos. Pero sin duda lo más impactante eran las nueve colas que le sobresalían de la parte de abajo de su espalda.

Cuando abrió sus ojos llegó a percibir todos los pequeños detalles que se podían percibir en aquel estadio. De la mirada de Shukaku hasta del movimiento del pelo de una de las Anbus que había apostada en las gradas. Al igual que sus ojos, sus otros sentidos estaban igual de desarrollados. Era capaz de escuchar a todos los que allí estaban.

-Ha vuelto. Díos mío, el monstruo ha vuelto.

-Nos matará a todos.

Naruto miraba como su nueva aparición estaba sembrando el caos por todas partes. En parte se alegró de que le temieran pues era algo que llevaba buscando hace mucho. Sin embargo suponía una nueva revolución en su vida aunque cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Kyuubi antes de...irse. Buscó con la mirada a Anko y Kurenai. Las dos le miraban fijamente con cara de asombro aunque no daban mustras de sentir miedo ni pánico al contrario que el resto de los presentes. Hasta el Hokage y el Kazekage se pusieron de pie mientras charlaban.

-Que se supone que debo hacer ahora???

-Retiremonos ahora que todavía no ha atacado a nadie. El Kyuubi ha debido de poseerle ya enteramente.

-Me parece que si nos quisiera haber matado, ya lo habría hecho pero sigue immovil.

-Pues ataquemosle ahora.

Eso causó que Naruto y el Hokage suspiraran a la vez. Naruto dejó esa conversación y volvió a mirar a Shukaku.

-Seguimos el combate hermano?

-Kyuubi...no tenía ni idea que era contra tí contra él que luchaba.

-Siempre has tendio problemas para detectar el chakra...desde la guerra..._Como sé yo eso?????_

_-_Supongo que tienes razón. Ya no tiene sentido que sigamos peleando parece que están preparando un ataque contra tí, será divertido aplastarlos...

-Por cierto Shukaku es estúpido que no dejes dormir a tu carcelero pues solo minas tus fuerzas. No deberías ser tan posesivo.

-Pues ya me dirás tú como has conseguido poseerle...

-Mmm, hermano me temo que del Kyuubi que tú hablas acaba de fallecer, yo soy el nuevo Kyuubi.

-Vaya...entonces sigamos el combate pues el otro Kyuubi era más fuerte que yo pero quizás el 'nuevo' no lo sea.

-Estúpido.

Mientras Naruto miraba como la arena que ya llevaba un rato parada en el suelo se elevaba hacia el cielo y le caía en picado formando una peligrosa espada. Naruto se concentró en formar la ceniza suficiente para protegerse del ataque pero en vez de crear un poco de ceniza a su alrededor como había hecho siempre, apareció ceniza en treinta metros a la redonda dejando una capa negra en el suelo. Tras controlarla formó un escudo para parar la arena. Cuando paró el ataque la ceniza se enfrascó como si tuviera vida propia en una pelea contra la arena en la que parecía que ninguna ganaría.

Tras reanudarse el combate entre los dos como si nada hubiera pasado, el ambiente se calmó y muchos de los allí presentes se olvidaron parcialmente de sus ganas de venganza para observar el combate. Era más fácil matar al zorro si estaba cansado después de haber luchado.

Naruto y Gaara se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu en la que parecía estar muy pareja pero en la que nadie aparte de los dos Kages era capaz de seguir. Finalmente Gaara apareció empotrado contra un muro medio riendose.

-Veo que aún conservas ciertos movimientos del Kyuubi anterior, esa patada invertida lateral siempre me ha sorprendido. Bueno veamos que haces ahora.

Gaara empezó una larga serie de sellos pero antes de que acabara, Naruto le interumpió.

-No hay motivo para alargar esto más hermano. Además con eso arrasarías todo lo que hay aquí y en veinte kilometros a la redonda. De todos modos no puedes derrotarme. _Pero si esos sellos ni los había visto nunca._

-A mí no me importa esta estúpida aldea, ni sus pateticos habitantes...

-A mí parte de ellos tampoco pero sí unos pocos, amigos, así que devuelvele el control a Gaara y vuelve a tu celda hermano.

Esa última parte la dijo en el tono más autoritario que sabía. Su voz era ahora grave y parecía que cuando se enfadaba era ronca. Sin duda ya sabía por que debía entrenar mucho los genjutsus. Olor, forma e incluso voz. Nada ahora le parecía ser humano. Bueno ahora literalmente no lo era. Lo que de pequeño le habían llamado se había hecho realidad. Salvo que el resultado y el camino no era como él creía. Se sentía feliz de que su sensei le haya dado semejante poder y sobre todo la inmortalidad. Viviría miles de años hasta que él decidiera morir y pasarle el testigo a otro como él.

Gaara recuperaba el control llevandose la mano a la cabeza. Sin duda estaba desorientado. Miró a Naruto y se llevó una buena sorpresa, luego miró al resto del estadio que parecía que fuese a asaltar la arena para matarlos.

-Gaara. Sal de aquí y que los de la arena se vayan. Esto no os incumbe. Ya nos veremos, hermano.

-Esta bien.

Gaara desapareció entre un remolino de arena. Apareció al lado del Kazekage que le transmitió las ordenes de Naruto. Los de la arena se levantaron e igual que todos los que no eran de Konoha se marcharon del estadio lo más rápido que pudieron. Mientras se marchaban se creó un silencio que nadie se atrevía a cortar. Cuando el último de los invitados se fue, el aire le trajo el sonido de una conversación entre unos viejos andrajosos.

-Matemosle ahora que está cansado y sin nadie. Somos cientos contra uno. La victoria y la venganza está asegurada.

Ante las palabras de los ancianos se empezó a crear una especie de murmullo en un sector de las gradas y que parecía extenderse. Finalmente muchos fueron los que se levantaron para increpar al solitario Naruto que seguía en la arena.

El Hokage levantó la mano pidiendo silencio y se dirigió a Naruto.

-Como ves, muchos desean tu muerte. No me apetece ver una masacre pues creo que podrías con todos pero... antes quiero darte la posibilidad de que te expliques. Además me has mentido Naruto y eso es violar la ley, lo sabes. Pero eso lo hablaremos más tarde. Ahora explicate.

-Cree Hokage, de verdad, que le debo una explicación a este pueblo...de asesinos...por que eso es lo que me han demostrado desde niño sabe? He sufrido tanto que hasta decidí vivir solo y morir de hambre antes que vivir aquí pero algo que no entendía me traía a este lugar. Sigo sin entendero pero eso no es problema. Soy Kyuubi y no debo ninguna explicación a nadie por mis actos y aquellos que quieran venir aquí a intentar matarme que sepan que no tendré piedad, allá ellos. Si fuera usted Hokage les pararía aunque veo que sigue con los pies atados por el consejo viejo. _Pero de que sé yo eso._ Como dijo no quiero una matanza. Bueno si han acabado me marcharé de esta villa durante un tiempo, tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas pero sin antes cojer lo que es mío por herencia. Sabe de que hablo no Hokage?

-Me parece que la ley de silencio ya no tiene efecto así que la elimino. Tu vida ya no es secreto de nivel S pero seguro que lo quieres así?

-Sí, después de todo le estoy haciendo un favor porque como iba a explicar que un zorro se pasee por Konoha con esa ley impuesta. Bueno me voy, les deseo suerte. Adiós.

Naruto tiró su emblema de la hoja al suelo y intentó salir por la puerta pero unos cuantos ninjas se opusieron a que saliera. Naruto iba absorto en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a los que impedían su paso. Se dió cuenta de que tenía una conexión especial con Anko y kurenai. Podía sentir sus mentes en cualquier momento.

-_Chicas? Me oís?_

_-Sí, eres tú Naruto?_

_-Así es. Las veré en la puerta norte en diez minutos, por favor, no se retrasen._

_-Está bien._

Kurenai salió de la conversación pero Anko le preguntó otra cosa más.

-_Te vas a volver a ir verdad?_

_-Me parece que no me queda más remedio no?_

_-Siento que esto acabe así._

_-Acabar? Esto no acaba más que empezar Anko. Nos vemos ahora._

Naruto abrió los ojos centrandose en los enemigos que tenía delante. Reconció a aquel Anbu que le guío por el centro de tortura e interrogación. Naruto sacó su espada, ofreciendosela al sol y haciendo que esta se volviera roja como el fuego.

-No hagais enfadar a Colmillo de Zorro, pues no perdona a aquellos que se cruzan en su camino.

Naruto vió que ninguna se apartaba pero que se ponían en pose de ataque y mostraban mucha concentración. Antes de que Naruto se lanzara al ataque, el mismo Hokage dejó inconscientes a sus propios ninjas. Naruto avanzó entre los ninjas hacia la salida mirando al Hokage. Este tenía la mirada perdida en las gradas del estadio donde se oían gritos de 'Traidor' o que le exigían explicaciones de porque dejaba escapar al zorro.

-Sinceramente hubiera sido más fácil para todos si los hubiera matado. Ahora querrán colgarlo a usted. Bueno usted sabrá, con permiso me retiro.

El Hokage le dirigió una mirada de 'suerte' y se volvió al medio del estadio a explicar sus actos. Poco le importaba eso ahora a Naruto que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia las estancias del Hokage donde tenía planeado buscar las pertenencias de sus padres.

Al llegar allí, abrió un baúl que tenía varios objetos raros y montones de pergaminos. Los examinó casi todos y se llevó cuatro que pensó que debía poseer. Uno era el pergamino de propiedad de la mansión Namikaze, otro dos eran pergaminos con tecnicas inventadas por su padre así como muchas tecnicas de sellado. Al parecer su padre era un maestro de los sellos. Y el último y el que más le sorprendió era un pergamino que a primera vista no se podía leer pero que una vez que le injectó un poco de chakra, empezaron a aparecer una palabras escritas de puño y letra de sus padres.

_Querido Naruto:_

_A estas alturas ya sabrás quienes somos. Seguro que estás muy enfadado con nosotros por haberte ocultado tu estirpe pero deseabamos que no fueras maltratado por muchos de los que te trataran como si fueras el zorro que llevas dentro. Según mis ordenes tienes 18 años y por lo tanto ya eres mayorcito para ver que tienes un futuro prometedor. No nos odies por no haber estado contigo todos estos años pero era mejor así. Los detalles te los podrá contar el tercer Hokage si deseas saberlos. Desde el cielo._

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage._

_P.D: Si los habitantes de Konoha no han tenido la decencia de tratarte bien ignorando mi último deseo espero que no tengas piedad con ellos. No merece la pena proteger una aldea que te odia Naruto, recuerda eso._

Al leerlo Naruto sintió un ataque de rabia enorme contra la población de Konoha. Si no llega a ser porque había hecho amigos aquí y porque tenía prisa para cumplir la promesa al zorro descuartizaría a todo aquel que le odiara. Cerró el pergamino de su padre y los guardo todos en su bolsillo. Sonrió divertido al ver que su padre pensaba más en su felicidad que en Konoha cuando él siempre había pensado que era al revés. Salió de la torre hacia su casa, donde empaquetó todas sus pertenencias y tras sellarlas en un pergamino siguió su camino hacia la puerta donde le esperaban las dos chicas. Por el camino vió como la gente le miraba con miedo, mucho miedo, y también mucho odio. Un par de ninjas se le enfrentaron en medio de la calle y él tuvo que noquearlos para seguir su camino.

-Estos ninjas de Konoha son verdaderamente estúpidos cuando les ciega la venganza.

Una vez llegado a la puerta las dos chicas corrieron hacia él y le abrazaron. Él les devolvió el abrazo quedandose así un buen rato dejando que de vez en cuando rodara una lágrima por sus mejillas. Sin ninguna duda ellas eran el motivo por el que no destruiría esta villa. Solo ellas. Tras romper el abrazo se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Chicas las echaré mucho de menos. De veras me duele separarme de vosotras. Solo espero que por ser amigas mías no os traten mal ahora en adelante, eso si que no se lo perdonaría.

-Tranquilo, sabes que no nos importa lo que piensen de nosotras.

-Muy cierto. Anko tiene razón. De todos modos parece que seguiremos en contacto aunque estés muy lejos no? Eso de que me hables en la mente es una habilidad muy útil.

-Mmm. No sé si funcionará a tanta distancia pero lo intentaré sin falta. De todos modos no será lo mismo que tenerlas a mi lado. Bueno por el ruido parece que el Hokage no ha conseguido bajarles los humos a todos porque aquí vienen. Será mejor que no os vean conmigo.

-De eso nada. Estaremos contigo siempre, no abandonaremos a un amigo.

-Pues antes tomad.

Naruto les pasó dos frascos transparentes que contenían lo que parecía ser un líquido blanquecino con espuma.

-Qué es?

-Bueno, el medico aunque no esté puede dejar su medicina a sus pacientes no? Usadla solo en casos graves aunque no espero que tengais que usarla. No me gustaría tener que sacaros de las mismas manos del Shinigami. Sin más...

Pero Naruto fue interrumpido por la aparición de todo un tropel de ninjas de la hoja que se mostraban muy amenazantes. Miró a las dos kunoichis que veían el momento del adiós más cercano.

-Chicas es la hora. He de desaparecer durante un tiempo pero vendré a verlas cuando pueda.

Ellas no respondieron mientras él se despedía y poco después se marchaba formando un remolino. Apenas quedaban unos metros antes de que apareciera el primero de los que venían a matarle.

-Ha huido, el zorro ha huido. Es un cobarde!!!

Anko que no podía soportar la idea de que fuera tratado más así le pegó un puñetazo al ninja en toda la cara estampandolo contra una casa. Kurenai que estuvo muy rápida, lanzó una tecnica ilusoria alrededor de ellas, y emprendieron la vuelta hacia casa.

-Lo siento Kuri-chan pero es que no pude contenerme.

-Da igual lo importante es que no le alcanzarán y que no te han visto.

Mientras las dos kunoichis iban rumbo a casa, alguien camuflado entre las sombras sonrió.


	8. La Búsqueda

Lo siento por el gran retraso de la actualización del fic pero es verano, vacaciones y tal. Ahora que he vuelto espero subirlos tan rápido como lo hacía antes ya que vuelvo relajado y con las ideas frescas.

Vaya me ha alegrado ver que había unos cuantos rewiews, los cuales agradezco mucho. Me alegra también ver que os gusta mi fic. Principalmente os quería decir que no habrá ningún romance común con Naruto, es decir, ni Sakura ni Hinata. Quizás haya harem... no lo sé eso todavía lo estoy pensando, aunque sinceramente parece poco probable. Pero tendreis que esperar todavía un poco para eso.

Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia.

**Ch 8: La Búsqueda**

La aparición de Kyuubi de nuevo en Konoha hizo saltar todas la alarmas en la zona. El pánico estaba apoderandose de la aldea aún más si cabe por la acción del Hokage, permitiendole la escapada. El viejo estuvo horas y horas intentando explicarles de que hubiera sido imposible pararle por la fuerza y que además lo único que intentaba era evitar una masacre como la de hace unos años. A pesar de ello, solo unos pocos lideres del consejo vieron la lógica en las palabras del Hokage, el resto y por desgracia mayoría votó por la puesta del chico en el libro bingo con una suma de 100 millones de ryu por su cabeza. La propuesta promovida por el líder de la Raíz, Danzou, se miró con muy buenos ojos para la mayoría del pueblo que deseaba la muerte del zorro como su primera y única preocupación para el futuro. Sólo unos pocos, entre ellos Anko y Kurenai, echaban de menos al rubio. Durante ese tiempo Naruto desconocía lo que acontecía en Konoha, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo de vez en cuando echaba la vista atras pensando en que sus amigas lo pasarían mal por su culpa y eso le recomía la conciencia. Parecía que su conexión mental tenía un límite de un kilometro nada más, así que de poco le iba a servir estando a cientos.

Semanas después de que se fuera, un chico andaba lentamente por un bosque cercano al límite del país del fuego con el del rayo. Miraba al suelo fijamente como si anduviera buscando una moneda en el suelo. De vez en cuando se paraba, echaba la vista atras, y después reanudaba la marcha.

-_Como echo de menos tenerte aquí conmigo Kyuubi-sensei, ojalá pudieras hacerme compañía..._

De repente a Naruto se le ocurrió algo que le hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

_-Como no se me había ocurrido antes. Aunque va a ser un problema pues ahora soy...como decirlo...soy el jefe del clan de los zorros, o algo así. Bueno ya veré. _Tecnica de Invocación.

De la gran nube de humo apareció el mismo zorro que le ayudó contra Orochimaru. Arun.

-Para que me ha invocado hoy, señor.

-Arun, que posición ocupa Kyuubi en tu familia???

-Es nuestro líder, señor. Es aquel que tiene más poder dentro de nuestro clan.

-Ya veo...pues tengo que decirte que soy el nuevo Kyuubi.

-Lo sabemos, Kyu-sama. Esperamos que algún día venga a nuestro hogar y hagamos la ceremonia adecuada pero también estamos al corriente de la misión que tiene.

-Por eso te llamé. Alguno de los nuestros es un buen rastreador?

-Ahora mismo los hago llamar.

-Bien, eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

-Señor he de decirle que hay unos veinte ninjas al sur vigilandole.

-Lo se...son ninjas de la raíz, solo espero que Danzou se haya atrevido a venir con ellos para rebanarle su pescuezo. Pero ahora lo más importante es encontrarla. Que vengan lo más rápido posible.

-Estarán con usted en muy poco tiempo.

-Gracias Arun.

El zorro gigante se desapareció entre una gran cortina de humo y Naruto decidió seguir un poco su camino mientras esperaba a los refuerzos. Llevaba unos kilometros andados hacia el sur cuando notó que los de la raíz se acercaban más a él pero también que del otro lado de la frontera se apostaban ninjas que sin duda no le permitirían el paso. Aceleró intentando dejarlos atrás pero el rastro se desvió hacia el oeste, saliendo del país del fuego, lo que le obligó a detenerse y dejar que los de la raíz se le echaran encima. Cuando notó que tenían contacto visual Naruto se dió media vuelta.

-Tan poco os parecia ese viejo carcamal que os envía a misiones suicidas??

-No hemos venido a matarte, bueno depende de sí aceptas o no esta proposición. Danzou-sama te perdona la vida si te pones al servicio de la Raíz hoy mismo.

Naruto no sabía si echarse a reir o matarlos a todos por su insolencia.

-De veras creeis que Danzou podría controlarme, someter a su voluntad al gran Kyuubi. Decidle a vuestro señor que no me interesa su proposición y que si lo veo lo mataré.

-Rechazais la oferta?

-No ha quedado claro?

-Entonces no nos dejas otra opción zorro, a por él!!!

Después de una media hora de pelea en la que Naruto usó solo una mano, porque la otra estaba muy ocupada rascandose y tapandose la boca de los bostezos, dejando la zona llena de socavones y cadaveres de ninjas, Naruto hizo unos cientos de clones.

-Chicos, id a la base de Danzou en las afueras de Konoha. Derrotad a la Raíz y luego matad a Danzou y a cualquier ayudante que tenga en el consejo. Sed descarados, que os vean llegar, pero sed rápidos que no escape. Teneis dos días, partid ya!

Cuando la marabunta de Narutos se marchó, por fin aparecieron dos zorros de mediana estatura. Uno le era muy familiar y el otro era de pelaje violeta oscuro con un mechón negro en la frente.

-Shausi?

-Si soy yo Kyu-sama. Y ella es Saori, mi compañera. Ambos somos rastreadores estupendos.

-Vaya si que crecistes Shausi. Bueno si no os importa empecemos.

Los dos zorros se dejaron llevar por el olor que les transmitía Naruto y que debían seguir. Tras varios minutos de olfateo, los dos encontraron el rastro y se dirigían raudos siguiendolo. Tras unos minutos dirigiendose al oeste, como Naruto predijo, llegaron a la frontera con el país del rayo donde les parecía estar esperando una comitiva de bienvenida. Naruto miraba como aquellos que parecían estar esperandole no ponían cara de tener muchos amigos, y Naruto no estaba entre ellos. Cuando él llegó más o menos a su altura, les dijo a los dos rastreadores que se marcharan, y así lo hicieron dejando a los ninjas del país del rayo y Naruto solos.

-Zorro, no se te permite la entrada a este país. Si lo haces se te declarará enemigo de rango super S y serás un cadaver en menos de un día.

-Se puede saber quien ha dado esa orden?

-El señor feudal del país del rayo en persona después de recibir un mensaje anónimo del país del fuego comentando tu nueva situación.

-Vaya...esto complica las cosas pero me temo que tengo que seguir adelante, para vuestra desgracia no se me da muy bien respetar las fronteras. Adiós. Ah! Y no seais insensatos e intenteis atacarme pues los últimos...no sé, cien ninjas que lo intentaron son pasto de los carroñeros ahora mismo.

Los ninjas del rayo no intentaron detenerle si no que se pusieron en paralelo a él y le seguían a todas partes. Durante días siguieron a Naruto que seguía el rastro hasta que un buen día Naruto se desapareció dejando atontados a sus perseguidores.

-Estuvimos siguiendo a un puto clon....

Mientras tanto el verdadero Naruto se partía de risa para el susto de sus rastreadores zorro que le miraban preocupados cuando le llegó la información del clon. Ya casi habían llegado a donde el rastro era más fuerte. Según ellos ella había pasado por aquí hace casi dos años. Despues de estar casi dos meses rastreando y haber pasado por cientos de aldeas y poblados civiles, ya era hora de que ella se decidiera a ir a alguna aldea ninja. Llegaban a los límites de la aldea oculta entre las nubes. Sin duda eso suponía un problema pues seguramente no era muy bienvenido allí. Decidió poner a prueba sus mejores genjutsus y henges, después de acabar con uno de los ninjas de la nube y así suplantarle. Al parecer aquel chico se llamaba Iwo Nirui, era un chuunin de la nube, de los pocos allí que no usaban el raiton si no el katon. Estaba de suerte, el chico volvía de una misión. Recogió el pergammino que llevaba y se dirigió a la puerta de la aldea. Gracias a sus bastante desarrollados sentidos logró atravesar la densa nube que envolvía la aldea y encontrar la puerta.

-No te esperabamos hasta esta tarde Nirui. Parece ser que por fin has hecho algo bien, para variar. Debe ser que hoy no te perdiste al volver.

Naruto siguió su camino deseando con todo su ser acabar con esos dos insolentes que se reían. Finalmente, estaba por fin dentro de la aldea y sin levantar sospechas. Aún así decidió que esos dos de antes no verían la luz del mes que viene. Al parecer el mensaje del pergamino que cojió se dirigía al Raikage, así que se dirigió a su torre. Después de ver que el chico al que había decidio suplantar era el hazme reir de la aldea, subió hasta el despacho de su líder. Le hicieron entrar para que entregara su mensaje pero se encontró con que él estaba en plena discusión con una chica alta, que se sobresaltó con su aparición. Aquella chica le resulto ser familiar, le parecía haberla visto antes, creo que en la final del examen chuunin. Sin duda ella...se estaba oliendo algo raro en su aspecto. Naruto no necesito más que unas decimas de segundo para repasar todos los aspectos de su genjutsu y al parecer estaba todo en orden.

-Raikage-sama, aquí le entregó el mensaje.

-Está bien. Puedes retirarte, tú también Yugito-san.

Naruto, o más bien Nirui, salió después de la chica del despacho y nada más cerrar la puerta tras de él, ella se le encaró. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le estampó contra una pared. Ella lo miraba muy de cerca, le hacía sentir incomodo pero él sentía una vibración bastante familiar.

-Puedo preguntar a que ha venido eso?

-Nirui, por que se que te conozco desde hace bastante, algo raro te ha pasado.

-No se a que te refieres, estoy completamente normal.

-Eso es lo que me extraña...bueno ya nos veremos....

-_Al parecer este chico también es un estúpido alborotador que lo conocen todos, será mejor que me cambie de persona en cuanto pueda. Bueno ahora voy a ver si encuentro su olor por la aldea._

Al salir de la torre se tropezó con una chica que según verle, se echó las manos a la cara y le dió un bofetón en toda la cara dejandole la mejilla roja para el resto del día. Tras eso la chica salió corriendo sollozando.

-_Lo del cambio se hace cada vez más urgente. Que mal carácter tenía esa. Bueno sigamos._

Naruto atravesó media ciudad buscando ese olor. Ese olor que ya se sabía de memoria de tanto olerlo, ya lo tenía grabado en la mente. Hasta el ramen le olía así, llegaban momentos que ya no olía nada más que eso.

La primera semana no encontró nada de nada, además fue mandado a una misión con su equipo. Según Naruto una estupidez, un aburrimiento. Aún así se alegró de haber sido cauto y mirar las tecnicas de fuego más corrientes en esa aldea y usarlas. Ninguno de su equipo parecía preocuparles su compañero sino que casi le ignoraban lo que le ayudaba a no ser descubierto aunque incluso Naruto se sorprendió de sí mismo por lo cauto que estaba siendo. Al volver de la misión decidió ponerse otra vez a buscar pero lo primero era cambiar de persona.

Encontró a un ninja grandote al que vió achicharrar a unos ladrones tras asaltar un establecimiento y decidió que él sería ideal para seguir adelante además de que no era, o al menos no parecía, un pringao. Se acercó a él en la oscuridad y de un movimiento rápido le partió por la mitad. Dejandose ver unos segundos memorizó el olor y la voz que había llegado a oír, además de todos los detalles sobre su físico. Sin duda se sentía mucho mejor. Descubrió que su nombre era Ryuko Yuho, un jounin bastante respetado en la aldea. También era sensei de un grupo de jovenes guenin con bastante nivel.

En el tiempo que pasó sin descubrir nada sobre el posible paradero de la chica, casi llegaba a estar cómodo en aquella aldea llena de desconocidos. Un día mientras supervisaba a sus guenin se le acercó un enmáscarado personaje.

-Vamos a dar el último paso, esta noche en el puente sobre las ocho.

-Está bien.

El chico se desapareció tras el ok de Naruto aunque él no tenía ni idea de donde se estaba metiendo aunque se intuía que debía ir, parecía que al que había suplantado tenía buen juicio y inconscientemente confiaba en ello.

De esta manera, Naruto se vió abandonando el entrenamiento antes de tiempo para la alegría de sus guenin que parecían agotados y dirigiendose hacia aquel puente.

Cuando llegó, le esperaban unos cuarenta ninjas de la nube que hablaban muy bajo casi en susurros y cuando Naruto se dejó ver estos levantaron la vista y dejaron de hablar.

-Por fin llegas Ryuko, no podíamos empezar sin ti. Bueno -volviendo a hablar casi en susurros- ya está casi todo listo para el golpe. Se nos han unido muchos Anbu que no les gusta el trato del Raikage, además de que seguimos contando con el apoyo del arma del Raiikage. Si él intenta protegerse detrás de ellas se llevara una gran sorpresa, pero aún así lo mejor es que las saquemos de allí lo antes posible. Como pensamos, atacaremos tres flancos a la vez, la prisión, la torre y el cuartel. Yo comandaré el ataque a la torre, aguantaremos hasta que el grupo de la prisión haya rescatado a nuestro verdadero Raikage y le hayan llevado a la torre para que nos ayude a acabar con el Raikage. En el cuartel, liderados por Ryuko, atacareis a sus ninjas fieles y pondreis a salvo a las dos chicas que a esas horas estarán atadas o encerradas, sobre todo la Jinchuuriki. Si todo va sobre el plan, acabaremos en unas cuatro horas. Hasta dentro de tres días no volveremos a encontrarnos y cuando lo hagamos liberaremos a nuestra aldea de las sucias manos de los traidores seguidores del Raikage.

Las palabras del que parecía ser el comandante incitaron un vitoreo general y poco después la gente se fue yendo y entre ellos Naruto. Las palabras de aquel tipo le habían dejado trastocado. Podía ser que la chica con la que se tropezó el primer día fuera la Jinchuuriki, por eso le resultaba su aroma tan extrañamente familiar. Pero la otra....él tenía una pequeña corazonada de esperanza de recuperar ese olor que le envolvía la mente por las noches. Se acercó sigilosamente al cuartel desde la parte de atrás y rebuscó en los alrededores alguna señal que le indicara si ella podía estar allí. Nada. Pero eso no evitaba sentir que su búsqueda podía acabar pronto, si es verdad que ella estaba allí. Tendría que esperar tres días, y bajo la capa de Ryuko salvarla.

-_Más le vale que no la hayan hecho nada porque sino esta aldea pasará a la historia, sentirán la ira del Kyuubi._

Naruto se concentró en sus sentidos para intentar encontrar alguna presencia que se asemejara a lo que él buscaba pero aquello era demasiado grande y además había mucho movimiento y gente para concretar tanto. Se dió por vencido por hoy y se volvió a casa a descansar un poco. Sinceramente una de las cosas que le sorprendieron de ser un zorro es que solo necesitaba un par de horas de sueño para tener todas sus fuerzas a tope, bueno, y que podía tener más hambre aún que cuando se sentaba a comer ramen, necesitaba comer cantidades ingentes de comida. Era una vez al día pero era excesivo incluso para él, comía casi tanto como un batallón entero.

Finalmente se durmió y al rato ya estaba ocioso dando vueltas por su habitación hasta que de repente se paró y sonrió muy misteriosamente y como aguantando una sonora carcajada.

**---------En Konoha------------**

Un Anbu corría por los pasillos a altas horas de la madrugada con un mensaje escrito en un pergamino en la mano. Parecía agotado. Al encontrarse con el despacho del Hokage rezó para que él estuviera dentro y no tuviera que correr más para buscarlo. Entró y encontró al viejo sentado y mirando por la ventana como hacía siempre, y más últimamente, con su pipa en la boca.

-Hokage-sama, la Raíz ha caído y Homura y Danzou han sido encontrados muertos.

Las palabras del Anbu parecieron captar la atención del viejo Hokage que se giró apoyandose enteramente sobre la mesa y mirando al joven Anbu que seguía apoyado sobre la puerta.

-Algún responsable conocido?

-Creo que esto le explicará lo sucedido.

El ninja le entregó el pergamino que ponía su nombre en letras bien grandes. El Hokage lo inspeccionó primero y luego le dirigió una mirada al Anbu.

-Lo encontramos entre las ruinas de la fortaleza de Danzou, nadie ha podido leerlo.

-Normal reacciona con mi chakra. Veamos que pone.

El Hokage llevó algo de su chakra azul hacia el pergamino que inmediatamente se abrió y en una perfecta caligrafía empezó a escribirse un mensaje con tinta violeta.

_Al Hokage:_

_Como ha podido comprobar y supongo que conoce, la Raíz y sus lideres han caído. Le conozco y está casi seguro que por el color de las letras sabrá quién ha sido. Sepa que no era un ataque contra Konoha, le prometí que no lo haría, pero a sus espaldas Danzou ha intentado reclutarme y luego, ante mi negativa, asesinarme. Solo me he tomado la justicia por mi mano. Espero que la desaparición de ellos le traiga menos problemas de aquí en adelante, aunque si quiere un consejo jubilese ya hombre. Por cierto nuestra deuda queda saldada._

_También quiero que sepa que tengo a dos...protegidas en Konoha, sabe de sobra quienes son y le aseguro que aquel que las toque será eliminado pero si alguna sufriera, por así decirlo, algún daño irreparable, no seré benevolente con Konoha y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme. Espero haber sido claro con ese tema._

_Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos._

_P.D: Sólo cien millones por mi cabeza?? Estoy defraudado..._

El Hokage no sabía si echarse a reir por los giros que da el destino, o llorar por la muerte de tantos ninjas de Konoha. Aunque la verdad es que sentía cierto gozo de que al fin esos dos bastardos dejarían de agobiarle en los consejos, necesitaba algo de paz por fin en sus últimos días de Hokage. Mandó al Anbu que se retirara y que le entregara a primera hora de la mañana un informe detallado de lo acontecido esa mañana. El Hokage quedó pensativo en su silla y tras una hora pensando en sus cosas decidió llamar a las dos chicas que el suponía que eran de las que hablaba el pergamino. Ellas se presentaron muy extrañadas en la oficina del Hokage después de que un Anbu las despertara de su sueño. Al verse juntas se extrañaron y mientras cavilaban sobre lo que el Hokage podía querer de ellas a estas horas, el Hokage se levantó y les ofreció el pergamino revelando así el contenido a las chicas que leían atentamente. Al acabar Anko se llevó la mano a la boca y Kurenai sonrió mirando al Hokage. Pero Anko parecía casi enfadada.

-Le habeis puesto precio a su cabeza en el libro bingo?

-No importa, eso no es lo importante de la carta. Lo importante sois vosotras dos. Parece ser que un ser demoniaco os tiene aprecio, y eso es muy raro. Que relación teneis con el Kyuubi?

-Kyuubi? Ha sido él quien acabó con Danzou y la Raíz?

-Kurenai, no te hagas la tonta que no te pega nada. Respondedme rápido y a lo mejor me olvido que me ocultateis esa información cuando él se paseaba por estas calles sin más.

-Amigos, nada más.

-Si os hago examinar, no encontraré nada extraño?

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio mirandose fijamente y de vez en cuando mirando al Hokage como si estuvieran debatiendo algo entre las dos.

-Ah! Telepatía...curiosa habiidad...Como os la ha pasado?

Las dos fijaron su vista y finalemnte Anko habló.

-Verá, horas antes de que él se marchara nos hizo llamar nada más salir del estadio, aquí, en su despacho. Cuando llegamos él estaba con unos pergaminos en la mano, y cuando nos vió se puso muy serio. Nos dijo que lo que más miedo le daba era que alguien descubriera nuestra relación con él e intentaran atacarnos mientras él estaba fuera por lo que nos dijo que podía darnos una pequeña ayuda que nos permitiría conectarnos con él en cualquier momento. -Anko se apartó el pelo dejando ver un sello parecido al que llevaba antes- Este sello deriva del que me puso Orochimaru pero no se le parece en nada. Según lo que nos explicó y lo que hemos descubierto, al principio podíamos hablar mentalmente con él y entre nosotras pero al irse él lejos ya no podemos. Lo hemos limitado a más o menos kilometro y medio de radio. A parte de eso, hace lo mismo que el de Orochimaru, nos permite tener acceso más fácil al chakra, tener más control sobre él, y bueno sin duda somos más fuertes gracias a eso. Y una última cosa, no nos transformamos al subir el nivel del sello, todavía no le hemos cojido el límite al sello.

-Interesante, no sabía que el Kyuubi fuera un maestro en Fuuinjutsu. Nunca se me habría ocurrido provocarle con ilusiones o tecnicas ninjas pero parece que este tambiñen domina los sellos. Y cuando dices que no le habeis encontrado el límite al sello, a que os referiis?

-Como sabrá de lps informes, el sello de Orochimaru tenía límite en el nivel 2 del sello. Pues verá, Kurenai ya lo ha llevado hasta el nivel cinco recientemente y la verdad es que sus genjutsus son de verdadero pánico ahora. Yo aún sigo con el cuatro.

-Increíble. Bueno a pesar del nivel que teneis ahora, Kurenai y Anko volveries a coger guenins y sereis sus senseis.

-Pero si yo ya tengo asignado un grupo.

-Bueno, Kurenai, seguirás con tu grupo pero nada de misiones de momento. La amenaza de Naruto no es para no tomarla en serio... No pongais esas caras mujeres.

-Sabe que no era eso a lo que se refería. Si tiene miedo que en una misión nos escapemos o algo así sepa que Naruto nos pidió que no le siguieramos así que no debe de ser problema el que ayudemos en misiones.

El Hokage se quedó pensativo durante un segundo y les dió la espalda volviendo a mirar por la ventana y dar una gran calada a su pipa. Las dos esperaban la reacción del Hokage.

-Naruto tenía razón. Estoy mayor para esta mierda, a partir de ahora buscaré a mi sucesor. No aguanto más todo esto y el papeleo...-el Hokage dió un gran suspiro- Vosotras dos haced lo que os venga en gana pero pondré precio a vuestras cabezas si no se en todo momento donde estais, ambas. Por el resto seguid con vuestras vidas.

**-----En alguna habitación de alguna casa de la villa oculta entre las nubes-------**

Naruto se despertó relativamente nervioso para su comportamiento. Mostraba cierta hiperactividad ya que hoy era el día en el que todo ocurriría. O bien la encontraba o bien tendría que seguir su camino y eso podría ser lo más problematico. No presto la más minima atención al entrenamiento y sus guenins decidieron tomarse el día libre. Poco le importó a Naruto ese hecho, solo esperaba la llegada de la noche. Entre la soledad del bosque en el que entrenaba sacó el pergamino de tecnicas de su padre, y estaba esperando acabar con esto para poder finalmente dedicarse a ser Kyuubi y dejarse de misiones. Aún así sabía que tendría que vengar la muerte del antiguo Kyuubi por que así lo quería, primero se tomaría unos años entrenandola y eso serían vacaciones.

El había repasado miles de veces mentalmente los cientos de jutsus que conocía hasta que llegó a una especie de trance. No era nada raro pues siempre lo hacía pero era la primera vez que visitaba su mente y esta estaba vacía. Recorrió como siempre el largo pasillo pero al llegar a la famosa plaza de la verja allí había una especie de biblioteca enorme con miles de pergaminos. Se colocó en medio donde había una mesa con dos pergaminos rojos oscuros. Levantó la vista al ver que no podía abrirlos y vió que cada estantería era de un elemento, agua, fuego, viento, tierra, rayo, tamién había una de Fuuinjutsu, otra de Genjutsu. Allí había miles de tecnicas que seguro que desconocía. Se sacó los dos pergaminos dorados de su padre, los dejó al lado de los rojos y se lanzó a la estantería de viento abriendo los pergaminos que contenían cada uno un par de jutsus y había miles. Naruto miró maravillado hacia la estancia en la que estaba. Kyuubi le había dejado todos sus conocimientos.

Después de un buen rato ojeando los pergaminos volvió en sí y se dió cuenta de que empezaba a anochecer y se fue a comer algo para hacer tiempo y para relajarse un poco. Tras pagar lo comido dos Anbus aparecieron en su espalda dispuestos a noquearlo. Naruto lo esquivó y los Anbus se disponían a atacar.

-Es inútil Ryuko. Tus compañeros rebeldes han sido capturados y están delante del Raikage. El Raikage anterior ha sido ejecutado de urgencia y vuestras fuerzas están cayendo una a una. Habeis perdido.

-_Vaya. Teníamos un espía. Bueno esto lo hace más largo pero más interesante._ Me rindo, llevadme ante vuestro Raikage, pero os aviso. Sé andar.

Naruto esperó a que los Anbus le ataran las manos a modo de esposas. Le pusieron un sello, a su parecer débil, absorbedor de chakra y le dirigieron al despacho del Raikage. Cuando llegó allí, el Raikage estaba mirando de reojo a los dos esposados e inmoviles rebeldes que Naruto reconoció enseguida. Al abrirse la puerta ambos le miraron y agacharon la cabeza en señal de derrota aunque Naruto presentaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Raikage cuanto tiempo sin verle.

El Raikage ignoró el comentario de Naruto haciendo que este se desviara de todas las miradas y perimitiendole liberarse un poco de las flojas correas que le amordazaban.

-Porque no está amordazado y atado correctamente?

-Señor no peleó, se rindió por sus propios pies. Así que solo le condujimos bien atado de manos y con el sello puesto no tenía que ser ninguna amenaza.

-Pues permiteme que te diga que en estos momentos este de aquí es por el que más chakra fluye de todos. No es Ryuko idiotas solo uno disfrazado de él.

Los demás miraron a Naruto como esperando que se deshiciera y se quedaran asombrados por que les había burlado con un clon pero las palabras de Naruto resonaron en los timpanos de todos.

-Menos mal, empezaba a añorar verme tal y como soy.

Naruto deshizo todos los genjutsus que le cubrían dejando ver su espesa melena roja y sus nueve colas. El Raikage mantuvo su serio semblante aunque un poco de vibración en sus labios dejaba entre ver un poco de miedo.

-Que haces aquí Kyuubi? No hemos hecho nada que llamara tu atención y menos tu colera.

-Mmm. Al menos algo de respeto aunque sea por miedo, verás Raikage, tienes en tu poder o más bien bajo tu mando a una Jinchuuriki. Ella es la que decidirá el futuro de esta villa. Por lo que a mí respecta, no te imcumbe. Pero te aseguro que no he venido hasta aquí solo para contemplar tu aldea. Adiós.

Naruto se iba a marchar saltando desde el balcón que tenía el despacho del Raikage pero de repente se dió la vuelta.

-Ryuko y Nirai están muertos ambos. Lo siento pero era necesario. Por cierto te lo preguntaré una sola vez, espero que me guste la respuesta. Cuando decían esos dos -señalando a los dos rebeldes- que tenían dos armas, la Jinchuuriki y otra, quién es la otra?

-Si te soy sincero hace años que la torturamos pero nada parece amedrantarla, no le hemos sacado nada. Nada de nada. Viniste por ella?

Naruto no respondió, cada vez estaba más convencido de que ella estaría allí. Prisionera del Raikage o no, ella se iría con él aunque hubiera que matar a todos los ninjas del mundo. Obsesión. Todo era encontrarla y nada si fallaba.

Se dirigía a toda prisa al cuartel donde los Anbus asustados intentaron poner algo de oposición a la entrada de Naruto pero en vano. El Raikage miraba como esa fuerza de la naturaleza asaltaba él solo el cuartel de la flor y nata de su país. Sus mejores ninjas, en los que confiaba, caían uno detrás de otro sin que Naruto ni pestañeara.

Naruto giró en uno de los pasillos centrales para ir hacia una sala en la que la que estaba Yugito Nii, la Jinchuuriki.

-Vaya te veo desmejorada desde la última vez que te vi. Esto de hacer rebeliones te sienta mal.

Yugito rió ante las palabras de Naruto aunque en el proceso escupió algo de sangre. Naruto retiró la decena de sellos suprimidores de chakra que llevaba encima. Entonces Yugito se levantó poco a poco mientras su bijuu le curaba las heridas.

-Y bien, que hacemos con...

-Quién eres?

-Perdón. Soy Naruto, Kyuubi no Youko. Echas las presentaciones, a lo que voy, que quieres hacer con esta villa?

-A que te refieres? Yo no puedo decidir nada, y me da que tú tampoco. La rebelión fracasó. Aunque seas muy fuerte no...

-Puedes matarlos a todos? Si creo que si puedo pero aún así esa decisión es tuya. Si sigues queriendo el cambio en esta villa aún es posible. Pero decidete rápido.

Yugito parecía debatirse interiormente. Quien la iba a decir que podría jugar así con la vida de miles de personas. Finalmente parecía que se había decidido.

-No sería justo para nadie aquí que yo lo decidiese, en cambio, yo siempre he intentado que esta villa me acogiese a pesar de quien soy. Poca gente lo hizo y ninguno de ellos llegó a creer de verdad en mí. Mis lazos con esta villa son prácticamente nulos. Solo las cadenas del Raikage no me permitían escapar así que aprovecharé la oportunidad para irme. Sí, eso haré. Quien gobierne o deje de gobernar esta villa me da igual.

-Como quieras.

Naruto se acercó a la puerta de la sala dispuesto a enfrentarse a su momento más esperado.

-El Raikage está aún en su torre. Si no acepta tus condiciones vuelve y yo le convenceré. Si no vuelves en un rato por aquí me lo tomaré como que ya te has ido. Adiós y suerte.

La chica sonrió mientras veía que Naruto giraba tras la esquina opuesta a la que ella se dirigía, atravesaba varios pasillos y tras noquear a unos cuantos Anbus más bajó unas escaleras que llevaban a un sótano muy lúgubre y cuyas paredes estan comidas por la humedad. Su olfato no le decía ninguna pista sobre la identidad de la chica. A pesar de ello siguió avanzando por aquel oscuro pasillo hasta que dió con una sala redonda donde en medio estaba ella. Él la vió, al fin. En seguida ella lo miró y él sintió que toda su presencia se desvanecía y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta pero se fijó en que ella no estaba maniatada.

-Muy divertido. Deshacer!!!!

La chica lo miró horrorizada como todos sus tecnicas de todos estos años se desvanecían en el aire dejandola ver en muchos años. Era pelirroja de metro setenta y el cuerpo casi definido pero aún con ciertos matices adolescentes, aún así era endemoniadamente guapa. A Naruto que se la había imaginado de miles de formas, estuvo de acuerdo en que su desarrollo no podía haber ido mejor. Él intentó acercarse a ella pero a cada paso que él daba ella retrocedía.

-Quién eres??

-Claro, tú me muestras quien eres y yo no. He sido maleducado.

Naruto retiró sus genjutsus dejando que su fragancia se esparciera por toda la sala dejandole totalmente a la vista. La chica no se sorprendió de nada hasta que vió las colas de Naruto y entonces su mirada era confusa. Esperanza, añoranza y miedo. Sobre todo estaba muy confusa.

-Es normal que no entiendas nada, todo te lo explicaré en los próximos días. Hay mucho que me tienes que contar y muchas las preguntas a las que te puedo responder. De momento no te preocupes, pero salgamos de esta asquerosa celda.

Los dos salieron lentamente mirandose de reojo, inspeccionando todos los mínimos detalles de su, ahora, compañero. Al salir y ver la luna brillar en el cielo, ella retomó la conversación, impaciente de saber quien era ese tipo que tanto se le parecía y del que no sabía nada.

-Oye. Porque me estás sacando de aquí?

-Bueno, tu padre me lo pidió.

-Conociste a mi padre?

-Así es, estuvo conmigo durante toda mi infancia. Bueno verás yo...espera...no sabes quién es tu padre?

-No, mi madre me contó que él se fue una noche y no volvió, esa misma noche nos atacaron unos ninjas y hirieron a mi madre mientras huiamos. Mi madre me crío hasta los seis años antes de que ella muriera. Sin ella empecé a vagar y acabé prisionera del Raikage que se interesó mucho en porqué yo tenía colas.

-Creo poder responder a eso, como ves yo también tengo. La razón es que tu padre era el Kyuubi, lider de los zorros, y le conocí porque yo era su Jinchuuriki. Ya lo sabes no volvió con vosotras porque mi padre lo encerró en mí aquella noche. Fue engañado y condenado. Hace siete meses le relevé del cargo de Kyuubi porque él falleció.

-Entonces soy hija de un demonio, y eso en que me convierte?

-Tranquila eso no convierte en nada. Eres el legado de tu padre y sé que él te quería mucho. Me pidió en su lecho de muerte que te encontrara y te entrenase. Así lo haremos.

-No veo porque deberías entrenarme tú.

-Primero porque nadie en este mundo te puede enseñar lo que yo si puedo. Segundo porque me lo pidió tu padre y tercero porque aunque no quieras te seguiré adonde quieras que vayas. También le prometí a tu padre que no te pasaría nada. Al menos los primeros quinientos años.

-Soy immortal?

-No. Inmune al paso del tiempo sí pero no immortal. Bueno te contaré más cosas en adelante pero de momento vayamonos de esta asquerosa ciudad.

-Y adonde vamos?

-A donde nos lleven las patas...

Y los dos se fueron de la ciudad atravesando las murallas dejando tras de sí su vida anterior y empezando una nueva juntos.


	9. El Reencuentro

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me decidía a seguir con el fic pero bueno ahora que tengo algo de tiempo pos lo seguiré no?

Espero que os guste y que la espera merezca la pena. Ha sido un verano muuuuuuu largo y duro.

Sin más disfruten y recuerden R&R.

**Ch 9: Reencuentro**

Llevaban caminando varias horas en un profundo silencio que parecía imposible de romper. Ella seguía escudriñando cada milímetro de él, lo que a él le estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Estaba seguro de que ella se estaba guardando muchas cosas, en cambio, parecía sentir que deseaba saber lo que ella pensaba. Lo necesitaba. Él empezaba a entender que ella era su obsesión, que la necesitaba a ella en su vida.

-_Si no la acabo más que conocer y en cambio es como si la conociese de siempre. Cuando la miró es...este intenso calor...hasta se me desestabiliza el chakra. Es...no puede ser, yo no..._

Naruto la miró y sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo pero rápidamente él desvió la mirada.

_-Sí que lo es...no puede ser, como me puede haber pasado esto ahora y con ella...Como puedo estar pensando en esto ahora. Naruto, vacaciones, recuerdas?? Nada de distracciones de aqui en adelante...Quizás en trescientos años..._

Los dos siguieron adelante hasta un claro cercano a un acantilado ya fuera de los limites de la niebla. Naruto dispuso todo lo necesario para pasar la noche en muy poco tiempo. Sacó algo para comer y tras compartirlo con ella se pegó a un árbol mirando a las estrellas. Naruto dejó pasar el tiempo esperando a ver como los parpados de sus ojos caían abatidos por el sueño, en cambio ella seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirar al chico que le había dado la posibilidad de vivir de nuevo, hasta que su curiosidad no podía esperar más.

-Oye, desde que salimos no has vuelto a decir nada. Eres siempre así de frío y distante?? Porque entonces...

-Frío y distante dices? Que va. Solo he estado pensando. Lo siento he estado tan centrado en buscarte este último año que no había pensado en otras cosas hasta entonces y encontrarte ha sido un alivio para mí.

-Gracias. No te lo había dicho hasta ahora. Gracias por sacarme de allí.

-De nada, fue un placer. Empezamos de nuevo?

-Empezamos de nuevo. Soy Nyura, encantada.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con un bastante incomodo silencio. Naruto ya no podía contener más la mirada en ella sin que se sonrojase. _Vacaciones, dije._

-Estás incómodo, se te nota a millas.

-No está siendo fácil para mí.

-Como?

-Verás...bueno, dejalo no importa. Deberías descansar mañana será un largo día.

-De eso nada, dime que te pasa...

A Naruto eso le pilló de improvisto y se quedó sin defensa alguna mientras ella le penetraba con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

-Dejate. Algo te está pasando por la cabeza. Que es?

Ella se acercó bastante a la posición de Naruto haciendo que este se enrojeciera, algo que no quedó fuera de la vista de Nyura que comprendió la situación y decidió alejarse poco a poco, aunque sin dejar de mirarle.

-Buenas noches Naruto-sensei.

-Noches....

Nyura se reía por dentro de lo curioso de la situación. Había matado, engañado, mentido, abierto una guerra civil por ella y ella resultaba ser la única cosa en el mundo que podía con él. Ella se sentía realmente extraña. Algo había en él que la hacía sentir mejor, en todos los sentidos pero sobre todo era aquella sobrecogedora mirada y sonrisa. Pero iba a ser su sensei durante bastante tiempo, no era bueno que ella... Ni en broma eso era posible. En todo caso ese pensamiento quedaba aparcado por el momento. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

La noche pasó y al despertarse los dos intentaron dejar de lado sus pensamientos nocturnos y dedicarse a saber del otro y empezar el entrenamiento.

-Bien. Como sabras me interesa saber hasta donde llegan tus conocimientos. Ninjutsu?

-Fuego y tierra. Mejor con fuego pero me defiendo con la tierra. Jutsus de nivel B como mucho.

-Genjutsu?

-Lo mejor que se me da.

-Fuuinjutsu?

-Inexistente.

-Vaya...Taijutsu?

-Básico.

-Kenjutsu?

-Me gustan las dagas. Tengo mi propio estilo. Bueno el estilo de mi madre. Estas son sus dagas.

La chica le enseña dos dagas bastante pesadas para el parecer de Naruto y tras analizarlas por curiosidad más detenidamente se queda boquiabierto.

-Diamante?

-Sí.

-Vaya. Será mejor que no las pierdas.

-Ni de coña.

-Bueno verás como en poco tiempo estás a mi nivel o quizás me superes. Empecemos el entrenamiento.

Naruto le llevó al interior de su mente lo que asombró a Nyura.

-Estarás de coña pensando que vamos a entrenar aquí verdad?

-No. Y lo mejor es que entrenaras aquí tanto que mientras tu cuerpo descansa y entonces podrás entrenar las 24 horas del día.

-Y cuanto tiempo entrenaremos???

-Todo el que te haga falta, hasta que considere que estás a la altura.

La chica no supo como reaccionar ante tal información y menos viendo que a su sensei eso le hacía mucha ilusión. Ella empezaba a ver que estos años de entrenamiento se iban a hacer muuuuuyyy largos.

----------------**Un año después en Konoha-------------------**

En la oficina del Hokage se aparecieron dos Anbu con máscara de zorro mientras éste miraba por la ventana como de costumbre. Admiraba como su aldea prosperaba en tiempos de relativa paz.

-Hokage-sama... Hokage-sama!!!!!!!

-Ya las oí. No estoy sordo aunque sea viejo. Bien, ahora al grano. Tengo una misión para vosotras dos. Donde estaba??? -Tras encontrar una carpeta entre todo el montón de hojas- Al parecer está habiendo altercados con la aldea de la roca en una población cercana a la frontera con el país del viento y que nos es vital para el abastecimiento de hierro y cobre. Os deberíais encontrar un grupo de nivel chuunin y un jounin como mucho dos. La misión consiste en proteger el cargamento de hierro y cobre que parte en una semana y encontrar u aniquilar a los asaltantes. Si podéis encontrar algún indicio de que la roca esté detrás de los asaltos mejor pues por la ficha la mayoría de los ninjas a los que os enfrentareis son ninjas renegados de la hoja. Si abrís el libro bingo tenéis al siete, el ocho, el catorce, el veintiuno, el veinticuatro y el veintisiete. Son casi 10 millones de ryu si llegais a cazarlos todos aunque eso no es primordial. Es rango A, debería ser fácil para vosotras dos. Partiréis en un par de horas. Nuestro contacto allí os informará de la situación más detalladamente cuando lleguéis allí. Podéis iros.

-Hai! -gritaron las dos chicas desapareciendo en un remolino.

Esas mismas dos Anbus se encontraban poco después en el cuartel general de los Anbus cogiendo sus kunais y demás armamento para ponerse de camino hacia la misión.

-Hace más de un año del que no sabemos nada de Naruto, no te parece extraño Kuri-chan?

-Mmm. No se... en parte es normal porque si encontró a la hija de Kyuubi su misión era entrenarla así que estará en ello. O eso creo...

-Le echo mucho de menos...

-Y yo... Bueno marchémonos.

**---------------------Cerca de Sunakagure----------------------------**

-Naruto-sensei, dijo que solo tardaríamos tres días en llegar y ya van cuatro.

-Cierto... Parece que el desierto me está desorientando un poco...

-Qué!!!!?? No me diga que el temido Kyuubi se ha perdido en un pequeño desierto...

Con sus palabras Nyura se echó a reír señalando a un avergonzado Naruto.

-Menos cachondeo o te dejo aquí en medio del desierto...-levantó la mirada al horizonte y giró la cabeza, todo igual. Suspiró- Creo que ya estamos cerca de todos modos.

-Y como pretendes que te dejen entrar sensei??

-Hora de poner a prueba tus nuevos genjutsus no crees? Además vendrá bien volver un poco a la civilización... Repondremos armas y de paso cogeremos alguna que otra misión de rango S para entretenernos un rato y probar tu mejoría...

-De rango S???

-Te parece que ya puedes con más??? Una SS???

-Debes de estar de coña...

-Ah! No te infravalores, recuerda quien eres... Además siempre estoy ahí para protegerte no? Bueno vamos allá...

Naruto se puso a andar con el brazo alzado. Nyura supuso que después de tanto tiempo entrenando su sensei estaba más que motivado por tener una misión, aún así ella sonrió por los instantes en los que Naruto podía llegar a tener la mentalidad de un crío de tres años con un juguete nuevo. Quizás eso era lo que la permitía estar tanto tiempo con él sin aburrirse, quizás....

Mientras tanto las dos kunoichis de la hoja habían llegado al punto de encuentro con el enlace en aquella villa minera. Aquel chico les explico la situación en apenas unos minutos y después las dos se fueron a una habitación que habían alquilado para esa noche a discutir como iban a llevar a cabo la misión. Al fin y al cabo la misión era fácil...

-Deja de darle vueltas Kuri-chan, llegamos, les pateamos el trasero, recuperamos el cargamento, cobramos las recompensas y ya está.

-Gracias a dios que la líder de la misión soy yo... De eso nada Anko-chan... Pensemos por un segundo que no eres imbatible, hay que pensar un plan de retirada, ver los alrededores, y...

-Tonterías, ya sabes que no saldremos ni con un rasguño. Como siempre, que si hay que tener cuidado, que si tal, que si los imprevistos, bla bla bla, tonterías y lo sabes.

-Ya -Kurenai suspira- y no tendrá nada que ver el hecho de que a lo mejor no deje ningún cabo suelto el que siempre salgamos sin ningún rasguño?

-Venga, son sólo un puñado de jounins y chuunin. En serio que pensaba Hokage-sama enviándonos a esta misión. Es para un equipo de jounins novatos diría yo.

-Dejame pensar un poco y nos vamos ok? _Siempre esta misma conversación para que luego me lleve siempre el gato al agua._

_-Te he oído._

A Kurenai se le escapó una pequeña risita mientras veía la cara de enfado de Anko. Aunque poco le duró, tras eso las dos se echaron a reír. Después de tomar algo de picotear se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones antes del día de mañana.

Después de una buena ducha las dos se juntaron para desayunar y entonces partir rumbo al punto señalado en el mapa donde se suponía que estaban los asaltadores renegados.

-Todo listo?

-Sí. Por tercera vez....

-Pues vamos entonces Anko-chan.

**-----------------Un día después, cerca de una de las puertas de Sunakagure---------------------**

-Ves chica de poca fe, la villa oculta entre la arena. Debería ponerte una semana de entrenamiento intensivo sólo por no creer en que lo encontraría y otra por tomarme el pelo.

-Venga ya, no te lo tomes así -Y se echo a reír, pero Naruto se quedó con una mirada y rostro muy serio- Estás de coña verdad? Sabes que no...-Esta vez fue Naruto el que se echó a reír ante la furiosa mirada de su alumna- Esta me la pagas Naruto!!!!!

-Tenías que haber visto tu cara, esa imagen vale más que todo el oro del mundo.

-No ha tenido LA MÁS MÍNIMA GRACIA!!!!!

-Vaaa! Relajate mujer. De todos modos ya sabes que el entrenamiento es por tu bien, no te quejes. Bueno así podrás ir a los baños que hace mucho que no irás a uno y además...-De repente el chico se quedó en blanco y palideció bruscamente. Nyura se quedó preocupada.

-Qué pasa?

-Rápido, tus sellos y pesos fuera, tenemos que irnos rápido alguien me necesita. Te lo contaré por el camino.

Así lo hizo la chica. Las cinco toneladas de peso que llevaba encima cayeron al suelo haciendo un boquete enrome en la arena y luego sellándolos en un pergamino que guardó en su bolsillo. Cuando todo ya estaba listo su sensei ya no estaba con ella. Suspiró, ya sabía lo que venía entonces. Odiaba ser invocada.

Naruto corría a toda velocidad, es decir mucha, entre las dunas del desierto sin dejar rastro. A los pocos minutos llegó al borde del país del viento y siguiendo su instinto llegó a un claro en el que dos chicas rodeadas de un manto rojo peleaban contra varios ninjas. Detrás de ellas yacían varios cadáveres pero que no eran nada comparado con el número de rivales que tenían enfrente. Eran dos contra casi treinta jounins.

Naruto miraba la pelea con detenimiento. A pesar de la desventaja las dos kunoichis dejaban cada vez más cadáveres pero sus fuerzas se minaban, sólo evadían ataques y sus cuerpos empezaban a mostrar síntomas de fatiga. Tendría que intervenir en algún momento, y eso lo sabía.

-Nyura!

Y la chica apareció en una bola de humo haciendo un silencioso 'pop'. Ella le miró y tenía puesto el dedo sobre su boca como pidiendo silencio y luego le señaló la batalla que se estaba produciendo en el claro. Ella miró hacia allí y luego tras analizar un poco la situación le volvió a mirar.

-Son ellas? -Él asintió- Quieres que intervenga?

-Sí, pero aún no. Quiero ver hasta donde han llegado de momento no están echando el resto aún pero lo harán.

-Pero no te pueden detectar con la conexión mental, ya deben de saber que estamos aquí.

-No, yo controlo esa conexión, la puedo anular temporalmente como estoy haciendo ahora. Además aunque sepan que alguien las está mirando creo que tienen algo más en lo que ocuparse, no crees?

Ella asintió y volvió la cabeza a la pelea justo en el momento que Anko recibía una patada en el costado y se empotraba contra una roca dejándola casi sin aliento. Aún así ella los miraba con furia. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y gritó.

-Sello del zorro: Nivel 10.

El sello brilló con fuerza sacando más chakra rojo que la envolvía y los dos se quedaron de piedra al ver que detrás de ella se formaba una cola de chakra rojo. En un pestañear ella se lanzó con Kusanagi contra aquel desgraciado que la había golpeado incrustandole el puño en la cara y poco después rajándole entero con filo cayendo al suelo inerte. Ella sabía que aunque había caído uno el resto se le había echado encima y esquivando tres puños y cuatro patadas al final recibió el golpe de un jutsu de tierra en su pierna derecha haciendo que ella dejara caer su rodilla al suelo. Entendió al segundo que esto era el final.

-_Kure-chan lo siento, esto fue mi culpa. Adiós._

_-Nooo!!!!!!_

Kurenai se alejó de sus oponentes de camino hacia Anko mientras le pedía mentalmente a voces que no se rindiera, que siguiera luchando. Cuando logró tenerla a ojo se lanzó a por el que le iba a rebanar el cuello con una katana, pero ella sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Ya se le escapaban las lágrimas por la mejilla mientras que Anko se despedía de su amiga.

Todo fue muy rápido. Anko había cerrado sus ojos esperando el fin y notar como el frío filo de la katana cortaba su cuello pero no se oyó nada más que un 'clinc' y luego un grito. Ella decidió abrir los ojos y vio a una chica con seis colas delante suya con dos preciosas dagas en las manos.

-Estás bien, Anko?

La chica estaba sin palabras, aquella desconocida le acababa de salvar la vida y además tenía colas.

-_Dime que no estoy muerta o que es una ilusión. Ella es un zorro verdad?_

_-Si, eso parece. Es...._

_-A lo mejor sabe donde está Naru-kun. Sin duda lo sabe si me ha salvado._

_-Estás bien Anko?_

_-Mi rodilla está rota pero por el resto bien._

_-Nos encargaremos de ellos tú descansa._

-Seguro que estás bien Anko?

-Gracias por salvarme. Y menos la rodilla está todo en su sitio.

-Bien, esto será divertido. Sin ti, tendré más para mí.

Nyura se lanzó hacia la veintena de ninjas que todavía estaban en pie dispuestos a pelear por su vida, pero la verdad es que en ningún momento tuvieron oportunidad. Primero por que ella era más rápida y fuerte que ellos y además por que ella estaba fresca y ellos llevaban casi una hora luchando contra las dos kunoichis y sus reservas de chakra estaban muy bajos. El caso es que después de una buena demostración de como usar las dagas y después de sacarlas del último cadáver, ella se volvió hacia las dos kunoichis que estaban juntas descansando. Llegó a su lado se recostó y puso su mano sobre la dolida rodilla de Anko que a los pocos segundos dejaba de doler.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Bueno creo que debería presentarme, soy Nyura. Ya las conozco Kurenai Yuuhi y Anko Mitarashi, el dúo más letal de Konoha. Encantada de conoceros por fin.

-Nos conoces por algún libro bingo o por...

-Naruto?

Las dos se miraron al instante haciendo que Nyura soltara un pequeña risita y después sonriera.

-Me parece que ya está todo el trabajo hecho, sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las dos miraron a Nyura como preguntándose que mosca le había picado para pegar semejante grito. Al rato lo entendieron cuando delante de ellas apareció el chico que más habían echado de menos en sus vidas. Al instante y sin mediar palabra las dos se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo. Con lágrimas en los ojos ellas se aferraban a su cuerpo impidiendo que él se pudiera mover. Los brazos de él las envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

-_Las eché mucho de menos chicas. _

**-**_Y nosotras!! No creímos que te volveríamos a ver nunca._

Kurenai se separó un poco de Naruto para fijarse en la chica que las había salvado y que las miraba emocionada. Anko, mientras tanto, daba golpes con su puño sobre el torso del zorro que la acariciaba el pelo suavemente. Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pasaron horas en las que Anko y Kurenai preguntaron sobre todo lo que les había acontecido hasta ahora, en estos dos años. La búsqueda, el acoso de la raíz y su caída, la guerra civil contra el Raikage y el entrenamiento.

-Pues nosotras no hemos hecho tanto verdad? -Anko reía por lo bajo mientras Kurenai se recomponía del asombro ante las historias que Naruto y Nyura les contaban.

-Bueno cuéntenme que tal les fue sin mi en Konoha?

-Al principio todo fue normal... Seguíamos con lo mismo, Anko y sus torturas -Anko le dirigió una mirada asesina- digo interrogaciones, y yo con mi equipo. Pero cuando decidiste hacer tú aparición contra la raíz y tu cartita, el Hokage pensó que podíamos estar pensando en huir a buscarte y traicionar a la aldea así que bueno nos puso a un par de Anbus siguiéndonos casi todo el día. Eso duró casi seis meses pero la verdad es que casi siempre estaban siguiendo clones. En realidad estábamos entrenándonos para usar el sello y mejorar nuestras habilidades. No queríamos quedarnos atrás, tú eras muy fuerte y...

-Lo que Kurenai quiere decir es que por fin se dio cuenta de que sólo con genjutsus no iba a mejorar nunca hasta el nivel en el que está ahora. O me equivoco?

-No, aún así los genjutsus son lo más útil que hay en combate Anko, aunque tú no...

-Ya, ya, ya, bueno el caso en que el Hokage descubrió nuestros sellos y no nos quedó más remedio que decirle que fue un regalo tuyo y que es una variante del sello de Orochimaru. Es en parte cierto aunque aún no entiendo que me pasó cuando lo activé en nivel 10 apareció como una cola de chakra y...

-Me parece que eso debería explicároslo. Os explicaré como funciona el sello. -Les interrumpió Naruto- Veréis...El sello está compuesto por tres partes, primero la que os facilita el acceso al chakra idéntico al de Orochimaru. Sabéis de que hablo, no? -Las dos asintieron- La segunda es un sello de transformación, transforma vuestro chakra normal en chakra demoníaco o youki, que es un chakra más potente pero que vosotras no podéis usar con naturalidad puesto que sois humanas y la verdad es que no se que consecuencias puede tener a largo plazo. El tercero es un sello de almacenamiento de chakra que os permite guardar el youki que produzcáis con el tiempo y así minimiza el efecto que tiene sobre los humanos. Y respecto a lo de las colas, bueno supongo que será como cuando yo era un Jinchuuriki, el youki cuando es expulsado en grandes cantidades se acumula y forma colas, cuanto más youki más colas. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que pudieras formar una, la verdad. Y después....???

-Bueno Anko y yo nos metimos en los Anbu. Entramos con honores recomendadas por el Hokage y desde entonces trabajamos ahí, haciendo misiones que la mayoría no acepta hacer por la peligrosidad o responsabilidad de ellas. Aún así esta era la primera misión en la que la información estaba equivocada. En teoría eran unos pocos jounin con chuunin no un regimiento de jounin en la zona para emboscarnos. Sinceramente creo que hay alguien dentro de Konoha que nos quiere ver muertas.

-A parte del Hokage quien más sabe de la relación entre el sello y yo?

-Que nosotras sepamos nadie pero a lo mejor el viejo se lo contó al consejo, aún así en la aldea nadie nos ha dicho nada sobre el tema. Si alguien lo supiera, seguramente nos enteraríamos.

-A no ser que esté actuando desde las sombras... -Las tres le miraron fijamente- Es posible que alguien del consejo esté actuando por detrás del Hokage como lo hacía la Raíz. Tened cuidado con eso.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante unos largos minutos que parecieron eternos dirigiéndose miradas llenas de emociones y preguntas. Mucho tiempo sin verse las caras y poco tiempo para discutir todos y cada uno de sus problemas. Finalmente Anko habló.

-Os marchareis verdad? Seguiréis vuestro camino...

-Sí -respondió Naruto- durante un tiempo seguiré entrenándola, además aún tenemos que cerrar ciertos asuntos.

-Volveremos a vernos verdad?

-Claro...

-Cuando? Dos años más tarde? -Kurenai le había interrumpido mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Aún así mostraba cierto punto de enfado y miedo.

-Kurenai...

-Naruto, sabes que nosotras dos te queremos mucho. Las dos te hemos echado mucho de menos y no puedo evitar pensar que otros dos años sin volver a verte pueden ser muy duros, demasiado... No nos hagas esto, por favor, vuelve...

-Kurenai como pretendes que vuelva? Asesino a toda la población de Konoha para que yo pueda volver?

-No, no es eso...

-Pues dime como y estaré encantado de hacerlo realidad....

Kurenai se quedó en silencio al no saber como responder a eso. Anko la miraba como deseando que ese cerebro tan privilegiado de su amiga sacara alguna idea y le hiciese volver...

Kurenai se levantó y se acercó hacia Naruto y le abrazó con fuerza, como si le fuera la vida y el corazón en ello. Poco después ella se mantuvo con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él, y en un movimiento suave posó sus labios contra los suyos así quedando durante unos pocos segundos para la conmoción del resto de chicas allí presentes. Cuando se separaron ella le susurró.

-Era cierto cuando dije que ambas te queríamos. No nos hagas esperar mucho por ti, por favor.

-Creo que me has dado un motivo para volver Kuri-chan.

Ella se separó de él dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Anko sentada aún boquiabierta.

-Nos vamos Anko. Espero que nos veamos pronto. _Naruto, estoy segura de que Anko hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo, sólo que ella es... Anko. -_Naruto río mentalmente mientras que Anko enrojecía un poco mientras se giraba para seguir a Kurenai que ya recogía sus cosas.

**-**_Adiós mi Naru._

Los dos zorros se quedaron mirando mientras las dos Anbus se alejaban por el bosque saltando de rama en rama. Mientras tanto, Naruto se volvió y por primera vez le entró temor al ver como Nyura le miraba. Ella parecía dolida y traicionada.

-Qué te pasa?

-Sólo jugabas conmigo? Pensaba que yo...te gustaba...desde el primer día...Soy idiota, como ibas a fijarte en mí....

-Nyura, CALLATE!! -Ella se sobresaltó al oír las palabras de Naruto, si que parecía enfadado aunque ella no entendía muy bien el porque, en todo caso ella se esperaba una disculpa pero no eso- No voy a permitir que te menosprecies así. Me oyes, nunca!! Y respecto a ti, si es cierto me enamoré de ti desde el primer día pero oculté mis sentimientos de momento hasta que hubiera acabado con el trato que le hice a tu padre. No quería que nuestra relación interfiriera en el entrenamiento. No soportaría perderte porque no te hubiera entrenado lo suficiente. No podría soportarlo... Tu padre dio su vida por mí no podría fallarle así.

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de los dos. No eran de tristeza sino de todas sus emociones encerradas durante ese año. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó con la misma emoción si no más que lo hizo Kurenai antes. Así quedaron un buen rato dando rienda suelta a sus emociones a través de un simple abrazo.

-No le devolviste el beso a Kurenai verdad?

-La verdad es que no. Pero no por que no quisiera sino porque no me esperaba eso la verdad. Me quedé gratamente sorprendido.

-La quieres?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces será mejor que me aleje...-Nyura intentó deshacer el abrazo pero se encontró con que nueve colas la sujetaban contra él impidiendo su movimiento.

-No. La quiero, quiero a Anko y te quiero a ti. -Los ojos de Nyura brillaron con luz nueva. La quería y eso era lo que importaba.

-Yo...también te quiero.

Naruto sonrió.

-Aún así recuerda lo que dije. No quiero que nuestros sentimientos interfieran en el entrenamiento, ok?

-Está bien, como quieras...

* * *

-Kurenai me debes una explicación. -Ella no respondió y siguió avanzando- Eh! Rompiste la promesa que hicimos. No le forzaríamos a volver por nuestros sentimientos. Y lo has echo...

Kurenai se paró inmediatamente en una rama.

-Anko. No era mi intención pero ahí estaba él diciendo que no volvería a Konoha y no pude evitar besarle y rogarle que no nos olvidara.

-Kurenai él nunca nos olvidaría!!

-Ya. Pero él es inmortal y nosotras no. Si te fijaste en como mira a Nyura te darás cuenta de que están enamorados o al menos se gustan. Y ella es como él, me sentía impotente. De estar muy enamorada de alguien a quién casi seguramente no podría conseguir y.... me deje llevar por mi corazón. Sé que no querías forzarle pero al menos volverá.

-Sabes Kuri-chan, yo también lo andaba pensando, en lo difícil que sería que me correspondiera...además sabiendo que tú también le querías, me hice a la idea de que era muy posible de que nunca fuera mío. Ahora me lo has demostrado te quiere a ti. Me alegro por ti.

-Anko-chan me temo que está muy equivocada. Si que es cierto que yo he sido la primera en besarle pero me parece, y creo que estoy en lo cierto, que sólo una parte de su corazón me pertenece.

-A que te refieres? Está claro que te quiere...

-Sí, es cierto y me alegro de ello pero también te quiere a ti, Anko, con todo su ser. Tú también eres parte de su corazón, al igual que Nyura.

-Nos quiere a las tres?

-Eso creo.

-Y eso no te importa?

-Mm, no me molesta si es a lo que te refieres. Pero me da que si no aceptas eso me parece que no vas a poder estar con él nunca.

-Entiendo.

Anko se acercó a Kurenai y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sorprendiendo a la morena.

-_Me alegro que amemos al mismo hombre Kuri-chan._

Varios días después Nyura y Naruto estaban enfrascados en un pelea brutal en la que su espada y las dagas resonaban con fuerza cada vez que chocaban. Sin duda ella había mejorado su velocidad y fuerza, ya casi le rivalizaba con las dagas.

-Bien. Creo que esto lo dominas ya. Pasaremos entonces al ninjutsu y....

De repente se formó una pequeña nube delante de ellos y apareció un zorro de cuatro colas.

-Kyuubi-sama. Nyura-sama. Vuestra presencia ha sido reclamada en el consejo de clanes. Debo llevaros hasta allí.

Los dos se miraron extrañados y ataron sus colas a las del zorro y se desaparecieron.

A.N: El próximo capitulo lo tendré dentro de poco creo...algunos acontecimientos entre los zorros, peleas y un pasito más entre Nyura y Naruto.


	10. Zorros!

Ya se que no tengo perdón de dios por esta larga espera. Bueno lo único que puedo decir es que al menos os he traído otro capítulo. Más personajes aunque solo sean para un par de capítulos y no se a donde llevará esto...que disfruten!

**Ch 10: Zorros!!**

Nyura y Naruto siguieron al zorro hasta la tierra de los zorros donde fueron recibidos por Arun con toda clase de elogios y gratas bienvenidas por la familia de los zorros. Ambos, después de mirarse, se dieron cuenta de cuantos zorros existían en realidad. Sólo en la entrada se habían cruzado con una decena y resultaron ser de los más pequeños que habrían salido a jugar pues no tenían muchas colas, una o dos como mucho. Naruto se fijaba en que todos le miraban con ojos llenos de respeto y admiración. Sentir que era admirado por alguien tan pequeño y no temido le hizo sentir una gran alegría y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Siguieron caminando a través de lo que parecía una gran pradera verde hasta que divisaron una zona más poblada en la que parecía que había una reunión. Al principio estaba ciertamente desorientado por la gran cantidad de zorros que había allí hasta que reconoció al que estaba en el medio intentando responder a los demás zorros que le acosaban con miles de preguntas. Era Arun y en cuanto pudo levantar la vista por encima del resto y vislumbró a los dos nuevos miembros del clan, les hizo señas de que se acercaran a donde él estaba. Gran error. En cuanto el resto los vio, se vieron rodeados e incapaces de moverse. Arun se vio obligado a hacerse hueco entre la multitud para llegar hasta ellos.

-Donde están vuestros modales?? Vergüenza debería daros el comportaros así ante Kyuubi-sama.

Muchos callaron instantáneamente y bajaban la mirada al suelo mientras otros echaban miradas furiosas a Arun por haber sido reducidos a meros alborotadores delante de su líder.

-Siento este pequeño... desencuentro. Espero que su viaje haya sido de su agrado.

-Todo estupendo Arun. Pero no hacía falta ser tan grosero. Entiendo que mi llegada haya causado cierto desconcierto y euforia.

-Sí bueno, si me permite iremos a un lugar más privado donde tengo que hablarle de muchos aspectos de la política de clanes que a mi parecer desconoce y así mismo de los rituales a los que se someterá para llegar a liderarnos. Si es tan amable de seguirme... Ah! Nyura, puede buscar a un zorro encargado del hospedaje y que le guíe hasta donde encuentre un buen lugar para descansar.

La chica se quedó muda por la falta de respeto con la que le había tratado Arun acostumbrada a ser tratada de 'sama' por todos los zorros, en cambio el zorro gris se había deshecho de ella en apenas segundos y como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella ya presagiaba que algo olía a chamusquina.

-Arun me gustaría que ella viniera conmigo, al fin y al cabo, es mi protegida y no quiero volver a perderla de vista. Ya sé que aquí no corre ningún peligro pero aún así prefiero que me acompañe.

-Mm, como quiera Kyuubi-sama, pero no alarguemos más nuestra partida. Hay mucho de que hablar.

Los dos siguieron a Arun durante un buen rato hasta entrar en un bosque bastante espeso. Ambos miraban y olfateaban todo rastro buscando algún olor o algo que les sonara familiar pero nada era como en el mundo en el que estaban acostumbrados a vivir.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola, Naruto.

-No iba a permitir que te alejaras ahora que te he conseguido tener cerca, no?

La sonrisa de Naruto después de esas palabras desconcertó a Nyura dejándola sin respuesta mientras que por su mente recorrían todo tipo de sentimientos y recuerdos provocando que ella enrojeciera.

-En que estamos pensando para estar así eh Nyura? Nada bueno seguro...

-Basta Naruto. -dándole un golpe suave en el hombro muestra de su enfado pero sin poder evitar enrojecer aún más causando la inevitable risa de Naruto.

Siguieron caminando por aquel bosque tras el gran zorro que les abría paso durante una hora más hasta llegar a lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva.

-Esta es la entrada a la sala del consejo de los zorros y donde se hará el ritual de iniciación. Aquí dentro están muchos de los zorros más fuertes de nuestro clan esperándole. Todos son siete o ocho colas como yo. Aún así entenderá que debe iniciarse en nuestras costumbres y protocolos ya que, bueno, sería mejor que mostrara algo de conocimiento sobre nuestras costumbres ya que es el líder, no? Si no tiene preguntas será mejor que empiece y...Nyura no estaría de más que escucharas atentamente, eres una seis colas muy joven y protegida del líder por lo que esperamos grandes cosas de ti y es más que probable que acabes siendo parte de esta cámara. Sin más empecemos.

Veamos...lo más importante que debe saber de los zorros es que desde hace 280 años nadie nos ha invocado, y eso quiere decir que despreciamos a la raza humana en general. Pocas excepciones se han dado. Creo que en toda la historia del clan solo se han reconocido seis invocadores de zorros y tú eres el último Naruto-sama. Se debe a que nuestro lugar original no era este si no unas llanuras en lo que ahora sería el país del arroz. Hubo una guerra, perdimos, y nos vimos obligados a buscar un nuevo hogar.

-Arun, dices que los humanos pelearon contra vosotros. Como fue que perdisteis, sin duda sois más fuertes, no veo como eso pudo pasar.

-Bueno, hablamos de hace bastantes años y entonces el más poderoso de nosotros era una cuatro colas. Es cierto que ahora somos más fuertes pero el consejo y los zorros en general estamos de acuerdo en que este es ahora nuestro hogar y por lo tanto lo que queda en el pasado olvidado está, pero eso no quita que todavía haya zorros que quieran venganza sobre todo los más mayores, que suelen ser descendientes de los que perdieron aquella guerra. Le he contado eso porque, bueno...su pasado es humano y hay bastantes que no aprueban que nuestro líder sea, haya sido humano anteriormente. Aunque como ha visto hay mucha gente que le apoya incondicionalmente.

-Tú estás entre ellos Arun?

-Claro, hasta la muerte. Sigamos...

'Un rato...dijo un rato', pensaba Naruto mientras escuchaba la gran charla de Arun que se prolongaba ya por horas.'Todo muy claro, soy el jefe mientras sea él que más colas tenga. Si alguien me iguala tendré que luchar por el puesto. Probablemente sea Nyura quien acabe teniendo nueve colas como yo. Empezó con las cuatro con las que yo la encontré y en solo unos meses a conseguido dos, y sigue creciendo. Según Arun después de que un zorro alcance su madurez su numero de colas deja de crecer y Nyura es una adolescente todavía, tiene un año más que yo nada más así que le quedan un par de años para crecer...vaya, si a dos colas por año acabará teniendo diez...'-Naruto miró a Nyura con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo y siguió escuchando como Arun ahora despotricaba contra el clan de los tejones y comadrejas que eran y habían sido durante épocas sus enemigos.

-Bueno tenéis alguna duda, os ha quedado todo claro?

-_Espero que no tengas ninguna duda más Naruto por que no puedo soportar otro sermón sobre 'las malditas ratas agigantadas' o lo grande que me voy a poner en unos años._

_-_No Arun no hay ninguna duda, todo clarísimo. Has sido muy explicito y claro, gracias.

-Ha sido un placer, Kyuubi-sama, Nyura si me hacen el favor de seguirme.

Por fin entraron en la cueva que hacía horas que miraban deseosos de entrar, dándoles paso los dos guardias y dirigiéndose rápido por unos de los túneles que se adentraba muy y mucho en la tierra. La verdad es que para ser un túnel estaba muy limpio y iluminado. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta en la que un zorro al verles alzó sus colas en abanico, siete. Así era la forma en la que un alto cargo del clan mostraba su fuerza y lealtad ante su jefe. La respuesta era sencilla, hacer el mismo gesto sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del otro zorro.

-Un placer verle Kyuubi-sama, llevamos esperándole mucho tiempo, si es tan amable...

Los cuatro zorros entraron pasando por debajo de los arcos del portón y llegando a una sala bastante grande circular en la que se notaba bastante tensión y cuchicheo en las esquinas pero al entrar Naruto acompañado de su escolta reinó el silencio. Todo indicaba que él había sido el motivo de todos los rumores de estos últimos días. Cuando Arun y el otro zorro tomaron sus posiciones entre los demás consejeros, todos se levantaron a una y mostraron sus colas ante su jefe que maravillado casi se le olvida responder y extender sus colas. Naruto parecía estar embobado pero Nyura parecía estar fuera de lugar o al menos quería alejarse lo más posible de ser el centro de atención ya que muchos la miraban como preguntándose que hacía aquí. Hasta que Naruto alzó la voz sacando a Nyura de su trance y mirando a Naruto.

-Empecemos el consejo. Pueden sentarse.

Todos los zorros bajaron sus colas y se agazaparon en su lugar en el consejo mientras Naruto y Nyura se colocaban en el asiento central. Bueno, asientos, asientos no eran más bien eran como huecos escarbados en la tierra con forma de nido. La verdad es que el de Naruto a parte de estar situado en frente de la puerta de entrada y poder mirar a todos los consejeros de un vistazo, parecía estar un poco más alto que el resto, la sala estaba un poco en cuesta. Los más cercanos a él eran sin duda los ocho colas y más lejos los siete colas. Naruto miró a cada uno de ellos antes de bajar sus colas y después miró a su derecha.

-Arun, si puedes ponerme al día del porque se ha organizado este consejo...

-Sí, el primer punto es la decisión...

-Él no debería estar aquí, es insólito que el supuesto líder esté presente en su votación y menos aún que ya ocupe la posición como si los demás no tuvieran nada que decir en ello, y que hace ella aquí? Es mujer y solo de seis colas...

Ya está... insultos, gritos y miradas asesinas recorrían el consejo cuyo silencio había sido nada más que una pequeña puesta en escena. El tono de la sala empezaba a subir y algunos zorros empezaban a levantar sus colas en forma de amenaza.

-Basta!!!! -todos se quedaron mirando al mismo punto donde Naruto estaba erguido y sus nueve colas ondeando detrás de él- Compórtense...en cuanto a lo que ha dicho...bien me da que si que es cierto que no he de intervenir en la elección del líder y no pensaba intervenir por eso le día la palabra a Arun. En cuanto a donde debería sentarme...bueno, si no me elegís dejaré el sitio al que haya sido elegido mientras tanto...además, yo no he decidido venir aquí, habéis pedido que venga...Ah! Y mientras que yo esté aquí tolerareis que Nyura esté presente, ella va a donde yo esté si no os gusta me marcharé...Bien una vez aclarado esto...

-Eres humano no deberías estar aquí!!!

Naruto miró hacia donde había salido ese grito y vio al mismo zorro de antes, el que había iniciado la bronca anterior.

-Era humano, sí, pero ya no lo soy. Eres tan ciego que no ves la diferencia entre un zorro y un humano, creo que hasta los humanos serían capaces de eso. Si no vas a decir más que tonterías deberías callar. Bien podéis seguir, quiero marcharme cuanto antes y como sea de este lugar y volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Arun, por favor...

Arun procedió a anunciar la votación del nuevo líder y por mayoría muy justa Naruto fue proclamado líder aunque muchos de los que habían votado en su contra se retiraron algo enfadados del consejo farfullando. ''Nuestro líder no es más que un híbrido, sólo traerá desgracia.''

-Sentimos profundamente el comportamiento de ellos. Bien ahora que ya es oficial, Kyuubi-sama, ha de tomar posesión del cargo ante todos y entonces ya no habrá vuelta atrás, los demás no podrán oponerse a su mandato.

-Está bien, sólo una pregunta Arun...Como acabó el anterior Kyuubi en la tierra de los humanos?

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, y todos se quedaron mirando directamente a Arun que se empequeñecía.

-_No soy el único que huele a chamusquina verdad?_

_-Sensei, esto me da muy mala espina desde el principio, deberíamos irnos cuanto antes y no volver._

_-No es tan fácil y además quiero enterarme de porque tu padre me dejó ciertos espacios en blanco en sus memorias que tengo intención de rellenar, y este es uno de esos._

-Kyuubi-sama la historia es muy larga y no hay tiempo que perder así que será mejor que se la cuente cuando tenga más tiempo y haya acabado todo.

El rostro de Naruto pasó por confusión, furia y luego determinación.

-Arun, te ordeno que me cuentes ahora esa historia, y si me entero de que no has sido honesto...no te gustarán las consecuencias.

-Bien...-suspiró- Todo fue culpa de que Vanir, que así se llamaba el antiguo Kyuubi, se enamoró de una cuatro colas y incumplió muchas leyes y obligaciones del líder así que fue desterrado por esta cámara. Cometimos un fallo que nos costó muy caro pues se marchó antes de que el pudiera renunciar al trono y el líder es líder hasta su muerte.

-Así que fue eso...el líder no puede tener ningún tipo de relación no?

-No Kyuubi-sama, sólo le separaría de sus verdaderas preocupaciones, sería una molestia, y así está expuesto en el código.

-Vale, qué más obligaciones me has ocultado Arun?

-Le haré llegar una copia del código para que se informe...

-Estoy empezando a estar harto de sus juegos Arun, quiero el código delante mío ahora...-se giró hacia un zorro que le miraba desde el fondo de la sala- Tú! Sabes donde se guarda el código?- el zorro estiró las colas y asintió- Bien pues ve a buscarlo, rápido. Si alguien te pone pegas le dices que yo te mando, ahora corre.- y una vez visto que el zorro salió corriendo pasillo arriba, se giró sobre Arun otra vez- No quiero creer que me hayas intentado engañar Arun, me has mentido y casi consigues engatusarme con tus artimañas y juegos.

-_Crees que ya has sido vinculado al puesto?_

_-No lo sé, creo que solo en palabra...creo que falta una parte del ritual sin el que no estoy totalmente vinculado pero no estoy totalmente seguro, de todos modos Arun no parece muy preocupado de que haya descubierto sus esquemas sino que casi se lo esperaba. Es mejor que no te alejes de mi más de un metro._

_-Sabes...creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y huyamos de aquí, si mi padre se fue o le echaron será por algo._

_-Da igual en realidad estoy pensando como salir de aquí, lo otro es para perder tiempo... mandé al que tenía las patas más cortas._

Naruto miraba de reojo a Nyura mientras asesinaba con la mirada a casi todos los que estaban en el consejo que salvo unos que susurraban cosas como ''Kyuubi-sama no sabía del código? En que estaba pensando Arun...'' a los que Naruto y Nyura inspeccionaban de arriba a abajo para recordarlos bien en caso de que necesiten ayuda. Mientras que esperaban al código Naruto intentaba recordar y prever lo que ocurriría en los próximos minutos pero nada en sus conocimientos le permitía trazar un plan que no le vinculara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En los minutos siguientes la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente mientras los zorros murmuraban entre ellos y de vez en cuando mirando a Naruto, pero tan de reojo que ni se podría distinguir pero Naruto se mantenía alzado con sus colas alzadas en muestra de enfado hasta que...

-Kyuubi-sama aquí está el código original.

Naruto cogió el pequeño pergamino escrito y después de darle las gracias al zorro y mandarle volver a sus sitio se sentó con él en las manos y Nyura se acercó para leerlo.

-Ella no puede leerlo!!!

-Y que vas a hacer Arun? Ah, mira... derecho número 4 del líder, cualquier zorro bajo mínima sospecha de traición al clan puede ser desterrado. Curioso poder, me pregunto que pasaría si yo dejara leer a Nyura el código. Asustado de que ella encuentre algo que la pertenezca por derecho y que tú no le hayas querido contar?

_-Tal y como pensaba Naruto, no nos ha contado ni la mitad de la mitad. Mira también debes ser el sacrificio de un ritual de fertilidad si en diez años no nace un cachorro. Aquí hay una de burradas, salvajadas dignas de la edad media, Ah! y también puedes torturar a cualquier zorro si no atiende al protocolo, y Ah! tienes derecho a... _

_-Oh dios!_

_-Si eso mismo, uf! esto es peor que verte besar a Kurenai._

_-... Y yo que pensaba que eso ya había quedado zanjado._

_-Lo entendí, otra cosa es que me guste. Cambiando de tema, que vas a hacer ahora que tienes esto porque según esto ya eres líder. No hay vuelta atrás, por eso Arun sonreía tanto._

Naruto no respondió y Nyura levantó la vista para fijarse en que Naruto miraba a Arun con cara de estar formando un plan en su mente que les sacaría de este entuerto, y con un poco de suerte, con vida.

-Bien, Arun ahora que ya no tengo ninguna duda sobre las reglas y demás podemos acabar con esto para poder irme a descansar?

Arun se mostró durante unas décimas de segundo desconcertado. Había leído el código y estaba de acuerdo? Después le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y le mostró, tras levantase, la salida. Al salir de la cueva prácticamente todos los zorros que se habían ido encontrando a lo largo del viaje estaban allí apostados alrededor de un pequeño claro que Arun ocupó.

-Después de horas de debate, el consejo ha decidido por mayoría que Naruto será nuestro nuevo líder. Larga vida a Kyuubi-sama!!

-Larga vida a Kyuubi-sama!!! -gritó la muchedumbre mientras se postraban sobre sus patas y alzando las colas.

-Gracias a todos, pero hoy a sido un día muy largo y agotador, por hoy me retiraré. _Nyura sígueme._

_-Que tienes planeado Naruto?_

_-Una noche sacando de sus casillas a todos estos zorros del consejo, tanto que nos acabaran echando ya lo verás._

_-Una noche solos?-_Nyura enrojeció un poco al pensar en lo que deseaba estar sola con Naruto para...

_-Sí, una noche romántica para nosotros dos solos. Comida..._

_-Una ducha..._

-_Cada uno con lo suyo eh?_ -girándose hacia Arun- Oye, y dónde duermo yo?

-Enseguida le muestro, espere un segundo a que me traigan el código. Hay que firmarlo. -un zorro que le sonaba de haberlo visto antes en el consejo trajo un papel, distinto al que había leído- Aquí está, una copia del código que ha de firmar con su sangre y así su sangre estará vinculada al puesto.

_-Mierda sin la firma no había vinculo. Nos ha pillado, bueno...no cambia nada en realidad._

Naruto se cortó la yema del dedo y dejando una mancha roja en el papel, quedando así sellado el vínculo, el papel se volvió ceniza y se dejó llevar por el viento. Arun sonrió recordando la última vez que vio este ritual y era entonces un joven tres colas. Suspiró y señaló hacia una colina.

-Detrás hay una residencia, el palacio. Allí vivirá, cuando llegué sus guardias le ayudarán con todo y le enseñaran los alrededores. Hasta mañana puede descansar. Me alegro de que todo saliera bien.

_-Según como lo planeaste, eh viejo zorro, ya veremos..._Hasta mañana. Vamos Nyura.

La chica y el, ahora, líder marcharon de la multitud escoltados hasta el final del pueblo por Arun mientras la gente se despedía de ellos como si no les fuera a volver a ver. Y qué razón tenían.

Cuando llegaron a la valla, que con una puerta muy suntuosa daba la bienvenida a la residencia, dos guardias salieron a su encuentro. Tras la presentación, mientras uno de ellos le abría la puerta el otro les hacía una pequeña presentación de la historia de la casa, así como del interior de la misma.

-La residencia tiene seis habitaciones con sus respectivos baños incluida la habitación maestra que es considerablemente más grande. Nada más entrar se encontrarán con las escaleras principales que les llevarán a las habitaciones. En la planta baja está el receptáculo, la cocina, el salón de reuniones y el comedor. Todo lo que está fuera de la casa hasta la valla son terrenos privados de la residencia y por lo tanto de su uso exclusivo. Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar.

Nyura estaba totalmente fascinada por la fachada del edificio, los terrenos y todo en general pero en cuanto entró al hall principal no pudo más que abrir la boca. La decoración era muy clásica, digna de un rey, todo decorado en tonos rojos y amarillos.

-_Me podría acostumbrar a esto. Es una pena que no vayamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo._

_-Bueno siempre nos quedará disfrutar de ella esta noche, no?_

Nyura le envió una mirada pícara y se fue hacia el baño. El guardia miraba como la chica se marchaba meneando sus caderas un poco exageradamente hasta que Naruto le asustó dándole un grito en la oreja.

-Eeeeeehhh! Ya se puede retirar, y no se olvide despertarnos mañana a las...10. _Y como vuelva a mirar así a mi Nyura yo lo mato._

-Claro, Kyuubi-sama.

El zorro cogió la puerta y cerrándola suavemente se retiró a su puesto. Naruto se fue hasta la cocina y vio que la cena estaba lista. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y cogiendo unas velas se fue hacia la habitación. Al llegar allí todavía se escuchaba el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha. Naruto se sonrojó al imaginarse al agua cayendo por las curvas de Nyura y... se fue a otro cuarto a darse una ducha fría. A pesar de ello cuando volvió ella seguía en el baño, si que era cierto que el agua ya no sonaba pero la luz seguía encendida. Él se tumbó sobre la cama con cuidado de no tirar la comida y a esperar tranquilamente.

Nyura salió vestida con un kimono blanco ornamentado en la parte de arriba que realzaba sus curvas perfectamente.

-Guau! Estás impresionante, si que mereció la pena la espera.

-Gracias. -se sentó en la cama al lado de Naruto y miró a la bandeja- La cena?

-Si! Una cena íntima en la habitación, te vale?

-De momento sí.

-De momento?

-Sí.

Los dos empezaron a cenar en silencio mirándose de vez en cuando pero bajando la vista rápidamente y a veces sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Al acabar Naruto dejó la bandeja en el suelo y miró a los ojos a Nyura que entonces se apoyaba en el hombro de Naruto cayendo los dos sobre la cómoda cama.

_-Bueno, cual es tu pedazo de plan para sacarnos de aquí?_

_-Mmm, quizás este...-_él se giró quedando sus labios a escasos milímetros, mirando cada uno al otro directamente en los ojos- _hacer tanto ruido y que nos pillen, luego irnos cuando nos echen. Te gusta?_

-_No lo tengo decidido todavía._

-_Dime entonces como te puedo convencer..._

_-Sorprendeme, a ver que se te ocurre._

_-A ver, a ver...._

Entonces Naruto posó sus labios sobre los de Nyura, haciendo desaparecer los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Era un beso dulce, el primero de muchos y todos los sentimientos ignorados estos últimos meses salieron a flote. Poco a poco el beso se profundizaba más dejándose llevar por las ganas de quedarse en los brazos del otro. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y poco después volvieron a la carga sin poder evitar sonreír y mostrarle al otro cuanto tiempo deseaba esto. Las cosas empezaban a calentarse y Nyura rodó sobre la cama para ponerse encima y se sentó sobre Naruto, sus piernas entrelazadas en su cintura. Se quitó los mechones de pelo que le habían caído sobre la cara.

-Y bien como vamos a hacer ruido?

-Nyura ya sabes que eso depende de ti.

-Como? A que te... Ah! -y se sonrojó girando su mirada hacia el techo- No sé si estoy preparada para eso, quiero de veras pero ahora... No...

-Eh! No pasa nada, ya habrá tiempo para eso, cuando te sientas preparada ahí estaré listo esperándote.

-Gracias y... lo siento.

Naruto se acercó a su cara y le dio un beso muy suave mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

_-No hay nada que perdonar._

Y siguieron besándose apasionadamente muy largo y tendido hasta bien entrada la noche y cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos, ella recostada contra él, estaban seguros de que a las diez, hora en la que los deberían despertar, el zorro iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa.

Al entrar con mucho cuidado y levantar las cortinas dejando pasar los rayos de sol matutinos y ver el espectáculo que había en la cama, él zorro no pudo evitar pegar un grito, despertando a los dos que se saludaron con un beso de buenos días, y salir corriendo gritando. Nyura cuando vio que el zorro se iba se metió en la ducha.

_-Dejaré que de eso te encargues tú, yo disfrutaré de la última ducha decente en mucho tiempo._

_-Claro, para mí la mejor parte que detalle._

_-Eh! Tú eres el jefe y es tu plan seguro que te las apañas._

_-Gracias por el voto de confianza Nyura._

Cuando se volvieron a oír pasos en la casa, estos eran rápidos y se oía cuchichear en el pasillo. Apareció Arun con una cara de muy pocos amigos, pero siempre con su respeto del protocolo levantó las colas hacia arriba y miró fijamente a los ojos de Naruto que estaba impasible tirado en la cama.

-A que debo el honor Arun de ser despertado por ti esta preciosa mañana?

-No sé hasta que punto es cierto Kyuubi-sama, pero me han dicho que ha pasado la noche en compañía de una zorra, nada más y nada menos que Nyura. Ya sabe que eso infringe el código en tres epígrafes, dos de los cuales le exiliarán de por vida. Que tiene que decir al respecto?

-Mm, creo que Nyura está en el baño ahora mismo -y con una cara de satisfacción sorprendiendo a Arun y los que le acompañaban- creo que su soplo es correcto. Verás no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla pasar y esta noche pues eso pero no pensaba que me pillaran hoy sino en una semana o así, bueno y ahora qué?

Silencio, Arun miraba a Naruto incrédulo y su vista se perdió entre las cortinas de la habitación hasta que uno de los guardias zarandeó su hombro sacandole del trance.

-Kyuubi-sama queda usted bajo arresto domiciliario, no puede salir de la residencia mientras reúno el consejo y hacemos oficial su exilio. Me... siento decepcionado.

-Yo también Arun, yo también.

En ese momento, Nyura decidió salir del baño y todos se giraron para contemplarla, hasta que uno de los guardias dijo:

-Ella es la culpable de todo esto, atrapenla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el guardia más cercano que hizo ademán de agarrar a Nyura del brazo se encontró inconsciente en la pared opuesta de la habitación. Naruto estaba delante de Nyura con los brazos puestos de manera que sería imposible tocarla sin pasar por encima de él.

-No os permitiré que la toquéis, ahora fuera. Haced lo que queráis pero fuera de esta habitación.

Todos se fueron cargando con el que estaba inconsciente, y Arun salió corriendo de la residencia como hacía años que no corría dándose toda la prisa del mundo. Mientras tanto en la habitación Nyura estaba entrelazada entre los brazos de Naruto.

-Gracias por eso, no vi venir el brazo del guardia.

-Ya te prometí que no te perdería de vista. A no ser que te apeteciera irte con ese guardia. Estoy seguro de que él haría todo lo que tú quisieras, sólo tenías que ver como te miraba.

-Idiota! Eso no tiene gracia...- y pegó de manera juguetona a Naruto en el hombro- Bueno y ahora que hacemos?

-Esperar no? A no ser que se te ocurra algo mejor claro.

-Y que nos pillen al volver?

-Si eso te pone más...

Una hora más tarde Arun y medio consejo, muchos incluyendo a aquellos que se opusieron a su nombramiento, y algunos guardias aparecieron abriendo la puerta sorprendiendo a Naruto y Nyura en medio de un beso haciendo que los dos se separaran rápidamente.

-Era cierto!! Fuera con él!!

-Tranquilos, bien Kyuubi-sama, vemos que no siente ningún tipo de remordimiento y que su conducta va a seguir así que a pesar de que quería darle un voto de confianza no nos queda otra que exiliarla de estas tierras, obligado a vagar por el mundo de los humanos de por vida.

Muchos esperaban que Naruto empezara a gritarles o a intentar algo para quedarse pero él solo sonrió y agarró a Nyura por el hombro pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello.

-Vayámonos cariño que aquí no nos quieren. Adiós, os enviaremos una postal desde el país del arroz.

Entre las caras de los guardias que era una mezcla de felicidad y euforia, muchos de los jefes del consejo que festejaban su marcha y algunos que se sentían insultados por su falta de respeto, se oían las risas de Nyura y Naruto mientras dejaban atrás la residencia y poco después el país de los zorros volviendo a aquel bosque en el que su entrenamiento fue interrumpido.

-Bueno por donde íbamos?

-Creo que era hora de empezar con ninjutsu, sensei.

-A sí, ya me acuerdo.

-Seguro.

Y Naruto le sacó la lengua antes de hacer que ambos cayeran al suelo dormidos y encontrarse en su mente para seguir entrenando.

**Mientras tanto, en el área de entrenamiento 12 de Konoha...**

-Kure-chan, creo que algo no va bien.

-Por? Todo esta normal.

-No esto no es normal. Mira.

Kurenai echó un vistazo por encima a su compañera y ahora amante y no encontraba nada raro hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y vio que donde aparecía la típica cola de chakra de siempre, a la que estaban acostumbradas, aparecía poco a poco pelo y formaba una cola detrás.

-Anko deja de usar el sello y se irá creo.

-Kurenai hace diez minutos que no siento mi chakra. Es una sensación rara pero no es mi chakra.

-Hasta que nivel lo subiste hoy?

-Trece por primera vez.

-Pues no sé, te pondré un genjutsu de momento para que no se te vea la cola y ya veremos lo que hacemos cuando Naruto vuelva, él es el experto en colas.

-No te importa que...-le suplicó casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues claro que no, estás mas sexy si quieres que te diga la verdad, además como iba a no gustarme las colas.

Anko abrazó a su amiga y le dio un sincero beso antes de volver a separarse.

-Será mejor que volvamos, ha sido un día largo, estoy cansada y necesito sueño.

-Seguro que es sueño lo que necesitas?

-Mm, Kure-chan creo que aunque suena muy tentador hoy si que lo necesito.

-Está bien.


	11. Paz? Qué paz?

A.N: Aquí so dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Último antes de empezar la acción en serio.

**Ch 11: Paz? Qué paz?**

Seis meses han pasado desde que Nyura y Naruto escaparan de la tierra de los zorros y sinceramente no creían poder estar mejor. Aparte de que por fin Naruto le había dado el visto bueno a Nyura una vez acabado el entrenamiento de ninjutsu y descubierto que su padre le dejó las instrucciones, quizás demasiado detalladas, de como obtener magma a partir de tierra y fuego, ella había conseguido que Naruto le dejara mantener el contacto durante el día siempre y cuando no estuvieran entrenando aunque siempre ella conseguía lo que quería. Para eso era la preferida del sensei no?

Ella no se sorprendió mucho cuando Naruto giró rumbo al país del fuego, ella sabía que su visita a Konoha no tardaría mucho. Les faltaban dos días y estaban en un balneario descansando después de un largo día de viaje que a ella le recordaban los primeros días con él en los que a penas ella podía seguir su paso. Mientras ella estaba en las aguas termales a través del cristal veía como Naruto recibía un buen masaje. Al instante vio que la masajista empezaba a sentir calor y tanto Naruto como Nyura se miraron. Ella empezó a sentir como la ira le nublaba el juicio pero ver como las manos de aquella...cosa recorrían el cuerpo semidesnudo de Naruto no ayudaba mucho. Ella salió del agua y aún en bikini se fue hasta la habitación donde le estaban dando el masaje. Entró haciendo mucho ruido haciendo que la chica saliera de su trance y mirara a Nyura. La masajista vio la cara de odio contenido que ella llevaba puesta y tragó saliva.

-Me parece que ya sigo yo a partir de aquí.

Eso hizo que la chica saliera de la habitación dando un portazo y que Naruto la mirase con curiosidad y algo de picardía.

-No me digas que la impertubable Nyura ha sido presa de los celos hacia una masajista cualquiera con un ataque de hormonas.

-A no ser que te quieras quedar sin masaje, cierra esa bocota.

-Tú mandas!

Nyura siguió el masaje y agradeció que Naruto mostrara más cara de felicidad y placer con sus manos sobre él que no con las de aquella. Empezó a fijarse más en donde ponía las manos y notaba los definidos músculos de Naruto contrayendose de placer. Sin duda le estaba gustando, casi tanto como a ella que poco a poco empezaba a sentir que sus hormonas la traicionaban. Naruto notaba que ella ralentizaba el ritmo del movimiento de sus manos y se giró para ver que le pasaba y sólo vió como ella estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Él aprovechó el momento para sentarse aún con la toalla en la cintura y le cogió las manos haciendo que ella volviera su vista.

-Oh! Lo siento, estaba...

Pero su frase quedó cortada al Naruto apoyar sus labios sobre los de ella dando paso a un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión que se podía sentir en el aire. La tensión sexual entre los dos se podía palpar. Con la emoción del momento ella se sentó sobre él poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sin poder evitarlo notó la erección que él tenía. Eso la sobresaltó un poco pero no dejó de besarle y acabó tumbandole sobre la misma camilla donde la habían hecho el masaje haciendo que la toalla resbalara al suelo.

A la hora y algo salieron los dos de la habitación aquella que recordarían para toda su vida y se fueron a la cama. Una vez tumbados allí ella reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-De lo que me acabó de dar cuenta. Ay dios! Qué vergüenza!

-Que pasa?

-Es que...-dijo entre risas- la gente de los baños... el cristal...que espectáculo habrán visto.

-Oh! Creo que lo habrán disfrutado, aunque no tanto como nosotros.

-Me alegro de que al final lo hayamos hecho antes de llegar a Konoha.

-Hubiera importado si hubiera sido después Nyura?

-Supongo...más que nada por que con Anko y Kurenai por ahí pues no tendríamos tanto tiempo para nosotros, solos... y sinceramente mi primera vez pues quería que fuera, bueno, sólo nosotros.

-Entiendo...en ese caso me alegro. Será mejor que durmamos mañana será un día muy largo.

-Mm...hasta mañana.

Dos días después dos viajeros se acercaban a la puerta sur de Konoha. Como siempre los guardias pararon a los viandantes preguntandoles por sus motivos para venir a Konoha.

-Soy Naruto Namikaze y vengo a pedir una audiencia con el Hokage, ella es mi acompañante.

Ninguno de los guardias pareció reconocer con su nombre a aquel chico que hace casi tres años montó un escandalo en el estadio, y uno de ellos desapareció con su mensaje.

-_No localizo ni a Anko ni a Kurenai, espero que no estén de misión justo ahora. Bueno conociendolas estarán en un campo de entrenamiento lo más alejado de la ciudad posible._

_-Sí posiblemente. _

_-Que te pasa?_

_-Me está costando mucho aguantarme las ganas de reducir la ciudad a ceniza con todos sus ciudadanos dentro por lo que te hicieron. Me estoy intentando controlar._

Él la miró y le pasó el brazo por la espalda rodeandole la cintura y atrayendola hacia sí.

-_Hace mucho de eso amor, relájate y disfruta, aquí tienen los mejores balnearios y aguas termales en muchos cientos de kilometros. Además el viejo Hokage siempre me cayó bien, al parecer era amigo de mi padre._

_-Si tú lo dices...pero no prometo hacer alguna locura si oigo alguna burrada._

_-Bueno tú recuerda que nos ven como humanos normales, el genjutsu nos cubre. Si oyes algo raro no es por tus colas vale?_

_-Vale, pero...qué más te da que responda a los insultos?_

_-Quiero un poco de paz Nyura estos días ok?_

_-Vale vale. Captado._

El otro guardia volvió y les dijo que les escoltaría hasta la oficina del Hokage. Él iba mirando y recordando viejos sitios que le gustaron de esta ciudad mientras que ella iba mirando la mayoría de los escaparates de la abarrotada calle del barrio comercial. Hacia medio camino Naruto sonrió, había encontrado a las dos chicas en uno de los campos de entrenamiento más lejanos, cerca del lago.

**En dicho campo de entrenamiento**

-Kure-chan has notado eso?

-Sí! Vamos!

Las dos salieron escopetadas hacia el despacho del Hokage dejando atrás todo lo que estaban haciendo, y el pobre Hokage sin saber lo que le venía encima.

En el despacho del Hokage, él fumaba una pipa mirando por la ventana como el sol empezaba a ponerse. El mensaje que había recibido era muy misterioso pues sólo Naruto podría saber de su linaje pero él no sería tan idiota como para volver no? Además iba acompañado y los guardias de turno le dijeron que aparentaban humanos, aunque él sabía que un simple henge o un genjutsu podría despirtarlos.

Sabrá él la de veces que se ha hecho pasar por Jiraya para ir a espiar en los baños termales tras los juncos, pero estaba conencido de que era por el bien de la estabilidad de la aldea que siempre fuera Jiraya el que era considerado un pervertido y no él.

De repente dos figuras iban saltando de techo en techo atravesando la ciudad rápidamente y supo entonces que si se dirigían a su despacho entonces todas sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto. Pero que había hecho Naruto como para que le echaran de sus propias tierras también.

Al instante que Naruto y Nyura entraron por la puerta escoltados, Kurenai y Anko entraron por la ventana y al instante el Hokage se sintió como fuera de sitio.

Anko y Kurenai se lanzaron a través de la habitación a los brazos de Naruto que las agarró a cada una con un brazo. Mientras tanto la otra chica miraba la situación hasta que se decidió por saludar al Hokage que estaba como en trance mirando la escena.

-Hokage, me parece que no nos han presentado. Soy Nyura, hija de Vanir, el que era Kyuubi cuando atacó la aldea.

-Curioso, encantado. He de decir que tú serías la última persona a la que me hubiera imaginado conocer hoy.

-Sí, y este el último lugar al que me hubiera podido imaginar venir pero así son las cosas -y se giró sobre los tres que seguían en su pose- Eh! Ya basta, no? Ya habrá tiempo para eso y más luego.

Los tres se separaron y Naruto se fue al lado de Nyura y saludó al Hokage.

-Hokage, que tal anda? Sinceramente creía que iba a seguir mi consejo y retirarse.

-Ay, Naruto no es tan fácil dejar el puesto sin pensar en que alguien capacitado tiene que ser tu sucesor y ahora mismo pocos son los que entrarían en ese corte y ninguno quiere ser Hokage. Por cierto, Anko, Kurenai. No se os ocurra volver a entrar por la ventana así y pasar por encima mía!!

-Si Hokage-sama.-dijeron las dos a coro medio enrojecidas- Lo sentimos.

-Bueno Naruto dime como es que has vuelto a este plano y no te quedaste en la tierra de los zorros.

-Ah! Larga historia. Se resume en que ser Kyuubi tiene unas reglas que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar y provoqué que me exiliaran. La verdad es que las reglas a las que se tiene que someter el Kyuubi son horribles, bueno, al menos conseguí que hasta que yo muera y nombre mi sucesor nadie tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias. Sigo siendo el Kyuubi, la verdad es que no pensaba que los viejos zorros del consejo cayeran en el mismo error dos veces.

-Dos veces?

-Sí, exiliaron también a Vanir pero sin antes quitarle su título. En verdad sólo el propio Kyuubi puede abdicar de su puesto.

-Así que eres como un líder con sus derechos pero sin sus obligaciones y responsabilidades. No sabes cuanto te envidio, si pudiera quemar todo este maldito papeleo.

-Viejo, has probado ha usar clones alguna vez?

Y el Hokage se dio con toda la palma de su mano en la frente haciendo que se arrugara todo el ceño.

-Así es como lo hacía Minato, maldito mentiroso, me dijo que era un jutsu invención suya super difícil y mezcla de sellos y no se que más. Enfin...bueno a que debo esta visita Naruto?

-Eh, bueno verás, simplemente quería pasar un rato con Kurenai y Anko.

-Ya veo, yo pensé que venías a hablar sobre los Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki?

-Sí, son una decena ninjas de elite, normalmente ninjas desertores, que están cazando a los Jinchuurikis y sellando los demonios en una columna. No sabemos ni para que ni donde pero tenemos a toda la red de espionaje de Jiraya puesto en eso.

-A cuantos tienen ya?

-Que sepamos solo al dos, tres, cuatro, seis y siete colas según nuestra información.

Naruto clavó el puño en el escritorio haciendo un agujero en la madera, sorprendiendo a todos incluso al Hokage que pegó un botecito, al recordar como liberó a la dos colas pensando que todavía podía seguir viva si la hubiera dejado tranquila. Nyura le agarró la mano pidiendole calma.

-Hay que hacer algo. El Shukaku está en Sunakagure, saben ellos que están tras él?

-Sí, enviamos emisarios en cuanto supimos sus movimientos.

-Y el resto?

-El Hachibi es el hermano del Raikage y está bajo su protección pero el Gobi está en paradero desconocido. Me temo que decidió aislarse del mundo. Y tú, bueno tú estás aquí. -Nyura suspiró.

-Que observador Hokage-sama.

-Bien Hokage, saben quienes pueden ser los miembros de la organización y lo más importante, su lider.

-Creemos que su lider es el que ahora tiene el mando de Amekagure pero no se sabe quién es. Si preguntan por allí dicen que es dios. Obviamente no es creíble. En cuanto a sus miembros estamos seguros de que al menos Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Hidan pertenecen a la organización.

-Son ninjas poderosos la mayoría de ellos -dijo Naruto mientras miraba el libro bingo con sus fichas que el Hokage le había entregado- será divertido cazarlos.

-Naruto, normalmente van en parejas que cubren las debilidades del compañero. Bueno tú mismo. Sabemos que Itachi y Kisame van juntos y andan rondando el país del fuego. Sasori y Deidara están rondando Sunakagure pero el paradero del resto es imposible de conocer pues se mueven sin patrón ni sentido alguno. Zetsu es el más difícil de rastrear, y Kakuzu y Hidan parecen ser los que hacen de financiadores pues al parecer andan cazando ninjas cuyo precio por su cabeza valga varios millones.

-Vaya y como es que no han venido a por mí todavía? No habreis quitado la recompensa no?

Nyura le da un capón a Naruto.-No digas idioteces, estar en el libro bingo no es muy bueno que se diga, y menos si andas atrayendo asesinos como esos.

-Vale, vale. Pero no le dejaste responder.

-No, la recompensa sigue en pie.

-Bien, bueno me parece que entonces tendremos que prepararnos. Sabe donde está Jiraya en estos momentos?

-Si en Amekagure, volverá en un par de semanas.

-Está bien -y Naruto, aún de la mano de Nyura, se giró hacia la puerta donde estaban ya Anko y Kurenai esperandole- Por cierto nos quedaremos un par de días por aquí antes de irnos, le avisaremos cuando vayamos a partir, hasta entonces viejo.- Agarró por la cintura a las tres y se desapareció en una nube de humo.

Aparecieron en la casa de Anko y se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón al lado de Kurenai mientras que Anko iba a por té y dango y Nyura iba al baño. Kurenai rompió el silencio haciendo que me sorprendiera y la mirase a los ojos intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

-Así que ya has dado el primer paso con Nyura eh?

-Eh!...como te diste cuenta?

-Ella, se la ve más suelta a tu alrededor. Además de vez en cuando poneis caras de idiota el uno al otro cuando os mirais.

-Eh! No es una cara de idiota.

Anko llegó entonces con un trozo de dango en la mano y tazas de té para todos. Kurenai la miró y empezó a sorber la taza de té.

-Ostras Kurenai ya sé que cara me decías, es la misma que le has puesto a Anko ahora. A sí que tú y Anko decidisteis aprovechar el tiempo solas no?

Ella casi escupe el poco té que le quedaba en la boca y lo tragó de golpe buscando aire urgentemente, mientras que a Anko que acababa de sentarse se le cayó el trozo de dango al suelo, haciendo que las dos se le quedaran mirando y luego enrojecieran un poco hacienddo que Naruto se partiera de risa. Entonces Nyura apareció ante tal escena.

-Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ah, nada cariño, que parece que Anko y Kurenai no nos echaron de menos esta vez. -pudo decir después de las risas haciendo que las dos se enrojecieran un poco más.

-Qué? -Nyura no entendió lo que Naruto le quiso decir hasta que miró a las chicas que en ese momento se miraron y separaron la vista al segundo- Oh! Eso no me lo esperaba. -y dicho eso se sentó al lado de Anko.

-Bueno ya vale...-empezó Kurenai- Naruto te vas a ir de compras un rato que nos hace falta para cenar.

-Pero antes...tienes que mirarme una cosa. Kure-chan, por favor.

Y ella deshizo el genjutsu que ocultaba su cola haciendo que tanto Nyura y Naruto se quedaran incrédulos ante lo que veían. Naruto se levantó y posó su mano en la cola y la acarició haciendo que Anko se retorciera de placer.

-Haces cosquillas...

-Como es posible...esto no tenía que haber pasado. Cómo?

-Estabamos entrenando y como cada vez que el sello empieza a parecer que va a explotar lo subí de nivel salvo que esta vez dejé de notar mi chakra y empezó a solidificarse en mi cola. Y ahí se ha quedado desde entonces.

-Dices que no sientes el chakra desde entonces? -miró a Nyura que sabía muy bien de que hablaba pues los zorros tienen unas grandes cantidades de chakra que fluyen libremente por su cuerpo y es imposible sentirlo como lo hacen los humanos- creo que sé lo que puede haber pasado, y eso es normal... es como si quisieras sentir todas las celulas de tu cuerpo, es imposible pues están por todas partes.

-Sabes lo que me pasa?

-Es posible...dejame hacer una prueba. Repite lo que yo hago.

Hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y entonces salió una larga bola de fuego negro que se disolvió en el aire antes de impactar en el muro. Nyura entonces entendió lo que Naruto intentaba.

-Eso es imposible Naruto.

-Quizás me equivoque, no lo sabremos hasta que pruebe no? Hazlo por favor Anko.

Todos miraban mientras Anko hacía la secuencia de sellos y finalmente se llevó una mano a la boca y expulsó un poco de fuego negro, mucho menos que Naruto.

-Imposible! -exclamó Nyura- Eso significa que ella...

-Exacto. Anko te has transformado, al menos en parte. Eso que has hecho es el fuego demoniaco. Como comprenderas no puede hacerse a no ser que seas al menos parte demonio, y por lo tanto tú lo eres. Eres ahora una medio humana, medio kitsune de una cola.

-Como?

-Eso me pregunto yo...pero bueno ya ha pasado. De todos modos, yo Naruto Namikaze, en mi posición de Kyuubi te nombro parte del clan de los zorros. Bienvenida a la familia. Me preocupa cuanto tardará en pasarle esto a Kurenai.

-No sé...bueno Naruto largo. Kyuubi o no, necesitamos las chicas hablar sin tí merodeando por aquí.

Y a empujones Naruto se encontró en la calle escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás suya. Miró como algunos se le quedaron mirando.

-Qué?! Solo me han echado para que fuera a comprar... _Cuanto tiempo tengo que dar vueltas?_

_-Hasta que te avisemos y..._

_-Naruto como te pille escuchando a hurtadillas la conversación por la conexión no te va a gustar lo que te va a pasar._

Y Nyura le envió una imagen de su miembro siendo destrozado por un cuchillo de carnicero. Él tragó y se puso en marcha hacia los baños. Necesitaba un relajante baño y quizás un buen masaje.

-_Y como me entere de que andas tonteando con las masajistas..._

'Bueno pues sin masaje entonces' pensó Naruto mientras suspiraba al ver su miembro siendo descuartizado por el mismo cuchillo de antes.'Si alguien me regala alguna vez un cuchillo como ese lo esconderé en el fin del mundo donde Nyura no pueda encontrarlo. Solo por si acaso, es por el bien común.'

La tarde pasó y hasta que le echaron de los baños saliendo arrugado como una pasa. Al salir se encontró con una melee de chicas, y pareció entrever a alguién debajo de todo ese montón de chicas enfurecidas. Naruto sólo pudo compadecerse del pobre que estuviera bajo todas esas garras. Siguió su paseo por el barrio comercial donde muchos de los puestos ya habían cerrado, hasta que se dió de bruces con el barrio de los Uchiha. Entonces le vino a la mente la promesa que le hizo a Sasuke antes de irse. El que antes era su compañero aún tenía el sello maldito. Llamó a todas las puertas de las casas hasta que en una abrió un chico de unos 16 vestido de jounin.

-Sasuke?

-Si y tú quien eres?

-Ah! Me duele que no me reconozcas, hace mucho que no nos vemos pero pensé que había calado en tu corazón.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y el sharingan apareció y al instante Sasuke le hizo pasar.

-Qué haces aquí Naruto, no sabes que no eres bienvenido?

-Tengo permiso del Hokage durante un par de días, tranquilo.

-Pues dime, a que debo el honor de esta visita?

-Me acordé de que te prometí quitarte el sello maldito y no pude hacerlo y al pasar por delante del distrito pues pensé que ahora podría ser un buen momento. Qué tal lo llevas?

-Bueno...con Orochimaru muerto no me molesta además me pusieron un sello limitador y prácticamente ni lo noto, pero...aún así me gustaría que me lo quitases.

-Claro, descubrete el cuello y preparate, esto te va a doler un poco.

Al igual que con Anko años atrás el sello empezó a disolverse entre chirridos de los dientes de Sasuke aguantando el dolor. Cuando el proceso acabó el Uchiha sonrió e invitó a Naruto a una taza de té.

-Bueno que fue del equipo cuando me...tuve que ir.

-Me ascendieron a chuunin, junto a el Nara perezoso así que Sakura se fue para llenar el hueco que dejó Shikamaru, así que no duró mucho el equipo. Después al año siguiente los demás se volvieron chuunin y de vez en cuando teníamos misiones juntos pero...ya no era lo mismo, podíamos hacer una misión con uno un día y al día siguiente con otro. Y este año me convertí en jounin deseando entrar en los ambu el año que viene.

-Que bien, es un lugar divertido los ambu, todas esas misiones de rango S. Te lo pasarás bien.

-Y tú? Tengo entendido que tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de Danzo y su raíz.

-Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie pero estaba entrenando fuera, en el bosque cuando vi pasar a una manada de clones tuyos por la zona y los seguí para ver a donde iban. Hiciste una masacre.

-Esa era la idea, me estaban dando el coñazo mientras viajaba y Danzo empezaba a molestarme más que un grano en el culo.

-Sí, el consejo está más tranquilo ahora que nunca antes.

-Danzo era un manipulador lameculos, está mejor reducido a ceniza que no andando por Konoha. Bueno... Sasuke ha sido un placer volver a verte, espero que te vaya bien en los ambu.

-Gracias y suerte a tí también.

-Ah! Por cierto, es posible que me encuentre con tu hermano estos días y acabe un poco mal. Quieres que te lo envíe de vuelta?

-No...esparce sus restos por... algún barrizal.

-Entendido.

Una vez en la calle notó que le llamaban.

-_Ya iba siendo hora no? Pensaba que iba a dormir en la calle..._

_-Anda mira que buena idea verdad? Anko, Kurenai que pensais?_

_-Puede que necesitemos más tiempo y tengas que quedarte fuera un rato más._

_-Anko, corre cierra la puerta!!_

Naruto se teletransportó delante de la puerta haciendo que Anko se chocara contra él y cayera al suelo.

-Sí que era cierto que ibas a cerrar la puerta. Sois crueles...que habré echo yo para que me gusten tres chicas tan crueles.

Las tres chicas se rieron y le miraron como si fuera comestible.

-Y bien de que hablaron todo este rato?

-Planificación...-le respondió Kurenai mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación.

-Y bien...que planeasteis?

-Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, de momento... -y Anko siguió a Kurenai mientras le miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-_Por que me da que no voy a poder dormir hoy?_

_-No lo sabes bien...-_le respondió Nyura al acercarse a él y plantarle un beso en los labios y después agarrarle de la mano y arrastrarle, sin mucha oposición de Naruto (todo hay que decirlo), hasta la habitación donde él se encontró un panorama que ni en sus mejores sueños. Anko y Kurenai besandose apasionadamente encima de la cama semidesnudas y que al entrar en la habitación Nyura le empujó entre las dos que se lo comieron a besos nada más caer a su lado.

A la tarde siguiente, un rugido despierta a Naruto de su sueño. 'Mierda tengo hambre' pensó mientras veía que salir de la cama iba a ser un poco difícil por no decir imposible. Nyura tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y estaba abrazada a él impidiendole que se pudiera mover. Su brazo derecho acabó debajo del cuerpo de Anko que estaba enroscado con el de Kurenai. Se quedó mirando la escena y toda la sangre se le bajó de repente. 'Malditas hormonas, como se despierten ahora voy a morir de cansancio.' y tras ese pensamiento, casi se echa a reir 'al menos sería una buena forma de morir'.

De repente alguién llama a la puerta sobresaltando a las chicas que poco a poco van abriendo los ojos. De la puerta un mensajero del Hokage pedía que Anko y Kurenai se presentasen en su despacho en diez minutos. Pero ellas ni se movían.

-_Vamos perezosas, mover vuestro precioso trasero fuera de la cama._

_-Kure-chan...-le dijo Anko mientras bostezaba._

_-Qué?_

_-Me pido primer en el baño._

Y ella salió corriendo delante de Kurenai que se dió de morros contra la puerta y oyendo las risas de Anko desde el interior del baño Naruto no pudo evitar reirse también. Entonces Nyura pareció salir del estado 'grogui' en el que se había quedado medio acurrucandose en Naruto buscando una posición más cómoda. Él la hizo girarse cayendo sobre el colchón que él aprovechó para ponerse encima suya, despertandola finalmente. Cuando ella iba a empezar a protestar vió que los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos.

-Mm, si me prometes despertar así siempre quizás acabe acostumbrandome. -sólo pudo sonreir ante eso y darle otro beso- Donde están Anko y Kurenai?

-Baño, y Kurenai marchó a su casa a bañarse. Las llamó el Hokage.

-La misión?

-Muy probablemente así que será mejor que nos preparemos nosotros también.

Cuando él se estaba levantando de la cama Nyura le agarró, haciendo que él la mirara.

-Esta noche estuviste mucho menos salvaje que la anterior, porqué?

-No sé, sois más...

Con eso le soltó viendo como él iba hacia la cocina con algo de suerte a preparar un buen desayuno de esos que a ella le hacía la boca agua. Tras un buen desayuno los cuatro se presentaron en el despacho del Hokage, quizás un poco tarde pero no pareció importarle al viejo.

-Bien, al fin llegais. A ver...donde estaba? -mientras la cabeza y manos del Hokage dasaparecieron entre miles de carpetas y folios hasta que de repente salió con una carpeta- Aquí. Kurenai y Anko tenéis una misión de rango S. Consiste en ayudar en la eliminación de Akatsuki e informarme de todos los progresos, partiréis mañana con Naruto. Alguna objeción?

Las dos chicas miraron a Naruto medio sorprendidas.

-_Has tenido algo que ver?_

_-Quizás sí, quizás sólo haya sido suerte..._

_-_No Hokage-sama, aceptamos la misión.

-Bien aquí teneis las ordenes. Buena suerte y mantenganme informado cada semana y cada vez que haya alguna baja en sus filas. Y por cierto Naruto, Jiraya ha dicho que se encontrará contigo en este punto del mapa. -y le lanza un pergamino de un pueblo cercano a la frontera entre el país de la lluvia y el país del rayo, que coje Naruto al aire- Podéis iros.

Los cuatro se teletransportaron a la casa de Anko y las dos empezaron a abrazarles.

-_No sabéis lo preocupadas que estabamos cuando Naruto dijo que iba a ir tras los Akasuki, gracias por pedir que fueramos con vosotros._

_-Mm, Naruto? -le dijo Anko-Para que necesitais nuestra ayuda?_

_-Bueno visto lo que ha pasado recientemente con el sello necesitais entrenamiento que sólo yo o Nyura puede daros así que es un viaje de entrenamiento más que nada._

Al oir eso Nyura soltó una pequeña risita.

-_Kurenai, Anko, no sabéis donde os habeis metido._

_-Eh! No soy tan malo._

_-Malo, no eres peor, les harás entrenar 24 horas al día los 7 días de la semana_. -viendo la cara que le puso Naruto- _Sé que lo haces por nuestro bien y por eso lo aguantarán, sino siempre te podemos convencer de que hoy es día libre._

Naruto suspiró. 'Van a acabar conmigo' y cayó sobre la cama mientras las demás cogían sitio a su alrededor. 'Bueno es la última noche en cama durante bastante tiempo'.

Al día siguiente un grupo de cuatro salía de Konoha dirección oeste no sin antes escandalizar a medio pueblo al no llevar sus colas ocultas. Mientras tanto un viejo recibía miles de llamadas y quejas a altas horas de la mañana pidiendole ayuda contra 'ese maldito zorro'. El se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada ignorando a los que le pedían ayuda y pidiendo que le dejaran dormir y que no se preocuparan, aunque sabía que mañana sería un día largo. Sólo podía pensar 'maldito Naruto, esta me la paga' mientras se intentaba volver a dormir.


	12. Jiraya y salvando a Gaara

A/N: Antes que nada, explicaros para los siguientes capitulos las habilidades de cada uno para que luego en medio de una batalla digáis, 'Hala esto es nuevo!' XD más que nada también lo hago para que no me líe yo también.

A fecha de hoy así están las cosas:

Naruto (9 colas) maestro de ninjutsu (viento, fuego y ceniza), kenjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu.

Nyura (7 colas) maestra de kenjutsu y ninjutsu (fuego, tierra y magma) y genjutsu (nivel jounin alto), ella no usa el cuerpo a cuerpo (casi nunca, no seais cortos y penseis que no sabe dar un puñetazo).

Anko (1 cola) ninjutsu (fuego) y kenjutsu en nivel jounin alto-bajo kage , taijutsu nivel jounin, invocadora de serpientes.

Kurenai (1 cola) genjutsu nivel kage, taijutsu y ninjutsu (fuego) nivel jounin alto

Aviso: las colas muestran la capacidad de youki de cada individuo, obviamente eso supone la capacidad de chakra de Naruto y Nyura pero no las de Anko y Kurenai que son medio humanas todavía y aún tienen chakra humano (azul).

Sin más y dicho esto empecemos.

**Ch 12: Jiraya y salvando a Gaara**

Una semana de entrenamiento y viaje y por fin han llegado al punto de encuentro con Jiraya pero él no está.

-Era demasiado pedir que estuviera a tiempo no? Bueno pues seguiremos con el entrenamiento. Anko, Kurenai listas?

-Para eso nunca -dijo Anko mientras Kurenai asentía haciendo que al instante los tres se sumieran en un profundo sueño.

-_Nyura mientras tanto busca en los baños termales cercanos al viejo pervertido._

_-Pervertido?_

_-Sí, siempre nos anda espíando, -dijo Kurenai medio enfadada- para un libro porno suyo, del que espero que Naruto no sea fan, verdad?_

_-Que va, no sé de que hablas..._

_-Más te vale -se oyeron tres voces a la vez._

Mientras Nyura desaparecía corriendo entre las ramas del bosque en dirección sur, en la mente de Naruto, veías a dos chicas rodeadas de cientos de pergaminos tiradas en el suelo.

-Vamos, vamos. Esas tecnicas tienen que estar listas ya, y probarlas ya.

-Ya está.

Anko se levantó, al igual que Kurenai y las dos gritaron:

-Katon: Lluvia de fuego.

Al instante alrededor de ellas miles de bolas de fuego caían de la nada quemando todo lo que había en su alrededor. 'Menos mal que los pergaminos son a prueba de fuego' pensaba Naruto al ver que una bola caía en una pila de pergaminos haciendo que estos salieran despedidos.

-Parece que esta ya lo teneis, ahora...

-Naruto ya me está pasando...no noto mi chakra -le dijo Kurenai con un tno de voz medio preocupado aunque sabía que no le pasaría nada, era una sensación muy extraña.

-Bien, ya era hora. Al final Nyura tenía razón... había que gastar chakra para que el youki lo remplazase. Bueno, veamos el espectaculo.

Entre risitas de Anko, los dos se sentaron mientras veían que a Kurenai le empezaban a salir pelos de la parte inferior de la espalda. Y formando poco a poco la cola Kurenai se impacientaba.

-Anko, a tí te tardó tanto?

-Mm, no sé, estaba entrenando y ni me di cuenta hasta que ya estaba allí.

-Cómo no te diste cuenta de que te salía una cola, es imposible no darse cuenta. -Kurenai se giró viendo la mueca falsa de chica enfadada de Anko- Bueno, parece que porfin voy a poder devolverte todas esas caricias inoportunas en momentos inoportunos.

Anko se empezó a reir mientras que recordaba esos momentos en Konoha.

Flashback

Anko y Kurenai estaban delante del Hokage una mañana de domingo, y la llamada de su kage les había interrumpido una sesión muy...productiva, dejando a las dos kunoichis muy juguetonas. En cuanto el Hokage empezó a contarles de que iba lo misión Anko se lamía el labio inferior mirando a Kurenai de reojo. Kurenai se fijó en la mirada lasciva de su compañera y luchó contra el deseo de mandar al Hokage a la mierda y seguir con lo que estaban antes, entonces Kurenai notó que algo peludo le subía por la pierna y se acercaba más a su entrepierna. Miró a Anko que le sonrió pícaramente mientras que su cola se restregaba por dentro de su pequeño tanga haciendo que sus piernas empezaran a flaquear y tuviera que evitar los gemidos que estando en otro sitio seguro que haría. Ella giró una de las piernas de golpe sin poder evitarlo, llamando la atención del Hokage.

-Kurenai, te pasa algo?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, al no poder ni abrir la boca si no es para otra cosa que para soltar un gemido. En su mente oía las risitas de Anko de fondo.

-_Esta me la pagas Anko._

_-Y lo estaré esperando Nai-chan._

Fin Flashback

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada haciendo que Kurenai le lanzara una mirada de odio.

-Pues no me hizo ninguna gracia.

-Va, Nai-chan, seguro que lo disfrutaste mucho.

-Y qué lo digas, tuve que limpiar toda mi cola al llegar a casa.

-Anko!!

Naruto y Anko soltaban carcajadas viendo como su amante se volvía roja con el último comentario. Tras unos pocos minutos, la cola de Kurenai dejó de brillar al absorber la última parte del chakra rojo que la envolvía.

-Ya está, ahora empieza lo divertido. Me toca enseñaros a controlar la técnicas demoniacas. En parte son todos ataques que gastan mucho youki así que os aconsejo que useis el youki sólo para estas tecnicas pues son más poderosas que las que conoceis hasta ahora. Aunque también son más difíciles y no usan los mismos sellos que las tecnicas humanas.

Las dos chicas asintieron mientras Naruto les explicaba cada uno de los sellos demoniacos. Había seis pero sus combinaciones eran terribles. Empezó enseñandoles la bola de fuego negro que recordaría Anko.

-Anko, recuerdas que mi bola era mucho más grande que la tuya y es que vosotras tenéis un problema. Tenéis en vuestro cuerpo tanto chakra como youki y para este jutsu necesitais usar solo youki por lo tanto debéis empezar a saber distinguir en vuestro interior el chakra del youki. Quizás en vuestro tiempo libre deberíais hacer ejercicios de control de chakra pero orientados a distinguir el 'tacto' del youki y el del chakra.

-Naruto...

-Qué?

-Sabes que lo que nos estás pidiendo no lo haces ni tú no?

-Nai, Nai... sé perfectamente como es mi youki, sólo tenéis que descubrir como es el vuestro, no os llevará mucho tiempo, creeme. Y parece que por hoy eso es todo, Nyura acaba de llegar.

Naruto las hizo salir de su mente y se despertaron viendo como Nyura llevaba a un inconsciente Jiraya en su hombro. Naruto la miró como pidiendole explicaciones.

-No me mires así, yo no he sido -pero Naruto no se lo tragó- Qué? Bueno, vale...quizás le di un pequeño empujoncito para que apareciera en medio del baño de las chicas.

-Qué cruel eres Nyura...-dijo Naruto mientras Kurenai y Anko miraban al sannin pensando que se lo tenía merecido. Él se acercó al cuerpo de Jiraya y le golpeó en la cabeza mientras su mano se volvía negra haciendo que Jiraya empezara a recuperar la consciencia.

-Donde estoy? -y Jiraya vió de frente a Nyura que le sonreia divertida- Tú!!! Acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy Jiraya, uno de los sannin de Konoha y...

-Corta el rollo viejo -y la interrupción hizo que él se girara hacia las otras chicas.

-Qué haceis aquí Anko, Kurenai y ah! Eso son colas? El viejo no me avisó de eso.

-Y es que el viejo no lo sabe, ni nadie menos los que estamos aquí.

-Bueno...-y Jiraya puso su cara de pervertido- seguro que el tener colas tiene muchas ventajas, da mucho juego, a que sí chicas?

Anko iba a golpearle de nuevo pero Naruto se puso en medio para evitar ver a Jiraya inconsciente de nuevo.

-_Ya os vengaréis luego...primero dejadme hablar con él y luego es todo vuestro os lo prometo._

Las chicas se calmaron y Naruto se giró sobre Jiraya suspirando.

-Jiraya, me envía el Hokage para que me des información sobre los Akatsuki a los que espías -la cara del sannin se volvió seria- Aquí tienes el pergamino del Hokage que te dice lo que puedes contarme.

-Ya veo...-Jiraya abrió el pergamino que ponía 'Cuentaselo todo' e hizo que Jiraya suspirara- Así que vas tras los Akatsukis. Bueno a parte de que creo que ya te habrá contado quienes son y demás, he descubierto que el Amekage los cubre porque él es el líder de Akatsuki. Se llama Yahiko, fue alumno mío tras la última guerra que destruyó su país y también su compañera Konan está con él. Ambos son muy fuertes, ella es capaz de controlar el papel y transformarlo a su antojo y él, él posee el doujutsu más poderoso de todos, el Rinnegan, que lo hace un enemigo muy poderoso. Además de eso he descubierto que su guarida y donde guardan los bijuus está en algún lugar del país de la hierba, pero su localización es muy difícil. Eso es todo lo nuevo que tengo.

-Mm, Nyura creo que esto se ha vuelto más interesante por momentos verdad. Gracias por todo Jiraya ahora nos dirigiremos hacia el borde norte del país del fuego, haber si cazamos a ciertos Akatsukis por ahí.

-Tened cuidado, no son objetivos fáciles.

-Ya pero, Jiraya, nosotros tampoco somos alguien que entre en los parametros normales. Vámonos ya.

En cuanto Naruto se dirigió hacia el borde del claro donde estaban, oyó como Anko golpeaba a Jiraya y se daba la vuelta poniendose a su lado con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-_Qué? No todos los días le doy una paliza a un sannin y salgo indemne..._

La declaración hizo que los cuatro se rieran antes de desaparecer de la rama a la que se habían subido.

El viaje hasta su destino fue bastante ameno. Llegaron los cuatro hasta una taberna en la que se supone que se recogen las recompensas de los hombres y mujeres más buscados del país del fuego y a ver si había suerte y algún Akatsuki había pasado por aquí hace poco tiempo.

-Entraré a ver que me cuentan -pero justo antes de que se diera la vuelta Anko le sujetó del brazo- Qué?

-No te va a decir nada, no eres un ninja de Konoha recuerdas?

Naruto suspiró y asintió viendo como Kurenai y Anko entraban en la casucha de madera. Nyura se había apoyado en un tronco de árbol y miraba fijamente a Naruto. Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-He estado pensando, y hay cosas que tenemos que hablar Naruto.

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre todo -ella suspiró- Sobre Anko y Kurenai, sobre nosotros, sobre el futuro. Sabes hay ciertas cosas que en aquella conversación que tuvimos que me parecieron bien entonces pero ahora las veo distintas y no sé que vamos a hacer con ellas. Por eso necesitaré hablar contigo.

-Vale...hablaremos si es lo que quieres pero no sé de lo que hablastéis asi que me tendrás que informar. No sé que puede haber cambiado desde entonces Nyura, sólo han pasado unos pocos días.

-No ha cambiado nada amor, sólo me di cuenta de cosas de las que entonces no me fijé.

-Esta bien, esta noche hablamos.

-Vale...

Entonces se hizo el silencio entre los dos hasta que salieron las dos chicas medio riendose lo que alegraron el ambiente.

-Y bien que descubrieron?

-Mm, nada nuevo. El tío era un idiota y Kurenai le puso en su sitio pero si que hemos descubierto que hace poco alguien andaba buscando información sobre Chiriku, un monje del monasterio del fuego, no muy lejos de aquí quizás encontremos a alguno. Sea quien sea quien estuviera interesado en Chiriku tiene que ser bastante fuerte y no hay muchos que puedan con él.

-Decidido entonces vamos para allá.

Se hizo de noche al llegar a la base de la colina en la que se encontraba el monasterio. Habían hecho bastantes kilometros corriendo y estaban bastantes cansados. Sobretodo Naruto con la intriga de la conversación con Nyura, entonces escucharon una explosión que hizo que Naruto se sobresaltara.

-Recogedlo todo y ahora nos vemos.

Nyura empezó a recoger lo más rápido que pudo y se preparó para la lucha, mientras que las otras dos se quedaron fascinadas con la velocidad a la que Naruto se fue. Su trance se acabó cuando Nyura las movió haciendo que ellas se movieran algo ayudandola.

-Preparaos pues la primera vez siempre es algo extraño.

-Cómo extraño? El qué?

-Ah! Naruto nos va a invocar, no creeríais que os acepto en la familia solo por que quedaba bien. Quería tener una manera de sacaros de los apuros o peligros fácilmente.

Naruto mientras tanto corría a toda velocidad hacia el monasterio, se seguían sucediendo las explosiones y empezaba a haber gritos de agonía en el aire. Él se alentaba pensando que al menos acabaría con la vida de los Akatsuki de arriba en cuanto llegara.

Se posó enfrente de la puerta del monasterio y la vió totalmente destrozada. Entró rápidamente y los cadaveres de los monjes se esparcían por todo el recinto. El techo del monasterio había caído y dejaba ver que las ruinas no agauntarían. Siguió avanzando por el recinto hasta que encontró a dos luchando contra un ensangrentado monje que parecía ser el único que quedaba en pie. Entonces vió que no se movía y uno de los Akatsuki, que reconoció como Hidan planeaba asestarse a el mismo su pica contra su cuerpo. Mientras seguía acercandose vio que en el suelo pintado en sangre había unos símbolos pintados, que Naruto reconoció como un ritual demoniaco de intercambio de dolor. Entonces supo las intenciones del akatsuki y rápidamente hizo unos sellos.

-Fuuton: Gyu Daitoppa (Gran Ráfaga)

Hidan que no se lo esperaba fue golpeado por la ráfaga de viento y se salió del círculo llamando la atención de los dos Akatsukis.

-Quién ha evitado que haga mi sacrificio para Jashin-sama? Lo pagará caro...

-Callate Hidan, no eres más que un bastardo.

El otro que hasta ahora había estado callado mirando la situación, que Naruto reconoció como Kakuzu, se deshizo literalmente de su piel quedando enlazdo con hilos. Cada trozo de su cuerpo tenía una careta en la que se reconocía el simbolo de cada elemento. Supo entonces que de alguna manera para matarlo habría que deshacerse de sus máscaras.

-Hidan deja al monje, este es la lotería, 100 millones pagan por él. A fondo y sin fallos.

-Bien, mientras me dejes que el otro sea mi sacrificio para Jashin-sama luego.

Mientras discutían Naruto decidió invocar a sus amigas y refuerzos. Al verlas llegar empujó a Anko y Kurenai al suelo dejando que un rayo pasara justo por encima de sus cabezas mientras que Nyura paraba la guadaña de Hidan con sus propias dagas.

-_Nyura mantenlos a raya. Anko, devuelve fuego a Kakuzu. Sin reparos oyes? Y apunta a las máscaras. Kurenai ve a ver si el monje puede seguir con vida y si no quema su cadáver._

_-Vale. -le respondieron a coro._

_-Anko aunque este luchando cerca de Kakuzu sigue disparandole con todo lo que tengas, el fuego no puede hacerme nada. No tengas miedo en darme._

Ella asintió mientras veía que se lanzaba contra el Akatsuki con un kunai en la mano mientras hacia sello con la otra.

-Katon: Karyuuendan (Dragón de fuego), Katon: Lluvia de fuego.

Naruto escuchó como Anko gritaba sus jutsus y decidió usar los ataques de Anko, que el Akatsuki esquivó fácilmente. Naruto se puso detrás de él mientras esquivaba un chorro de agua electrificada.

-Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Espada de Viento)

De la mano sin kunai salió un espada invisble de viento que Naruto la hizo golpear contra el dragón de Anko envolviendo la espada en llamas y después lanzó la espada contra Kakuzu que sin poder esquivarla vió como su máscara de rayo se partía.

-M-maldito.

De dos cabezas salieron dos rayos, blanco y rojo que se juntaron justo antes de que golpearan a Naruto en el pecho mandandolo de la explosión contra las ruinas del monasterio y cayendo al lado de Kurenai que estaba curando al maltrecho monje. Naruto se levantó medio cojeando ya se le había clavado una estaca en el gemelo. Se la arrancó ahogando un grito de dolor y al instante la herida se cerró sorprendiendo al monje que había recuperado la consciencia poco antes. Kurenai siguió curando al monje y le dijo a Naruto que pronto se les uniría. Él asintió y partió hacia la batalla donde vió como la cabeza de Hidan rodaba por el suelo pero aún buscaba la manera de unirse a su resto del cuerpo tirado en el suelo, gritandole a la vez a su compañero para que le 'cosiera la cabeza'.

Naruto se posó al lado de la cabeza del decapitado Akatsuki y le cogió del pelo alzandolo hasta que le pudo mirar de frente a los ojos. Hidan le gritaba que le soltara y le escupió en la cara. Mientras que con la mano se limpiaba la cara, hizo que apareciera una bola de fuego negro en su mano. Hidan empezó a gritar más llamando la atención de su compañero que sólo pudo ver como la cabeza de su compañero se deshacía en ceniza entre llamas negras.

-Doton: Lanzas de tierra.

El segundo que se distrajo para ver la muerte de su compañero le hizo no poder esquivar las lanzas de Nyura que impactaron contra dos de sus máscaras quedandole agua y fuego. Los hilos de Kakuzu empezaron a contraerse hasta formar de nuevo el cuerpo original del Akatsuki pero una máscara se alojó en su estomago.

-Suiton: Suisouha (Onda Acuática)

El ataque de agua impactó contra uno de los ataques de fuego de Anko que se mantenía a distancia, creando una cortina de vapor muy densa. Nyura se lanzó con sus dagas dentro del vapor y al segundo se oyó un grito ensordecedor. Naruto de un golpe de mano levantó el vapor dejando ver a Nyura encima de Kakuzu con cada daga atravesando la cara y el estómago. Cuando se retiró Kakuzu tosía sangre.

-Llegais tarde... -y escupió sangre- a estas alturas...el Shukaku...

Y Kakuzu calló para siempre. El resto habían oído lo que había dicho. Kurenai llegó y le dijo a Naruto que el monje necesita tratamiento rápido. Él asintió y les dijo que le llevaran a Konoha y avisaran a Sarutobi de la muerte de esos dos mientras él y Nyura iban a Suna para salvar a Gaara. Ellas dijeron que en cuanto le dejaran en Konoha se dirigirían a Suna rápidamente. Se separaron y tras coger Kurenai en hombros al monje desparecieron dejando atrás los cadáveres de los dos Akatsukis calcinandose y las ruinas de la batalla.

De camino a Suna a un ritmo que el viaje de dos días se haría en horas, Nyura miraba a Naruto de vez en cuando.

-_Te parece buen momento para hablar ahora Naruto? -_Ella vio como los ojos de Naruto se giraban un poco hacia ella antes de contestarle.

-_Como quieras... que tenías que contarme?_

_-Verás...en la charla con las chicas hablamos de muchas cosas y una de ellas es, qué haremos después de acabar con la guerra esta. Anko respondió que deberían abandonar Konoha y irnos a vivir juntos por algún lugar por ahí. Yo acepté eso, y Kurenai al rato también. Me pareció bien que abandonaran Konoha pues vivir allí se nos haría..._

_-Imposible...-_le interrumpió Naruto-_pero no veo a dónde quieres llegar._

_-Ahora me fijo en que bueno, a pesar de que son mayores que nosotros pues eso no nos importa mucho pero..._

_-No tendrás celos verdad?_

_-No!! Celos deberían tener ellas de mí al fin y al cabo _-Naruto giró su cabeza ante el comentario de Nyura- _Lo que quería decir es que son humanas, Naruto. Con el tiempo se harán viejas y acabarán muriendo y nosotros seguiremos pareciendo ser veinteañeros. Le he estado dando vueltas y no creo que sea justo para ellas que tengan que sufrir tanto en el futuro. Ellas en cierto modo lo saben por eso empezaron una relación entre ellas, pero aún así mientras te quieran seguiran contigo._

_-Se que eso es un problema Nyura pero que crees que puedo hacer por ellas, yo no las forcé a estar conmigo Nyura. Si es cierto que ellas se han dado cuenta, no son tontas, se darán cuenta y seguirán con sus vidas juntas. Sólo creo que quieren disfrutar del momento._

_-Puede que tengas razón y puede que no. Aún así viendolo en un futuro también lo hago por nosotros Naruto, no quisiera tener que ser yo la que las separe antes de que no puedan volver atrás sin tí. Al menos dime que hablarás con ellas, por favor._

_-Está bien, cuando todo esto se relaje un poco, hablaré con ellas._

_-No les digas que he sido yo quién te lo ha pedido..._

_-Está bien Nyura -_hubo un buen rato de silencio mientras salataban los árboles de veinte en veinte- _Qué tal llevas las piernas? Puedes seguir así las próximas dos horas por el desierto?_

_-Sí, voy bien, tranquilo sigamos._

_-Por cierto, hay algo que todavía no sabemos sobre Anko y Kurenai... no sabemos si el ser parte zorro les ha dado la inmortalidad -_Nyura asintió mientras le daba vueltas a eso de manera a intentar descubrir si eso era al desierto y siguieron corriendo dejando una estela de arena tras ellos.

Mientras tanto Anko y Kurenai llegaron agotadas a Konoha y sin ni siquiera pararse a saludar en la muralla la atravesaron por encima.

-_Anko, yo llevaré al monje al hospital, tu ve a buscar al Hokage y a Asuma Sarutobi si le ves. Este era un amigo suyo._

_-Vale, ahora vengo._

Kurenai apareció en el hospital y abrió la puerta de una patada asustando a la mitad de los medicos de la recepción, su cola ondeando detrás de ella evitando que muchos reaccionaran.

-Venga, muevanse, está muy herido y el Hokage está en camino está en camino. Yo misma le he curado lo básico pero tiene daños internos.

Dos doctores aparecieron y le hicieron diagnosticos sobre la camilla que antes había traído una enfermera. Se lo llevaron hacia un quirofano y Kurenai esperó a que apareciese el Hokage.

-_Tsunade ya va para allá, voy a buscar a Asuma. Que han dicho?_

_-Está muy grave pero dicen que Tsunade lo curará, menos mal que estaba en la ciudad. Ten cuidado, olvidé cubrir nuestras colas antes de entrar y ya me miran mal algunos._

_-Ni que eso me importase._

Kurenai riendose de la cabezonería de su amiga vio como Tsunade abría las puertas, con la suficiente fuerza como para que las bisagras se quejaran.

-Kurenai sabes..

-En el ocho.

-Bien, no le hagamos esperar más.

Y Tsunade salió corriendo por el pasillo por el cual se habían llevado instantes antes a Chiriku. Nada más volverse hacia la puerta apareció el Hokage, Asuma y Anko. Él entró corriendo seguido de la chica, que al verla lo primero que hizo fue ocultar sus colas.

-Kurenai, dime que está bien...

-No lo sé Asuma, acaba de entrar Tsunade así que cuando salga nos lo contará aunque la pelea con los Akatsuki le dejaron en muy mal estado, si no llega a ser por nosotros...

-Qué pelea? Porque...

-Si Hokage-sama quiere te lo contaremos mientras le damos el informe. Espero que sea rápido pues tenemos que marcharnos en cuanto antes.

Veinte minutos después, en la sala de espera, Asuma estaba apoyado contra la ventana fumando para relajarse mientras Anko y Kurenai esperaban impacientes que Tsunade saliera con el Hokage. De repente Tsunade apareció.

-Asuma, tu amigo está consciente y mejorará, y anda preguntando por tí. Vosotras dos el Hokage os quiere en su despacho ya!

Las dos salieron por la misma ventana y a los pocos minutos ya estaban en el despacho del Hokage.

-Y bien quereis contarme como diantres a acabado el sumo sacerdote del templo del fuego en mi hospital con heridas mortales?

-Estabamos buscando en la taberna de Shintao -explicó Anko- intentando conseguir información sobre si alguien había estado aquí con las descripciones que nos dio de los Akatsuki pero en vez de eso nos enteramos que preguntaban mucho por la recompensa por Chiriku en la nube. Naruto decidió ir a ver si eran Akatsuki los que atacarían el monasterio pero llegamos tarde y el combate ya había empezado, o más bien casi acabado.

-Era una masacre Hokage-sama, el templo está en ruinas y menos Chiriku todos los demás estaban ya muertos cuando llegamos. Naruto le salvó la vida antes de que le dieran el golpe final y luhamos contra ellos. Al final los dos Akatsuki murieron, Hidan y Kakuzu, y salimos Anko y yo hacia aquí para salvarle la vida al monje.

-El monasterio cayó por el ataque de dos miembros, madre mía...bueno buen trabajo las dos. Por cierto donde están los dos zorros?

-Antes de morir uno de ellos dijo que Gaara es el siguiente objetivo asi que Naruto y Nyura partieron muy rápido hacia Suna, a estas alturas ya deben estar allí.

-Pero si hay días de distancia hasta allí...bueno supongo que será cierto. Entonces ir a reuniros con Naruto pero dormid un poco antes, estais agotadas.

_-_Hai Hokage-sama.

Al llegar a Suna, se encontraron con que la ciudad estaba cubierta con un gran manto de arena en el que se sucedían las explosiones. Los dos entraron en Suna sin ser vistos y buscaron a Gaara entre toda la arena.

-_Cariño lanzame hasta la arena._

_-Qué?_

_-Nyura agarrame y lanzame con todas tus fuerzas hasta la arena, he de ayudar a Gaara. Su arena no resistira mucho más contra las explosiones. Mientras tanto busca a Kankuro y Temari, son sus hermanos, diles que estoy con él. -_ella asintió mientras imágenes de los dos chicos aparecían en su mente, agarró a Naruto y tras dar unas vueltas lo lanzó contra la arena que estaba unas decenas de metros más arriba.

Al llegar arriba vió como Gaara estaba encerrado en su caparazón de arena unos pocos metros más allá y un Akatsuki, que reconoció como Deidara, sobrevolaba la zona en una especie de águila. La arena se lanzó contra el pájaro sin llegar a darle, cosa que Naruto aprovechó para pegarse a Gaara.

-Gaara!!!!! Sal de ahí y pongamonos a luchar juntos contra él.

-Naruto? Esa presencia en la arena eras tú? Y qué haces aquí?

-Me enteré de que te iban a atacar y pensé en echarte un cable. Wow, asi que Kazekage eh?

Los dos saltaron hacia un lado esquivando una ráfaga de bombas que les había lanzado Deidara desde el aire.

-Gaara, si te lo distraigo, serás capaz de hacer que tu arena le rodee?

-Creo que sí, pero no te dejara mucha arena sobre la que posarte, si te ataca no tendrás donde esquivar.

-No te preocupes tú hazlo, yo me sujeto sólo, tú usa toda la arena que necesites pero tienes que atraparle -y convocó ceniza suficiente alrededor suyo para sujetarse- Fuuton: Renkuudan (Proyectil de Aire Comprimido)

Naruto empezó a lanzar bolas de aire que se dirigían contra el flanco del pájaro haciendo que virara hacia un lado encontrandose con la arena defrente y el pájaro alzó más el vuelo.

-Fuuton: Vientos Huracanados

El aire empezó a moverse violentamente en todos los sentidos haciendo que al Akatsuki no le quedara más remedio que bajar la altura quedando encerrado por un aro de arena.

-Sarcófago de Arena.

Y el Akatsuki se vio encerrado por la arena que le apretaba los huesos hasta romperselos. Tras disolverse la arena, el pájaro explotó llevandose consigo la vida de Deidara, que caía de muchos metros hacia la ciudad, pero Gaara le atrapó en el aire y explotó su cadaver contra la arena que explotó de nuevo cayendo inerte al suelo. Los dos sonrieron y bajaron del cielo donde los dos hermanos y Nyura charlaban viendo el combate.

-Gaara, quién coño era ese?

-Temari, no digas palabras malsonantes delante de invitados -haciendo que ella se sonrojase avergonzada- y la verdad es que Naruto nos lo podrá explicar algo mejor que yo.

-Sí, vayamos a algún lugar para descansar que estoy muy cansado.

Y Naruto cayó de rodillas a la arena pero Nyura se puso debajo de su hombro y le volvió a levantar, y ella explicó la condición de su compañero.

-Venimos de luchar contra otros dos Akatsuki, que ahora os explicará lo que son, y venimos del templo del fuego, por eso viajar doscientos kilometros en seis horas y tras dos combates bastante fuertes está cansado.

-Podemos esperar a que te recuperes Naruto.

-Da igual, solo necesito sentarme y os lo contaré. Como Kazekage y Jinchuuriki debes saberlo, pues este no será el último ataque contra Suna.

Gaara asintió y la arena les rodeo y transportó hasta el despacho del Kazekage. Naruto se tiró sobre una de las sillas mientras Nyura reía por lo bajo.

-_Nunca te había visto en un estado tan deplorable sensei..._

Naruto ignoró lo mejor que pudo la provocación de Nyura y cerró los ojos buscando relajarse.

-Temari si eras tan amable podrías traer algo de beber?

-Claro, Gaara.

-Bueno -empezó Naruto- los Akatsuki son... -y continuó durante casi una hora explicandole lo que habían averiguado sobre Akatsuki, sus objetivos y hasta donde habían llegado.

-Solo quedan tres bijuus sin encerrar y tú eres uno de ellos.

-Pero ellos creen que soy todavía un Jinchuuriki por lo que no podrán usar su técnica de extracción sobre mí. De momento y mientras no lo sepan estamos seguros de que no conseguiran su objetivo, además deberían pasar por encima de mí. De todos modos pon alerta a todos tus ninjas de que si ven a alguno de estos...

-Ya, ya. Naruto ve a descansar que ser Kazekage es mi trabajo no el tuyo. -Naruto rió con Nyura- y Nyura, va en serio cuando le digo que le dejes descansar vale?

Ella solo asintió mientras enrojecía y levantaba a Naruto de la silla a pesar de las protestas de Naruto de que podía seguir andando. Los dos hermanos miraban a Gaara como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. 'Gaara ha echo una broma? Ya nada puede cambiar más no?' mientras los dos zorros se dirigían a la habitación que Gaara les había asignado.


	13. Y Ahora?

**Ch 13: Y ahora??**

A los dos días Naruto se despertó totalmente recargado, sin parecer despertar tras un largo y extenuante día. Es más, Nyura que estaba acostada a su lado dormía profundamente. Se acercó a ella y se recostó contra su espalda quedandose poco a poco dormido, de no ser porque de repente alguien llamó a la puerta haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran. Gaara entró en la habitación y se fue directamente hacia la ventana de la habitación y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-Vamos perezosos, levantad el culo de la cama. Además vuestras amigas han sido avistadas a una hora de la entrada. Será mejor que esteis listos para recibirlas.

-Vale Kazekage-sama, lo que tú digas Kazekage-sama. -y al decir esas palabras Naruto se encontró con la boca llena de arena haciendo que empezara a toser haciendo que Gaara se riera al compás de los bostezos de Nyura mientras iba al baño.

Gaara se retiró apoyandose en el marco de la puerta dejando a Naruto estirandose sobre la cama aún con el sabor de la amarga arena en la boca. Nyura salió del baño y sonrió al ver a Naruto rodeado de arena en la cama.

-Espero que hayas aprendido de la lección.

-Va! Nunca seré una persona muy activa por las mañanas.

-Mentiroso, cuando quieres te activas mucho otra cosa es que eres más vago que tu primer sensei.

Naruto rió y asintió a las palabras de Nyura y se levantó de la cama marchando al baño, del que salió instantes después vestido, y cogiendo a Nyura de la cintura salieron al encuentro de las chicas.

Aunque con el tiempo perdido entre vestirse, charlar y demás, ellas ya habían llegado y charlaban con Gaara cuando la pareja llegó.

-Naruto! -exclamaron las dos a la vez y Anko fue la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un beso tras lo que Kurenai se acercó más despacio y cuando Anko se retiró le dio otro beso aún más apasionado que el de Anko. Nyura miraba de reojo la situación y Gaara no salía de su asombro hasta que el resto se fijó en ello.

-No quiero saber...-le dijo Gaara en cuanto vio que el zorro iba a empezar a explicarse- sólo ten en cuenta que está prohibido en Suna ese tipo de relaciones. -Naruto asintió.

-Nos marcharemos muy pronto en cuanto sepa cual es el siguiente objetivo, y...seremos discretos.

-Muy bien -y tras mirar unas hojas que tenía delante suya volvió a hablar a los que le miraban fijamente- Bueno creo que de momento Suna se valdrá por sí sola, su alianza con Konoha nos da protección contra Ame en caso de que haya guerra. Que noticias me traeis de Konoha, Mitarashi-san y Yuuhi-san?

-Sabemos que el monje se recuperará. En cuanto a Akatsuki, Jiraya ha podido entrar más en la ciudad de Ame y está cerca de saber más detalles sobre su líder. En cuanto al Hachibi, se sabe que es el hermano del Raikage pero al parecer a abandonado las murallas de Kumokagure y está en paradero desconocido desde hace una semana. Se cree que como la otra jinchuriiki de la nube ha caído antes puede que Akatsuki tuviera algún espía entre sus ninjas lo que ha hecho que él partiera, pero sólo es una hipótesis.

-Hokage-sama le envía sus saludos Kazekage-sama y dice que quiere hacer una ruta segura oculta entre Suna y Konoha mientras Akatsuki siga existiendo.

-Mmm, le haré llegar mis pensamientos sobre eso al Hokage yo mismo. Os dijo algún motivo por el cual quisiera hacer esa ruta?

-No Kazekage-sama.

Gaara se quedó pensativo durante un rato y llamó a su secretaria, que se sobresaltó al ver a tanta gente en el despacho, y le pidió que convocara a los mensajeros más rápidos para un mensaje urgente a Konoha.

-Sé que vas a hacer lo que quieras Naruto pero aunque respeto la fuerza de Jiraya, tendrá problemas si se encuentra de morros con el líder de Ame y se ve envuelto en una batalla. Te aconsejo que te dirijas a Ame y te inflitres con Jiraya.

-Gaara, sería imposible que cuatro de nosotros pasaramos desapercibidos en Ame.

-Lo sé pero sólo tenía pensado que fueras tú a Ame. Las chicas deberían quedarse haciendo cualquier otra cosa, quizás entrenando o lo que tuvierais pensado hacer entre tiempo.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras Naruto analizaba las reacciones de las chicas que parecían estar medio en shock, sin oír nada en sus pensamientos, hasta que Nyura suspiró.

-Yo buscaré a Itachi y Kisame por el país del fuego mientras tanto. Podré con ellos. Si acabo pronto buscaré al Hachibi y veré si puedo hacer algo para que se una en la lucha.

Ahora la atención se centraba en la esbelta chica que ondeaba sus colas de manera juguetona, mientras miraba a Naruto hasta que asintió.

-Vosotras deberíais seguir entrenando hasta que la bola sea de veinte centimetros de diametro. Eso es un buen nivel para seguir con las técnicas. Os dejaré un pergamino con más instrucciones. Bueno, espero que...

-No hay problema Naruto se pueden quedar, les facilitaré el acceso a un campo de entrenamiento.

-Gracias Gaara. Entonces ya hay plan. Esta misma tarde partiré hacia Amekagure sin falta.

-Naruto, te acompañaré hasta el borde este, de ahí yo marcharé al sur. _Y no te vayas sin hablar con las chicas..._

Naruto tragó saliva y le confesó a Nyura que no tenía ni idea de como abordar el tema. Ella tampoco parecía tener la solución así que tras ser despedidos por Gaara se fueron hacia su dormitorio, Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos, oyendo de fondo la conversación de las chicas pero sin prestarle mucha atención. Nyura dijo al rato que se iba a dar un paseo dejando a las chicas con Naruto que levantó la mirada del suelo.

-Chicas, tenemos que hablar -ellas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento y le miraron medio confusas.

-De que tenemos que hablar Naruto?

-He estado pensando y...-suspiró al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas de manera que lo que iba a decir no sonara mal- no creo que sea justo para vosotras que sigamos juntos -Silencio.

-Qué?! -le preguntó Kurenai incrédula mientras Anko estaba inmóvil a su lado intentando tragar las palabras de Naruto- No creo haberte oído bien Naruto...

-He dicho que no creo...

-No oses acabar esa frase Naruto! -Anko saltó de la cama y se puso a pocos centimetros de Naruto- Qué diablos ha pasado para que hayas pensado eso! No nos habrás estado engañando todo este tiempo, verdad?

-No, os quiero mucho yo nunca...

-Entonces...-y Kurenai le dio un beso- no hay nada más que hablar.

-No -y las dos chicas que se iban a volver a poner con lo que estaban se dieron la vuelta- al contrario, hay mucho de que hablar. No lo entendeis. Soy un maldito demonio inmortal, y vosotras no por mucho que me esfuerce en ignorarlo. Llegará un día en que vosotras murais y no quiero ser yo él que os entierre, además de que...

-Te estás oyendo? Mierda Naruto! Acaso pasar toda nuestra vida contigo no es suficiente recompensa?

-Pero no lo entiendes Anko, para vosotras cuarenta años son muchos pero para mí, sólo es un segundo en vuestra vida. No quiero que malgastéis vuestra vida en mí cuando en muchos cientos de años, si sigo vivo, sólo sereis un recuerdo. No quiero eso para vosotras y no quiero eso para mí tampoco. Lo siento pero...

-No te voy a dejar ir por mucho que te pongas cabezota Naruto -Anko se acercó y le besó, casi por necesidad, mientras Kurenai estaba del otro lado apoyada en la cama comiendose la cabeza, viendo que Naruto llevaba en parte razón, mientras le caían lágrimas por el rostro. Todo el peso de la realidad tenía que caerles encima antes o después pero ella esperaba que fuera bastante más tarde- Te quiero lo suficiente que ni se me pasa por la cabeza vivir sin tí.

-Además tendríamos otro problema -Naruto y Anko se giraron hacia Kurenai, que aún se quitaba las lágrimas que le caían por la mejilla- no somos bien recibidas en Konoha. Salvo el Hokage y algunos clanes, la población de Konoha son unos malditos bastardos.

-Eso se puede solucionar y se solucionará. Sólo quiero que vivais vuestra vida, no lo podeis entender?

-No me hagas esto Naruto, no nos hagas esto...por favor -Anko suplicaba, sus lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos mientras que Kurenai seguía mirando al suelo, ya mojado con las suyas.

-Ya habeis sacrificado mucho por mí Anko, y no os he dado nada a cambio. No es justo para vosotras, así que es mejor que vivais vuestra vida. Os teneis la una a la otra.

-Sin tí no será lo mismo y lo sabes. Porqué ahora...?

-Porque si en unas pocas semanas estas así, imaginate si esto es dentro de unos años. No podría...-Naruto se levantó y abrazó a las dos chicas que lloriqueaban en su hombro. Estuvieron en esa posición hasta que las dos se relajaron un poco y se separaron de Naruto. Kurenai fue la primera en hablar.

-Naruto, aunque entiendo porque lo estás haciendo...no...nos vamos a ir de tu vida. Por mucho que lo intentes, aunque como dices hemos sacrificado mucho, asi que quiero que antes que nos dejes me hagas un último favor.

-Claro Kurenai tú solo pidemelo, y si está en mi mano lo haré.

-Quiero...que me dejes embarazada.

-Qué!? -este era el turno de Naruto de no creer lo que estaba oyendo- Para qué quieres un hijo, ahora?

-Tengo treinta y tres años Naruto, no te parece normal que quiera tener un hijo? Y sinceramente cuando pienso en Konoha no veo quién podría ser el padre de mi hijo, y mucho menos aceptarme por quién soy. Si el hijo es tuyo podré vivir con Anko y ser madre a la vez. Por eso...quiero que me dejes embarazada.

Naruto miró a los ojos a Kurenai y después a Anko que miraba incrédula a su amiga y amante.

-K_urenai desde cuando quieres ser madre?_

_-Anko, acaso tú no lo has pensado nunca -_y Anko lo negó con la cabeza- _No te engañes, he estado contigo lo suficiente como para saber que pasa por tu cabecita._

_-Tengo veintisiete años Kure-chan, no quiero ser madre todavía._

_-Ahí está, has dicho 'todavía'. Ves como si que quieres..._

Naruto les interrumpió la conversación que mantenían.

-No creo que sea buena idea Kurenai, no es que me importe pero un hijo mío, un hijo del Kyuubi, en Konoha... es una locura. No sobrevivirá, no sobrevivireis.

-No dijiste que solucionarías el problema con el Hokage. Además en cuanto se sepa que eres el hijo del Yondaime te tendrán más respeto y a nosotras también. Quizás nunca nos vean con buenos ojos pero nos dejaran en paz. Restableceremos el honor del clan Namikaze, Naruto.

Naruto estaba pensando y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión aparte de que sus pensamientos e imaginación no le dejaban imaginarse una vida feliz para ninguno de sus posibles hijos en Konoha.

-Kurenai me dejarás responderte después de volver de Ame?

-Claro pero no aceptaré un no como respuesta, eso has de tenerlo claro. Y ni se te ocurra morir allí, me oyes...

Naruto se acercó a ella y la besó. Luego hizo lo mismo con Anko y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Entrenad duro y no os regocijeis mucho en esto vale?

En cuanto ellas asintieron él desapareció tras la puerta dejando a las dos kunoichis solas y abrazadas quizás pensando en que, a lo mejor, todo había sido un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la puerta este de Suna, Gaara, sus hermanos y Nyura charlaban animosamente y, al verle, le saludaron.

-Bueno Gaara, gracias por todo y volveremos cuanto antes a por las chicas aunque si deciden volver a Konoha antes de que nosotros vengamos pues no les pongas problemas.

-Naruto, me has salvado la vida, esta será tu casa siempre que quieras, y de Nyura también.

-Gracias Kazekage-sama. Un placer , nos volveremos a ver. Vamos Nyura.

Y la chica que estaba despidiendose del resto, se puso al lado de Naruto y ambos marcharon hacia el este disfrutando del sol del desierto.

Cuando llevaban una hora de camino, Nyura no pudo contener más su curiosidad. Si bien ella esperaba que le contara que tal fue su conversación con Anko y Kurenai, él parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Naruto -no hubo respuesta- Naruto!! -y al fin él le miró- Cómo te fue con las chicas?

-Tal y como te imaginas Nyura, que te pasaría si yo te dijera que por algún motivo que no tiene solución te tengo que dejar...-y Nyura notó como su estómago daba vueltas y se mordió el labio inferior al no poder expresar el dolor que las chicas deben estar pasando- pero eso no es lo que me está molestando. Kurenai, ella....ella quiere quedarse embarazada, quiere mi hijo.

Nyura se paralizó sobre la arena, sin duda ella no se esperaba eso para nada. Naruto se paró metros más adelante y la miró confuso.

-Qué vas a hacer con ese tema? -Naruto podía notar que la voz de Nyura estaba temblequeante.

-Pues no lo sé pero creo que no sería capaz de decirle que no a Kurenai, así que me estoy intentando hacer a la idea de que voy a tener un hijo del que probablemente casi no veré nunca. Sé que ella lo hace por su bien, y yo no soy quién para negarselo después de todo lo que han hecho por mí sin pedir nada a cambio -ella se le quedó mirando un buen rato mientras él fijaba su vista en el cielo.

-Creo que llevas razón.

Y no volvieron a sacar el tema en todo el viaje. Fueron horas hasta que llegaron a la ciudad de Shoril que era su punto de separación pues Naruto seguiría hacia el este pero Nyura iría al sur. Era de noche y decidieron pasar la noche juntos en un hostal de las afueras de la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente y después de estar despidiendose durante toda la noche se separaron y siguieron sus caminos. Los dos habían caminado hasta el borde ya que no era necesario correr pero una vez solos ya no tenía sentido alargar el tiempo de viaje.

Dos días después de dejar Shoril, Naruto avistó la aldea oculta entre la lluvia y empezó a buscar el refugio donde Jiraya le esperaba. Llevaba un mapa con la localización pero no había estado nunca allí y le llevó bastante tiempo hacerse a la idea de donde podía estar nada más llegar. Orientarse no era lo suyo, y encima no paraba de llover. Lo raro era que, aunque si que es cierto que atravesó las murallas sin ser detectado, desde entonces no ha visto a nadie por las calles. Caminaba solo bajo la lluvia y tras un par de horas vagando por las solitarias calles de Ame, encontró la casuha donde se supone que le esperaban. Se suponía que nadie estaría dentro de la casa pero aún así, cómo no estaba seguro de si era esta la casa, llamó a la puerta. Se oían pasos dentro y Naruto suspiró. Le abrió un señor de unos cincuenta años, ya con su pelo blanco, y que llevaba en su mano cierto infame libro porno.

-Pasa, pasa. No se quede en la lluvia mucho tiempo. Cogerá un resfriado, y no sería bueno, no?

-Cierto -le respondió Naruto y entró a la casa. Una vez dentro le ofreció una toalla con la que se secó el pelo y la cara. El resto del cuerpo, bastaba con dejar que un poco de calor saliera de su cuerpo para secarse- Bueno...

-Jiraya-sama no ha vuelto todavía. Está controlando los accesos a la torre por los desagües y me dijo hace una hora, más o menos, que volvería para la cena. Así que debe estar al volver.

-Vale, entonces echaré una siesta, estoy cansado. Si no le importa despierteme cuando llegue.

En cuanto Naruto vio que le viejo asentía, se tiró en el sofa, se acomodó y cayó dormido casi al instante, ignorante de la situación en la que Jiraya se había metido.

El viejo sannin paseaba por los antiguos conductos de la ciudad en busca de indicios de actividad en la zona. La verdad es que cuando le llegó la información de que había rumores de que el líder era alguien muy solitario y que huía de la ciudad a veces por estas tuberías, se mostró muy poco convencido de que fuera a obtener ninguna información de su inflitración de hoy. Caminaba por una tubería durante ya varios minutos y solo alcanzaba a ver una pequeña rendija de luz al fondo pero al menos ya no tenía que caminar con la cabeza agachada, la tubería se agrandaba según iba avanzando. Siguiendo hasta la luz apareció en una gran sala que parecía haber salido de la nada, su primera reacción fue intentar deshacer la posible ilusión que le hacía pensar que había semejante sala delante de él pero éste era muy real. Mataría al idiota que le dio los planos de las alcantarillas en cuanto saliera de esto.

Mirando fijamente cada detalle de la gran sala vio una salida a unos veinte metros de altura y se preguntó para qué diablos habría una puerta a tanta altura, hasta que la vio abrirse y una chica con capa de Akatsuki salió de ella. Saltó de la puerta y abrió lo que parecían ser alas, volando se acercó hasta donde Jiraya la esperaba en posición de combate pero se relajó al ver quién era esa chica, miles de recuerdos volando por su cabeza.

-Konan, eres tú?

-Vaya, sensei, parece que no nos olvidó después de tanto tiempo. No me gustaría que tuvieramos que encontrarnos de esta manera después de tanto tiempo -y con esas palabras Jiraya frunció el ceño y tensó sus músculos- Soy el ángel de la lluvia y no voy a dejar que destruyas todo lo que nos a costado tanto construir.

Konan desplegó aún más sus alas y de ellas salieron miles de papeles que se dirigían peligrosamente hacia Jiraya que en pocos segundos lanzó una bola de fuego que calcinó el ataque. Tras eso se lanzó en una serie de sellos que acabó con el sannin escupiendo una gran cantidad de aceite hacia Konan que por la nube de humo no vio llegar hasta que era demasiado tarde. El aceite pegó las hojas de sus alas haciendo que esta cayera al suelo estrepitosamente para la contenta mirada de Jiraya que se relajó un poco.

-Mucho has mejorado desde la última vez que peleamos Konan pero aún no eres rival para mí.

Jiraya vió como Konan levantaba la mirada y le dirigía una mirada de odio mientras intentaba volver a desplegar sus alas pero en vano. Jiraya se acercó a Konan aún con el kunai en mano y cuando estaba a menos de una paso, ella se deshizo de las alas dejandolas caer al suelo mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

-Deja de luchar Konan, estás sin chakra. Todo ese papel invertido en hacer tus alas te cuesta demasiado chakra.

-Tiene razón Konan retirate, es una orden -Jiraya se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos que hace mucho tiempo le dio esperanza pero que ahora le infundía temor. Notó que Konan desaparecía de su radar y centró toda su atención en la nueva amenaza.

-Yahiko, tú también por aquí? Mucho tiempo hace que...

-Ya no soy aquel chico que entrenaste bajo la lluvia sensei, soy Pein, líder de Amekagure y de Akatsuki, y para tu desgracia estás en mi camino hacia la paz mundial.

-_Así que él está detrás de Ame...debo tener cuidado, sus ojos...lo ven todo._

Pein se lanzó sobre Jiraya a lo que el sannin sólo pudo saltar y decidió entonces que la supervivencia era su única opción, eso...o que algún milagro le sacara del lío en el que se había metido.

Naruto despertó a la hora de haber llegado y el viejo seguía sentado en la misma posición en la que lo dejó antes de dormirse.

_-Qué tío más raro... um! Jiraya aún no ha vuelto._

En cuanto se desperezó y se estiró le llegó un olor muy particular que él conocía muy bien, olía a sangre. Se levantó del sofá y vió que el viejo tenía cinco kunais clavados en la espalda, uno de ellos bastante profundo que le perforó el corazón. Su cabeza dio muchas vueltas en busca de enemigos pero la casa estaba vacía y lo peor es que no encontraba rastro de ningún tipo de chakra y eso era mucho decir en su caso.

-_Y esta era la base segura en Ame, pues vaya...-_y se dirigió a la puerta mientras volvía a vestirse para el combate- _espero que Jiraya no la haya palmado como el viejo si no estamos apañados. Eso sí, si el sannin se encuentra con el que haya entrado aquí me parece que no va a tener muchas posibilidades. Me tengo que dar prisa en localizar el chakra del viejo._

Salió en dirección oeste mientras husmeaba el aire siguiendo la pobre estela que dejaba el sannin, inpercibible para casi todos los humanos pero no para el olfato de los zorros., hasta que llegó a la boca de un antiguo desagüe.

-_Aquí debe ser donde el viejo entró, será mejor que corra a partir de ahora._

Y se adentró en la oscuridad del túnel sin pensarselo dos veces esperando encontrar al viejo aún con vida.

_-Mierda necesito algo de tiempo para usar el modo sennin y al menos dar algo de combate porque hasta ahora por mucho que derrote a sus clones estos vuelven a volver, y no entiendo...-_pero su hilo mental se interrumpió por que el tigre gigante que el Akatsuki había invocado le había encontrado y su zarpazo pasó rozando la cabellera del sannin, que no dudo en contraatacar con un disparo de lodo justo en los ojos del tigre que rugió de cólera y empezó a moverse alocadamente hacia los lados, zarandeandose y golpeando los costados de uno de los túneles que amenazaba con derrumbarse. Jiraya decidió alejarse del tigre lo más que pudiera fundiendose con la oscuridad, justo a tiempo de ver como el techo del túnel se colapsaba y aplastaba al tigre que desaparecía con un 'pof' bajo toneladas de rocas.

-P_or los pelos, bueno...quizás esto me de el tiempo que necesito. _Técnica de Invocación.

Y los dos viejos sapos aparecieron en sus hombros, mientras el sannin se concentraba en canalizar el chakra natural a través de su cuerpo. Poco después de conseguirlo, las rocas se reducieron a gravilla de un puñetazo del Pein gordo, que le sonreía estúpidamente.

-Dónde diablos nos has metido Jiraya?

-En un agujero muy oscuro, si os digo la verdad. Pero necesito vuestra ayuda para salir vivo de esta.

-Claro.

-Bueno, ya sabeis que hacer.

Y con su renovada fuerza Jiraya arremetió contra la embestida del Pein gordo que absorbió el chakra del rasengan pero no evitó el puñetazo que lo estrelló contra el muro opuesto. El sannin salió del túnel y vio que el resto de Pein le esperaban en el centro de la sala.

-Bien, bien, parece que ya decidió ponerse en serio. Pues voy a ponerme yo también. Shinra Tensei.

Y una fuerza montruosa golpeó a Jiraya de frente envíandole decenas de metros volando golpeando de espaldas contra el muro pero sin caer de él se quedó aplastado, sin poder moverse. Resignado, viendo que sus esfuerzos no lograban liberarlo de la técnica, esperó su fin. Cerró los ojos al ver que el Pein gordo que había derrotado por décima vez se lanzó contra él puño en alto, esperando el fin.

En cambio se oyó un golpe seco y como la fuerza de la técnica menguaba dejandole al menos respirar con facilidad, aunque cayó al suelo y no pudo casi ni levantarse. Levantó la mirada, gastando la poca energía que le quedaba, y vió una sombra fugaz roja pelear contra Pein, poco después cayó inconsciente.

-_Vaya con el viejo, que paliza le han dado. Bueno hora de las represalias. _Y cargó de nuevo contra el Pein bajito que no pudo reaccionar y se llevó un zarpazo que le arrancó al cabeza y cuando iba a reformarse, se paró. El Pein de la vida, que estaba escondido, salió volando por la explosión que creo Naruto. Antes mismo de caer al suelo, el puño de Naruto partía en dos la columna de Pein.

-_Dos menos, quedan cuatro. _Toda la información de Vanir recorría su mente, aunque ella datara de la época del sabio de los seis caminos, sobre el rin'negan. Sin duda el modo de vencer al Akatssuki era complejo, y sin el conocimiento necesario, la derrota es prácticamente inevitable.

-Kyuubi, que te trae por Amekagure en este día tan lluvioso? -la voz de Pein parecía salir de ningún sitio, pero Naruto solo pudo resoplar por el comentario.

-Pff, aquí llueve siempre, no os aburre? De todos modos he venido a patearte el trasero, mala suerte. Es una pena que tus ojos vayan a desperdiciarse así, un doujutsu que se despierta una vez cada mil quinientos años y tú tengas que desperdiciar su poder. Podrías haber hecho grandes cosas que hiieran sombra al mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos pero decidiste no hacerlo creyendo que eras invencible, o prefieres...Dios. De todos modos en el momento en el que pusiste tu mirada sobre los jinchuurikis se selló tu condena.

-Tonterías- le espetó Pein- mi poder es inigualable. El sabio no pudo hacer lo que yo estoy a punto de alcanzar con mi plan y no serás tú quién me impida lograrlo.

-Qué tienes planeado?

-Una vez que tengamos el poder de los bijuu a nuestra merced, someteremos a todos los pueblos ninja del mundo evitando así todo conflicto y alacanzaremos la paz. Akatsuki es la única manera de que la paz se instaure en todas las naciones ninja, y ese es mi sueño, que lograré cumplir.

-Así que la paz mediante represión y miedo, pues perdona pero como a mi no me das miedo pues...no habrá paz para tí mientras yo siga vivo.

Y Naruto soltó una gran llamarada hacia los Pein que esquivaron el ataque saltando y se situaron en cuadrado alrededor de él. Entonces Naruto junto sus manos en un sello y se concentró llamando la atención de los Pein que se pusieron en posición defensiva, y unos segundos pasaron hasta que Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos y una explosión de chakra llenó la sala haciendo que casi toda mota de aire se volviera ceniza que ahora lo cubría todo.

-Elemento Ceniza: Cascada Ardiente

La ceniza incandescente se levantó alrededor de los Pein que saltaron para esquivar el ataque pero dieron con que el techo rebosaba ceniza también. Uno de los Pein lanzó una gran cantidad de agua sobre la ceniza del techo haciendo que se apagara y cayera pesada al suelo mientras los otros Pein se lanzaban al ataque sobre Naruto.

-Shinra Tensei

Naruto notó que la gravedad alrededor suyo le constreñía pero no era suficiente como para evitar que se moviera y entonces sonrió, al ver la cantidad de ceniza mojada de la que disponía.

-Elemento Ceniza: Defensa Férrea

La ceniza voló hasta Naruto pegandose a su cuerpo haciendole más pesado pero anulando el campo gravitatorio a su alrededor y para cuando los dos Pein que le atacaban a corta distancia estuvieron tan cerca que no podían echarse para atrás, se encontraron con unas espigas de ceniza gigantes y afiladas que los ensartó como filetes. En cuanto notó eso, él mandó a su ceniza contra el otro Pein pero este la esquivaba con relativa facilidad, la ceniza pesaba mucho.

-Ríndete Pein, he acabado con cuatro de tus seis cuerpos y no me as rozado todavía. Déjalo ya y márchate con el rabo entre las piernas pero conserva tu vida.

-Y renunciar a mi sueño, nunca!!

-Como quieras... Fuuton: Dúo de Espadas de Viento

-Shinra Tensei

Naruto fue golpeado por el campo gravitatorio otra vez pero con las espadas en la mano no podía llamar a la ceniza para anularlo. Naruto suspiró.

-_Qué haría Nyura ahora?? Mmm, ya sé... _

Y Naruto soltó una de las espadas de aire haciendo que se disolviera y creo una pequeña esfera de fuego, muy inestable que al añadirle más chakra explotó haciendo que él saliera volando cayendo unos metros más allá pero liberandose de la técnica de Pein. Aprovechó para cubrise de nuevo con la ceniza y reinició el ataque. Cruzando la cortina de humo negro que el mismo había creado sacó su espada y desvió un chorro de agua hacia el otro Pein que esquivó fácilmente. Siguió cargando contra el otro Pein que esquivaba ágilemente las estocadas de Naruto hasta que dio casi con la espalda en el muro, provocando que Naruto sonriera.

-_Cuantos menos cuerpos más ágil es. Seis pares de ojos, seis cuerpos pero sólo un cerebro. Me pregunto si habré hecho bien en dejar a ese para el final. Bueno da igual...-_concluyó Naruto al ensartar al penúltimo Pein con su espada, fijandose ya en su último objetivo.

-Shinra Tensei -y de nuevo notó como subía la presión sobre su cuerpo pero la ceniza le protegía en gran medida absorbiendo la presión.

Naruto extendió las manos hacia el último Pein y una ráfaga de viento salió de ellas a lo que Pein respondió con otro movimiento de 'Shinra Tensei'. Algunos jutsus más tarde Naruto se dio cuenta de que el Shinra Tensei podía bloquear cualquier jutsuelemental así que decidió atacarle directamente sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría. Y así se vio paralizado a medias en el aire por la técnica de Pein, pero su fuerza era mayor y avanzaba poco a poco a medida que Pein cedía terreno. Eran centimetros pero mostraba que Pein aflojaba, hasta que la técnica se canceló y Naruto cayó con su espada sobre el hombro de Pein, que logró moverse a tiempo para esquivar la espada dirigida a su corazón. Pein se giró y golpeó a Naruto en el costado haciendo que retrocediera.

_-Mierda ya lo tenía... otra vez...-_y se lanzó de nuevo esperando volver a caer en la técnica del Akatsuki que se agarraba, ahora, el hombro sangrante, pero esta vez nada ocurrió, Naruto llegó a su destino sin contratiempos salvo que Pein se movió a un lado y volvió a golpear a Naruto en el mismo costado haciendo que se le cortara la respiración unos segundos. Ahora se notaba dolor y rabia en la cara de Naruto mientras que en la de Pein se notaba satisfacción.

_-Basta de juegos. _Katon: Fuego Demoniaco.

De toda la ceniza salieron chorros de fuego negro que rodearon a Pein, ahora sorprendido, como si tuvieran vida propia e atacaron todas a la vez fulminando a Pein del que no quedó ni rastro. El fuego se extendía por la sala a gran velocidad chamuscando hasta los huesos de los cadáveres de los otros Pein.

-Parece que se acabó por hoy, me preguntó si a Pein le habrá gustado el quedarse sin cuerpos, cuanto tardará en consieguir otros nuevos? Bueno veamos como está el viejo...

Naruto se acercó al viejo que yacía aún inconsciente sobre el suelo, ahora cubierto por un poco de ceniza, y le echó sobre su hombro y salió de allí cuanto antes.

Jiraya se despertó en una cama, en un lugar bastante conocido para él, el hospital de Konoha. Se levantó y vio que a su lado Tsunade dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Sonrío y la movió hacia los lados pero sin resultado, hasta que decidió poner su boca junto a su oído y susurrar.

-Tsunade-hime, hay una chica aquí que dice que has ganado 30 millones de ryu en la lotería.

Los ojos de Tsunade se volvieron como platos y su cabeza giró hacia la puerta pero al no ver a nadie miró a su ex-compañero que tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Se le hinchó una vena en la sien pero ella misma intentó controlarse.

-Es que no despertabas...-intentó justificarse Jiraya.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego, que tal te encuentras?

-Como nuevo, aunque no entiendo como llegué hasta aquí...qué día es hoy?

-La mañana del 23, hace cuatro días que llegaste. Estabas con una gran falta de chakra y tenías casi todos los huesos rotos, según me dijo Naruto te habían dado una buena paliza.

-Sí, no pude hacer nada contra el poder del rin'negan, bueno, parece que le debo mi vida a Naruto. Sabes por donde anda?

-Supongo que por el stand de ramen de Ichiraku. El Hokage os quiere a los dos en un rato en su despacho para que le expliqueis todo con detalle.

-Está bien...

Y Tsunade se marchó por la puerta, cerrando al salir dejando que Jiraya se vistiera antes de que saltara por la ventana camino hacia el distrito comercial. Y al llegar obviamente Naruto yacía con los brazos sobre la tripa al lado de tres pilas gigantescas de boles de ramen. Al ver a Jiraya estiró el brazo para saludarle y Jiraya se acercó.

-Que tal está viejo, la última vez estabas para el arrastre.

-Ya...gracias por eso...

-No hay de qué...

-Por cierto espero que no hayas comido tu solo todo eso...

-Que va...el primero lo compartí con Ayame, quería probarlo...-y Jiraya suspiró incredulo, buscando con la mirada a Teuchi, el cocinero, que parecía cansado, muy cansado, como si fuera la hora del cierre pero sin ser mediodía. Se le oía susurrar 'no vuelvo a abrir por las mañanas'.

-Bueno, Tsunade ha dicho que el Hokage quiere vernos así que será mejor que nos movamos.

-Vale dejame pagar por todo esto...-y sacó una cartera y pagó lo debido antes de marcharse despidiendose del amable cocinero, que obviamente no le reconoció. Poco después se oían las persianas del stand cerrar...a lo que Jiraya se mostró soprendido y Naruto se lo explicó.

-Ya no les quedaban más existencias sino yo hubiera seguido comiendo. Vamos?

Y un perplejo Jiraya que negaba con la cabeza vio como el chico desapareció delante de sus ojos antes de hacer lo mismo apareciendo de golpe en el despacho del Hokage en la que ya se oían gritos.

-Es que ninguno de los dos sabe entrar por la maldita puerta!!

Naruto y Jiraya se echaron a reir intentando calamr la situación pero los dos acabaron empotrados contra el muro de un puñetazo, mientras veían que eso calmó mucho los ánimos de Tsunade. Los dos chicos se preguntaban qué diables hacía ella aquí y el Sandaime solo pudo responder alzando sus hombros en señal de 'ni idea, cosas suyas'.

-Y si nos dejamos de tonterías y vamos al grano? Bien, Naruto ya me ha explicado lo que ha pasado pero me falta tu parte Jiraya.

-Vale...-y se sentó en una silla delante de él- tenía ese día que explorar un túnel descubierto recientemente y que , al parecer, el Amekage usaba para escapar de la ciudad si lo necesitaba. En principio ya estaba explorado pero el mapa estaba mal. Me encontré en una sala enorme que no estaba en el mapa y con una puerta a muchos metros de altura de la que salió una Akatsuki a la que derroté sin problemas pero luego llegó Pein y barrió el suelo conmigo. Ese chico tiene más ases en la manga que nadie que haya conocido hasta ahora, sin contar aquí al amigo. Bueno el hecho es que me atrapó en una técnica suya llamada Shinra Tensei y no pude deshacerme de ella y del dolor y el cansancio me quedé inconsciente en el suelo, luego me desperté aquí.

-Está bien.

-Al menos Pein ha caído, se diría que...

-Pein no ha muerto -dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los dos sannin y al Hokage- eliminé todos sus cuerpos pero el auténtico Pein nunca lucha. Eliminé a sus titeres lo que le hace vulnerable por unos días pero sin saber su localización no creo que tarde mucho en conseguir otros cuerpos que usar y volverá con la misma fuerza que antes.

-Mierda, bueno al menos ya sabemos quienes están detrás de todo esto.

Los tres asintieron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Naruto se levantó.

-Si no hay nada más yo tengo que partir hacia Suna, hay dos kunoichis que esperan entrenamiento.

-Ve, Naruto y ten cuidado. Dale mis recuerdos al Kazekage y su familia y a Kurenai y Anko.

Los dos sannin vieron como el zorro desaparecía en un torbellino de fuego antes de ponerse a discutir sobre la graciosada que le hizo Jiraya a Tsunade en el hospital para desesperación del Hokage. Obviamente las enfermeras volvieron a encontrase con Jiraya mucho antes de lo que se esperaban.


	14. Demostrando Poder

A.N: Lo primero, pedir disculpas por el retraso, gordo retraso de este capítulo pero entre examenes y algunas cosas personales no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Tampoco espereis que el próximo capitulo esté muy pronto.

He visto que la 'separación' de Anko y Kurenai de Naruto no ha gustado a muchos pero es que la historia no va a acabar con ' y todos vivieron felices para siempre'. Va a ser algo más difícil y simplemente veo algo irreal que los cuatro siguieran juntos. No es que las dos chicas vayan a desparecer del mapa...

Aún así aquellos que se sintieron decepcionados espero que sigan leyendo la historia.

**Ch 14: Demostrando Poder**

Nyura corría hacia el lado este del país del fuego siguiendo el rastro de olor a pescado reseco de la piel de tiburón de Kisame. Llevaba dos días siguiendo el rastro que estaba bastante escondido y casi imposible de localizar, incluso con su olfato. Sentía que su sangre le hervía al encontrarse con su primer reto serio desde el fin de su entrenamiento. No defraudaré a Naruto, pensaba ella en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba como le iría al rubio en Ame. Luego pensó en como les iría a las chicas con su entrenamiento pero sus pensamientos se desvíaron rápido hacia la conversación que ella tuvo con Naruto hasta de marcharse y entonces decidió dejar de pensar en ellas. Centrate en la misión como sensei te ha enseñado y punto, se convencía ella misma.

Llegó a un camino en el que, para su deseperación el rastro se acababa. Ella miró a los alrededores y no vió nada fuera de lo común. Tampoco creía estar en un genjutsu y probó por si acaso, pero nada cambió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su youki emitira pulsaciones en el aire haciendo como ondas ultrasónicas y entonces detectó dos formas de chakra justo debajo suya. Se levantó y empezó a hacer sellos hasta que se fundió en el suelo desapareciendo.

Mientras tanto Itachi y Kisame se relajaban en una de las múltiples guaridas de Akatsuki por el mundo que Zetsu había construido bajo el suelo y casi indetectables.

-Maldito mocoso, casi siempre que llegamos a un sitio su rastro desparece y nos lleva de repente dos días de ventaja, estoy harto de seguir fantasmas.

-Relajate Kisame. Sabes que es más rápido que nosotros viajando y además el líder no nos ha exigido que le capturemos de inmediato, aún queda el Gobi y el Hachibi antes que él.

-Ya, pero es que me saca de mis casillas...- y Kisame golpeó el vaso de sake que tenía a su lado haciendolo polvo.

-Kisame creo que tenemos compañía- y los dos Akatsuki se pusieron en guardia pero sin saber de donde venía el ataque, y tras varios segundos de espera Kisame empezaba a impacientarse.

-Itachi yo no noto nada, estás seguro de que no estamos haciendo el tonto.

Nyura que estaba mirando todo desde el techo le entraron ganas de reir por la actitud de Kisame, pero entonces se puso seria y decidió entra en acción. Se puso justo debajo de Kisame y cuando le iba a agarrar tuvo que deshacerse de nuevo para evitar un puñetazo del Akatsuki que destrozo la tierra donde ella había estado momentos atrás. Y ella apareció en la otra punta de la sala, las dagas en sus manos.

-Vaya, vaya pero no eres tú una preciosidad de mujer. Y que te trae por aquí? A lo mejor puedo hacerte compañía...-Nyura agarró con fuerza las dagas e intentó ignorar al cara pez fijandose en cada movimiento de los Akatsuki y recordando lo que Naruto le había enseñado. No voy a perder, y con eso se lanzó contra los dos en una combinación de ataques rápidos con sus dagas, pero que fueron repelidos la mayoria por la gran espada de Kisame y otros por un kunai de Itachi que ya mostraba en sus dos ojos el Mangekyou Sharingan. Entonces Nyura se encontró con Itachi que había hecho un clon y lo había ocultado debajo de ella pero ella esquivó el ataque pero Itachi la tenía donde él quería.

-Tsukiyomi.-Y Nyura notó que algo la envolvía y de repente estaba en un lugar muy distinto atada a un poste de pies y manos y con Itachi mirandola fijamente.-Serás torturada durante 72 horas viendo como tu madre muere una y otra vez.-y Nyura vió como la misma escena que había torturado sus sueños durante toda su infancia se repetía una y otra vez, haciendo que lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Cayó al suelo muy agotada desplomando al clon de Itachi y al segundo sus instintos la hicieron rodar hacia un lado, sus manos ya haciendo sellos, para esquivar el ataque de Kisame.

-Elemento Magma: Erupción Volcánica.

Y en pocos segundos la tierra empezó a temblar hasta que el suelo se agrietó dejando salir lava a borbotones llenando la estancia y entonces todo explotó llevandose consigo toda la base y abriendo el techo dejando que entrara la luz del sol. Nyura caminaba por la lava esperando encontrar los restos de los Akatsuki pero se soprendió al ver que una burbuja gigante de agua envolvía a los dos Akatsuki que habían logrado escapar de la tecnica ilesos. Nyura empezó a pensar que tendría que ocuparse del Uchiha primero y que luego con genjutsu sería fácil acabar con el cara pez, y mientras pensaba el cara pez llenó toda la superficie de agua haciendo que la lava se secara y creara cortinas de humo que salían de algunas grietas aún incandescentes.

Los tres se quedaron mirando, fijandose en cada momento de lo que hacía su rival. Nyura planeaba mientras tanto como separarlos y llegó a un plan. De una técnica, salieron unos cuantos clones de la lava y se lanzaron contra Kisame que tras ver como se deshacía uno con una estocada y salpicaba la zona con lava que apunto estuvo de quemarle, se retiró de un salto de la zona de los clones antes de mojarlos a todos dejandolos como rocas más lentos que antes. Pero mientras tanto Nyura se había lanzado con sus dagas a por Itachi tras lanzar un genjutsu a Kisame para retrasar su llegada al combate. Los ataques con dagas de Nyura se sucedían pero no conseguía ni siquiera rozar a Itachi que esquivaba cada ataque con elegancia y el sharingan brillando en sus ojos. El asalto siguió hasta que sin que ella lo notara Samehada apareció a su lado y solo pudo esquivar la espada pero el puñetzo de Kisame la estampó veinte metros más lejos contra un árbol que había sobrevivido a la lava, pero haciendo que se partiese por la mitad. Ella cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Mierda, no son tan débiles como creía, eso ha dolido un poco, pensaba ella mientras se desabrochaba las muñequeras y deshacía con un golpe de chakra sus sellos de gravedad. Ahora se van a enterar, y Nyura se lanzó a toda velocidad contra los dos Akatsuki que no se esperaban tanta diferencia y un giro apoyandose en Samehada y los reflejos de Itachi evitaron que los dos Akatsuki cayeran decapitados. Entonces Itachi lanzó una ráfaga de fuego negro contra Nyura que rió interiormente y lo atraveso sorprendiendo al Uchiha que no pudo esquivar el ataque y se vio con una daga clavada en el hombro y otra en la pierna. Cayó al suelo y entonces Nyura hizo el mismo fuego negro que Itachi y lo lanzó contra él que veía como se quemaba impotente.

-Como lo puedes controlar así?- a lo que Nyura sonrió.

-El fuego negro real no lo pueden controlar los humanos, sólo los demonios, asi que tu fuego negro es ineficaz contra los demonios, ya que no es más que una mala copia del real. Adiós Itachi.

Y entonces Nyura arrancó las dagas del cadaver de Itachi que se calcinaba poco a poco, y decidió dar caza al otro Akatsuki que pensaba en huir al ver a través de las llamas negras que Itachi había caído. Nyura se lanzó a través de las llams pero se encontró con un chorro de agua que venía hacia ella. Se dejó envolver por el fuego negro que evaporaba el agua mientras seguía hacia el Akatsuki, y entonces se puso en una pose en el aire bastante acrobática.

-Kitsune Kenjutsu: Ataque de Loto Caída.- Y Kisame se vio en un apuro para bloquear el ataque de Nyura mientras sus pies retrocedían.- Kitsune Kenjutsu: Brote Mortal. -Y Kisame vió que las dagas venían en espiral de abajo a arriba y puso su espada delante de él para evitar ser golpeado pero de repente notó que las dagas atravesaban su espada y se clavaban en su espalda.

-Qué?-Kisame se giró para ver que Nyura posaba sonriente sobre la figura de Kisame que caía hacia el suelo -Cómo?

-Kisame, el kenjutsu de los zorros es una mezcla de genjutsu y kenjutsu, así que aunque me veías atacar desde alante yo me giré y te ataqué desde atrás. Adiós Kisame.

Y de una bola de fuego que Nyura lanzó contra el Akatsuki su cuerpo empezó a calcinarse, y Nyura se acercó a donde había dejado caer sus pesos y volvió a colocarse sus sellos de gravedad antes de marchar hacia el hotel más cercano a darse un baño. Entonces vió que Samehada daba botes sobre su mango y se acercaba a ella. Nyura miraba con incredulidad a la espada que se adherió a su espalda como una lapa y de alguna manera había conseguido unirse con uno de sus tenketsus y estaba absorbiendo chakra. Entonces decidó probar a meter más youki de un golpe y vió que de repente la espada emitió un gemido y algo parecía haber cambiado porque la espada dejó de comer chakra. Nyura no sabía que había pasado y con ella enganchada a su espalda se dirigió hacia las montañas a buscar al Hachibi.

Tres días después, Nyura llegaba a la base de una montaña que abría sobre un bonito valle, tras el cual ya se encontraba el país de la hierba y su villa oculta. Se fijó en la preciosidad del paisaje y se preguntó porque nunca Naruto le había traído por aquí. Avanzaba por el sendero del linde sur de la montaña bordeando un río. Se acercaba la noche y de repente oýo a lo lejos unos gritos y decidió acercarse a ver quién era.

-Así como yo te diga, estos peces van a ser mi comida! -y Nyura vio como el hombre metía le brazo en el agua y con una descarga salían a flote decenas de peces muertos. Nyura se sintió algo celosa de lo fácil que había sido cazar los peces para ese hombre. Nyura vio como salía del agua y se dirigía a una especie de claro donde él había apilado algunas ramas, ella decidió seguirlo.

-Y ahora a hacer fuego, que...-y el chico se quedó pensativo y rascandose la cabeza como buscando algo y Nyura se dio cuenta de que el hombre hablaba con rimas. Entonces el viento cambió y le llegó el olor del hombre que ella distinguió fácilmente. Ese era el jinchuuriki del Hachibi, y ella sonrió al ver que por fin le había encontrado y su búsqueda acababa. Nyura saltó al claro y el hombre ni se inmutó, seguía mirando a la pila de ramas sin fijarse en nada más.

-...ya dormiremos luego? -Nyura se atrevió a decirle al hombre que entonces levantó la vista y sonrió antes de sacar una libreta y apuntar eso. Entonces Nyura prendió fuego a las ramas y el hombre puso los peces a asar.

-Bueno y quien es tan linda chica que me ha ayudado a hacer la rima?- Nyura sonrió por dentro pensando en que si Naruto llega a estar aquí le mata.

-Soy Nyura. Encantada de conocerte, jinchuuriki del Hachibi. -El nombrado levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos, y torna un gesto serio.

-No se porque pero no veo maldad en tus ojos pero mi interior me dice que me aleje de ti. Es raro que se asuste, en mis años nunca había pasado.

-Mm, creo que mi youki se parecera al de mi padre por eso lo reconocera y lo temerá, pero no he venido buscando pelea. Venía a asegurarme de que estabas bien, y que Akatsuki no te seguía la pista.-Killer Bee la miró a los ojos mientras que parecía hablar con su demonio sobre todo este tema, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ello y empezó a impacientarse.

-Eres algún familiar del Kyuubi?

-Veo que has echo la conexión Hachibi. Así es, soy la hija del antiguo Kyuubi. Pero no he venido para presentarme. Traigo noticias sobre Akatsuki y sobre todo consejos si quieres sobrevivir a esta pequeña crisis.

-Te escucho.

-Bien, Kyuubi y yo hemos atacado a varios miembros de Akatsuki y ya han caído todos menos Zetsu, el líder, Sasori y alguno más que haya sido reclutado y que desconozcamos. Me han dicho que te diga que lo mejor es que vuelvas a Kumo, al lado de tu hermano, hasta que esto acabe, más que nada porque sólo tú y el Ichibi quedais sin ser atrapados.

-Me lo pensaré y gracias por la información. Si no hay más...-dijo Killer Bee antes de levantarse y mostrar que se reiraba para dormir.

-Cuidate, jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

-Lo mismo digo Nyura. Buen viaje de vuelta, y que le viento te deje la melena suelta. -Nyura no sabía si llorar o reir al oír lo que esperaba era la última rima tan pésima de su vida mientras volvía hacia Sunakagure a paso ligero.

**Mientras tanto en Sunakagure...**

Naruto avistaba después de dos días y medio de viaje la arenosa muralla defensiva de Suna y pensó en lo que le esperaba allí. Venga Naruto que solo tienes que dejar embarazada a Kurenai..., pensaba mientras corría entre las dunas y entoces miró hacia atrás como queriendo dar la vuelta y salir por patas de aquella situación. Pero sabía que las dos chicas le persiguirían por todo el mundo conocido hasta encontrarle para que lo hiciera y suspiró muy largo y tendido. Y volvió a suspirar y entonces soltó una gran oleada de youki en el aire. Y entonces sonrió. Ya estoy más tranquilo, pensó y siguió su camino.

Pasó las murallas y las guardias sin ni siquiera parar ante los guardias que le dirigieron una mirada pero nada más, no es que hubiera muchos con nueve colas saliendo de el fin de su espalda. Llegó al despacho de Gaara y entró directamente en el despacho sorprendiendo a Temari y a una chica en su despacho.

-Ah! Naruto ya volviste. Gaara esta en la academia supervisando el examen a los nuevos guenin y no saldra hasta dentro de una media hora.

-Está bien. Decirle que le ando buscando, y habeis visto a...

-Están las dos en el campo de entrenamiento 3 o en los baños termales de la colina, ahi es donde pasan su tiempo.

-Gracias Temari. Nos vemos luego.

Naruto salió por donde había entrado y se dirgió a la zona de entrenamiento donde se podía distinguir algún uso de youki en el ambiente, y en pocos segundos se posó en una rama ocultandose. Miraba como Anko meditaba en medio de un claro, con un manto rojo alrededor de ella y que parecía fluir a su voluntad. Y Naruto sonrió, orgulloso de como estaba empleandose a fondo y entonces decidió intervenir. Saltó a su lado y el manto rojo se volvió negro y atacó a Naruto pero las llamas no le hicieron ningún daño y Anko abrió los ojos. Al ver a quién había atacado las llamas desaparecieron y Anko sonrió.

-Anko, podrías haber matado a alguien con ese ataque pero veo que ya le has pillado el truco al youki.

-Ni un hola, ni un beso, ni un cuanto tiempo...Naruto...menos mal que has vuelto antes de lo que te esperabamos, porque Kurenai está insoportable.

-Qué le pasa?

-Pues que está histérica, o muy emocionada, o yo que sé. Si lo estás oyendo igual que yo, no para de cantar y lleva así desde que te fuistes. Me duele la cabeza a veces de tanta felicidad.

-Anko, no seas tan quejica.

Anko puso cara de enfado pero Naruto se acercó para besarla y todo quedó olvidado. Kurenai apareció poco después dirigiendose a Naruto después de haber detectado su presencia y se lanzó a por él arrancandole de los brazos de Anko.

-Qué bien que has vuelto...No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos estos días, necesitaba que volvieras ya.-Naruto empezó a sudar frío y Anko decidió dejar de mirar mientras murmuraba cosas sobre 'es como si fuera niña otra vez'.

-Kurenai no te parece que estás un poco excitada con todo esto, no crees? -y entonces Kurenai sonrió.

-No lo estás tú?

-Sí pero te olvidas que no estamos en casa y que todo el mundo debe de estar pensando que estás loca.

-Pero voy a tener un hijo, y tuyo nada más, va a ser el mejor día de mi vida y...-la cara de Naruto se volvió seria.

-Ya basta Kurenai. -y ella calló y parecía volver a su ser normal ya que su mirada volvía a ser la mirada seria y penetrante que él reconocía.

-Vale como quieras Naruto- y ella se separó un poco de él y Anko apoyó su mano en el hombro de la morena. Naruto suspiró.

-A qué venía todo eso Kurenai? Ese comportamiento no te pega nada.

-Son las malditas hormonas estas. Da igual, sigo queriendo tener un hijo y lo quiero ya!

-Kurenai...

-No me vengas con excusas y cumple con tu parte, además no cumples siempre tus promesas?

-No digo que no pero sería mejor que fueramos a Konoha no? Hablar con el Hokage y arreglar vuestra nueva estancia allí y entonces cuando todo esté listo cumpliré mi parte.

-No! Puedo estar embarazada mientras lo arreglamos, eso no va a llevar nueve meses Naruto asi que no pongas más excusas o sino te ataré a la cama y cumpliras tu promesa de una manera o otra.

Anko sonrió y evitó reirse ante la cara que puso Naruto de entre incredulidad y rendición.

-Va a ser lo que tu quieras entonces Kurenai? Está bien...-Naruto suspiró- pero ahora viene Gaara asi que podrás esperar hasta que se vaya?

Kurenai que ya había recortado la distancia que los separaba, enrojeció y asintió. Esperaron a Gaara durante unos minutos en los que Naruto les explicaba lo siguiente que aprenderían para usar el youki y las dos chicas escuchaban atentamente. Gaara apareció justo cuando Naruto les explicaba como el youki podía mejorar su afinidad elemental si lo conseguían proyectar en sus ataques, volviendolos un poco inestables pero mucho más letales.

-Hola Gaara, que tal los nuevos guenin?

-Son prometedores. Bien, que tal fue la incursión en Ame?

Y Naruto le contó como su guarida había sido descubierta, los descubrimientos de Jiraya y la batalla con Pein. Gaara frunció el ceño pensando con la nueva información que tenía sobre Akatsuki y se quedó en silencio durante un rato en el que los tres se le quedaron mirando, hasta que Anko se impaciento.

-Y qué dices de eso Gaara?

-Pues no se qué podemos hacer, aunque sepamos que Pein es el Amekage no tenemos ninguna información sobre Ame que nos permitiera hacer un ataque rápido contra él. Estoy totalmente sin ideas. De todos modos hay más miembros de Akatsuki sueltos por ahí aunque la verdad es que no hemos vuelto a ver a ninguno desde que se han dado cuenta de que estaban cayendo. Aunque tienen aún que atraparme, y al Hachibi asi que en algún momento tienen que salir de su escondite y quizás ese sea el mejor momento para atacar.

-Vamos que les toca mover y nosotros estremos ahí para cuando estén dispuestos a actuar.

-Más o menos, o al menos eso es lo que pienso que sería lo mejor. En todo caso les dejo, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo que sino Temari se pone hecha una fiera y a veces me da mucho miedo.

Y con eso Gaara se desapareció en un vórtice de arena dejando a los tres solos de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento y Naruto se levantó diciendo que tenían que proseguir con el entrenamiento a lo que las dos kunoichis suspiraron.

Entrada la noche Naruto se tumbo en la cama muy agotado después de tanto entrenar. Muy equivocados están los que dicen que enseñar no cansa tanto como aprender. No aparecían las chicas y Naruto pensó en lo contento que estaba de por fin dormir en una cama bien mullida y cómoda. Cerro los ojos y poco a poco morfeo le acogió en su regazo.

En cuanto Naruto se durmió la puerta se abrió, dos chicas paarecieron de entre las sombras y se posaron en la pared.

-Si que estaba agotado, verdad? -y la morena asintió a la pregunta.

-Sin duda está exhausto, todo esto debe estar pasandole factura. Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar un rato... al menos hasta que tenga fuerzas suficientes como para que se le levante.-y las dos chicas callaron sus risas entre los dientes llevandose las manos a la boca.

Anko se retiró de la habitación, andando hacia su cama para dormir mientras Kurenai seguía apoyada en el muro viendo como Naruto dormía. Sin duda ella sabía que él le había dado la felicidad en su vida. Antes sólo podía contemplar como los años pasaban y su perspectiva del futuro no mostraba ningún ápice de poder cambiar, pero como le agradeció a Anko que conociera a aquel chiquillo tantos años atrás. Al recordar esos momentos no pudo evitar sonreir y ver lo mucho que ha cambiado a lo largo de los años, y también ella. Ella misma ya se hacía a la idea de que su futuro sería dedicado a mantener ese espíritu de Naruto en Konoha, ella no iba a dejar que la voluntad de fuego desapareciera de Konoha. Como amaba y odiaba a esa villa a la vez, deseaba volver y al mismo tiempo huir de allí sin echar la vista atrás. Pero ella sabía que su futuro estaba allí y obviamente con un niño en brazos. Al imaginarse como madre cerró los ojos y le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla. Se acercó a Naruto, aún dormido, y se sentó a su lado cogiendo su mano y jugando a acariciar sus dedos mientras dormía. Poco a poco notó que las fuerzas le fallaban y se acostó a su lado cayendo dormida.

Poco tiempo después y aún con la luna brillando en el cielo del desierto, Kurenai notó que algo se abrazaba a ella y se giró para mirar directamente a los ojos rojos de Naruto que mostraba una sonrisa. Kurenai le sonrió y poniendose encima de él empezó a besarle, sin dejarle ni moverse cogiendole las manos contra la cama.

**AVISO: lemon... (todo queda dicho)**

Al rato y buscando aire Kurenai se separó un poco quedando a cuatro patas encima de él, mirandole con los ojos llenos de lujuria y mordiendose el labio inferior con fuerza. Naruto notó que a su miembro le había gustado esa postura y Kurenai lo notó. Ella se sentó sobre la ya muy notable erección del zorro mientras jugaba con su cuello, haciendo que este gruñiera de frustración y haciendo que Kurenai sonriera de una forma muy juguetona. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró con una voz muy seductora.

-Naruto, que te pasa mi amor? No te encuentras bien? Si quieres podemos parar?

Al oir esas palabras en su oído Naruto se volteó y se puso encima de ella empezando a trabajar su cuerpo pensando que dos también pueden jugar a ese juego. Su boca en el cuello mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos y la otra acariciaba los bordes de su vagina provocandola. Naruto vio como ella había cerrado los ojos y se controlaba para no dejarse ganar per entonces Naruto metio uno de sus dedos en su vagina y ella abrió los ojos y gemió haciendo que Naruto se riera.

-Vaya, vaya Kurenai. Si quieres podemos parar?

-Ni se te ocurra... oh! Naruto... parar ahora... más...

Y Naruto sonrió mientras notaba que Kurenai ya se había dejado de juegos y entonces se decidió a ponerse en serio. Sacó sus manos de su vagina haciendo que Kurenai gruñera pero vio que él se bajaba, y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar le puso las manos sobre su cabeza mientras se abría totalmente de piernas.

-Dios, Narutooo! No te detengas... Más ...MÁS! Oh dios!

Kurenai notaba como la lengua de Naruto hacía circulos dentro de su vagina, alcanzandola desde todos los ángulos sin dejarse ni una sola zona sin tocar y ella ya no podía más, arqueaba su espalda de forma a buscar obtener más placer pero estaba ya en el limbo.

-Dios! Naruto te quiero dentro de mí ya!

Y Naruto separandose un poco de ella, dandole un poco de alivio. Se fue hacia arriba acercandose a su cara y mirandola a los ojos con la clara lujuria en sus caras y entonces él posó la punta en su entrada y se quedó alló esperando.

-Dios Naruto no me hagas más esperar. Hazlo ya!

Y al sonido de ya, de una sola embestida, entró toda en Kurenai que soltó un gemido sintiendo que se había llenado entera. Naruto empezó el tedioso va y ven dandole a Kurenai todo lo que ella necesitaba. Los gemidos y gritos de Kurenai acompasaban los movimientos de Naruto que parecía que llegaban a lo más profundo de Kurenai y a cada vez más profundo, hasta que de repente los dos se pararon y se sonrojaron. Entonces Naruto se echo a reir, y Kurenai se sonrojó más. Notaron como una barrera de privacidad se ponía en su habitación y se escuchaban risas por su conexión mental.

-Esta Anko...-dijo Kurenai mientras aprovechaba la situación para ponerse ella arriba. Empezó a cabalgar sobre Naruto dejando que su melena cayera sobre sus pechos la inclinarse ella un poco hacia delante, haciendo que Naruto jugara con sus pechos. Tras varios minutos en ese posición Kurenai notaba que llegaba la orgasmo y viendo la cara de Naruto al que le ocurría lo mismo incrementó el ritmo.

-Dios Kurenai. Sigue...Ah!

Y los dos llegaron al climax con una sonrisa en la cara, pero Naruto se levantó haciendo que Kurenai quedara contra la pared de la cama.

-Kurenai preparada para la segunda ronda...?-le susurraba en el oído mientras jugaba con su miembro entre sus piernas a lo que ella solo pudo gemir- Buena respuesta.

**Fin lemon ( los nenes ya puen seguir leyendo xD)**

Tras esa tediosa mañana Naruto, Kurenai y Anko partieron hacia Konoha para solucionar el problema de la reintroducción del clan Namikaze en Konoha. Al llegar allí fueron recibidos por el Hokage.

-Bueno, Naruto. A qué viene esta inesperada visita?

-Las chicas se quedaran aquí, ya han acabado casi todo el entrenamiento y lo demás es ya cosa suya. Así que su misión ha acabado.

-Esta bien. Kurenai y Anko necesitaré vuestros informes mañana por la mañana -a lo que las chicas asintieron- pero tengo la sensación de que no has venido solo por eso.

-Así es. También he venido por que Kurenai y Anko van a ser parte del clan Namikaze a partir de hoy. Como el líder del clan, solicito que las dos chicas y sus hijos vivan en la mansión Namikaze, ahora deshabitada.

El Hokage frunció el ceño y miró a las chicas hasta que se llevó la pipa a la boca.

-A ver si soy capaz de entenderte. Quieres que el clan Namikaze vuelva pero tú no vas a estar, asi que Kurenai y Anko serán los miembros del clan. Entiendes que esto tiene que pasar por manos del consejo y entonces las dos estaran casadas o embarazadas en menos de cinco días. Es eso lo que quieres Naruto?

-Mmm, obviamente no. Kurenai y Anko no se casaran con nadie a no ser que quieran y en cuanto a la descendencia eso ya está más que solucionado. Ya está hablado con las chicas. En cuanto al consejo...-Naruto miró a través del Hokage con una sonrisa muy tenebrosa- seguro que no pondrán ningún problema. El clan Namikaze surgirá de nuevo, aquí en Konoha y no habrá nada que lo impida, estamos?

-Relajate Naruto. No soy yo quién se opone, pero aún no entiendes que la figura del Yondaime es muy venerada y que ellas, con su reputación, a ojos de los civiles, no son dignas de llevar el nombre Namikaze.

-Hiruzen, viejo, a veces se te olvida que Konoha es un regimen autoritario y que eres el jefe y aquí se hará como tú digas, si no me hubiera ido a darle la tabarra a los civiles no? Y no preocupan los aldeanos, ellas pueden defenderse solas y tienen el apoyo de los zorros. Por cierto, el clan Namikaze se espacializará en la invocación de los zorros y el oni-ninjutsu, a parte de los dos jutsus de mi padre a los que hay que añadir muchos otros. El clan Namikaze será digno del legado de mi padre. -y Kurenai se tocó la barriga y Anko le puso la mano en el hombro mientras sonreía.

-Naruto quiero que vengas conmigo al consejo mientras Anko y Kurenai se van trasladando a la mansión Namikaze -el viejo Hokage entonces sacó unas carpetas de su fichero- Empezaré con el cambio de nombre y las pondré en el nuevo fichero del clan Namikaze junto a tu padre, tu madre y tú.-el Hokage suspiró viendo que pasaría horas haciendo el papeleo.-Bueno chicas podeis iros, Naruto andando.

Las chicas se aparecieron delante de una gran mansión y echaron un poco de sangre de Naruto sobre el sello de la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par dejandoles ver una casa que a pesar de casi dos decadas sin estar usandose estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Las dos entraron mirando atentamente todos los detalles de la que iba a ser su casa durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto esperaba sentado con el Hokage charlando hasta que poco a poco el consejo fue apareciendo en la sala, algunos con cara de expectación y confusión y otros de enfado y cólera al ver a Naruto sentado allí.

-Qué hace él aquí? -un civil cualquiera que acababa de entrar gritó apuntandole con el dedo. El Hokage le echó una mirada asesina acompañado de algo de KI que hizo al consejero ir rápidamente a sentarse a su sitio con el rabo entre la piernas. En cuanto se hizo el silencio y todos hubieran ocupado sus sitios, el Hokage tomó la palabra.

-Les he llamado por que el clan Namikaze ha sido reinstituido en Konoha -las miradas se centraron en Naruto y muchos gritos de indignación se oyeron desde el lado civil del consejo- Silencio! Para los que esten descontentos pues me da igual. No es más que para poneros al día, el hecho ya ha ocurrido y no hay vuelta atrás por que YO LO DIGO! Bien, una vez aclarado esto, por peitición del líder del clan Namikaze, nunca ningún miembro de dicho clan será puesto bajo el ARC ni será forzado en nigún matrimonio asi mismo que los miembros de dicho clan sólo contestarán a Naruto y al Hokage.

-Hokage y como ha podido aceptar eso? Esta claro que no...

-Los motivos por los que he aceptado es por que el clan Namikaze será muy beneficioso para Konoha y punto. Ahora que ya esta todo dicho...-entonces Naruto se levantó de la sala.

-Hokage-sama con su permiso. Sólo quiero dejar las cosas claras, el clan Namikaze es leal a Konoha pero yo no! No tengo ningún problema en eliminar a quién sea con tal que Konoha siga adelante con mi clan.-y Naruto miró uno a uno a los ojos de los que le habían mirado mal al entrar haciendo que la mitad de ellos se mearan encima con todo el KI que impreganaba el aire- Bien, una vez que haya quedado eso claro, dos cosas. Lego mi puesto a Kurenai Namikaze hasta que ella diga lo contrario- al oir el nombre de Kurenai junto al del clan Namikaze había muchos rostros sorprendidos tanto en el lado civil como en el consejo ninja- y nomino a Kurenai Namikaze como Godaime Hokage. Viejo, va siendo hora de dejar paso a la nueva generación.

Las últimas palabras de Naruto causaron un caos inimaginable en todo el consejo mientras que los clanes ninja parecían pensarse muy y mucho las palabras de Naruto, todo hasta que alguien decidió abrir la boca.

-El clan Uchiha secunda la nominación de Kurenai Namikaze.-silencio, hasta que el Hokage reaccionó.

-Comienza la votación de la elección sobre el Godaime Hokage. Todos los que estén de acuerdo digan 'si'.

-El clan Hyuuga no se opone. Sí, pero antes quiero ver que la nueva posible Hokage es capaz de mantener el título. Es necesario saber cuales son sus facultades.

-Yo os digo-Naruto empezó a responder- que Kurenai una vez acabado su entrenamiento podría estar a la par con el mismo Yondaime Hokage, sin tener en cuenta que siempre me tiene a mí como as en la manga -con eso Hiashi Hyuuga parecía complacido al ver que el Sandaime asentía.

-El clan Inuzuka dice sí.

-El clan Aburame dice sí.

-El clan Uchiha dice sí, hn.

-El clan Yamanaka dice sí.

-El clan Akimichi también dice sí.

-El clan Nara dice sí, sino sería problemático.

-El clan Namikaze dice sí.

-El clan Senju dice sí.

-El clan Sarutobi dice sí.

-Y el Hokage acepta, por mayoría unanime del consejo ninja,por lo tanto no hace falta el voto del consejo civil para decidir -y muchos pusieron caras de odio de nuevo- Kurenai Namikaze es virtualmente la Godaime Hokage a la espera de que ella acepte o rehuse. En unos días se sabrá. Fin del consejo.

Naruto fue el primero en irse con un remolino de fuego, hasta la puerta de la mansión donde hizo una centena de clones y los mando a explorar. Entró por la puerta y tras rehacer el sello guardián, avanzó por el jardín hasta la puerta. Sin duda era un jardín algo salvaje tras tantos años de desatención pero eso tenía fácil solución. Entró por la puerta y gritó el nombre de las dos chicas, que aparecieron asomando la cabeza de alguna habitación y saludaron a su vez.

-Chicas venid a la cocina que tengo que contarles. -y un coro de 'ya voy' le hizo dirigirse hacia la cocina mientras memorias de clones llegaban y le mostraban la inmensidad de la mansión. Al llegar las chicas el las sonrió lo que las confundió algo.

-Qué tenías que decir?

-El Hokage ha permitido con el consejo que se reestblezca el clan Namikaze con nuestras condiciones. Además, Kurenai...eh...has sido propuesta por el consejo para ser la Godaime Hokage.

Las dos chicas se miraron y de repente gritaron.

-QUÉEEEE?

A.N:Y se acabó. Creo que kurenai como Hokage es una idea original mía y estoy seguro que nadie se la esperaba, jejejeje. Que pasen buen verano.


End file.
